Colocation mentale
by Wonderinn
Summary: Comment est la vie quand on souffre de graves troubles mentaux ? Peut-on vivre l'amour ? Peut-on avoir des amis ? Peut-on aller au lycée sans que les profs ne se doutent de rien ? Si vous voulez des réponses, il faut demander à un certain Ryuga ! Et lire cette fic aussi, mais ça me paraissait évident...
1. Un nouveau dans la bande

**_Moi : Hiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis trop contente de m'attaquer à cette fic ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Fuyons, très loin…_**

 ** _Moi : Ça fait un moment que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, mais je tenais à terminer de publier « le jeu d'une sadique » avant de commencer une toute nouvelle histoire !_**

 ** _Ryuga : On va souffrir en plusieurs chapitres dans la joie et la bonne humeur._**

 ** _Moi : Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres fera cette fic, mais je sais que ce sera minimum 5 ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et en plus c'est moi qui prend cher…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, t'as lu le premier chapitre en avance ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que j'avais envie, ne cherche pas plus loin !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et moi on me laisse tranquille pour une fois ?_**

 ** _Moi : …^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce que tu ne sais pas la fermer quand tu devrais._**

 ** _Moi : Mettons quelques petites choses au clair ! Dans cette fic, on sort de l'univers BeyBlade et on entre dans l'univers merveilleux d'une school fic…enfin un petit peu n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et je serai OOC de temps en temps, mais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait aussi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi aussi je serai OOC parfois._**

 ** _Moi : Il serait peut-être temps que j'explique ce que j'ai fait à Ryu, ça a son importance quand même !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, un peu._**

 ** _Moi : Dans cette fic, Ryu est schizophrène (d'où le titre). Je précise que mes connaissances sur la schizophrénie se limitent à Wikipédia !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah bah tranquille la feignasse !_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ho, c'est compliqué la schizophrénie, comme toutes les maladies mentales ! J'ai pas un doctorat en psychiatrie !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, c'est long là._**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, oups ! Kyo, fais le disclaimer s'il te plait n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Merci pour ta review, comme d'hab n_n  
Moi aussi j'aime quand Gingka prend cher ! Et l'image de Ryu en maillot de bain ne veut plus sortir de mon crâne non plus *v*_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui soutient Gingka, et c'est tout à ton honneur ^^_**

* * *

Il est 6H du matin et mon enfoiré de réveil se met à sonner, comme tous les matins où je dois aller au lycée. Contrairement à beaucoup d'adolescents de mon âge j'imagine, je ne traine pas au lit, je risquerais d'oublier qu'il a sonné et zapperais le lycée par la même occasion ! Ouais, je suis schizophrène et malgré mes médicaments, je ne peux pas faire disparaître mes symptômes comme par magie. Je les atténue, c'est déjà ça.

- **C'est ça, essaie de te rassurer monsieur le cinglé ! Ah c'est beau le déni !** Ricane une voix affreusement moqueuse que je connais un peu trop.

Lui, c'est Skull, une des deux voix qui ont élu domicile dans mon crâne. Je tiens à préciser que c'est lui qui a décidé de s'appeler comme ça, et c'est vraiment un nom de merde ! Il est sadique, moqueur, un putain de psychopathe aussi et pervers, et je suis obligé de l'écouter dire des horreurs et se foutre de ma gueule assez régulièrement. Les médocs à ce niveau-là n'ont pas un gros effet, mais il parle encore plus quand je ne les prends pas. L'autre voix, répondant au doux nom de Sugar, est son opposé complet et parle beaucoup moins. Enfin, c'est tout de même pas super agréable d'avoir des voix dans sa tête qui trouvent parfois l'envie de se battre dans ton crâne alors que toi t'es en cours ! Je suis déjà fou au sens clinique du terme, mais ça, ça me fait péter un câble quand ça arrive !

Mon téléphone se met à sonner son tour pour me dire d'aller prendre ma douche. Je pense que c'est l'un des symptômes les plus insupportables de ma schizophrénie : les troubles de la mémoire. Dans mes mauvais jours, je me mets à oublier de faire des trucs que je fais pourtant au quotidien, dont me laver et aller au lycée par exemple. Les profs m'engueulent souvent parce que je ne fais pas mes devoirs mais c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, juste mon cerveau qui déconne !

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi les profs m'engueulent si je ne fais pas exprès, si j'oublie de faire mes devoirs parce que j'ai une maladie mentale. Oh c'est super simple ! Ils ne savent pas que je suis schizophrène. Personne ne le sait à vrai dire, excepté mes parents, mon frère et mes trois amis au lycée. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais je ne veux vraiment pas que ça se sache. Les ados sont cruels, ce serait un coup à me faire traiter de cinglé et qu'on me souhaite de bonnes vacances à l'hôpital psychiatrique. L'HP, j'y ai déjà été et le médecin a dit à mes parents qu'avec un bon traitement régulier, je n'étais pas un danger pour moi ou pour les autres. C'est pour ça que je peux vivre tout seul dans un appart', même si ma mère était très réticente au début !

Je suis habitué maintenant, ça a été un peu dur mais je m'y suis fait. J'ai un bon milliard d'alarmes sur mon tel pour être sûr de ne jamais rien oublier et il y a des post-it pour pas non plus que j'oublie quel objet sert à quoi. Oui, il m'arrive parfois d'oublier à quoi servent mon frigo ou mon four, c'est d'un pratique ! Ces pertes de mémoire sont vraiment chiantes ! Dans mes très très mauvais jours, je suis même capable d'oublier des évènements de mon propre passé…

- **Bouge ton cul un peu, tu vas être en retard !** Me hurle Skull. **Remarque, t'arriverais peut-être à te faire virer comme ça. J'ai rien dit, ne bouge pas ton cul !**

Je soupire et termine de me préparer sans lui répondre, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon vu qu'il n'est pas réel. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au lycée, mais il le faut bien. Ô joie, je vais retrouver ces fils de putes que sont Damian Hart et Reiji Mizuchi ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me suis retrouvé dans leur classe cette année et depuis la première année ils m'ont dans le collimateur. Je dois leur paraître bizarre, je le suis d'ailleurs mais ils ignorent tout de mes problèmes mentaux et tant mieux. Quand ils me provoquent, je ne réponds jamais et je m'esquive. Pourquoi ? Parce que Skull se met généralement à s'énerver et à gueuler dans ma tête et ça me fait pas du bien.

- **Allez, bouge ! Mais c'est pas croyable ça, t'es croisé avec une tortue ou c'est comment ?** S'impatiente-t-il justement.

- **Ne t'énerve pas Skull, on n'est pas en retard. On sera à l'heure au lycée…** répond Sugar avec toute sa timidité.

- **Ta gueule toi ! Commence pas à la ramener, tu vas me gonfler !** Lui réplique hargneusement Skull.

Avoir des gens qui s'engueulent dans votre crâne, je peux vous assurer que c'est la chose la plus bizarre et la plus casse-couilles du monde. J'attrape mon sac en vérifiant bien que je n'ai pas oublié mes médicaments, je dois les prendre matin, midi et soir, et je sors de mon appartement. Je ferme à clés, je précise parce qu'évidemment des fois j'oublie de le faire, et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'ai une non-envie d'aller au lycée moi, c'est dingue.

Une fois sorti et monté dans le bus, je mets mes écouteurs et regarde le paysage que je connais par cœur défiler. Heureusement, je n'ai pas une journée très chargée aujourd'hui. Si je me trompe pas, mon premier cours c'est histoire-géographie. En plus d'avoir des troubles de mémoire, j'ai aussi des troubles de concentration mais ils ne sont pas handicapants pour le coup si je prends bien mes médicaments ! Je ne suis pas un excellent élève mais je ne suis pas non plus un cancre, je suis au milieu. Ma moyenne tourne toujours aux environs de 12 dans toutes les matières, sauf en anglais parce que je n'arrive PAS DU TOUT à suivre un cours en langue étrangère ! J'ai déjà du mal à suivre dans ma propre langue, faut pas trop m'en demander…

Le bus s'arrête, je descends avec plusieurs autres élèves du lycée. Je marche vite, la tête baissée vers le sol en esquivant des gens qui marchent trop lentement devant moi. Après avoir traversé le hall, je me dirige au deuxième étage pour me planter devant la salle d'histoire. Dynamis devrait déjà y être, il est toujours en avance ! Il y aura peut-être Chris aussi, c'est une véritable roulette russe des horaires ce mec : soit il est en avance de quinze minutes, soit il est en retard de dix ! Je pense qu'il ne trouvera jamais le juste milieu. Je m'en fiche bien après tout, c'est mon ami et c'est tout ce qui compte. Lui comme Dynamis ne me juge pas et me considère juste comme un mec normal, un mec normal qui a besoin de petites pilules pour pouvoir venir au lycée.

Dans le couloir, j'aperçois les deux assis contre le mur en train de discuter. Je les rejoins tranquillement en enlevant mes écouteurs. Non je ne les avais pas encore retirés.

- **Salut les gars,** dis-je en m'asseyant juste devant eux.

- **Salut Ryuga !** Répond joyeusement Chris.

- **Tout va bien ce matin ? Tes voix se tiennent tranquilles ?** Me demande Dynamis avec bienveillance.

- **Comme souvent, je n'entends pas Sugar mais Skull s'en donne à cœur joie,** soupire-je.

- **C'est mon but dans la vie, tu le sais bien mon con !** S'exclame Skull.

Parfois, il m'arrive de répondre à Skull ou Sugar parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est une vraie personne qui me parle. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître leurs voix et donc à retenir que je dois simplement les ignorer.

- **T'as l'air d'attendre quelqu'un Chris,** remarque notre ami aux cheveux violets pâles. **Tu sais bien que Gingka arrive toujours pile à la sonnerie.**

- **C'est pas lui que j'attends, c'est Kyoya !** Réplique le blond.

- **Kyoya ? C'est qui ?** Demande-je en haussant un sourcil.

- **Un mec de notre groupe de sport avec qui je suis devenu pote au dernier cours,** me répond-il.

- **Ah oui, je crois que je vois qui c'est,** dit Dynamis. **C'est le garçon aux cheveux verts avec qui tu as discuté pendant tout le cours, c'est ça ?**

- **Yep, c'est bien moi !** Répond un garçon planté à côté de moi.

Je lève la tête et croise un regard bleu plein de malice. Maintenant que je le vois, oui je me rappelle de lui. C'est un des meilleurs sportifs que j'ai jamais vu, sérieux il court ultra vite ! Il devait être un guépard dans une autre vie…

- **Mec, ça fait plaisir de te voir !** S'exclame Chris en se levant pour checker Kyoya. **Je sais pas si tu connais bien mes potes, ils sont dans le groupe de sport aussi mais voilà quoi…**

- **Hum non, pas vraiment…** répond le garçon aux cheveux verts un peu gêné.

- **Eh bah je vais te faire les présentations ! Celui qui a les cheveux longs violet pâle et qui a l'air beaucoup plus intelligent que moi, c'est Dynamis !**

- **Dis pas ça Chris, tu n'es pas bête,** murmure pratiquement Dynamis.

- **Ouais enfin, je suis très loin d'être à ton niveau. T'es le premier de la classe quand même !** Rigole le blond. **Bon ensuite, celui qui a les cheveux blanc et la mèche rouge, c'est Ryuga. Excuse-le s'il ne te parle pas beaucoup, il a un peu de mal avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas.**

- **Parce que c'est un connard et qu'il est cinglé !** Hurle Skull dans mon crâne.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il hurle comme ça, il me vrille la boîte crânienne au point que je dois me tenir la tête ! Kyoya ne me connait pas et je dois déjà passer pour un mec ultra bizarre. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise il faut dire. Je n'ai que trois amis et m'en faire de nouveaux…bah je suis très angoissé à cette idée. J'ai toujours peur de la réaction que pourraient avoir les gens en découvrant ma schizophrénie.

Gingka, Dynamis et Chris l'ont découvert en quelque sorte par « accident », autant dire pas de la meilleure manière… Je me suis rapproché d'eux parce que je m'étais retrouvé en groupe avec eux en physique-chimie mais je leur avais caché mes deux-trois petits problèmes mentaux ! Malgré le fait qu'ils l'aient découvert de la moins cool des manières, ils sont restés mes amis et m'ont promis de ne jamais révéler à personne que je suis schizophrène, même pas à leurs propres parents.

Mais bref, pour en revenir à là, tout de suite, maintenant, je suis en train de me tenir le crâne sous le regard interrogatif de Kyoya. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire une bonne première impression !

- **Hé, tu te sens bien ?** Me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Hum…ouais, j'ai juste une migraine,** réponds-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire que je veux rassurant.

- **Mythooooooo !** Ricane Skull.

- **Ryuga est souvent sujet à des migraines, il doit prendre des médicaments pour passer une journée normale sans avoir l'impression d'avoir un pieu enfoncé dans son crâne,** explique Dynamis.

Merci Dynamis ! Je peux toujours compter sur lui pour couvrir mes arrières. Kyoya hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et me frotte l'épaule pour essayer de me réconforter j'imagine. Tactile comme mec.

- **Salut les trois rejetés, ça va ?** Ricane une voix étrange et impossible à confondre.

Chris, Dynamis et moi soupirons et tournons la tête pour regarder de travers celui qui vient de nous parler. Je vous présente Damian Hart, 1m53 de pure méchanceté et de coupe de cheveux douteuse (sans parler des couleurs) ! Juste à côté, Reiji Mizuchi, son fidèle acolyte, se tient comme une marionnette désarticulée…comme toujours. Il est bien plus flippant que Damian, qui a un léger problème de crédibilité à mes yeux à cause de sa taille, mais niveau sadisme ils sont exactement les mêmes.

- **Damian, est-ce qu'un jour tu auras un vrai but dans ta vie, autre que faire chier des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait ?** Soupire Dynamis.

- **Je ne te demande pas ton avis l'intello,** lui répond Damian. **Oh, mais c'est que vous avez un nouveau dans votre groupe ! Bienvenue dans le club des rejetés mon gars !**

- **Je préfère être dans le club des rejetés, comme tu dis, plutôt que dans celui des fils de pute comme toi,** grogne Kyoya.

- **T'as pas l'air de sssssssavoir qui nous ssssssommes,** siffle Reiji.

- **Non, et je dois bien dire que je m'en bas les couilles,** ricane le vert.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et Kyoya se lève donc pour rejoindre sa classe. Il passe entre Damian et Reiji en les bousculant volontairement et s'éloigne. Damian n'a pas l'air de franchement apprécier et se tourne avec un regard rempli de colère.

- **Toi avec les cheveux verts, je te retiens !** Hurle le gamin (ouais c'est pas un gamin, mais il en a la taille et l'attitude) aux immondes cheveux bleus méchés de vert fluo.

Kyoya ne se retourne même pas mais lui adresse un doigt d'honneur et un rictus moqueur. Damian sert les poings tandis que Reiji émet des bruits bizarres qui ressemblent à des sifflements. Décidément, je l'aime bien ce Kyoya ! Il a de la répartie et il a l'air d'être sympa. Gingka arrive en courant dans le couloir sans même faire attention à Reiji et Damian et s'arrête juste devant nous, complètement essoufflé.

- **Comme d'habitude, pile à l'heure !** S'exclame Chris en rigolant.

- **Aaaaaaah…j'ai dû…courir hyper vite… ! Je me…suis…réveillé…en retard…** explique tant bien que mal le roux.

- **Que tu te réveilles en retard ou pas, t'arrives toujours pile à la sonnerie,** ricane-je.

- **Oui ça va, je sais !** Me répond Gingka avec un sourire fatigué.

Le prof d'histoire-géo arrive devant la porte de la salle et nous ordonne de rentrer dans le plus grand des calmes. Il a été militaire dans sa vie je pense, c'est pas possible autrement ! On s'installe vite et le prof commence sans transition à nous faire cours sur la mondialisation. Ouais euh, doucement sinon ?

- **Oh non, c'est compliqué tout ça…** geint Sugar dans ma tête.

- **Grave, surtout pour l'autre con dont on squatte le crâne !** Marmonne Skull.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai du mal à suivre en cours ? Avec deux voix comme ça qui commentent tous mes faits et gestes et tout ce que je vois ou entends, je perds souvent le minimum de concentration que j'ai…

Une assez longue heure plus tard, le cours se termine enfin. Pour une fois, j'ai réussi à suivre sans trop galérer et je n'ai pas entendu Sugar et Skull. Chris a un peu piqué du nez pendant les dix dernières minutes, je sens qu'il a encore regardé des animes ou des séries jusqu'à 2H du matin ! Il est irrécupérable.

Après une autre longue heure, de SVT cette fois, c'est le moment de la pause. Putain enfin, je vais pouvoir aller me chercher un café ! Chris m'accompagne, il a effectivement veillé jusqu'à 2H du mat' et il a bien besoin d'un café lui aussi.

- **Fatiguééééééééééé,** soupire-t-il en s'appuyant contre mon épaule alors que je suis en train de choisir la quantité de sucre dans mon café à la machine.

- **Arrête de te plaindre, t'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt !** Lui réponds-je.

- **Je sais, mais faut me comprendre ! Quand je commence à regarder Banshee, je vois plus le temps passer moi…**

- **Eh bah arrête de regarder Banshee juste avant de te coucher.**

- **Mais c'est trop bien…**

- **Chris…tu me gonfles un peu là.**

Le blond laisse échapper un bâillement et hausse les épaules. Monsieur le grand fan de série et d'anime peut passer des heures et des heures à en regarder ou en parler ! Il m'a déjà parlé plein de fois de cette série, Banshee. Selon lui, ça pourrait me plaire mais il ne me harcèle pas non plus pour que je la regarde. Il sait que c'est inutile, à cause de ma putain de schizophrénie je suis tout bonnement incapable de suivre un film ou une série, je décroche tout le temps au bout de quelques minutes ! Du coup, il me raconte des épisodes de temps en temps, c'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa. _(Cette série est trop bien, je ne peux que vous la conseiller *v*)_

- **Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve !** Ricane une voix derrière nous.

Je me tourne tant bien que mal, Chris dort toujours à moitié sur mon épaule, et aperçoit Kyoya qui vient lui aussi se prendre un café visiblement.

- **Tu viens prendre un café toi aussi ?** Demande Chris en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux.

- **Oui, mais il semblerait que j'en ai beaucoup moins besoin que toi Chris !** Répond Kyoya.

- **J'ai encore veillé, je suis au bout du rouleau de PQ de ma vie là** _(Oui, c'est une expression de mon invention ^_^)_ **…** gémit le blond en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Il y a marqué « oreiller » sur mon front ou quoi ? En tout cas, ça fait rire Kyoya. Il est mignon quand il rit comme ça. Attends…QUOI ?! Je viens de penser quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?!

- **Ouuuuuh, il te fait de l'effet ?** Ricane Skull. **On va passer une bonne nuit je sens !**

- **La ferme Skull,** chuchote-je en récupérant mon café, ce qui me donne une bonne excuse pour tourner le dos à Kyoya.

- **Hé ho, c'est tes hormones qui s'activent, pas les miennes !** Me rétorque-t-il.

- **Tais-toi,** marmonne-je en serrant mon poing qui ne tient pas mon gobelet de café.

- **Tu as dit quelque chose Ryuga ?** Demande Kyoya.

- **Hein ? Oh…non…non, je réfléchissais juste à voix haute,** réponds-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café pour cacher ma gêne.

Chris et Kyoya prennent à leur tour leurs cafés et on ressort tous les trois dans la cour. On s'assoit sous un arbre avec Gingka et Dynamis et Chris présente le rouquin à Kyoya, le seul qu'il n'avait pas vu. Moi je n'écoute rien, je ne me sens pas très bien…

- **Ah ouais carrément, toi quand un mec te plait tu te sens malade ! Enfin, plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà, tu m'as compris,** raille Skull.

- **Tu vas la fermer…** marmonne-je en me massant les tempes.

- **Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon…** dit timidement Sugar.

- **Mignon n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient. Carrément bandant, ça c'est mieux !** S'exclame Skull avec un ton pervers.

- **FERMEZ VOS GUEULES, BORDEL !** Hurle-je, poussé à bout.

Les voix se taisent enfin et je relève la tête. Mes trois amis et Kyoya me regardent avec les yeux écarquillés. Putain…ça a encore recommencé. Pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'était plus arrivé un truc de ce genre. Ma main droite me brûle, j'ai écrasé mon gobelet et le café a entièrement dégouliné. Bordel…

- **Je…excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'air…** dis-je en prenant mon sac et en courant vers les toilettes.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Kyoya demander s'il a dit quelque chose de mal, il devait être en train de parler quand j'ai gueulé. C'est génial putain, maintenant il doit vraiment penser que je suis fou ! Je le suis en même temps, mais je lui ai sûrement fait peur. Arrivé dans les toilettes, vide car la fin de la pause vient de sonner, je balance mon sac et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Rien à branler d'être en retard, je refuse de retourner en cours dans cet état.

- **Bravo grand génie, là t'es grillé ! Je suis sûr que Chris va vendre la mèche à Kyoya à propos du bordel monstre qu'est ton cerveau !** Se moque Skull.

- **Il ne le fera pas…** murmure-je.

- **C'est ça ! On parie combien ?**

- **Mais Skull, Chris est notre ami !** S'exclame Sugar. **Et il a promis…**

- **Taisez-vous ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre !** Grogne-je en serrant le poing.

- **C'est pas de notre faute si t'es un bon gros malade mental ! Tant pis pour toi, faut vivre avec nous,** ricane Skull.

A bout de nerfs, je sens mon poing partir dans le mur en face de moi. J'entends un bruit de verre brisé et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas frappé dans le mur mais dans un des miroirs. Ma main droite qui avait déjà été brûlée est maintenant entaillée et pisse le sang. Putain, c'est quoi cette journée de merde ?!

- **Ryuga ? Je peux te parler ?** Demande une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je me tourne brusquement et cache ma main ensanglantée dans mon dos. J'ai reconnu la voix, c'est Kyoya. Il doit déjà me prendre pour un taré, on va éviter qu'il se rende compte que je viens de m'exploser la main en tapant dans un miroir…

- **Kyoya ? Mais…t'es pas en cours ?** Demande-je à mon tour.

- **Non, j'ai une heure de libre,** répond-il en s'avançant. **Toi en revanche, je sais que tu devrais être en cours. Tu ne…te sens toujours pas mieux ?**

- **Hum…non…**

- **Ecoute Ryuga, je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a énervé. Ce n'était pas…je ne voulais pas…** soupire Kyoya.

- **Non, c'est pas toi. Je…hum…j'ai…**

- **Tu as ?**

Est-ce que je suis vraiment parti pour lui avouer de moi-même mes problèmes mentaux ? Je n'ai jamais eu envie de le révéler à personne, pourquoi lui… ? Il tourne la tête pour regarder le miroir et fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il est brisé. Il va faire le lien, je suis foutu…

- **C'est…c'est toi qui as brisé le miroir ?** Demande-t-il.

Voilà, je suis foutu ! Je ne peux pas nier, j'ai la main charcutée et il doit y avoir une petite flaque de sang formée sur le sol derrière moi. J'ai hyper mal d'ailleurs, il doit y avoir des fragments du miroir encore plantés dans ma main. Bah j'ai plus qu'à avouer et passer pour un fou totalement instable.

- **Oui…oui c'est moi,** avoue-je en sortant ma main de derrière mon dos.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il n'a pas l'air choqué ou effrayé du fait que j'ai brisé un miroir sans raison apparente après avoir hurlé contre des voix dont il ignore l'existence. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main pour enlever les fragments enfoncés dans ma peau.

- **Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?** Me demande Kyoya.

- **Non, je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer comment je me suis fait ça…** réponds-je en détournant le regard.

- **…Très bien. Alors suis-moi,** dit-il en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

Je le suis dans la cours et il se dirige vers l'arrière du gymnase. On n'a pas le droit d'aller derrière normalement, mais tout le monde le fait en réalité. Kyoya s'assoit dans l'herbe et ouvre son sac. Il en sort du désinfectant, des cotons et des bandages. C'est plus un sac à ce niveau-là, c'est une trousse de secours !

- **Assis-toi Ryuga, je dois désinfecter les plaies. Tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas t'être ouvert la main, tu n'as pas besoin de points de suture,** soupire-t-il.

Je m'assois face à lui et lui tend ma main qui saigne toujours mais moins abondamment. Il sort une bouteille d'eau de son sac et me rince la main avec. Tandis qu'il commence à me passer le désinfectant sur les plaies, je suis tenté de lui demander pourquoi il trimballe autant de matériel médical dans son sac. Mais…il risque de me trouver indiscret. Je suis mal placé pour lui demander ce genre de choses, je le trouve déjà sympa de ne pas m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'ai explosé le miroir. Je lève les yeux et le regarde en train de désinfecter ma main. Il a l'air…tellement concentré sur sa tâche et…inquiet aussi. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter j'imagine.

- **Je sais ce que tu te demandes. Tu te demandes pourquoi je me balade avec ce genre de trucs, pas vrai ?** Me demande Kyoya en levant ses yeux vers moi.

- **A vrai dire…oui,** réponds-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- **Je me bats régulièrement avec des mecs d'un autre lycée, voire même des mecs qui ne sont plus au lycée mais en études supérieures. J'ai un père influant et riche, ça ne plait pas à certains,** explique-t-il. **Il a fallu que j'apprenne à soigner mes blessures tout seul.**

- **Pourquoi tu emmènes tout ça au lycée ? Tu te bats avant les cours ? Ou après ?**

- **Les deux, mais c'est pas par choix. Ces mecs me cherchent, moi je réponds !**

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi j'ai brisé un miroir, il est très mal placé pour ça. Kyoya bande ma main avec attention et une fois les bandages bien installés, il lâche ma main et me regarde.

- **Tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis ?** Demande-t-il. **Tu as raté un cours sans raison valable…**

- **Sans raison valable ?** Ricane-je en montrant ma main bandée.

- **Ouais okay, tu as une raison valable ! Mais ton prof ne le sait pas ça.**

- **Les gars m'ont sûrement couvert, je peux compter sur eux.**

- **Désolé de te demander ça comme ça…mais tu ne serais pas schizophrène par hasard ?**

Je rate un battement de cœur en entendant ça. Comment ?! Comment il a deviné ?! Je ne sais pas comment répondre. Je ne peux pas lui mentir tout de même. Je n'ai plus qu'à dire la vérité, de toute façon c'est lui qui m'a demandé !

- **Effectivement, je suis schizophrène,** lui réponds-je. **C'est pour ça que j'ai crié comme ça, je…je parlais à mes voix. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, elles n'existent que dans ma tête. Mais…comment tu as… ?**

- **Tu vas me trouver bizarre mais bon, c'est pas grave,** dit-il en riant, gêné. **J'ai une…obsession un peu morbide pour les serial killers, pas que je les admire mais je les trouve fascinants ! Et en m'y intéressant, je me suis aussi intéressé aux troubles mentaux du type dédoublement de la personnalité ou schizophrénie vu qu'ils en souffrent souvent. Je connais tous les symptômes par cœur…**

- **Oh, je vois.**

- **Tu me trouves bizarre, pas vrai ?**

- **Tu ne seras jamais plus bizarre que moi,** lui réponds-je avec un ricanement.

- **Je ne te trouve pas bizarre,** me dit Kyoya avec sincérité.

- **Vraiment ?**

- **Oui, vraiment.**

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, on a beau être loin des bâtiments on entend quand même. Kyoya grogne mais se lève et prend son sac.

- **Merde, je dois y aller, j'ai cours de maths,** soupire-t-il.

- **Moi j'ai cours d'anglais,** soupire-je aussi.

- **On se retrouve dans une heure pour manger ensemble ?**

- **Ouais, pas de problème.**

On sort de derrière le gymnase et on se sépare, les salles d'anglais et de maths sont à l'opposé complet. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil en souriant. Okay, je crois que je viens de tomber fou amoureux de ce mec. Je n'aime pas trop ça, je…j'ai des problèmes de gestion de mes émotions, foutue schizophrénie de merde ! Enfin, ce n'est pas très important…je crois ? Bon c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je vais pas encore rater un cours ! Tout en montant jusqu'à l'étage des maths, je repense au moment où j'ai croisé le regard de Kyoya. Ses yeux…sont juste magnifiques…

- **Il est hyper canon, intelligent, avec une super répartie et il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ça me plait !** S'exclame Skull. **Sérieux, saute-lui dessus, c'est un conseil d'ami.**

Qu'on le fasse taire, j'en ai marre…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, premier chapitre fini n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est là que je suis heureux de ne pas être vraiment schizophrène, ça a l'air horrible. Et ça me rappelle un peu le pouvoir obscur aussi._**

 ** _Moi : C'est sûr, quand on voit Tsubasa dans la deuxième saison, ça se rapproche beaucoup de la schizophrénie cette possession par le pouvoir obscur !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Deuxième saison ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, rien ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Okay ?_**

 ** _Moi : Euh, il est passé où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parti se cacher pour échapper à Komachu._**

 ** _Moi : Il ne pourra pas lui échapper, mais c'est beau de voir qu'il y croit quand même XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je te le fais pas dire._**

 ** _Moi : Review SVP ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A plus._**

 ** _Moi : Tu deviens de plus en plus sage et poli ou c'est moi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je tiens à ma vie…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est bien ce que je pensais ^_^_**


	2. Schizophrénie, amour, gros bordel !

**_Moi : Bonjour ou bonsoir très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tant d'enthousiasme, ça ne présage rien de bon._**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai lu le chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Roh la la, c'est fou comme vous en faites des caisses !_**

 ** _Ryuga : A force ça m'énerve même plus, ça me fatigue juste._**

 ** _Moi : C'est ça ouais, vous me ferez pas croire que ça vous emmerde ! On sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé en MP avec Komachu ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent*_**

 ** _Moi : On sait plus quoi dire là, hein ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais bah à part toi et Komachu, personne ne sait rien et c'est très bien comme ça..._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi j'en ai marre d'en prendre plein la gueule ! C'est Ryuga qui est censé prendre cher dans cette fic en plus…_**

 ** _Moi : Chuuuuuuut, faut pas spoiler !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'vais me gêner !_**

 ** _Moi : Je hais les gens qui spoilent, et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que je fais aux gens que je hais._**

 ** _Kyoya : …Non, pas vraiment…_**

 ** _Moi : Donc, tu spoiles pas !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Okay…_**

 ** _Ryuga : On se fait mener à la baguette, c'est pitoyable._**

 ** _Kyoya : Elle est trop forte pour nous en même temps, et ça me fait très mal de l'admettre !_**

 ** _Moi : Qui pour le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Merci pour la review, comme d'habitude ! Mon idée d'échelle de la connerie a été bien appréciée par tout le monde visiblement, ça fait plaisir ^^  
Tu sais, tu peux être in love de Chris si t'as envie, je t'en veux pas ! Je l'aime beaucoup, pas au stade in love mais pas loin, mais il est pas à moi non plus ! D'ailleurs, pendant très longtemps, moi j'étais à fond en kiffe sur Kyoya XD  
P.S : Faire du sale à Gingka ? Rassure-moi…tu sais ce que ça veut dire « faire du sale » à quelqu'un ? XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Tu sais, je ne risque pas de te juger parce que tu es sadique, venant de ma part ce serait de la mauvaise foi level Kyoya ! Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^_**

* * *

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante. De base, ma schizophrénie me rend un peu…irritable, mais aujourd'hui c'est le niveau au-dessus ! Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, Skull et Sugar ont passé presque toute la nuit à débattre sur Kyoya. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtaient, j'essayais de m'endormir mais je me mettais toujours à penser à Kyoya et ils repartaient dans leur débat. Je vous passerais certains détails du débat, ça ne volait pas très haut…

- **Ryuga, on est juste contents que tu sois amoureux,** me dit Sugar. **Kyoya…il est gentil avec toi, et il est mignon…**

- **Oh ça oui on est contents !** Ricane Skull. **Reste à faire le premier pas, si tu te contentes de le mater de loin, t'es parti pour faire équipe avec ta main droite encore longtemps !**

Je suis ambidextre, mais bon c'est pas grave. Puis je ne fais même pas…ça ! Pour un ado, c'est très étonnant, mais je suis schizophrène, il ne faut pas l'oublier. C'est quoi le rapport ? Le rapport c'est que l'un des symptômes de la schizophrénie c'est l'anhédonie, autrement dit l'incapacité à éprouver du plaisir, dans les loisirs ou la sexualité. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'en souffre, je prends des médicaments depuis que ma schizophrénie s'est manifesté. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je n'ai pas l'impression, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Je dois bien dire que je me fous totalement de ma libido, pas comme un certain Chris ! Il cumule vraiment.

- **Dépêche-toi s'il te plait, tu vas être en retard…** murmure Sugar.

J'attrape mes sacs et fonce hors de mon appartement. Oui, mes sacs, j'ai sport aujourd'hui. Heureusement que la schizophrénie n'a aucune influence sur mon état physique, ça me permet de rattraper un peu mes notes. Enfin…aucune influence sur mon état physique, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, la schizophrénie entraine souvent une maladresse chez le patient. Et ça pour être maladroit, je le suis ! Demandez aux verres de mon appart'.

- **Ryuga ! T'as oublié de fermer la porte de ton appartement !** Me crie une voix dans le couloir.

Je me tourne vers la direction d'où provient la voix et aperçois Bao. C'est un de mes voisins, il est dans un autre lycée et il vit seul pour une raison que j'ignore, et de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. On n'est pas vraiment amis, mais on a des bonnes relations de voisins. On sort pratiquement à la même heure pour aller en cours et du coup il voit quand j'oublie de fermer la porte. Je peux lui dire merci, sans lui j'aurais sûrement été au lycée un bon paquet de fois en laissant la porte de mon appartement ouverte !

- **Oh, oui c'est vrai,** remarque-je en reculant pour fermer la porte à clés. **Merci Bao.**

- **Je t'en prie !** Répond-il en fermant à son tour la porte de son appartement. **Encore dans les nuages ?**

- **Ouais, je suis pas très bien réveillé,** dis-je avec un petit rire gêné.

- **Je trouve que ça t'arrive souvent quand même, tu devrais dormir un peu plus peut-être ?** Me suggère-t-il.

Je serais pas contre, mais c'est à Sugar et Skull qu'il faut dire ça ! S'ils pouvaient se taire la nuit, moi ça m'arrangerait.

- **Je vais essayer,** lui réponds-je. **Tu retrouves Aguma ce soir ?**

- **Oui, je reste dormir chez lui d'ailleurs, il m'a trop manqué !**

Aguma, c'est son mec. Il est étudiant et il a dû partir à l'étranger un moment pour ses études. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, mais je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Ce mec est grand, genre très grand, et hyper baraqué. A côté de lui, je suis une brindille !

- **Euh, Ryuga…tu vas être en retard je pense,** me fait remarquer Bao. **Ton bus passe dans une minute…**

- **MERDE ! Faut que je fonce ! A une prochaine, Bao !**

- **Ouais, bonne journée !** Me lance-t-il tandis que je fonce dans l'escalier, pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et pas le temps non plus.

J'arrive à choper mon bus pile à temps, heureusement. J'ai quoi déjà ce matin ? J'me rappelle plus…

- **T'es vraiment un boulet,** soupire Skull.

Un plaisir de se sentir soutenu, vraiment. Combien de fois j'ai prié pour me réveiller un matin et que ces putains de voix aient disparu dans la nuit ! Mes autres symptômes, je pourrais les supporter, mais pas ces voix. De jours en jours, elles me rendent de plus en plus énervé ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas retourner à l'hôpital psychiatrique voir mon psychiatre justement, ça me pourrit vraiment la vie d'entendre Sugar et Skull pratiquement tout le temps. Ouais, je dis ça mais je parie que si je ne les entendais plus…ils me manqueraient. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens !

Je sors mon emploi du temps de mon sac pour vérifier ce que j'ai ce matin. Je sais que j'ai sport après le déjeuner, mais alors le reste c'est trou noir…

- **C'est pas si grave tu sais…** murmure Sugar.

- **Bah non c'est pas grave, il va juste arriver en retard parce qu'il aura passé dix minutes à chercher quel cours il avait ! C'est pas comme s'il avait loupé un cours hier parce qu'il était trop occupé à péter un câble dans son coin !** Ricane Skull.

Je grogne et regarde ma main droite. J'ai changé les bandages hier soir, et une nouvelle fois ce matin, et ça fait toujours mal. En même temps, je me suis brûlé puis entaillé la main ! Et comme l'a dit Kyoya hier, j'ai de la chance de ne pas me l'être ouverte. J'ai de la chance d'être ambidextre aussi, sinon j'aurais l'air bien con pour écrire !

Dans le bordel qu'est mon sac, je trouve enfin mon emploi du temps et le regarde attentivement. Je commence avec mathématiques ce matin, puis j'enchaîne sur japonais et après j'ai anglais. J'ai une heure de libre avant manger, Dieu merci ! Par contre l'anglais, je m'en serais bien passé…

Le bus s'arrête et comme à mon habitude, je sors et marche à toute vitesse. C'est pas croyable comme les gens sont lents ! Je sais qu'à une heure pareille on a la tête dans le cul mais c'est pas une raison ! Prenez un café et faites pas chier ! Oui je suis énervé, je l'ai déjà dit. Putain, le bâtiment des salles de maths est super loin en plus, ça me les brise…

- **Ryuga ! Eh, attends-moi !** Crie une voix familière dans le couloir.

Ça, c'est forcément Gingka ! Mais c'est qu'il est là avant la sonnerie pour une fois. Miracle !

- **Gingka ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt,** ricane-je.

- **C'est ça, moque-toi ! N'empêche, pour une fois je serai pas le dernier à arriver,** répond-il en me poussant.

- **Et comment ça se fait que tu sois à l'heure ?**

- **Mon père a un rendez-vous tôt ce matin.**

- **Ah, je me disais aussi !**

- **Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !** S'exclame le roux en me poussant une nouvelle fois.

- **Mmh…non,** réponds-je, amusé.

Il soupire et hausse les épaules. Gingka, c'est un peu la victime de notre bande, mais des fois je me demande s'il ne fait pas exprès. En fait, je pense qu'il le fait exprès, pour que je puisse me moquer de lui. Il sait que ça me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'être normal avec lui et les autres alors il me tend des perches ! En parlant des autres, on les aperçoit, assis devant la salle de classe. Et…oh non…il y a Kyoya avec eux. Okay, alors tu restes calme, organe dans ma poitrine qui me permet de vivre autrement appelé « cœur » !

- **Et nous, on fait quoi ?** Demande Skull avec un ton moqueur.

- **Je pense qu'il veut qu'on se taise Skull,** suggère Sugar.

- **Eh bah je vais faire tout l'inverse !** Réplique la voix de plus en plus moqueuse.

Skull, cinq ans d'âge mental. Non mais sérieusement, à part un enfant, qui peut avoir autant l'esprit de contradiction ? Mais bref. Gingka court s'assoir avec les autres et je les rejoins, en trainant un peu des pieds. Mes pompes sont soudainement intéressantes ! J'en ai marre de mes problèmes de gestion des émotions, j'en ai marre ! J'ai l'air stupide…

- **Ryuga, tout va bien ?** Me demande Dynamis. **Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Tes voix t'ont empêché de dormir ?**

- **Oui, ils ont été insupportables,** soupire-je en m'asseyant entre lui et Kyoya.

- **Oh non…quelque chose te préoccupe ? D'habitude, Skull et Sugar se manifestent autant quand tu es un peu perturbé par un truc,** remarque-t-il.

C'est la seule chose que je hais chez Dynamis : je ne peux rien lui cacher, il devine tout ! C'est pas super pratique pour cacher mes problèmes. Oui oui, je sais que dans mon « état », je ferais mieux de ne pas cacher mes problèmes, mais je suis comme tous les êtres humains, j'ai pas envie de parler de mes problèmes parfois. Et puis bon, là c'est des histoires de cœur, si j'en parle pas c'est pas grave !

- **Non, ils étaient juste…agités cette nuit,** réponds-je.

- **Oh, je vois. Tant mieux alors,** murmure Dynamis, rassuré.

- **Ils parlent beaucoup, j'ai l'impression,** dit Kyoya.

- **Ouais, et quand ils se déchainent, bonjour l'insomnie,** ricane-je, amer.

- **Si tu te sens seul pendant une insomnie, ou juste que tu en as marre de les entendre te saouler, tu peux m'envoyer un message ou m'appeler,** me propose-t-il. **Je suis insomniaque, mais moi je sais pas pourquoi…**

Kyoya ricane, gêné, et moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Comment te dire Kyoya…c'est indirectement de ta faute si Skull et Sugar ont parlé toute la nuit, et que donc je n'ai pas dormi. Alors t'appeler en pleine nuit, bah ça m'aidera pas du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, pouvoir entendre sa voix même en pleine nuit alors qu'il est loin… Ah non le cœur, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?! Tu restes calme ! On respire…

- **C'est sympa, merci,** réponds-je, le plus calmement possible.

Kyoya me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Vraiment tactile. Pour le plus grand malheur de ma santé mentale déjà déficiente… Mais pourquoi faut-il que l'un des putains de symptômes les plus importants de ma putain de schizophrénie soit le trouble de gestion des émotions ?! Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur et ce genre de réflexion aggrave les choses. Un peu exaspéré, j'enlève la main de Kyoya d'un mouvement d'épaule un peu sec. Je l'entends soupirer et j'ai une immense envie de me frapper.

- **Bravo crétin, t'es pas capable d'être sympa 5 minutes avec ton crush, c'est ça ?** S'exaspère Skull.

Pour une fois, j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est quoi mon problème sérieux ?! Pourquoi je suis aussi sec et méchant avec lui alors qu'il essaie juste d'être sympa avec moi ?!

- **Hum…parce que tu as des problèmes de gestion des émotions ?** Me rappelle discrètement Sugar. **C'est toi qui l'as dit…**

C'est pas faux, merci Sugar. Faut peut-être que je m'excuse moi du coup…

- **Désolé Kyoya, c'est pas contre toi,** soupire-je. **Je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout…**

A ma grande surprise, il n'a pas l'air contrarié. Je pensais qu'il le serait, je l'ai un peu envoyé bouler quand même…

- **Je t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu sois de mauvaise humeur,** me dit-il. **Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce que tu vis au quotidien, je ne vais pas faire une crise de nerfs pour ça quand même !**

Woh…personne n'a jamais été aussi…compréhensif avec moi ! Je ne dis pas que Chris, Gingka ou Dynamis ne me comprennent pas, mais il leur a fallu du temps. Comment Kyoya peut s'être si bien habitué alors qu'il ne me connait que depuis hier ? Ce mec…n'est vraiment pas comme les autres.

La sonnerie se fait entendre et on se lève tous. Kyoya s'en va, il a cours dans le bâtiment d'à côté, et de notre côté on discute des devoirs qu'il y avait à faire pour aujourd'hui. J'ai pas oublié de les faire heureusement, je me serais encore fait passer un savon ! Cette expression est vraiment nulle…

Notre discussion est soudainement interrompue par des éclats de voix dans la cage d'escalier. Tous les élèves se précipitent pour voir ce qu'il se passe, moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir. Vu ce que j'entends, c'est sûrement une baston entre deux élèves qui ont le sang chaud dès le matin ! Pas particulièrement passionnant donc.

- **Je t'avais prévenu cheveux verts, fallait pas me sous-estimer !** Hurle la voix d'un des deux.

Attends…c'est la voix de Damian ça. Et…cheveux verts ? Oh putain, les deux qui se battent c'est Kyoya et Damian ?! Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, vu la taille de Damian comparé à Kyoya, mais se battre dans la cage d'escalier c'est dangereux ! Avant d'avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà en haut des escaliers, avec tous les autres élèves curieux. Sur le palier du milieu, Damian se tient debout tout fier face à Kyoya qui se tient la tempe. Une tâche rouge orne le mur à côté de lui et il est facile de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Damian a pris Kyoya par surprise et lui a frappé la tête contre le mur. Putain de lâche !

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Tonne la voix de notre prof de maths qui arrive à ce moment-là. **Allons, poussez-vous et retournez devant vos salles !**

Les élèves s'écartent pour laisser passer le prof. Son regard autoritaire s'arrête sur Kyoya, une main contre le mur pour se retenir et l'autre sur sa tempe pour essayer de bloquer le saignement. Il est complètement désorienté, et ça me met passablement en colère de le voir comme ça ! Si le prof n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais sans doute laissé ma bonne conscience de côté et démonter la tronche de ce petit con de Damian. En parlant de lui, il cherche à s'éclipser discrètement parmi la masse d'élèves mais le prof le repère et l'attrape fermement par le bras.

- **Où croyez-vous aller monsieur Hart ? Vous allez m'accompagner chez le proviseur, mais avant vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie pour qu'on soigne la tête de votre camarade que vous avez visiblement agressé sans raison !**

Le prof prend Kyoya par les épaules avec son bras libre pour le soutenir et tire Damian avec son autre bras. Ce sale petit con n'en mène pas large, il ne pensait pas se faire choper je suppose ! Il me file vraiment la gerbe.

- **J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop mal à Kyoya,** gémit plaintivement Sugar.

- **S'il lui a amoché sa belle gueule, ça va chauffer pour son cul !** Grogne Skull.

Dynamis me prend par les épaules et me ramène devant la salle de classe avec le reste de la classe. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais resté là à fixer le vide longtemps, très longtemps… Un surveillant vient prendre la classe en charge le temps que le prof revienne. Les conversations sont rythmées par la bagarre d'il y a quelques minutes. En laissant mes oreilles traîner, j'arrive à reconstituer entièrement la scène. Kyoya descendait les escaliers, Damian les montait et Reiji s'est débrouillé pour retenir Kyoya en sifflant à côté de lui. Il est vrai qu'entendre un être humain siffler comme un serpent à côté de soi, ça fait un peu peur quand on est pas habitué. Bref, Damian s'est mis en hauteur sur une marche et il a sauté sur Kyoya pour lui exploser le crâne contre le mur juste derrière lui. Vraiment un fils de pute. Reiji a réussi à s'en sortir, il fait tellement flipper tout le monde que personne n'a osé le dénoncer au professeur.

- **J'espère que Kyoya va bien, il avait l'air vraiment sonné,** soupire Dynamis derrière moi.

- **Il a pris un mur dans la tête, c'est pas étonnant,** répond Chris en chuchotant.

- **Je suis sûr que ça va aller, il a juste besoin d'un petit peu de repos,** chuchote à son tour Gingka à côté de moi.

- **Hé Ryuga, tu crois qu'il sera en état pour le sport ?** Me demande le blond.

- **Ouais, j'en suis même sûr,** réponds-je. **Il en faut plus pour le mettre K.O.**

Mes trois amis hochent la tête pour approuver et le prof revient, sans Damian. J'espère qu'il a été viré pour la semaine, ce salaud ! Les heures de maths et de japonais passent à une vitesse bien trop lente à mon goût. Je suis toujours trop énervé pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Voyons le bon côté des choses : Sugar et Skull se taisent. Surtout Skull en fait, c'est ça le plus important ! Le moment de la pause arrive enfin et je fonce à toute vitesse dans la cour. Chris est juste derrière moi, il ne veut pas me lâcher d'une semelle quand je suis énervé, il a toujours peur que je fasse des conneries. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort…

J'aperçois Kyoya, assis sous l'arbre qui sert un peu de point de rassemblement pour nous. Il a des pansements en travers de sa tempe, qui vire un peu au violet. Il sourit en nous voyant arriver.

- **Tu te sens bien mec ?** Demande Chris en passant devant moi.

- **Ouais ça va, j'ai le crâne solide !** Ricane Kyoya.

- **Tu pourras faire sport ?** Demande-je à mon tour.

- **L'infirmière a dit oui, mais si je sens que j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner ou cogner je serai obligé d'arrêter de courir, elle a déjà prévenu le prof.**

- **Il est arrivé quoi à Damian ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'il est viré pour la semaine,** soupire Chris.

- **Navré de te décevoir, mais il n'est renvoyé que pour la journée. En revanche, il est collé pour la semaine, mercredi après-midi et samedi matin compris,** dit le vert en haussant les épaules.

- **Je trouve ça beaucoup trop clément,** marmonne-je.

- **Peut-être, mais bon ! Heureusement que Damian a réussi à me sonner, si j'avais eu toute ma tête j'aurais riposté et j'aurais eu des emmerdes moi aussi,** soupire Kyoya.

La fin de la pause sonne et c'est reparti pour un tour. Pas l'anglais putain, pas l'anglais ! Je comprends rien sérieux, mon cerveau il dit « nope ». Oui, je connais des mots anglais, mais je suis infoutu de faire des phrases complètes et cohérentes ou de comprendre quand on me parle… Devant ma tête probablement déprimée, Kyoya m'ébouriffe les cheveux pour me changer les idées.

- **Fais pas cette tête, tu vas pas à l'abattoir non plus !** S'exclame-t-il en partant de son côté.

- **Nan, c'est pire !** Réponds-je en ricanant.

Kyoya éclate de rire et court pour éviter d'être en retard. Putain, il est trop beau quand il rigole… Je vais devenir niais si ça continue !

- **Ah non pitié, me fais pas ça ! Je ne le supporterais jamais !** Geint Skull.

L'inverse m'aurait étonné, tiens…

* * *

Des heures plus tard et un déjeuner sans Kyoya, qui n'avait pas une heure de libre avant de manger et qui du coup n'a pas pu manger avec nous, c'est l'heure du cours de sport. On fait de la course de relais, c'est pas toujours évident mais ça a le mérite d'être une matière où je ne suis pas handicapé par ma schizophrénie ! On entre dans le vestiaire un peu HS, on vient de manger alors tout le monde est à moitié crevé. Gingka n'est pas avec nous, il est dans un autre groupe et donc dans un autre vestiaire. Le pauvre, il est tout seul !

- **Oh j'ai pas envie de courir, j'ai une flemme absolue là,** se plaint Chris en se mettant à ma gauche.

- **T'as pas le choix mon pote !** Lance Kyoya en s'installant à ma droite, dans le coin.

- **Pourtant, tu es un bon athlète Chris,** fait remarquer Dynamis en posant ses affaires à côté du blond.

- **Je dis pas le contraire, mais j'ai juste pas envie de courir !** Réplique le blondinet.

- **Feignasse !** Ricane-je.

- **Je plaide coupable !** Me répond Chris.

Je sors mes pilules de mon sac et me débrouille comme je peux pour tourner le dos à tous les autres mecs du vestiaire. J'ai oublié de les prendre pendant le repas, j'ai encore le temps heureusement. Faut juste pas que je me fasse griller en fait. Kyoya me regarde, intrigué, et se rapproche encore plus de moi. Alors…je sais pourquoi il fait ça ! C'est pour cacher que je suis en train de prendre des médocs pour atténuer mes problèmes mentaux, et j'apprécie le geste. Mais…mais est-ce qu'il pourrait mettre un t-shirt… ? Je demande ça pour ce qu'il reste de ma santé mentale, parce que là…

- **Putain de bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu !** S'exclame Skull. **Je t'en supplie, sauvegarde cette image dans ton cerveau de taré, qu'on passe une bonne nuit !**

Et voilà ça y est, il recommence ! Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas dire qu'il a tort. Kyoya est vraiment super bien foutu… Non, ne pas trop y penser ! Je risque de virer au rouge tomate. Je me dépêche d'avaler ma pilule et de me changer puis je sors à toute vitesse du vestiaire sans même attendre mes amis. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe et on a même pas commencé à courir ! Pour me changer les idées, je décide de commencer l'échauffement même si le prof est encore à l'intérieur. Ça doit être drôle de me voir en train de courir sur la piste, tout seul. Mais hé, je fais rien de mal ! Juste, j'essaie de fuir les idées perverses de Skull…qui sont du coup un peu les miennes…même si ça me fait très mal de penser à ça.

Après à peine deux minutes, tous les autres garçons sont sortis et s'échauffent aussi, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres. Kyoya et Chris se sont débrouillés pour arriver à ma hauteur et courent à côté de moi. Dynamis est plus loin derrière nous, il n'est pas taillé pour la course, de son propre aveu. Le prof tape dans ses mains et on se rassemble tous au milieu de la piste.

- **Très bien, aujourd'hui vous n'allez pas faire du relais !** Annonce le prof. **Je sais que ce sera le sujet de l'évaluation finale, mais pour cette séance je veux tester votre esprit d'équipe et votre coordination. C'est aussi très important pour du relais ! Je vais vous mettre en binôme, oui JE fais les groupes, et vous allez faire des exercices de vitesse et d'endurance tout en étant attaché par un poignet à votre binôme. Normalement, c'est à la cheville qu'il faudrait vous attacher mais il y a eu plusieurs accidents avec cette méthode. Je préfère ne pas vous faire courir de risques.**

Oh pitié, j'espère que je serai avec Chris ! De toute façon, si je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre que Chris, Kyoya ou Dynamis, je vais pas y arriver. Trop de stress…

- **Kishatu, vous allez vous mettre avec Tategami !** Hurle le prof à mon attention. **Vous êtes tous les deux rapides, les deux plus rapides à vrai dire, je pense que vous allez faire une bonne équipe.**

…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le karma ? Il y a une espèce de force supérieure qui tient absolument à ce que je me fasse griller, c'est pas possible !

- **Tu penses que c'est…le destin ?** Demande timidement Sugar.

- **Oui, c'est le destin mon petit Sugar !** Répond Skull avec un ton amusé. **Le destin veut que notre très cher hôte se sorte de son éternel célibat ! Et peut-être aussi de sa virginité.**

La subtilité, une notion que Skull ne maitrise absolument pas. En attendant, Kyoya me rejoint avec un foulard donné par le prof et attache mon poignet droit avec son poignet gauche.

- **Je me demande ce que le prof va nous faire faire,** dit Kyoya en regardant nos poignets noués.

- **On va sûrement devoir courir en essayant de garder le même rythme, ça va être compliqué je sens,** soupire-je.

- **T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver !** Me rétorque-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kyoya, par pitié, arrête d'être aussi…j'ai même pas de mot ! Euh…sexy ? Bref, arrête d'être toi en fait, juste pour la durée du cours. Tu vas me tuer…

Le prof nous donne les instructions pour le cours et plusieurs soupirs se font entendre parmi les garçons du groupe. Oui, il n'y a que des mecs dans notre groupe ! Premier truc à faire : deux tours de pistes, le premier à vitesse normal et le deuxième en accélérant. Je ne suis pas vraiment très…confiant. J'ai observé Kyoya quand il courait la semaine dernière, et sincèrement je ne pense pas pouvoir aller aussi vite que lui. Je sais même pas comment il fait pour être aussi rapide !

- **Hé Ryuga, ça va ?** Me demande Kyoya. **Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, vas-y !**

- **Eh bien…j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te suivre,** avoue-je, avec un peu de honte il faut le reconnaître.

- **Ah, c'est ça qui t'embête ? Tu sais, je ne t'oblige pas à t'adapter à mon rythme, je peux pas te forcer à aller plus vite que tu n'en es capable !** S'exclame-t-il. **Je vais m'adapter au tiens, ça ne me fera pas de mal.**

- **Oh…merci.**

Kyoya sourit et me fait encore un clin d'œil. Il va me tuer, il va vraiment me tuer ! Je vous invite à mon futur enterrement à la fin du cours. Le prof siffle et tous les binômes se lancent. Tiens, Chris et Dynamis ont réussi à se retrouver tous les deux ! Les veinards. A vrai dire…j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un petit truc entre les deux. C'est ça qui est pratique quand on est schizophrène (enfin, je me comprends) : comme on décroche pendant les cours, on se met à observer les gens ! Et j'ai déjà remarqué que le regard de Chris dérive souvent vers Dynamis. Notre ami aux cheveux violet pâle a lui aussi tendance à laisser traîner ses yeux sur le blond. Mais bon, je vais m'occuper de mes affaires de cœur avant de m'intéresser à celles de mes amis…

Le premier tour est facile, mais avoir un poignet lié ça fait bizarre. Le deuxième là par contre…oh mon Dieu… Kyoya court beaucoup trop vite ! Même en faisant des efforts, il me tire vers l'avant ! Pourtant, le prof l'a dit : on est les deux plus rapides. Mais lui…il est trop rapide ! Bon, désolé Kyoya, mais là tu m'arraches le bras, je vais devoir prendre des mesures radicales.

Je tire sur le foulard pour le forcer à ralentir, mais ce que j'avais pas prévu c'est que, certes Kyoya est plus rapide que moi…mais il a beaucoup moins de force que moi. Et en le tirant, ça ne le fait pas ralentir, ça le tire contre moi. Évidemment, ni lui ni moi n'étions préparés à ça et on s'emmêle les pieds ! Et là…là ! La vie n'est qu'une immense catin des bois avec moi ! On tombe tous les deux, emportés par notre vitesse, et je me retrouve sur lui…avec mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien… Tuez-moi, s'il vous plait, je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après ça !

- **Tu…tu t'es pas fait…mal ?** Me demande-t-il en ayant le rouge aux joues (tu m'étonnes, bonjour la gêne !).

- **Euh…je-je sais pas…** réponds-je en sentant mes joues s'enflammer aussi.

- **O-okay…moi je crois que ça va,** dit-il en essayant de soutenir mon regard tant bien que mal.

Et puis, gros blanc. Genre…vraiment ! On reste comme ça, à se regarder. Je rappelle qu'on est l'un sur l'autre, par terre, enfin sur du goudron, sur une piste de course, avec les autres qui continuent à courir et qui nous regardent bizarrement. Ah tiens, salut le malaise ! Installe-toi, il y a des cookies si tu veux.

- **Hum…tu peux te relever s'il te plait ? Tu…m'écrases un peu en fait…** murmure pratiquement Kyoya.

- **Oh merde, oui évidemment ! Je suis désolé…** soupire-je.

En me relevant, je relève Kyoya en même temps sans même le faire exprès. On a beau être tombé tous les deux comme des cons, le foulard a résisté à la chute et on est toujours attachés. Après un autre flottement, Kyoya me regarde timidement puis perd toutes les couleurs de son visage d'un seul coup.

- **Putain Ryuga, tu t'es complètement niqué les genoux !** S'écrie-t-il. **Tu pisses le sang ! T'as pas mal ?!**

- **Hum…à vrai dire, non…** reconnais-je.

- **Faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie, désinfecter tout ça !**

- **Tu…tu peux pas le faire toi ? Je déteste l'infirmerie, et de manière générale tout ce qui touche au domaine médical…**

- **J'aimerais bien, mais on est en cours là…**

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Arrêtez de discuter et reprenez votre exercice !** Nous réprimande le prof.

- **Désolé m'sieur mais on est tombés et Ryuga s'est écorché les genoux !** Explique Kyoya. **J'peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?**

- **Pff, une perte de temps. C'est pas une petite écorchure qui va le tuer ! Va te passer de l'eau sur les genoux et reviens après, Kishatu.**

- **Mais m'sieur… !**

- **On ne discute pas, Tategami ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire n'importe quoi. Je ne vois même pas comment vous avez pu tomber tous les deux.**

Le prof s'éloigne et Kyoya semble bouillir de rage. Désobéissant au prof, il me tire jusque dans le bâtiment en ayant au préalable volé les clés du vestiaire. Il ouvre la porte en la faisant claquer et shoot dans une paire de chaussures qui était juste devant lui.

- **Il est sérieux ce connard ?!** Explose-t-il. **Tu pisses le sang mais non, c'est rien du tout ! « Ça va pas le tuer » qu'il dit ! Il a jamais entendu parler de la septicémie ou quoi ?!**

Kyoya s'approche de son sac et l'ouvre d'un geste rageur pour en sortir les mêmes choses qu'hier. Il est très flippant quand il est en colère…

- **C'est pour toi qu'il se met en colère ! C'est tellement romantique !** Ricane Skull.

Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait rien dit quand je me suis retrouvé sur Kyoya.

- **Bon, calme-toi Kyoya, zen…** souffle Kyoya en se parlant tout seul.

Il inspire très profondément et expire. Il s'approche de moi et regarde mes genoux avec mélancolie. C'est si grave que ça ? Moi j'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas mal et je n'ai pas envie de regarder.

- **Ryuga, viens dans les douches et enlève tes baskets s'il te plait,** soupire Kyoya. **Je dois te rincer les genoux et franchement, là t'en as bien besoin…**

Je suis Kyoya et m'appuie contre un mur. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me rince les genoux avec sa bouteille d'eau. Ouais, on est dans les douches mais il me rince les genoux avec sa propre bouteille d'eau, ne cherchez pas la logique. Maintenant que de l'eau coule sur mes plaies, j'ai vraiment mal ! Et quand Kyoya me passe le désinfectant, oh putain j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la peau avec un vieux scalpel rouillé ! En vrai, je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, mais l'image me parait appropriée.

- **Hum…je suis désolé Ryuga mais je vais faire un truc qui va te faire vraiment mal,** s'excuse Kyoya.

- **Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demande-je.

- **Je vais…te mettre du pansement en spray sur les genoux. Comme ça, le prof ne verra pas que je t'ai soigné mais le sang ne coulera plus, c'est imperméable et ça va cicatriser,** m'explique-t-il. **Le problème, c'est que ce truc fait atrocement mal ! Je le sais, j'ai déjà testé. Alors…hum…serre les dents.**

- **Compris…**

Kyoya a l'air vraiment réticent à l'idée de me mettre ce truc. C'est douloureux à ce point ? Quand il pulvérise la solution sur les plaies, je comprends mieux d'un seul coup. Mais il y a quoi dans ce truc ?! Ça fait hyper mal ! C'est horrible ! J'ai tellement mal que je fais crisser mes ongles accidentellement sur le carrelage des douches. Mes pauvres oreilles ! Comme si ça suffisait pas de se faire arracher les genoux.

- **C'est trop désagréable ! Dis-lui d'arrêter, pitié !** Gémit Sugar.

- **Non, laisse-le finir, mais ne refais plus jamais crisser tes ongles comme ça ! Sérieux j'ai même pas d'oreilles et j'ai quand même trouvé ça affreux !** Grogne Skull.

- **Tu crois sérieusement que je fais exprès ?** Marmonne-je entre mes dents serrées.

- **C'est bon, j'ai fini !** S'exclame Kyoya en se relevant. **Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est horrible mais je n'avais pas le choix...** _(Le pansement en spray, c'est Satan ! J'en ai de mauvais souvenirs TT_TT)_

- **C'est…pas grave, tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi,** dis-je en me décollant du mur. **On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, le prof doit déjà se demander pourquoi on prend autant de temps.**

Kyoya hoche la tête et range ses affaires avant de sortir avec moi et de fermer la porte. Une fois dehors, il s'arrange pour remettre les clés dans le sac du prof sans se faire remarquer et rattache mon poignet au sien. Les autres ont changé d'exercice, ils doivent maintenant courir 5 minutes au même rythme et faire le plus de tours possibles. Kyoya et moi reprenons la course en essayant d'être discrets, mais de toute façon le prof est occupé avec un autre binôme.

- **Dis…tout à l'heure, tu…tu as parlé à une de tes voix non ?** Me demande Kyoya avec hésitation.

- **Ouais, c'est Skull. Il m'engueulait parce que j'ai fait crisser mes ongles sur le carrelage des douches sans faire exprès,** avoue-je.

- **Ça doit te faire bizarre d'avoir des voix qui réagissent à des choses qu'on te dit, qui te sont destinés à toi et à toi seul.**

- **Oui, ça fait bizarre. Le plus dur, c'est de bien se dire que ce ne sont que des voix inventées par mon cerveau et pas des vraies personnes qui me parlent. En plus, ils ont des personnalités assez tranchées et un nom, ça a tendance à donner l'illusion qu'ils sont réels,** explique-je.

- **Leurs personnalités, ce ne sont pas LEURS personnalités pas vrai ? Ce sont des facettes de la tienne qui s'incarnent en quelque sorte,** dit Kyoya avec un sourire.

Je ne peux dire qu'il a tort, Skull et Sugar ne sont pas comme ils sont parce qu'ils l'ont décidé. C'est mon cerveau qui les a créés tous les deux et il a puisé dans ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire ma personnalité. Mais franchement, cette vérité me dérange un peu. Que l'un des aspects enfouis au plus profond de moi-même soit tout ce qui fait la personnalité de Sugar, ça ne me dérange pas trop, il est juste d'une timidité excessive et un peu trop innocent sur les bords ! Par contre, me dire que quelque part en mon fort intérieur je suis comme Skull…non. Je n'accepte pas ça ! Il est trop…trop « lui ». Je ne suis pas un pervers complètement psychopathe, faut pas déconner !

Quand enfin le cours se termine, tous les mecs du groupe poussent un immense soupir de soulagement. Le prof est un malade ! Sérieux, on est des humains hein, pas des machines ! Pauvre Dynamis, il a failli s'évanouir à cause du manque d'eau ! Le prof a refusé qu'il aille boire, même ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée. Déjà qu'il a réussi à se mettre Kyoya à dos, maintenant Chris aussi veut sa mort. Moi j'ai envie de lui mettre un bon vieux coup de pied retourné dans la gueule, façon taekwondo. Mais bon bref, on va pas s'étendre sur nos envies de violence envers notre professeur d'EPS, c'est pas très intéressant.

Après des heures absolument trop longues de cours que j'ai quelques difficultés à suivre (la schizophrénie c'est merveilleux), la journée se termine et je peux rentrer chez moi. Pas trop tôt, je dois bien l'avouer. Home sweet home !

Mes soirées passent tellement vite, le temps de faire mes devoirs et de vérifier que je n'oublie rien, je me retrouve vite en train de faire à manger. Et après manger bah…au lit quoi. Je peux rien faire d'autre en même temps, regarder la TV c'est une épreuve de concentration pour moi ! Une épreuve que je perds toujours. Du coup, je me retrouve en train d'essayer de m'endormir à une heure où tous les autres ados de mon âge matent leurs séries préférées ou des vidéos sur YouTube. Et comme d'habitude, c'est le signal de départ pour les conneries de Sugar et Skull…

- **On a passé une journée…un peu difficile…** soupire Sugar.

- **Sugar…t'en as pas marre d'être un Captain Obvious ambulant ?** Réplique Skull.

- **M-mais…je disais juste ça comme ça…**

- **Si c'est pour dire des évidences, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Et puis ça donnera l'impression à notre proprio d'être un peu plus « normal » !**

Je sens que ça va durer longtemps. J'ai beau essayé de les ignorer de toutes mes forces, quand on veut s'endormir c'est une vraie plaie d'entendre des gens parler ! Je pourrais mettre de la musique pour ne plus les entendre, ça marche plutôt bien, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Je laisse donc mes pensées à la dérive en espérant m'endormir d'épuisement mais évidemment, il faut que je me mette à penser à Kyoya ! Je voudrais dormir, putain de merde !

- **Vois le bon côté des choses,** murmure Sugar d'un ton rêveur. **On a réussi à se rapprocher de lui…enfin tu as réussi.**

- **T'as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé d'ailleurs ?** Demande Skull. **T'as imprimé l'image de son corps PAR-FAIT dans ta mémoire ?**

- **Skull, commence pas…** soupire-je.

- **Hou, ça veut dire oui ça !** Ricane-t-il. **Ne nie pas que ça ne te laisse pas indifférent mon grand !**

- **Skull…** grogne-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Allez…ça va pas te tuer de te faire un peu plaisir ! Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie !**

- **Skull ! Je veux dor-mir, tu comprends ça ?!** Siffle-je en me sentant au bout de ma patience.

- **Mais justement ! Une bonne petite branlette, c'est mieux que tous les somnifères du monde,** dit-il avec un ton amusé.

- **Skull…si je pouvais, je te tuerais.**

- **Bordel, t'es pas drôle…**

Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour que le karma ait décidé de me faire ça ? Je veux juste un peu de sommeil, c'est trop demander ?! Apparemment oui puisque mon cerveau se remet à braquer toutes mes pensées sur Kyoya. Tiens…je n'entends pas Skull. Ou même Sugar d'ailleurs. Enfin tranquille ? D'habitude, c'est le festival dès que je me mets à penser à lui. Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une nuit complète. Je l'ai pas volé, à mon humble avis ! J'arrive finalement à sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité, bercé par le rythme calme de ma propre respiration…et par mes pensées sur Kyoya aussi, oui.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Non !_**

 ** _Moi : Je ne vous parlais pas les gars, je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas ! Enfin...que vous faites semblant de ne pas aimer n_n  
_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Je te donne mon avis quand même._**

 ** _Moi : Ton avis est aussi utile pour moi que Masamune est utile au monde._**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouh, ça fait mal ça._**

 ** _Kyoya : J'avoue, j'ai mal à mon égo là…_**

 ** _Moi : C'était purement gratuit n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, ça va ? Le lycée tout ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais me ramasser un 5/20 en maths, j'ai appris en sport vendredi que j'ai une hyper extension du pied droit vers l'extérieur, ce qui fait que je vais très probablement devoir porter des semelles orthopédiques, et je dois faire une putain de dissertation en philo alors que je pige que dalle ! Mais sinon, oui ça va._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah…_**

 ** _Moi : Et puis il y a encore un autre truc, qui va me faire rater le lycée demain matin, mais je préfère pas en parler, je vais déprimer des gens !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi j'essayais juste d'être sympa en m'intéressant à ta vie mais j'ai juste remué le couteau dans la plaie…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* C'est dingue ça, même quand t'essaies d'être sympa, au final tu blesses les gens !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyoya…tu te rappelles comment cette fic est rated ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Rated M…oh putain j'avais oublié ce détail…_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai ton destin, et surtout celui de tes fesses, entre mes mains alors un conseil : sois très très gentil et sympa n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Quoi, j'ai même pas le droit de me moquer un peu de Ryuga ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Non, sauf si tel est mon choix ! J'ai le pouvoiiiiiiiiiiir *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Putain, pas drôle…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu cherches vraiment la merde Kyo...hum, je veux dire Kyoya ! Je pense très sérieusement que tu as des penchants masochistes._**

 ** _Moi : Ça fait depuis Metal Fusion que je pense ça moi !_**

 ** _Kyoya et Ryuga : Hein ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, rien ! Reviews siouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon bah, à la prochaine !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, salut._**

 ** _Moi : T'as encore des efforts à faire niveau sympathie, Kyo !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pff…_**


	3. Une journée riche en émotions !

**_Moi : Coucou n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo !_**

 ** _Moi : Putain, j'ai failli pas avoir le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai été grave occupée cette semaine, j'ai terminé le chapitre hier à 23H quoi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Merde, on a failli y échapper !_**

 ** _Moi : Crois-moi Kyo, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de publier ce chapitre à temps, quitte à faire une nuit blanche pour écrire !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu es déterminée._**

 ** _Moi : Bien sûr ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai lu le chapitre au fait, je sers pas à grand-chose vraiment…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais noooooon, dis pas ça ! Tu sers à mettre Ryu dans tous ses états !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* Hé !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je me sens objectifié, c'est horrible…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est pour le bien de la fic ! Qui fait le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Enjoy n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je prends un malin plaisir à détruire la virilité de Ryuga, je suis une grosse sadique en même temps ! J'adore le Ryuto X Kakeru, mais comme je ship aussi leurs grands frères, ça donne des situations bizarres XD  
Boh, pas grave, ils sont trop mignons ensemble ^w^_**

 ** _Marius : Moi aussi je veux buter tous les connards de l'univers, on s'y met à deux ? ^^  
Ryuga a une manière très protectrice de parler de Sakyo mais comme c'est Ryuga, il se fout un peu de sa gueule de temps en temps ! J'aime bien le Sakyo X Shinobu, mais j'aime bien aussi le Zyro X Sakyo ou le Zyro X Shinobu, je suis assez ouverte sur les ships de Shogun Steel n_n  
Et Ryuto X Kakeru c'est trop bien putain *v*  
P.S : Je ne cache ma bisexualité qu'à mes parents. Ma mère parce que j'estime que ce n'est pas important pour l'instant et mon père parce qu'il est sexiste, homophobe et un peu raciste aussi, j'ai tiré le gros lot -_-  
Mais je vais bien, et je suis fière de qui je suis n_n_**

* * *

On est à la fin de la semaine, c'est enfin bientôt le week-end ! Je ne cache pas que c'est mon moment préféré de la semaine. Plus de cours à suivre tant bien que mal, plus de profs qui t'engueulent parce que tu as oublié de faire des devoirs et plus de Damian ni de Reiji à supporter ! Mais surtout, j'aime le week-end parce que mon frère vient me voir le dimanche. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi, je suis au lycée et lui encore au collège, mais on est vraiment très proches. Ça l'a rendu triste que je quitte la maison, et je comprends parfaitement, mais je préfère vivre seul. De toute façon, je reviens toujours au moins une semaine chez mes parents pendant les vacances.

Pour l'heure, on est surtout vendredi et je comate à moitié dans le bus ce matin. Est-ce étonnant si je dis que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormi ? Mon très cher Skull a passé la nuit à faire réflexion perverse sur réflexion perverse à propos de Kyoya, j'en pouvais plus. Je veux DORMIR ! J'avais réussi à m'endormir pourtant mais il a fallu que je me réveille au milieu de la nuit ! Tout ce que je demande c'est dormir ! Foutue schizophrénie de mes deux. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable sinon, à part que Chris a voulu exploser la tronche de Reiji pendant la pause de l'après-midi hier parce que ce dernier avait dit quelque chose à Dynamis qui semblait l'avoir…je ne sais pas trop en fait. Quand j'y repense, c'était très bizarre. Reiji est déjà quelqu'un de flippant, rien que la manière dont il se tient ne parait pas humaine, mais là Dynamis avait vraiment l'air terrifié par ce qu'il lui a sifflé à l'oreille. Il n'a même pas voulu nous dire ce que ce taré lui a sifflé et pourquoi il avait l'air aussi choqué ! Ça ne ressemble pas à Dynamis de cacher ce genre de choses…

Mon téléphone vibre à ce moment-là pour m'indiquer que j'ai reçu un message. C'est sûrement Chris, il a l'habitude de m'envoyer des messages le matin quand il sait qu'il sera très en retard pour me demander de prévenir le prof. Je sors mon tel de ma poche et lève un sourcil. Tiens, ce n'est pas Chris, c'est Dynamis…

 _« Salut Ryuga, j'espère que ça va ce matin. Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, ou peut-être seulement ce matin, je ne sais pas trop… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me sens juste un peu fiévreux, ce n'est rien de grave. Peut-être à cet après-midi, sinon à demain :-) »_

Mmh, ça me parait étrange cette histoire. Hier, Reiji lui dit quelque chose de visiblement pas très agréable, et aujourd'hui il ne vient pas parce qu'il se sent malade. C'est vraiment louche. Est-ce que ça l'a retourné à ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce que Reiji a bien pu lui dire pour qu'il ne vienne carrément pas aujourd'hui ? Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais là c'est trop tard. Chris va être intenable en plus, je parie qu'il va chercher le conflit avec cet enfoiré désarticulé pour savoir ce qu'il a dit à Dynamis. Autant mon ami aux cheveux violet pastel sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, autant il ne remarque visiblement pas l'intérêt que lui porte le blond. L'amour rend aveugle j'imagine…

Le bus s'arrête et comme toujours, je me faufile à toute vitesse jusque devant ma classe, au 3ème étage ce matin. Ça devrait être interdit de mettre des cours à 8H dans les salles du 3ème étage, on est déjà assez fatigués comme ça (surtout moi) alors on va pas en plus se farcir autant de marches dès le matin ! Chris est déjà devant la salle, il est toujours en avance en ce moment, c'est étonnant. Il est debout et balance ses jambes à intervalle irrégulier tout en parlant avec Kyoya, assis en face de lui. Le blondinet a l'air passablement énervé, je me doutais qu'il serait dans cet état là.

- **Salut les gars,** dis-je en posant mon sac, qui pèse une tonne, à côté de Kyoya.

- **Salut Ryuga !** Répond Kyoya avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- **Oh…salut mec. Dynamis t'a envoyé un message ce matin pour te dire qu'il ne serait pas là ?** Me demande Chris distraitement.

- **Oui, toi aussi j'imagine,** soupire-je en m'appuyant contre le mur à côté du blond.

- **Bien sûr, et il l'a aussi envoyé à Kyoya ! Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec ce que ce fils de pute de Reiji lui a dit hier,** fulmine-t-il en serrant les poings. **Tu as vu son visage toi aussi ? A quel point il était terrifié ?**

- **Oui, j'ai vu Chris.**

- **Je m'inquiète Ryuga, je m'inquiète vraiment…**

- **Moi aussi, mais ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre ou de s'énerver. Tu sais très bien que ça ne le ramènera pas plus vite.**

Chris soupire et avant d'avoir le temps de me répondre, la sonnerie retentit et l'interrompt donc. Le blond a l'air exaspéré et surtout désespéré. Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne journée tiens… Gingka arrive en courant, comme à son habitude, et a tout juste le temps de saluer Kyoya qui part rejoindre sa classe, un étage en-dessous. Il n'a pas l'air aussi joyeux que d'habitude, lui aussi a reçu le message de Dynamis, c'est évident. Je vais être déprimé moi aujourd'hui, youpi.

- **On peut pas aller lui péter la gueule à ce connard ?** Propose Skull. **Allez quoi, personne s'en plaindra !**

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Je dois avouer que son idée me tente, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes au lycée.

Les deux premières heures de cours sont insoutenables pour moi. Savoir que Dynamis ne va pas bien et voir Chris et Gingka en train de tirer des têtes d'enterrement juste à côté de moi ne me donne pas envie de me concentrer sur les cours. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Si Dynamis ne veut pas parler, on ne peut pas le forcer. Et Reiji ne crachera certainement pas le morceau ! Je me suis retourné à plusieurs reprises pendant les deux heures pour le regarder, et je sais qu'il m'a vu à travers ses cheveux qui couvrent ses yeux perçants. Je n'ai vu ses yeux dorés qu'une fois et je dois avouer qu'ils sont terrifiants. Ils ressemblent aux miens, sauf qu'ils sont plus jaunes et qu'ils brillent d'une lueur psychotique et malsaine ! Sérieux, ce mec est flippant. Il a l'air complètement taré, et je sais de quoi je parle.

Le moment de la pause arrive enfin et comme toujours, on se rejoint sous l'arbre qui nous sert de point de rassemblement. Kyoya y est déjà, un carnet dans les mains. Il a l'air vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il fait, est-ce qu'il dessine ? Chris se laisse tomber à côté de lui avec fracas, ce qui le fait sursauter assez fort. Il était tellement concentré qu'il avait oublié le monde autour de lui j'imagine. Il range à la hâte son carnet et se tourne vers nous.

- **Je sais que c'est une question débile et que j'ai déjà une réponse, mais ça va ?** Demande-t-il, gêné.

- **Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux,** soupire-je.

- **Je déteste penser qu'on est là pendant que Dynamis est dans le mal chez lui,** marmonne Chris.

- **On devrait arrêter de déprimer !** S'exclame Gingka. **Dynamis ne veut certainement pas ça !**

- **Ouais…t'as raison mon pote,** admet le blond. **Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

- **Je vais chercher des chocolats chauds ! C'est ma tournée !** Crie le rouquin en courant vers l'intérieur.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on aime bien avoir un ami qui a perpétuellement la joie de vivre. Parfois c'est fatiguant, mais quand tout le monde déprime, ça remonte le moral ! Chris laisse un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage et sort son téléphone. De mon côté, je regarde les branches des grands arbres de la cour se balancer dans le vent paisiblement. Ouais, ça peut paraître un peu stupide mais ça détend.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, je sens comme un poids sur mon épaule…bah, ça doit être des courbatures à cause de mon sac, il est tellement lourd certains jours ! Attends…mais c'est sur mon épaule droite que je porte mon sac. Et je sens le poids sur mon épaule gauche. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui appuie comme ça et constate que Kyoya s'endort un peu sur moi. Mais c'est pas possible ça, entre lui et Chris, je vais finir par croire que mes épaules sont confortables pour se taper une petite sieste ! Ah oui et accessoirement, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe d'un coup, mais ça c'était prévisible. D'un côté, je ne suis pas étonné que Kyoya s'endorme, je me rappelle qu'il avait dit qu'il est insomniaque.

- **Nooooooooon, toi tu souviens d'un truc pour une fois ?** Ricane Skull. **Évidemment, dès que c'est lui, ta mémoire n'est plus si défaillante d'un coup !**

Qu'il est insupportable celui-là ! Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas entendu Sugar aujourd'hui. Il lui arrive parfois de ne pas parler pendant toute une journée, et je devrais trouver ça reposant mais quand il ne parle pas, Skull parle encore plus que d'habitude. Une vraie plaie. Les anglais ont une expression pour ça, c'est bien l'une des seules que je connais : a pain in the ass ! Amis de la poésie, au revoir.

- **Hé ho, ça va Kyoya ?** Demande Gingka qui revient avec quatre chocolats chauds dans les mains.

- **Mmh ? Oh…oui, c'est juste qu'à force d'enchainer les insomnies en ce moment, je commence à sentir que mon corps aime pas trop ça,** répond Kyoya avec une voix assez faible.

- **'Tain, entre toi, Ryuga et Chris, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul qui a un sommeil normal ici !** Rigole le roux.

- **Chris, ça compte pas,** ricane-je. **Il est pas insomniaque comme Kyoya ou emmerdé par des voix comme moi, il est juste incapable de se coucher à une heure décente !**

- **La loi des séries est plus forte que moi,** avoue Chris avec un petit rire amusé. **Mais Kyoya, ça se répercute pas sur ta santé toutes ces insomnies ?**

- **Si évidemment, le manque de sommeil ne fait de bien à personne,** soupire-t-il en se redressant. **Mon père m'a emmené voir le médecin pour résoudre ça, il m'a prescrit des somnifères mais sérieux, plus jamais j'en reprends de ces conneries ! Quand je suis rentré, j'ai pris la dose indiquée et effectivement, j'ai dormi…beaucoup trop !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Je me suis réveillé le lendemain à 20H. Ma mère a complètement paniqué, enfin c'est ce que m'a raconté mon frère vu que moi je dormais…**

- **Attends, ça veut dire que tu as dormi presque une journée entière ? Sans te réveiller pour manger ?!** S'estomaque Gingka, pour qui la bouffe est sacrée.

- **Ouais, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi j'ai plus jamais repris de ces trucs ! Je préfère encore faire des insomnies que risquer de zapper des repas et clamser dans mon sommeil.**

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et Kyoya se lève avec mauvaise volonté en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi crevé ce matin, je suppose qu'il avait bu du café et que les effets se sont estompés pendant les cours. Bon, cours d'histoire-géographie du coup, deux heures en plus. Enthousiasme…

On arrive devant la classe, un peu plus de bonne humeur que tôt ce matin. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, la vie n'est qu'une femme de peu de vertu et nos deux enfoirés préférés semblent nous attendre. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est l'une de ces journées où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché, comme lundi dernier par exemple. Damian a l'air de vouloir en découdre malgré le fait qu'il soit collé ce soir et demain matin.

- **Vous avez pas l'air d'être dans vos assiettes ce matin, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur pas du tout caché.

- **Ouais, on doit supporter ta minable petite présence et tes cheveux absolument dégueulasses,** dis-je d'une voix froide.

- **Aaaaaaah, j'aime quand tu agis comme ça Ryuga !** S'exclame Skull. **Remets-le à sa place ce p'tit con !**

- **On va avoir des ennuis…** geint Sugar.

Ah bah il s'est réveillé Sugar. Je ne dois pas me laisser guider par Skull en revanche, sinon…disons que je vais vraiment déraper et que ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Damian est vert de rage face à nous, il n'aime pas qu'on le tacle sur sa taille et je le sais parfaitement ! Derrière lui, Reiji se balance de droite à gauche, penché en avant avec ses bras pendants devant son ventre. Il aurait une belle carrière dans le cinéma d'horreur je pense.

- **C'est parce qu'il manque votre ami Dynamisssssssssss que vous êtes aussssssi déprimés ?** Siffle-t-il comme il en a l'habitude.

Chris serre les poings très fortement et c'est limite si j'entends ses dents serrées faire un crissement assez désagréable. Chris a un self-control impressionnant…sauf quand on parle mal de Dynamis. Là il devient aussi instable qu'un pain de C4. J'aurais jamais pensé souhaiter ça un jour, mais j'espère que le prof va vite arriver avant que Chris ne perde réellement le contrôle.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chrisssssss ?** Insiste Reiji. **Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

C'en est trop pour le blond qui craque et se jette sur Reiji pour le plaquer avec violence contre les portes coupe-feu. Reiji émet une espèce de rire étrange, sifflé et presque imperceptible. Et évidemment, le prof arrive à cet instant…

- **Jeune homme !** S'exclame-t-il à l'attention de Chris. **Lâchez tout de suite votre camarade, à moins que vous ne vouliez rendre une petite visite à notre proviseur.**

Chris grogne et lâche Reiji à contrecœur en marmonnant vite fait des excuses. La classe rentre dans la salle dans un silence religieux, ou plutôt un silence de mort. Le blond laisse tomber son sac à sa place et se jette lourdement sur sa chaise. Je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé comme ça, mais je dois dire que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu en colère. Cette journée est fatigante putain…

Après ces deux longues et interminables heures, le moment de déjeuner arrive enfin. C'est pas trop tôt, je commence à mourir de faim ! Chris est d'une humeur massacrante, malgré tous les efforts de Gingka pour lui redonner le sourire. Kyoya nous rejoint sous l'arbre en titubant légèrement et s'assoit à côté de moi. En moins de deux secondes, il retrouve sa place sur mon épaule qu'il avait quittée il y a deux heures. Habituellement, quand c'est Chris je râle et je lui dis que je ne suis pas un oreiller mais si c'est Kyoya…je dis rien. Il a l'air complètement explosé le pauvre…

- **Kyoya…tu te sens bien ?** S'inquiète Gingka.

- **Me suis endormi trois fois pendant les deux heures là, mais sinon ça va…** répond-il.

- **Tu devrais pas aller à l'infirmerie pour te reposer ?**

- **Non, c'est bon je vais tenir.**

C'est ça oui. Il est complètement en train de s'écrouler, comment peut-il dire qu'il va tenir ?

- **On ferait mieux d'aller manger tout de suite,** propose Chris. **Moi ça me changera les idées et Kyoya a besoin de recharger ses batteries.**

Gingka hoche la tête en signe d'accord et Kyoya répond vaguement par une espèce de grognement endormi. On se lève tous les quatre, Kyoya plus difficilement que nous, et on se dirige vers le self après que j'ai pensé à prendre mes pilules et à les cacher dans mes poches du mieux que je peux. C'est moins facile que ce que vous pouvez penser, le flacon de mes pilules est orange, donc pas très discret, et mes poches ne sont pas très grandes. De plus, tout le monde sait qu'un flacon orange contient toujours des médicaments puissants qu'on ne peut obtenir que sur ordonnance d'un médecin. Le règlement intérieur du lycée est clair à ce sujet : les élèves doivent signaler aux surveillants s'ils doivent prendre des médicaments sur ordonnance et expliquer pourquoi. Moi évidemment, je me cache pour ne pas avoir à expliquer que je suis schizophrène et que je dois prendre un cachet d'un médicament surpuissant le midi au lycée pour rester sain d'esprit aux yeux du monde.

Assis à une table de quatre dans le self, bruyant comme toujours, on mange dans un silence de mort. Kyoya a l'air encore plus fatigué, c'est limite s'il pourrait s'endormir dans son assiette. Bien qu'on mange des frites, ce qui suffit habituellement à donner le sourire à Gingka et Chris, le blond tire une tête d'enterrement et le rouquin joue distraitement avec la nourriture dans son assiette plutôt que de manger. J'ai réussi à avaler mon cachet sans me faire remarquer, comme d'habitude.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche alors que j'attaque mon dessert. Les téléphones sont interdits dans le self donc je regarde discrètement le message en sortant à peine mon tel de ma poche. C'est Dynamis !

 _« Salut Ryuga, c'est encore moi ! C'est pour te dire que finalement je reviens pour l'après-midi, est-ce que tu peux le dire aux autres ? Je serai au lycée dans environ 10 minutes, alors à toute ^^ »_

Oh mon Dieu, miracle ! Ça va remonter le moral de Chris, mais il va aussi avoir envie de le pousser à raconter ce que lui a dit Reiji. Quelle journée, vraiment…

- **Les gars, je viens de recevoir un message de Dynamis,** commence-je.

- **Dynamis ?** S'exclame Chris. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il va bien ?**

- **Oui, calme-toi. Il revient cet après-midi, il sera là dans 10 minutes.**

- **Oh merci, merci mon Dieu…**

Une expression de profond soulagement se dessine sur le visage du blond et il reprend enfin de l'appétit. Gingka retrouve aussitôt son grand sourire et reconcentre son attention sur ses frites, et je dois avouer que ça fait plaisir à voir ! Il n'y a que Kyoya qui n'a aucune réaction, il est clairement trop endormi. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un café, très serré de préférence.

On termine vite de déjeuner et on ressort dans la cour pour attendre Dynamis, de retour sous notre arbre. A peine assis, Kyoya baille encore plus fort qu'avant et se laisse tomber sur moi. Sauf que cette fois, il ne se contente pas de squatter mon épaule, non ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Il s'endort sur mes genoux. Il va me tuer…

- **Non mais ça va, tranquille Kyoya ?** Ricane Chris.

- **Veux dormir,** répond Kyoya en se blottissant contre moi. **Et puis il est confortable Ryuga.**

- **Ce gamin est bien trop craquant, mec ne le laisse pas filer !** Me dit Skull. **Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu ne lui sautes pas dessus.**

- **Il est trop mignon comme ça, tu ne trouves pas Skull ?** Demande Sugar.

- **Adorable oui !** Ricane Skull. **Il a l'air bien trop innocent, ça me donne envie de le corrompre de la manière la plus perverse possible…**

Je soupire, fatigué par les réflexions de Skull. Lui il fatigue jamais j'ai l'impression ! Toujours plus inventif quand il s'agit de dire des choses que je préfèrerais ne pas entendre. C'est d'autant plus gênant que là, Kyoya est juste à côté de moi. La tête blottie sur mes genoux, je sens le souffle de sa respiration ralentir et devenir plus calme. Euh…il va quand même pas vraiment s'endormir ? Parce que s'il s'endort pour de vrai, j'aurais jamais la force de le réveiller. C'est déjà dur de réveiller quelqu'un qui dort bien, mais c'est encore plus dur de réveiller quelqu'un qui dort bien pour aller en cours !

A ce moment-là, je distingue la silhouette de quelqu'un qui s'approche de nous. Je relève la tête et aperçoit Dynamis qui vient vers nous avec son petit sourire. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul qui a remarqué puisque Chris se lève en vitesse et fonce vers notre ami. Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces contre lui. Pauvre Dynamis, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et en devient instantanément rouge cramoisi ! Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important…

- **C-Chris ? Mais qu-qu'est-ce que… ?** Bafouille Dynamis.

- **Plus jamais ! Plus jamais tu me refais un coup pareil !** S'exclame le blond. **J'étais mort de trouille et d'inquiétude !**

- **Je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Mais je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter dans mon message de ce matin, je n'avais rien de grave…**

- **Tu n'as jamais su mentir Dynamis, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je sais que ça a un rapport avec ce que Reiji t'a dit hier…**

Le visage de Dynamis s'assombrit alors et il soupire. Il sait que Chris ne va pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce que Reiji lui a sifflé et pourquoi ça lui a fait peur au point de le rendre presque malade.

- **Il…il a récité ton adresse, je ne sais même pas comment il la connait et ça m'a déjà effrayé qu'il sache où tu habites,** explique-t-il. **Mais…c'est ce qu'il a dit après qui m'a glacé le sang. Il m'a demandé ce que ça me ferait…s'il se glissait chez toi une nuit par la fenêtre de ta chambre et qu'il te tuait dans ton sommeil ! Il-il avait tellement l'air d'en être capable, j'ai flippé comme jamais…**

Okay, Reiji est définitivement complètement fou ! Comment il peut savoir où Chris vit ?! Il le stalke ?! Il est malade ce mec ! Si on en était vraiment sûr, on pourrait le dire aux flics, mais on a pas de preuves.

- **Dynamis…c'est ça qui t'a rendu malade ? De penser que Reiji pourrait me tuer dans mon sommeil ?** Demande Chris d'une voix douce.

- **Oui,** soupire Dynamis. **Je ne m'en remettrais jamais…s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…**

Le blond cherche le regard de notre ami aux longs cheveux violet pâle mais ce dernier l'esquive soigneusement. Chris sourit alors et relève le menton de Dynamis et l'embrasse tendrement. Ah bah enfin ! Une année qu'ils se tournent autour, une année ! C'est pas trop tôt !

- **Ooooooooh, c'est vraiment trop mignon !** S'exclame Sugar tout content.

- **Youhou, Chris va enfin pouvoir calmer sa libido !** Ricane Skull.

Oh non, j'veux pas penser à ça moi. La vie sexuelle de mes potes ne me regarde pas ! Alors Skull, tu la fermes ! Mais je suis tellement content pour eux, ils sont mignons ensemble. Gingka a l'air tout aussi content que moi, il trépigne ! Même Kyoya s'est réveillé pour regarder ça, je le sens s'agiter un peu sur mes genoux. Bon, cette journée a très mal commencé mais là elle prend un meilleur chemin ! En revanche, ça m'inquiète ce qu'a dit Reiji. Comme Dynamis, j'ai le désagréable sentiment qu'il serait capable de commettre un meurtre aussi sournois. Il sait où Chris habite… Et s'il savait où on habite tous ? S'il nous stalkait tous et qu'on ne l'avait jamais remarqué ? Putain, voilà que je refais une crise de paranoïa ! En même temps, il y a de quoi devenir parano. Ce putain de Reiji est horriblement flippant. Franchement, Damian est limite un enfant de cœur à côté de lui.

Le reste de la pause déjeuner est bien plus agréable que toute cette foutue matinée. Chris et Dynamis sont maintenant collés l'un à l'autre à se faire des câlins, Gingka a retrouvé son grand sourire béat et moi…bah Kyoya dort sur mes genoux et ça me va parfaitement. Heureusement qu'il dort sur mes genoux et pas sur mon épaule ou même sur mon torse, il entendrait que mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et fort…

- **Tu vas te décider à lui sauter dessus ?** S'impatiente Skull. **Chris et Dynamis ont mis un an, tu vas pas faire pareil tout de même ?!**

- **M-mais Skull…on saute pas sur les gens comme ça !** S'indigne Sugar. **On sait même pas si Kyoya…est gay…**

- **Roh, on s'en fout ! C'est pas important !** Réplique Skull.

C'est pas important ! Il en a de bonnes lui. J'vais pas « sauter sur lui », comme dit Skull, alors que je ne sais même pas s'il est gay ou s'il a des sentiments pour moi. Il y a que les tarés qui font ça ! Euh…ouais enfin je me comprends quoi. De toute façon, Skull ne se soucie pas de ce genre de choses. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas une vraie personne, ce serait un prédateur particulièrement pervers et dangereux.

Finalement, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours mais je me retrouve confronté à un léger problème : Kyoya ne veut pas se lever. Et s'il se lève pas…je peux pas me lever non plus. C'est pas que j'ai particulièrement envie qu'il se lève, je suis bien comme ça, mais j'ai un peu des cours ! Deux heures de maths, quel bonheur. Oui, j'aime les sarcasmes.

- **Kyoya, tu peux libérer Ryuga s'il te plait ?** Demande Gingka en rigolant.

- **Non, je suis trop bien comme ça ! Et je veux pas aller en cours en plus, je vais me faire chier !** Répond Kyoya en mettant tout son poids sur mes jambes pour m'empêcher de me relever.

- **On voit bien que c'est le grand amour, mais il peut pas se permettre de rater les cours pour tes beaux yeux tu sais !** Rétorque Chris avec un clin d'œil.

Le clin d'œil n'est pas destiné à Kyoya mais à moi. Le blond m'a grillé…et Dynamis aussi probablement, comme j'ai déjà dit, il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert. Il y a que Gingka qui ne doit se douter de rien, mais en même temps il remarque jamais rien. J'arrive à me retenir de rougir et lève les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « n'importe quoi », même moi je m'étonne !

- **Ha ha, très drôle !** Dit Kyoya. **Bon, je vois bien que vous partirez pas sans lui, je le lâche alors.**

Il se redresse, s'étire et se lève. J'ai froid d'un coup, il me tenait chaud mine de rien ! Pas qu'on se les caille non plus, mais je suis assez frileux. Je me relève à mon tour et Kyoya s'en va vers sa salle, à l'autre bout du lycée. C'est dingue ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours cours à l'opposé complet de nous ! Gingka me pousse vers Chris et Dynamis qui se tiennent par la main plus loin devant nous pour qu'on les rejoigne. Arrivés à leur hauteur, Chris me colle une immense tape dans le dos de sa main libre.

- **T'as cru que je remarquerais rien mon salaud ?** S'exclame-t-il joyeusement. **T'es tombé sous le charme de Kyoya, pas vrai ?**

- **Crie plus fort, je crois que tout le lycée t'a pas entendu !** Réplique-je en haussant les épaules.

- **Monsieur Ryuga-l'amour-ne-m'intéresse-pas a craqué pour quelqu'un, miracle !**

- **Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que je n'avais pas envie de tomber amoureux parce qu'avec mes problèmes de gestion des émotions, j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter.**

- **Ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de choses, tu le sais pourtant !** Me rappelle Gingka avec amusement.

- **Ouais ouais…** soupire-je.

- **Je suis content pour toi, Kyoya est quelqu'un de bien,** me dit Dynamis.

- **Merci,** réponds-je avec un léger sourire. **Moi je suis content pour vous deux.**

- **C'est gentil,** murmure-t-il en rougissant.

On rejoint la classe de maths en trainant des pieds, pas vraiment emballés par l'idée de se faire chier pendant deux longues heures ! A peine installés, le prof nous annonce déjà qu'on va avoir un DM à faire pendant le week-end et qu'il sera ramassé et noté. Adieu tranquillité, je vais devoir niquer mon samedi pour faire ça ! Nique bien ta mère le prof.

- **R-Ryuga ! Ça se fait pas de penser ça !** Se plaint Sugar.

- **On s'en bat les couilles, il le mérite ce putain d'enculé,** grogne Skull en retour.

A la fin du cours, c'est la pause de l'après-midi et Gingka et moi tirons la tronche jusqu'au sol. Chris et Dynamis sont bons en maths, pas nous, et par conséquence ce DM est une plaie pour le roux et moi. Mon samedi putain, j'avais envie de me détendre un peu, pour une fois qu'on avait pas trop de devoirs ! On arrive sous l'arbre, Kyoya nous y attend déjà avec un café dans sa main. Il a l'air un peu plus vif que tout à l'heure mais a visiblement besoin d'un petit remontant pour tenir.

- **C'est quoi cette tête Ryuga ?** Demande-t-il avec un petit rire.

- **Le prof nous a collé un DM à faire ce week-end, ça va niquer mon samedi,** marmonne-je.

- **T'es pas bon en maths ?**

- **Non, pas vraiment.**

- **Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai pas de devoirs pour lundi, j'ai pris de l'avance, alors je peux venir chez toi demain après-midi si tu veux,** me propose-t-il.

- **Chez…chez moi ? Pourquoi chez moi ?** Demande-je, surpris par sa proposition.

- **Bah, tu pourrais venir chez moi si tu préfères mais il y aurait mes parents et il pourrait remarquer…tes petits problèmes,** répond Kyoya. **En plus il y aurait mon p'tit frère pour nous saouler toutes les deux minutes, il est toujours fourré dans ma chambre quand j'invite quelqu'un…**

- **Dis oui crétin, dis oui !** S'énerve Skull. **C'est l'occasion rêvée de te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui !**

- **Bon bah okay,** dis-je en essayant de donner l'illusion d'être détaché.

- **Cool ! Je passe chez toi à 14H30, ça te va ?** Me demande Kyoya.

- **Ouais, pas de problème, je t'enverrai mon adresse ce soir par message,** lui réponds-je.

La sonnerie suit mes derniers mots et Kyoya nous accompagne, pour une fois il est au même étage que nous. Je vais…me retrouver tout seul avec lui chez moi ? Putain de merde. J'espère que je vais réussir à rester calme, c'est pas garanti avec mes problèmes de gestion des émotions…

- **T-tout seul avec lui ? Oh mon Dieu…** gémit plaintivement Sugar.

- **C'est le rêve ! C'est génial !** Trépigne Skull. **Je te jure que si tu ne lui roules pas la pelle de la décennie, je sais pas comment mais je me débrouille pour te mettre une baffe !**

Je me fais menacer par une voix dans ma tête, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou me sentir désespéré. Les deux je crois. N'empêche…un après-midi seul avec Kyoya… C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Et je dois bien reconnaitre que l'idée de pouvoir rester en tête à tête avec lui tout un après-midi me rend vraiment heureux.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Putain, je suis fière, je l'ai écrit en deux jours XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas le chapitre suivant…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah pourquoi ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh, juste un pressentiment._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça sent le chapitre où ça va fangirler en reviews._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et n'oublions pas les fanboys, il y en a ! Ouais, j'ai retenu la leçon._**

 ** _Moi : Bah oui mais faut bien y arriver à un moment mes cocos !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pitié, dis-moi que le rated M ne va pas commencer à entrer en action !_**

 ** _Moi : Tu peux te brosser Kyo, je dirai rien ! Je garde le suspense ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh dear…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon bah je vais passer une semaine à espérer alors…_**

 ** _Moi : Review sivouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A mercredi du coup._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, sayonara._**

 ** _Moi : C'est bien quand vous êtes polis avec mes lecteurs n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir affaire à Komachu ou Fairy, plus jamais._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi non plus…_**

 ** _Moi : LOL, j'imagine bien XD_**


	4. En tête à tête

**_Moi : Coucou, ça va ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais ouais, on s'en fout ! Pitié, dis-moi que le rated M commence pas à se faire sentir dans ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Te fatigue pas, j'ai lu le chapitre. La réponse est oui, il commence à se pointer._**

 ** _Kyoya : On va en entendre parler en reviews…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon hé, vous permettez ? Pas possible ça ! Bref, je suis contente de ce chapitre, il va vous ravir je le sens n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Évitez quand même de trop partir en couilles dans vos reviews, s'il vous plait._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, parce qu'on les lit nous aussi en fait. Donc respectez-nous un peu quoi…si ça vous dérange pas._**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est qu'ils sont tous gentils et polis, ça fait plaisir à voir !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Même moi je ne peux rien contre tes lecteurs, donc bon je vais éviter de jouer au con…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Si Ryu ne peut rien contre eux, moi non plus._**

 ** _Moi : Le pouvoir des fanboys et des fangirls est infini ! Et Kyo, tu viens encore de dire Ryu ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je voulais dire Ryuga ! Hein oui, pourquoi je l'appellerais Ryu ? Ha ha ha…_**

 ** _Moi : Tellement grillés n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Bon je vais faire le disclaimer. Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_**

 ** _Moi : Aaaaah, tant de politesse ! Et un bon chapitre à vous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Merci pour la review ! En vrai, moi aussi j'aime bien Gingka mais j'adore lui en mettre plein la gueule. J'suis une grosse sadique, j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature ! XD  
Le Loup-Garou version mobile, faut débloquer tous les rôles en jouant beaucoup mais on se tape des barres avec mes potes, on y joue tous les midis au lycée ^_^  
P.S : J'aurais jamais dû parler de It's a Small World, je suis me suis mise la chanson dans la tête du coup. Je suis un génie -_-'_**

 ** _Marius : C'est à « La Semaine de l'Enfer » que tu as dû penser, c'est effectivement une fic de Fairy ! Je la lis aussi, mais j'avais eu l'idée d'un chapitre avec un jeu de Loup-Garou version mobile depuis que j'ai commencé Kidnapping de Vacances ! En revanche, le chapitre 10 sera lui bien inspiré d'un chapitre de la Semaine de l'Enfer n_n  
La guimauve, c'est bien de temps en temps, c'est doux et sucré ^w^  
Et ne t'en fais pas, Gingka va encore en prendre pour son grade ! Je ne le laisserai jamais tranquille ! _**

**_Cobra Neurotoxique : Perso, je dépense toute ma thune en produits importés des USA et du Japon dans une boutique de ma ville XD  
*clin d'œil complice* Profite bien de ce chapitre mon ami !_**

* * *

Je suis tout à fait calme ! Je fais les cents pas dans mon appart' mais je suis très calme ! Ouais non, l'auto persuasion ça marche pas, en tout cas pas sur moi. Il est 14H15 et j'attends juste que Kyoya arrive, pourtant vu mon comportement on pourrait croire que j'attends une nouvelle grave et/ou importante. On est en dehors du lycée en plus, je ne porte pas mon uniforme et il ne portera certainement pas le sien non plus. J'ai un style assez…spécial. Disons qu'on me remarque quoi ! Je me dis qu'il n'y aucun risque que Kyoya me trouve bizarre à cause de ça mais…mais une partie de moi me dit que peut-être que si. Putain, j'ai le cerveau dans tous les sens et le cœur avec !

- **T-tu sais Ryuga, c'est pas un rencard,** me souffle discrètement Sugar. **Il vient t'aider à faire ton DM…**

- **Nan mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont passer l'après-midi à faire des maths ? En une heure c'est plié et après ça laisse tout le temps de faire des trucs plus intéressants,** ricane Skull.

Ils vont être ingérables ces deux-là, surtout Skull. Je dois aller à l'HP demain pour voir mon psychiatre, ils sont vraiment trop actifs depuis quelques temps. Mon frère veut absolument m'accompagner, je ne voulais pas au début mais il a fini par me faire craquer et j'ai accepté. Je n'aime pas qu'il vienne avec moi dans un endroit aussi glauque qu'un hôpital psychiatrique mais il dit qu'il veut être là pour moi, pour me soutenir. Je dois bien avouer…que ça me fait plaisir et que je me sens un peu mieux de ne pas devoir y aller tout seul. C'est le genre d'endroit où l'ambiance est vraiment pesante et où on se sent pas bien, comme les hôpitaux de base ou les cimetières.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon horloge mural, il est 14H27. Je suis dans un état de stress monumental, c'est affreusement désagréable ! J'ai des sueurs froides mais en même temps j'ai chaud, mes mains sont moites et il me reprend l'envie de me ronger les ongles alors que j'ai arrêté de faire ça quand je suis entré au collège… Et qu'est-ce qui me met dans un état pareil ? Un mec, juste un mec. Un mec qui ignore d'ailleurs complètement que je me mets dans tous mes états pour lui. C'est dur l'amour, encore plus quand on est moi. Les problèmes mentaux et l'amour ne font pas bon ménage…

Des bruits de pas se font alors entendre devant ma porte. Oh putain, je suis à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque ! On se calme allez, on respire. Comment elle m'avait montré ma mère déjà ? Ah oui : tu inspires très fort et tu expires par la bouche. Mon Dieu, je suis pitoyable…

J'entends une sonnerie aigüe retentir dans mon appartement. Putain, ça fait vraiment un bruit insupportable cette sonnette, mais j'y peux rien. Je me dirige donc vers ma porte avec angoisse et l'ouvre. Kyoya se tient juste derrière, les mains dans les poches et un sac en bandoulière accroché à son épaule gauche. Tiens…il a quelque chose dans le cou. On dirait un gros pansement…non plutôt une compresse ! Il s'est encore battu, j'imagine. Comme il me l'a déjà dit, des mecs le cherchent, lui ne fait que se défendre. Je dois dire que je me fous bien du fait qu'il se batte.

Oh mon Dieu…j'avais pas fait attention à sa tenue. Okay, j'ai un look bizarre mais lui il a un style…j'ai pas d'adjectif en fait. J'ai jamais vu un mec avec un débardeur aussi court !

- **Mmh, j'ai trouvé l'adjectif que tu cherchais !** Ricane Skull. **« Aguicheur » ! Il a un style aguicheur.**

Con de Skull. Sérieusement, plus le temps passe et plus il me saoule ! Il y a pas un bouton mute pour qu'il se taise ? Je me pose des questions dont j'ai déjà la réponse… Mais revenons-en à Kyoya, je vais éviter de le laisser poireauter devant ma porte.

- **Yo ! Tu vas bien ?** Me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- **Ouais, ça va,** réponds-je en essayant de cacher au maximum ma gêne. **Mais je t'en prie, entre.**

Kyoya passe à côté de moi et regarde autour de lui avec attention. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose. Ou alors il observe juste, j'en ai aucune idée en vrai…

- **C'est sympa chez toi, j'aimerais bien habiter dans un appart' comme ça quand j'aurai fini le lycée,** me dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

- **Content que ça te plaise,** souffle-je.

- **Bon, elle est où ta chambre ? C'est pas tout mais on a du boulot !**

- **Oh, oui c'est vrai. Viens, je vais te montrer.**

Mon appartement n'est pas immense non plus et ma chambre est juste dans le couloir, avec la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami. Cette chambre d'ami est complètement inutile au passage, je n'invite jamais personne ! A vrai dire, même Gingka, Dynamis et Chris n'ont jamais mis les pieds chez moi. Pas plus que je n'ai mis les pieds chez eux d'ailleurs…

A peine entré dans ma chambre, Kyoya se lance sur mon lit et sort ses affaires de son sac. Euh…j'ai un bureau sinon, je dis ça comme ça.

- **Pas très prudent le gamin !** S'exclame Skull. **Ça s'appelle « se jeter dans la gueule du loup » ça !**

Mon Dieu, mais qu'il la ferme ! Je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer, je vais faire des maths, et lui il est trop occupé à faire son pervers comme d'habitude ! Il va finir par me faire faire une connerie. Je m'assois à mon bureau avec un soupir et regarde ma feuille de DM, encore blanche à l'exception de mon nom, mon prénom et ma classe. Je hais les maths, qui est le fils de pute qui a décidé qu'après le collège les maths deviendraient aussi agréables qu'un coup de pied dans les couilles ? Oui, je suis énervé. J'ai une immense envie de rouler cette feuille en boule et de l'envoyer passer un séjour définitif dans ma corbeille.

- **Hé Ryuga, ça ne va pas ?** Me demande Kyoya, assis sur mon lit en tailleur avec son cahier ouvert devant lui.

- **Hein ? Oh, si ça va,** réponds-je. **C'est juste que…je suis pas très motivé.**

- **Oh t'inquiète pour ça, ça va être vite réglé ce DM,** ricane-t-il. **Je suis une bête en maths, dans 30 min c'est fait !**

- **Je crois que tu es censé m'aider Kyoya, pas faire les exos à ma place.**

- **On s'en fout, je suis pas dans ta classe de toute façon ! Et j'ai pas envie qu'on passe l'aprèm à faire des maths.**

- **Lui non plus, t'inquiète pas gamin !** Répond Skull, bien que Kyoya ne puisse pas l'entendre. **Sérieusement, comment tu arrives à te retenir de le rejoindre sur ton lit ? T'es pas humain !**

Si, je suis parfaitement humain. Toi par contre Skull, tu es juste un prédateur et je considère que mon crâne est ta prison. Kyoya se lève après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son cahier et s'assoit sur la deuxième chaise derrière mon bureau. Ouais, j'ai deux chaises de bureau et je sais même pas pourquoi…

Le DM est assez court, seulement 2 exercices mais rien qu'en lisant l'énoncé du deuxième, j'ai senti que je n'y arriverais jamais. Bon, visiblement ça ne pose aucun problème à Kyoya qui est lancé et écrit à une vitesse assez impressionnante, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier l'énoncé ou faire des calculs sur ma calculatrice. Je me sens franchement con à côté de lui.

- **Oh mais non, faut pas dire ça ! T'es fou, pas con !** S'exclame Skull, moqueur. **Après, il se peut que Sugar et moi ayons une certaine influence sur tes neurones.**

- **Tu n'y peux rien, c'est ta maladie qui fait ça…** soupire Sugar.

Je le savais déjà, merci bande de Captain Obvious ! Si c'est pour dire des conneries ou des trucs que je sais déjà, ils pourraient s'abstenir quand même. En attendant que Kyoya termine, moi je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je PEUX faire ? Le fixer en train d'écrire ? Pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un psychopathe ! Je pourrais me lever et prendre un livre, mais sérieusement je me sens mal de faire ça. Il est en train de faire mes devoirs à moi, je vais pas en plus me la couler douce à côté. Bon, je pourrais peut-être me taper vite fait une petite sieste, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit non plus. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me lève donc et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en prenant soin d'esquiver les affaires de Kyoya. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'endormir mais même juste fermer les yeux me fera du bien.

C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que le bruit d'un stylo sur du papier pouvait être berçant mais c'est le cas. Je sais que je ne dors pas, je suis encore conscient de tous les bruits qui m'entourent, mais je sombre un peu dans un état second. Cet état où on ne dort pas vraiment mais où on est pas éveillé non plus. C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça, allongé sur mon lit à moitié réveillé et à moitié endormi. Je crois que Kyoya a arrêté d'écrire, je n'entends plus le bruit du stylo, mais en même temps je crois que je sombre de plus en plus dans le sommeil et que je perds donc conscience du monde qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine, j'ai déjà ressenti ce genre de sensation pendant mon sommeil mais…je ne sais pas, là c'est différent. Habituellement c'est désagréable, comme si ça bloquait ma respiration, et là ça ne l'est pas. Je crois que je me suis vraiment endormi, putain ça craint, c'est hyper malpoli…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais mes yeux se rouvrent enfin. Bordel, Kyoya doit m'en vouloir de m'être endormi, il a dû se faire chier pendant ce temps-là ! Si seulement je pouvais faire des nuits complètes, ça m'éviterait ce genre de situations. Toujours allongé, je tourne la tête vers mon bureau. Comme je le pensais, Kyoya n'y est plus. Je jette un regard vers ma porte et…et elle est dans l'exact même position que quand je me suis endormi. Soit il est sorti et a réussi à remettre la porte de ma chambre dans la même position, ce qui est hautement improbable, soit il est toujours dans ma chambre, mais dans ce cas-là…il est où ? J'essaie de me relever pour aller le chercher mais je sens ce même poids que j'avais senti avant m'empêcher de bouger le côté droit de mon corps. Je tourne la tête à ma droite et là, mon cœur rate plusieurs battements de manière complètement anarchique !

Le poids que j'ai senti peser sur ma poitrine et qui m'empêche actuellement de me lever, il se trouve que c'est Kyoya qui a aussi décidé de faire une petite sieste en m'utilisant comme oreiller. Nan mais…nan mais c'est pas possible ! Je rêve là ! Hein oui, ça doit être ça, je suis pas réveillé et ceci est un rêve. Parce que dans la réalité, cette scène ne pourrait absolument pas se réaliser. Quoique…ça me parait quand même vachement réaliste comme rêve…

- **Il est trop mignon comme ça !** S'extasie Sugar.

- **Mignon ET innocent, c'est important !** Ajoute Skull. **Saute-lui dessus. Maintenant.**

Mais oui bien sûr, alors qu'il dort ? Le consentement est décidément un concept très vague pour Skull.

- **Bah quoi ? T'as jamais entendu parler de Blanche-Neige ou de La Belle au Bois Dormant ?** Ricane Skull justement.

Superbes exemples ! Quand on sait que le prince de Blanche-Neige est en fait une allégorie de la sexualité et que le prince de La Belle au Bois Dormant ne s'est pas contenté d'embrasser sa princesse…voilà quoi. Si Kyoya savait ce que mes voix disent de lui dans son sommeil ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je commence à plus sentir mon bras droit qui est coincé en-dessous de Kyoya. Le sang ne circule clairement plus ! Mais…mais j'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Il est comme moi, il manque beaucoup de sommeil et puis en plus, Sugar a raison : il est trop mignon quand il dort… Putain, ça fait pervers et psychopathe ce genre de phrase. Okay, je crois que j'ai perdu mon bras cette fois, je le sens plus du tout. Bon, peut-être que je peux juste décaler un peu Kyoya pour récupérer mon bras. Ouais je vais faire ça, j'ai des fourmis dans le bras là !

J'essaie de pousser doucement Kyoya pour retrouver mon bras et le récupérer mais ce que j'avais pas remarqué, c'est qu'en fait il a ses bras enlacés autour du mien. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Si je retire mon bras, ça va le réveiller à coup sûr. Et puis même de toute façon, si j'essayais d'enlever mon bras avec l'angle dans lequel Kyoya le tient, je lui mettrais un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Eh bah tant pis, je vais perdre mon bras…

Ça fait environ 5 minutes que je suis réveillé et Kyoya est toujours endormi lui, accroché à mon bras droit. Il a même resserré sa prise dessus, mais de toute façon je ne le sens plus alors bon… Je m'ennuie un peu et je suis trop loin pour atteindre mon portable, resté sur mon bureau. Du coup, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de regarder Kyoya dormir. Je me sens comme un voyeur, autant dire que Skull jubile ! Kyoya commence un peu à s'agiter, je crois qu'il va se réveiller. Enfin je vais récupérer mon pauvre bras ! Il desserre sa prise et j'en profite pour dégager mon bras qui pend mollement au bout de mon épaule. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu avant que le sang ne recommence à circuler. Kyoya se frotte les yeux, s'étire et baille. Roh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Il se tourne vers moi et sourit comme il en a l'habitude, c'est-à-dire malicieusement.

- **Bien dormi ?** Me demande-t-il avec un petit rire.

- **Ouais, et toi ?** Ricane-je.

- **Super, sache que tu es un excellent oreiller !**

- **Merci, j'imagine. Même si des oreillers, j'en ai trois donc t'avais l'embarras du choix.**

- **Oui c'est vrai, mais aucun ne tient chaud comme toi,** répond Kyoya avec toujours son petit rire amusé. **Et puis les battements de ton cœur me bercent, j'aime bien.**

Il va vraiment finir par avoir ma mort ! D'autant plus qu'il a reposé sa tête contre mon torse. Est-ce qu'à votre avis, on peut considérer qu'il y a tentative de meurtre ? Ouais, tentative de meurtre involontaire, ça me parait un peu contradictoire.

- **Ils sont mignons Dynamis et Chris maintenant qu'ils sont en couple ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour ?** Me demande Kyoya.

- **Une foutue année !** M'exclame-je. **Mais je ne leur ai jamais fait de réflexion, je n'aime pas être lourd sur un sujet pareil. Je dois quand même bien avouer que j'espérais qu'ils se mettent bientôt en couple, ça commençait à me désespérer !**

- **Ah ouais, aussi longtemps ?** Ricane-t-il.

- **Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils sachent que je les ai grillés depuis si longtemps.**

- **Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez…secret.**

Secret ? Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça. Discret oui, secret j'en ai aucune idée ! Disons qu'à cause de ma schizophrénie, j'ai tout mon temps pour observer les gens quand je décroche.

- **Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte,** soupire-je.

- **Tu me rappelles un peu mon ex parfois, c'est un discret lui aussi,** me dit rêveusement Kyoya.

- **Mec…tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?** Jubile Skull. **T'as encore plus de raisons de lui sauter dessus !**

Ce que ça veut dire Skull, c'est que tu vas fermer ta gueule ! Okay, Kyoya est gay, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, mais tu vas la fermer quand même. J'ai bien envie de lui poser deux-trois questions sur son ex, juste histoire de lui faire la conversation.

- **Ton ex ? Ça s'est pas mal fini entre vous j'espère ?** Demande-je.

- **Oh non, pas du tout,** rigole Kyoya. **On est restés amis, meilleurs amis même, c'est juste qu'on sentait qu'on était de moins en moins proches et on a préféré se séparer avant que ça ne s'envenime entre nous.**

- **Je comprends…enfin en théorie, j'ai jamais eu de mec moi,** ricane-je.

- **Quoi ? C'est une blague ?** S'exclame-t-il en relevant la tête. **Un mec aussi beau que toi n'a jamais eu de petit-ami ?**

- **Ouuuuuh, ça commence à chauffer !** Exulte Skull.

Je suis en train de concentrer tous mes efforts pour m'empêcher de rougir, c'est compliqué je vous promets ! La sincérité dans la voix de Kyoya est totalement désarmante. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit…

- **Bon Ryuga, il te faut quoi de plus là ? Vous êtes sur ton lit, tu viens d'apprendre qu'il est gay, célibataire et libre comme l'air et en plus il vient de dire qu'il te trouve beau !** S'impatiente ce très cher Skull. **SAUTE-LUI DESSUS, PUTAIN !**

- **C-C'est vrai que…je pense que tu as toutes tes chances. Tu…tu peux le faire,** m'encourage Sugar.

Mais laissez-moi tranquille un peu ! C'est pas parce que t'es allongé sur ton lit avec un mec (gay) qui vient te dire qu'il te trouve beau que ça y est tu peux tout te permettre ! …Oui non mais aussi dit comme ça, forcément ça parait débile.

- **Je…je suis schizophrène Kyoya je te rappelle, je pense que ça joue un peu dans le fait que j'ai toujours été célibataire,** explique-je, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- **Ah…oui c'est vrai. Désolé, j'avais oublié,** s'excuse-t-il avec un petit rire gêné.

Il repose sa tête contre mon torse et ferme les yeux. Oublié ? Il…il est bien la seule personne au monde à avoir réussi à oublier ma schizophrénie pendant un moment. C'est ça que j'ai toujours voulu, qu'on oublie ma schizophrénie !

- **Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave,** lui dis-je.

- **Mais pourquoi ta schizophrénie te bloque comme ça ?** Me demande-t-il. **Tu as peur de la réaction qu'on peut avoir quand on l'apprend ? Ou…juste de tes mauvais jours ?**

- **Un mélange des deux,** soupire-je.

- **Je vois…** souffle-t-il. **Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas si je sortais avec toi.**

Qu-quoi ?! Hein ?! Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ce que je viens d'entendre ?! Je-je nage en plein rêve là ! On se calme moi-même, il a mis sa phrase au conditionnel ! Redescends sur Terre et respire.

- **M-merci, c'est gentil,** bafouille-je.

- **MAIS MEC, T'ES SÉRIEUX ?!** Hurle Skull. **SAUTE-LUI DESSUUUUUUUUUS !**

Ah l'enfoiré ! Il vient de me vriller le crâne ! Sérieux, j'en ai presque les oreilles qui sifflent ! Bon, on va dire qu'il veut vraiment que je me sorte de mon célibat…

- **Je t'en prie, mais pourquoi tu laisses ton bras comme ça derrière moi ?** Me demande-t-il en désignant mon bras droit.

- **C'est que je sais pas comment le mettre en fait, tout à l'heure tu me le tenais et tu m'as coupé la circulation,** ricane-je.

- **Ah merde, je m'en suis pas rendu compte…** dit Kyoya avec un air gêné.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et j'en fais de même. Il me regarde ensuite avec un air de réflexion, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre d'une situation dans sa tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il saisit mon bras pour que je l'enlace avec. Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous précise qu'il a mis ma main sur sa hanche ? Cette fois c'est sûr, il veut me tuer. Je ne suis pas du tout capable de me retenir de rougir, mais comme je suis mate de peau, ça ne se voit pas trop…et heureusement ! Grande question à un million : je fais quoi ?

- **Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès Ryuga,** soupire Skull. **Saute-lui dessus ! Il t'envoie des messages subliminaux depuis tout à l'heure, et ils sont de moins en moins subliminaux d'ailleurs.**

Je crois que pour une fois, Skull a raison. Avec toute l'accumulation là…je commence à sérieusement croire que Kyoya veut me faire comprendre que je lui plais. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur de me tromper et de juste me faire des films ! Oh puis merde, Ryuto dit toujours que je réfléchis trop et que je me prends trop la tête alors je vais arrêter de réfléchir pour une fois et suivre mes envies avant tout ! Ah oui parce qu'en fait je meurs un peu d'envie de l'embrasser, mais je voulais pas le dire parce que je voulais pas donner raison à Skull. C'est un peu pathétique, oui je sais.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder Kyoya qui a toujours la sienne posée sur mon torse et resserre ma main sur sa hanche. Je pense que je n'ai jamais entendu mon propre cœur battre aussi fort, ça résonne même dans ma tête. Pas franchement agréable. Il lève le regard vers moi et…et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même pendant une durée indéterminée ! Quand je reprends conscience de ce que je fais, je suis en train d'embrasser Kyoya. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! On dirait que mon cerveau s'est éteint, sérieux. Ouais enfin, à la limite je m'en fous en fait vu que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais. J'ai les yeux fermés et je sens Kyoya enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou et répondre à mon baiser. Champagne ! Ah non, je bois pas de champagne. Bon bah café alors, c'est bien le café aussi, ça me permet de rester éveillé.

- **Comme je suis fier de toi Ryuga, c'est émouvant,** soupire fièrement Skull. **Prochaine étape : adieu la virginité !**

- **S-Skull !** S'indigne Sugar.

- **Ta gueule l'innocent ! Retourne dans les méandres de l'esprit de taré de notre hôte, c'est pour les grands ici !**

Les remarques intempestives de Skull et Sugar…me paraissent lointaines. Oui, leurs voix sont comme reléguées au second plan. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis clairement trop heureux pour leur accorder mon attention ? Si c'est ça, bah fallait me prévenir plus tôt ! J'aurais gagné du temps de repos depuis une éternité. Pour en revenir à des trucs plus intéressants que mes putains de voix, Kyoya et moi nous regardons sans trop savoir quoi dire. Les mots ne sont pas vraiment importants dans ce genre de situations, de toute façon. Ses bras sont toujours enroulés autour de moi…et je viens de remarquer que je ne suis plus à côté de lui mais au-dessus. Non mais comment je fais pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce genre de trucs, comment je fais ?! On m'avait dit que l'amour fait perdre la tête, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- **Hé…Ryuga…** commence Kyoya.

- **Oui…quoi ?** Réponds-je.

- **T'as pris ton temps pour comprendre quand même ! J'étais trop subtil pour toi ?** Ricane-t-il.

- **Ha ha, c'est ça moque-toi !** Réplique-je avec un sourire moqueur. **Je voulais juste pas y croire, je pensais que je me faisais des films.**

- **Je me fous bien que tu sois schizo tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait,** m'explique-t-il. **En dehors de ce détail, parce que oui pour moi c'est un détail, tu es juste parfait à mes yeux. Et je t'aime, je n'y peux rien !**

Si je suis parfait pour lui, il l'est tout autant pour moi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu qu'on me dise ! Qu'on ne considère ma maladie que comme un détail, qu'on voit tout le reste à côté. Ça a pris moins d'une semaine à Kyoya, et il y a des gens qui n'y arrivent pas même après des années comme, oh je sais pas au hasard, les amis de mes parents ! A leurs yeux, je suis juste une bonne grosse erreur dans le parcours de vie parfait de ma mère. Bien sûr, ils ne risquent pas de le dire en face d'elle, ils n'ont pas les couilles de le faire, mais les murs ont des oreilles comme on dit. Faudra vraiment que je le dise à mes parents à la prochaine réunion famille/amis d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête ! Mais hé, j'ai plus intéressant à faire là.

Kyoya appuie ses mains entre mes omoplates pour me faire pencher vers lui. Je sais ce qu'il veut, et je pense qu'on veut la même chose. Ola ça y est, Skull m'a corrompu, mes phrases deviennent bizarres… Oh puis j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Je comble la distance entre nos visages et embrasse plus passionnément ce mec parfait des pieds à la tête. Ses mains remontent de mes omoplates jusqu'à l'arrière de mon crâne et s'accrochent dans mes cheveux. Je le sens me caresser les lèvres avec sa langue pour me réclamer plus. Sans attendre, je laisse ma langue rejoindre la sienne qui n'attend que ça et je peux sentir des frissons parcourir sa peau. La prise de Kyoya sur mes cheveux se fait un peu plus forte pour approfondir le baiser au maximum. Il enroule également ses jambes autour de ma taille histoire de réduire le peu de distance qu'il y avait encore entre nous. Je risque pas de m'enfuir dis-donc, il a une sacré force quand il s'y met !

Ah, et puis j'ai chaud. Genre vraiment. Heureusement que j'entends plus Skull tiens, il manquerait pas de faire des commentaires. Si ça se trouve, il parle en fait mais je suis tellement ailleurs que je ne l'entends pas. Et je dois dire que l'une ou l'autre des solutions me va parfaitement. Mes quelques réflexions sont interrompues par le manque d'oxygène qui commence à se faire sentir. Je romps donc notre baiser à peine quelques secondes pour retrouver mon souffle et recommencer. Un frisson me parcourt quand l'une des mains de Kyoya quitte mes cheveux pour se glisser dans mon dos, sous ma chemise. Oh bordel, ses mains sont froides mais en même temps tellement douces ! Et moi j'ai encore plus chaud.

Et là, je vous jure j'adore mon karma, on sonne à ma porte. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'être tranquille putain ?! Bon, je vais aller ouvrir quand même, je suis bien élevé. Je me détache des lèvres de Kyoya avec un soupir et m'apprête à me lever mais il essaie de me retenir.

- **Non mais allez, on s'en fout ! Reste avec moi,** me dit-il avec un regard suppliant.

- **J'en ai pas pour longtemps c'est promis, ça doit juste être mon voisin Bao,** réponds-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- **Bon d'accord, mais vite hein,** soupire-t-il.

- **Mais oui, je t'abandonne pas,** ricane-je en lui caressant la joue.

Il sourit, attrape ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse avant de me laisser y aller. Si c'est pour bosser comme ça sur des DM de maths, faut qu'il m'en donne plus le prof ! Je vais commencer à aimer les maths. Je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée et l'ouvre avec un grand sourire. C'est bien Bao qui est venu sonner chez moi, je me demande ce qu'il veut.

- **Bonjour Ryuga, ça va ?** Me demande-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

- **Salut, ouais merci, et toi ?** Demande-je en retour. **Tu veux quelque chose ?**

- **Je vais bien,** répond le châtain tout sourire. **En fait oui, je viens juste te prévenir qu'Aguma vient chez moi ce soir avec des amis de son université, on fait une petite fête. Promis, on essaiera de pas faire trop de bruit ! Je sais que tu dors déjà pas beaucoup.**

Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air aussi heureux et excité ! C'est pas étonnant, et je dois dire que les soirées qu'il fait de temps en temps avec Aguma ont l'air très réussies quand j'entends les rires venant de son appartement. Ça ne me dérange pas à vrai dire qu'ils fassent du bruit, au contraire. J'arrive à me concentrer sur les rires et à plus facilement m'endormir du coup. Ouais, c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça. Euh…c'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? Pourquoi Bao me regarde comme ça ?

- **Il…il y a un problème ?** Demande-je, assez confus.

- **Oh non non, rien du tout,** répond Bao avec toujours ce petit sourire. **Juste…rassure-moi, je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?**

- **Comment ça… ?**

- **Eh bien…tu es décoiffé, un peu débraillé aussi, tes joues sont un peu rouges et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant,** énumère-t-il. **De plus, je sens…je sens une autre odeur que la tienne sur toi. Alors, est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?**

Entre lui et Dynamis, je ne peux décidément rien cacher moi. Je vis entouré d'héritiers spirituels de Sherlock Holmes, c'est pas toujours facile… Comme pour lui donner raison, Kyoya arrive à ce moment-là et m'enlace en baillant.

- **T'avais dit que tu ferais vite, je m'ennuie tout seul moi,** se plaint-il en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **Bonjour, je crois qu'on a pas été présenté,** dit Bao le plus normalement du monde.

Kyoya relève la tête et remarque enfin la présence du châtain. Il se redresse et se met à côté de moi en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux verts encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

- **Hum, oui pardon,** s'excuse Kyoya. **Je m'appelle Kyoya, on est dans le même lycée Ryuga et moi.**

- **Oh mais il y a pas de mal,** rigole Bao. **Moi c'est Bao, et je suis le voisin de Ryuga depuis un moment déjà. J'étais juste venu lui dire un truc, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Bonne fin de journée !**

Il s'éclipse avec un grand sourire pas du tout dissimulé et je ferme la porte. Pas moyen d'avoir un jardin secret avec des amis pareils ! Enfin, Bao et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis, mais c'est un peu comme si. De toute manière, je ne compte pas garder ma relation avec Kyoya secrète, même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs déjà reparti dans ma chambre. Je le suis et le retrouve assis sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il a l'air contrarié.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demande-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

- **Je viens de recevoir un message de mon père, il veut que je rentre,** grogne Kyoya. **Il me gonfle, il avait dit que je pouvais rentrer plus tard que ça normalement !**

- **Il est toujours comme ça ?**

- **Pff, oui ! Ma liberté et mon autonomie, clairement c'est pas pour tout de suite avec lui. Tss, je vais devoir partir tout de suite sinon je suis parti pour me prendre un sermon de deux heures !**

- **D'accord, mais avant dis-moi juste une chose,** dis-je. **Ce n'est pas trop grave que tu as là ?**

Je pointe du doigt la compresse dans le bas de son cou, presque sur sa clavicule. Il la couvre de sa main et soupire.

- **Je…c'est une trace superficielle de lame de couteau. J'essaie toujours de faire attention à moi, mais là on m'a eu un peu par surprise…**

Il a l'air énervé, ça se comprend. Et il subit tout ça seulement parce qu'il est le fils d'un homme riche et influant. Il y en a vraiment qui ont rien à foutre de leur vie !

- **Bon, fais juste attention à toi. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on t'amoche de quelque manière que ce soit,** ricane-je.

Kyoya ricane à son tour et se lève pour prendre ses affaires. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de partir, il traine des pieds mais en même temps il range ses affaires à toute vitesse. Il remet son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et je le suis jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourne vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

- **En tout cas, si tu as besoin de moi pour un autre devoir, je serai toujours dispo pour toi,** dit-il avec un air enjôleur.

- **Je prends note,** réponds-je avec un sourire amusé.

- **Mais après…je peux venir simplement si tu veux me voir. Je viendrai toujours, peu importe ce que tu veux de moi,** ajoute-t-il toujours avec le même air.

- **Oh ça, je n'en doute pas Kyoya,** lui chuchote-je à l'oreille. **Maintenant file avant de te faire engueuler par ton paternel.**

Après un baiser passionné, il s'en va et je l'entends dévaler les escaliers. Je referme la porte de mon appartement et me laisse tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir de bonheur. Pour une fois dans ma vie, une bonne journée ! Une excellente journée même ! Et en plus, je n'entends plus Skull et Sugar. Si vous saviez à quel point ça fait du bien ! Je sais qu'ils vont revenir, mais je profite du répit. Ouais, des journées comme ça, je veux bien en vivre des centaines.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Fiou, c'est pas passé loin…_**

 ** _Moi : N'espère pas trop Kyo, j'ai pas mis un rated M pour faire joli *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Au secours, laissez mes fesses tranquilles…_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'en arrive au point où je me contente de lire tes chapitres à l'avance et où je m'en fous limite de tes passages un peu chauds._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu les aimes bien mes « passages un peu chauds » ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit un peu* Hé !_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, je te taquine n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ils vont pas nous louper en reviews._**

 ** _Ryuga : Grave._**

 ** _Moi : En parlant de ça, review siouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A mercredi du coup._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais me chercher un café, je sens que les reviews promettent…  
_**


	5. Un dimanche très agité

**_Moi : Saluuuuuuuuuut n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Encore de bonne humeur à ce que je vois._**

 ** _Moi : C'est les vacances, je ne peux qu'être heureuse !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On peut pas en dire autant de nous._**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, vous aimez bien pourtant lire les reviews de mes lecteurs !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais ouais, mais tu vas pouvoir écrire plein de conneries avec tout ton temps libre !_**

 ** _Moi : T'as l'air de mauvais poil Kyo. Tu l'as encore mauvaise à cause du fait que je t'ai fait attraper le bouquet dans le chapitre 5 de mon recueil d'OS ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, il est vexé parce qu'il apparait pas dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Oooooh, mais fallait le dire que tu voulais être plus présent ! Promis, je te laisserai plus de côté ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Merci Ryu, franchement merci ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce que c'est la vérité._**

 ** _Moi : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Kyo ! Et tu as encore appelé Ryu par son surnom n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* C'est de ta faute, tu l'appelles tout le temps comme ça !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais oui bien sûr, c'est de ma faute. Disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours vexé dans son coin*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à avoir accroché à Shogun Steel ! Si on avait vu Kyo et Ryu, j'aurais vraiment adoré mais bon… T'es pas gentille avec ce pauvre Sakyo, il t'a rien fait ! Vilaine sadique XD  
Ah, Kyoya et ses réflexes ! C'est bête hein ? J'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai eu l'idée de la pièce montée hamburger ! Et ça m'a donné faim aussi…TT_TT_**

 ** _Marius : Contente d'avoir réussi à bien décrire le mariage, j'en ai fait plusieurs donc c'était un défi pour moi de bien retranscrire une aussi belle cérémonie ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Kyo quand il a attrapé le bouquet XD Oui, Ryuga n'en rate pas une pour embêter son protégé. C'est Ryuga en même temps ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hélios, ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir à la fin de Shogun Steel (que en version japonaise, certes). J'avais tellement la dalle en écrivant ce chapitre, le hamburger pièce montée c'est ma meilleure idée de ces derniers temps ! XD  
Et vivement le mariage de Ryuga et Kyoya, on va se marrer !  
P.S : J'arrive pas non plus à imaginer Kira en costard, pourtant j'ai essayé ! XD_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : J'ai jamais été à un mariage à l'église, j'y ai échappé, mais j'ai fait le baptême de mon cousin qui est bien plus jeune que moi. C'était chiaaaaaant ! Je me faisais tellement chier que je me suis mise à penser à du RyuKyo ! C'est considérer comme un blasphème j'imagine, non ? XD  
Ryuga n'a pas vraiment fait sa demande, c'est pour plus tard, avec la bague et tout ! Oui je tease totalement n_n  
(A nous tout le réglisse de la planète, mwhahahahahaha *v*)_**

 ** _Katatsu-chan : Ah tiens, coucou ! Désolée pour la PLS, promis je me rattraperai pour ton anniversaire XD Une pensée à monsieur Maurice, aaaah ! L'histoire en 5_** ** _ème_** ** _c'était des barres avec lui !_**

* * *

J'ai passé la meilleure putain de nuit de ma vie ! Je n'ai pas entendu Skull ou Sugar une seule fois après le départ de Kyoya ! Il faut dire qu'en même temps, après qu'il soit parti, on a passé tout le reste de la journée à s'envoyer des messages. Le téléphone portable, l'invention du siècle ! Je viens de me faire réveiller, par ce même téléphone portable dont j'ai complètement oublié de désactiver l'alarme qui sert à me réveiller pour aller normalement au lycée. Réveillé un dimanche à 6H30, au secours. Bon au moins, ça me laisse le temps de faire plein de trucs.

- **SALUT ! On t'a manqué ?** Ricane Skull.

Aïe, ma tête putain ! Quel enfoiré. Non, vous ne m'aviez pas manqué du tout, j'ai enfin réussi à dormir tranquille et à avoir une nuit complète. C'était tellement bien ! Ces sensations m'avaient manqué. La schizophrénie ne se manifeste pas chez les enfants, elle ne se développe que vers la fin de l'adolescence pour les garçons et un peu plus tard pour les filles. J'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie sans les voix, les troubles de mémoire, d'attention, de concentration, et un bon jour je me suis réveillé avec le cerveau en vrac. Essayez d'imaginer : un matin, vous vous réveillez alors que vous viviez une petite vie peinarde et là, vous avez deux voix qui se mettent à faire n'importe quoi dans votre crâne ! Vous visualisez la panique que ça provoque ? Je n'oublierai jamais ce matin…

- **Tellement émouvant,** soupire Skull d'une manière émue. **C'était notre naissance !**

- **Skull, on l'a surtout fait pleurer ce jour-là…** murmure Sugar. **Il a eu tellement peur...et en plus tu l'as pas beaucoup aidé…**

- **Oh c'est bon, c'était pas un gosse non plus,** marmonne Skull. **Il avait 15 ans tout de même ! Okay, j'ai peut-être un peu trop pris la conf' et j'ai aussi peut-être un peu crié mais voilà, c'était pas pour être méchant !**

C'était pour être quoi alors ? Chiant ? Si c'était le cas, il a parfaitement réussi. Bon, je vais pas rester à tergiverser sur ça pendant des heures dans mon lit, il est tôt mais je vais me bouger un peu ! Je vais achever de me réveiller dans la douche pour commencer. En m'étirant, assis sur le bord de mon lit, mon téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois mais ce n'est pas une alarme cette fois. Non mais qui peut m'envoyer des messages à une heure pareille un dimanche ? Kyoya ? Ouais, ça se pourrait vu qu'il est insomniaque. J'attrape mon téléphone pour regarder, mais c'est Chris qui m'a envoyé un message. Il est réveillé avant 12H un dimanche ?! Faut que je note ce jour dans mon calendrier. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a envoyé celui-là encore ?

 _« Je veux tout savoir, TOUT ! Le moindre petit détail ! Si tu me dis qu'il s'est rien passé, sérieux je me téléporte chez toi et je te frappe. »_

Et d'abord Skull, maintenant lui, oh ! Arrêtez de vouloir me frapper s'il vous plait ! J'ai rien fait moi, pourquoi tant de violence ?

- **C'est bien ce qu'on te reprochait : tu faisais rien !** Me dit Skull.

Ah okay, ça a du sens du coup…j'imagine. Faut que je réponde à Chris moi quand même, je vais pas le laisser s'impatienter ! Quoique…et si je le faisais un peu tourner en bourrique ? Ouais, je vais m'amuser un peu et lui laisser du suspense. Moi sadique ? Un petit peu de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal.

- **Sombre du côté obscur,** murmure Skull, joueur.

Non Skull, jamais autant que toi. Jamais. Je me respecte encore. Je tape vite fait une réponse à Chris et laisse mon téléphone sur mon lit pour prendre ma douche.

 _« Okay, je vais te dire…mais après ma douche. »_

Une fois sorti de ma douche, je reviens dans ma chambre et récupère mon téléphone. Je parie que Chris a pété un plomb de son côté ! Un message entièrement en majuscule s'affiche sur mon écran et confirme mes suspicions. Qu'il est prévisible le blondinet !

 _« ENFOIRÉ ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! TU T'ESQUIVERAS PAS COMME CA ! »_

Mwhahaha, c'est tellement facile d'énerver Chris ! Il est pas patient du tout, et quand il veut savoir quelque chose, il veut vraiment le savoir. Et il est tenace ! S'il veut vraiment quelque chose, il l'aura, même si ça lui prend très longtemps. Le meilleur exemple, bah c'est Dynamis. Un an ça lui aura pris ! Sur ce point-là, il a été TRÈS patient. En fait, il l'est quand ça l'arrange. Sacré blond. Allez, je vais mettre fin à sa torture. Je m'affale sur mon lit et appelle le blondinet, je m'habillerai après. Au bout d'à peine une sonnerie, il répond déjà.

- **Dis-moi tout ! MAINTENANT !** S'écrie-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Tu pourrais déjà commencer par éviter de violer mes oreilles si tu veux que je te raconte tout,** ricane-je.

- **Tu m'emmerdes Ryuga, dis-moi putain !** Fulmine-t-il.

- **Hé, tu me donnes pas d'ordre ! Calme-toi, ça vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil,** dis-je calmement en jouant avec les pans de ma serviette.

J'entends Chris soupirer puis inspirer très profondément. Il peut être vraiment impulsif quand il s'y met.

- **Okay, désolé,** s'excuse le blond. **Je suis pas vraiment du matin, tu le sais, du coup j'ai pris un café très serré pour rester éveillé, mais je crois qu'il était un peu trop serré…**

- **Je crois aussi, oui !** Réplique-je avec une once d'amusement.

- **Oui bon hein, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais pitié, dis-moi qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Kyoya !**

- **Oh bah oui, il s'est tellement passé un truc qu'on est en couple maintenant !**

Chris se met à crier de nouveau dans son téléphone, mais de joie cette fois. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il viole de nouveau mes tympans, bordel ! Son café était vraiment trop serré.

- **Mec, j'suis trop content pour toi !** S'exclame-t-il.

- **J'avais entendu Chris, j'avais entendu,** ricane-je.

- **Mais du coup dis-moi…vous avez eu le temps de faire des trucs intéressants ?**

Je le sentais venir. Je savais tellement qu'il allait me demander ça. J'aime beaucoup Chris, vraiment, mais il est insupportable si on le lance sur un sujet pareil ! C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle quand, dans la même bande de potes, il y a les deux parfaits opposés sur certains sujets. Sur le sujet du sexe, il y a Chris, qui y pense à peu près tout le temps, et moi, qui n'y pense jamais. En tout cas, ça fait marrer Gingka, mais faut dire qu'il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour rire.

- **Chris…tu vas pas commencer avec ça,** soupire-je. **Tu crois quoi sérieux ?**

- **Qu'en un après-midi, ça laisse le temps de s'amuser !** Ricane le blondinet.

- **Il est plein de bon sens ce garçon !** Ajoute Skull.

S'ils s'y mettent à deux, ça va vite me saouler ! Laissez-moi tranquille quoi, il est trop tôt pour ce genre de conversations…

- **Non, il s'est rien passé d'autre Chris !** Souffle-je avec exaspération. **Même si j'avoue que c'était parti pour…**

- **Ah, ça c'est intéressant !** S'extasie-t-il. **Des détails, je veux des détails.**

- **Non mais ça va tranquille ? Et ma vie privée ?**

- **Oh, mais allez ! C'est normal entre potes quoi !**

- **Tu peux t'brosser blondinet, je te dirai rien de plus !**

- **Bon comme tu veux, je vais aller tirer ça au clair avec Kyoya alors !**

- **Fais-donc ça. Tant que tu me fous la paix, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux.**

J'entends le blond soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'il aille demander des détails à Kyoya si ça lui occupe tant que ça l'esprit, de toute façon il n'aura pas vraiment beaucoup plus à dire. C'est pas croyable ça, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que deux sujets qui passionnent Chris : le sexe et les séries/animes. Ça ne vole vraiment pas très haut…

- **Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas Ryuga mais je vais devoir raccrocher !** S'exclame joyeusement Chris. **Je dois me préparer, je passe la journée avec Dynamis.**

- **Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt un dimanche sans une bonne raison,** réponds-je, amusé. **Mais ça tombe bien que tu doives raccrocher, moi faut que je m'habille.**

- **Ah parce que tu me téléphones à poil ?** Ricane le blond.

- **Pas tout à fait, mais hé, je fais ce que je veux !** Rétorque-je. **Tu peux pas me voir à ce que je sache, et moi j'ai le droit de me balader dans la tenue que je veux puisque j'habite tout seul !**

- **C'est ça, nargue-moi espèce de veinard ! T'as bien de la chance d'habiter tout seul, j'peux te dire que si j'avais un appart' à moi tout seul, j'en profiterai à fond.**

- **Je suis schizophrène Chris, c'est pas toujours facile d'habiter seul par mes propres moyens. Mais oui, ça peut s'avérer pratique.**

- **Surtout quand on a une moitié, pas vrai ?**

- **Recommence pas, tu me fatigues…**

- **C'est ça, n'empêche que j'ai raison ! Et je suis sûr que tu vas bien en profiter mon salaud. Mais bref, je te lâche et je me prépare pour mon beau dimanche ! A demain, mon pote !**

- **Oui, à demain blondinet…**

Il rigole et raccroche. Il me fatigue, mais qu'il me fatigue ! Je pense qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que lui sur le sujet. J'ai toujours cette angoisse…de l'anhédonie. C'est stupide, même si j'en souffrais vraiment, mes médicaments en annuleraient complètement les effets puisque j'arrive très bien à ressentir du plaisir dans mes loisirs. Et puis hier…je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis une éternité. J'ai eu l'impression de me mettre à flotter comme si je m'étais détaché de mon propre corps, je pensais que ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les comédies romantiques, ce genre de films que ma mère adore et qui m'ont toujours fait rire tellement ils sont invraisemblables. Pas si invraisemblables que ça visiblement !

Je repose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et me dirige vers mon armoire, il faudrait éventuellement que je m'habille quand même. Il est très tôt c'est vrai, et mon frère ne sera là que dans une heure et demie, mais je veux pouvoir sortir faire un tour. J'ai envie d'air frais, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. En fait si, je sais pourquoi : parce que je vais devoir foutre les pieds dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! C'est jamais très agréable. En plus, je vais devoir me forcer à porter des fringues plus « normales » que celles que je porte habituellement en dehors du lycée. D'après mon psychanalyste, non pas mon psychiatre c'est pas la même personne, je suis déjà assez bizarre physiquement et mentalement pour ne pas en rajouter avec mon style. Bon il le dit pas comme ça en vrai, il essaie de me ménager, mais c'est bien ce qu'il pense. Un vrai con mon psychanalyste ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? J'oublie tout le temps, c'est un nom de merde en plus qu'il a. Docteur…docteur… ? Ziggurat ! C'est ça, Dr. Ziggurat ! Je ne le supporte pas. Et je vais sûrement le voir aujourd'hui, joie !

Une fois habillé, je traine des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et me prépare un café. Il est 7H30, ça fait un peu mal… Ryuto va arriver à 8H30 pour qu'on soit à l'asile vers 9H15, mon rendez-vous est à 9H30. Oui, c'est un peu le bordel ! Mon café en main, je m'affale dans le canapé et soupire. Il est trop tôt, vraiment trop tôt… Je bois mon café tout en imaginant la réaction de mon petit frère quand je vais lui annoncer que je ne suis plus célibataire. Je sais parfaitement comment il va réagir : il va écarquiller grand les yeux, se mettre à sourire puis sauter sur place en poussant des cris de joie ! Il est assez…puéril parfois. Mais j'm'en fous, je l'aime comme ça.

Ce sera plus délicat de le dire à mes parents je le sens. Ma mère va complètement paniquer, me dire que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, que ma schizophrénie est trop gênante et encore trop récente pour que j'assume une relation amoureuse et plein d'autres trucs du genre ! A l'écouter, des fois je me dis qu'elle croit que je suis fait de verre… C'est vrai, j'ai eu longtemps peur que ma schizophrénie m'empêche de vivre une histoire d'amour comme toutes les autres, merci maman de m'avoir bourré la crâne avec ta paranoïa, mais depuis hier, bizarrement ça va mieux ! Bizarrement hein…

Mon café terminé, je prends mes clés et ajuste ma veste. J'ai largement le temps d'aller jusqu'au parc et de me poser dans l'herbe pour me détendre un peu. Je sors de mon appartement et m'apprête à fermer la porte quand j'entends des rires à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Bao pendu au cou d'Aguma, riant de manière un peu stupide. Je suppose que mon voisin aux cheveux châtains décuve de sa soirée d'hier pour rire d'une manière aussi…spécial. Et quand je dis qu'il est pendu au cou d'Aguma, c'est presque littéral vu la taille impressionnante de son petit-ami ! Ce dernier a d'ailleurs remarqué ma présence puisqu'il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- **Bonjour Ryuga, tu sors ce matin ?** Me demande le géant brun en soutenant Bao qui n'a pas l'air de bien tenir sur ses jambes.

- **Bonjour Aguma,** réponds-je en me retenant de pouffer de rire. **Oui, je vais faire un tour histoire de m'aérer un peu.**

- **J'en connais un autre qui aurait besoin d'air frais,** soupire-t-il en désignant Bao d'un mouvement de tête. **Mais bon, je dois retourner à l'université alors je préfère pas le laisser dehors. Je vais me contenter de le balancer dans la douche pour lui rafraichir les idées et je filerai après !**

Aguma sourit d'une manière un peu carnassière et soulève Bao dans ses bras sans la moindre difficulté. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le châtain ait remarqué que j'étais là alors il n'a certainement pas dû entendre ce que son petit-ami a prévu de lui faire ! Pauvre Bao, il a dû forcer un peu la dose hier. J'étais tellement sur mon nuage que je n'ai même pas fait attention à sa fête juste à côté. Je salue Aguma, et Bao même s'il ne m'entend pas, ferme la porte et dévale les escaliers.

En ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, une légère brise vient effleurer mon visage et je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Bleu et sans le moindre nuage. Parfait ! Je prends le chemin du parc, profitant du chemin où je ne croise personne, pas vraiment étonnant vu l'heure et le jour de la semaine. Je me sens bien, je me sens libre. Mon téléphone émet une petite sonnerie tandis que j'arrive au parc. Pourquoi je sens que c'est Chris ? J'attrape mon portable dans la poche de ma veste et regarde l'écran. Bingo, c'est Chris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?

 _« Je suis en train d'attendre Dynamis en ville, du coup j'ai appelé Kyoya pour avoir sa vision d'hier. Alors comme ça ton voisin vous a interrompus alors que ça commençait à chauffer ? Je pèterai un câble si ça m'arrivait ! Mais bref, j'espère que ça ira plus loin la prochaine fois, je veux des trucs à me mettre sous la dent moi ! *v* »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit comme ça ?

- **Il faut de tout pour faire un monde,** murmure Sugar.

- **Il est juste beaucoup moins coincé que toi Ryuga, c'est surtout ça !** Ricane Skull.

…Je suis pas coincé. Pas du tout même ! Je suis juste…un peu prude. Principalement à cause de ma mère. Merci maman. Mais de toute façon je m'en cogne, je suis comme je suis.

Le parc est vide, à l'exception de quelques enfants qui jouent près du toboggan et des balançoires sous les regards attendris mais un peu endormis de leurs mères. Je m'éloigne le plus possible et finit par m'allonger dans un coin d'herbe, derrière un banc. J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps dans ces moments-là, pour profiter de cette sérénité qui m'envahit quand j'observe le ciel en laissant les bruits alentour me bercer. Je pourrais passer des heures comme ça, mais ce matin je n'ai même pas une heure pour me détendre.

Je suis ici depuis maintenant une demi-heure, je n'ai pas bougé mais…mais un sentiment de malaise s'est emparé de moi i peine quelques secondes. Je me sens observé. J'essaie de me persuader que ce n'est rien, que c'est juste ma schizophrénie qui me joue des tours, mais ce sentiment ne veut pas partir. J'ai réellement la sensation que quelqu'un m'observe et que cette personne ne me veut pas du bien. Je relève la tête mais il n'y a personne autour de moi, je suis seul. Pff, putain de schizophrénie ! J'ai juste refais une crise de parano.

Le temps file à une vitesse ahurissante et je me retrouve vite à devoir retourner à mon appart' pour attendre mon frère. Je me relève et là, je promets que j'ai vu quelque chose ! J'ai vu une paire d'yeux jaunes me fixer dans les buissons à côté de moi et je sais à qui appartiennent ces yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Je suis sûr que c'est Reiji. Il m'espionne. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, s'il sait où habite Chris c'est qu'il le stalkait comme il me stalke moi. Cette pensée me provoque une bouffée de panique. Il nous suit tous si ça se trouve…

- **R-Ryuga, t-tu crois qu'il veut te faire du mal ?** Bafouille Sugar, pris de panique.

- **Non non, il le stalke pour surgir de derrière un buisson par surprise et lui proposer des cookies,** ricane cyniquement Skull.

Je dois me calmer. Je ne peux pas me fier à mes sens, j'ai peut-être imaginé ce que j'ai vu. Ma schizophrénie a pu me provoquer une crise de parano qui a elle-même déclenché une hallucination. Mais ce n'est pas cohérent ! Les crises de paranoïa ne se déclenchent pas comme ça sans raison. Il faut un déclic, quelque chose ! Remarque…c'est peut-être mon stress d'aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique qui a commencé à faire déconner mon cerveau ? Ouais…ouais c'est sûrement ça. Faut que j'arrête de m'angoisser comme ça moi…

Je me dépêche de retourner jusqu'à mon appartement, c'est que mon instant d'angoisse m'a fait perdre du temps ! Mon frère ne va plus tarder et après on devra attraper le bus pour aller jusqu'à la gare routière, puis prendre un bus qui sort de la ville. L'HP est un peu en dehors de la ville, ce qui rajoute à son côté glauque puisqu'il n'y a rien autour. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de mon immeuble, ce sentiment d'être observé s'empare à nouveau de moi. Je sens des yeux me fixer, au point que j'en ai des sueurs froides. Je me retourne brusquement, m'attendant presque à trouver Reiji de l'autre côté de la rue, mais il n'y a personne. Okay, faut VRAIMENT que je me détende, c'est en train de faire débloquer mon cerveau…

- **Il débloque tout le temps tu sais, on en est la preuve !** Se moque Skull.

- **C-ce n'est pas normal que tu aies autant l'impression d'être observé…** bégaye Sugar, apeuré.

Non, sans blague ? Merci, je savais pas. Je ne sais pas si mon traitement a besoin d'une petite mise à jour, mais c'est la première fois que j'en ressens le besoin. Si ça se trouve, je m'inquiète pour rien et tout ça n'est dû qu'à mon stress…

Je remonte jusqu'à mon appartement, ouvre la porte et me jette pratiquement dans mon canapé. Je me sens un peu lessivé et las. Aucune envie d'aller à l'hosto putain, aucune envie ! Je préfèrerais largement passer un dimanche tranquille avec mon frérot, tout en envoyant un milliard de textos à Kyoya. Foutue schizophrénie de merde.

La sonnette se fait alors entendre et je cours ouvrir la porte. Mon petit frère me saute immédiatement au cou, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- **Grand frère, tu m'as trop manqué !** S'écrie-t-il. **Ça fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu !**

- **Je sais Ryuto, tu me dis ça chaque semaine,** ricane-je.

- **Mais c'est trop long une semaine sans te voir !** Geint Ryuto.

- **Ça aussi tu me le dis chaque semaine, t'as peur que j'oublie ?** Me moque-je gentiment.

Il se détache de moi et me tire la langue avec son air malicieux. J'adore mon petit frère, il n'est pas cynique comme moi, il est constamment de bonne humeur. C'est le petit rayon de soleil de ma vie. Enfin, le deuxième maintenant que j'ai Kyoya, mais ils sont dans un registre différent ! J'attrape mon sac rempli de tout le bordel administratif dont j'ai besoin pour l'HP et entraine mon petit frère hors de mon appartement pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus juste en bas de l'immeuble.

Premier bus, on descend à la gare puis second bus. C'est le moment pour dire à mon frère que je sors avec Kyoya, le trajet est long. S'il pouvait juste se retenir de crier, on n'est pas les seuls dans le bus.

- **Hé frérot, j'ai un truc à te dire,** commence-je avec un léger sourire.

- **Quoi grand frère ?** Me demande Ryuto. **T'as l'air content, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?**

- **Mieux que ça p'tit frère, mieux que ça,** réponds-je, amusé.

- **Mieux ?**

- **Tu devines pas ?**

- **Mmmh, mieux qu'un nouvel ami…** dit-il, réfléchissant à voix haute. **Mieux qu'un nouvel ami… Un petit-ami ? C'est ça, t'as un petit-ami ?**

- **Bingo frérot !**

Ses yeux aussi dorés que les miens s'illuminent et il frappe frénétiquement des mains. Il se jette à mon cou et me serre très fort dans ses bras. C'est bien, il s'est retenu de crier.

- **J'suis trop content pour toi grand frère !** S'exclame-t-il. **Il est dans ton lycée j'imagine. A quoi il ressemble ? Et puis comment il s'appelle ?**

- **Doucement frangin,** ricane-je. **Il s'appelle Kyoya, et je peux te montrer une photo si tu veux.**

Je sors mon téléphone et lui montre une photo que j'ai faite pendant la semaine sur laquelle Chris et Kyoya se poussent gentiment, ils étaient en train de se prendre la tête sur je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. L'expression de mon frère change alors du tout au tout et je lis la surprise sur son visage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça…

- **Grand frère…le nom de famille de Kyoya ce serait pas Tategami par hasard ?** Me demande Ryuto avec ce même air surpris.

- **Euh, oui,** réponds-je avec autant de surprise que lui. **Mais comment tu as pu deviner ?**

- **Eh ben, je connais son petit frère ! Il s'appelle Kakeru, il est dans ma classe.**

- **Non, c'est vrai ?**

- **Oui ! Il est super cool, il adore les sports extrêmes ! Il m'a même dit qu'il passait tout son temps libre au skate-park pour s'entrainer. Il veut passer professionnel un jour !**

Kyoya avait déjà parlé de son petit frère, mais il n'avait pas plus développé que ça. Sacré coïncidence qu'il soit dans la classe de mon petit frère à moi ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Kakeru a l'air très libre. Kyoya m'a pourtant dit que son père ne lui laisse presque aucune liberté. C'est bizarre, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Le bus continue de rouler tranquillement et enfin l'hôpital psychiatrique apparait au loin. Il a un arrêt rien que pour lui, juste devant l'imposant bâtiment principal. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule.

Je descends avec Ryuto qui s'est accroché à mon bras, il n'aime pas du tout venir ici. Il est venu deux ou trois fois je crois, mais il y avait toujours ma mère ou mon père avec nous. C'est la première fois qu'il vient juste avec moi. Je sais qu'il a peur mais il essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. C'est pour moi qu'il a voulu venir et ça me touche vraiment qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour me soutenir moralement.

On avance tous les deux jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'ambiance est vraiment pesante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules. Je me dirige rapidement vers l'accueil pour que la réceptionniste prévienne mon psychiatre de mon arrivé. Moins je passerai de temps ici, mieux ce sera ! Et ça vaut d'autant plus que mon frère est avec moi. On traverse le dédale de couloir que je connais pourtant presque par cœur pour rejoindre le bureau de mon psychiatre. Arrivés devant la porte, j'hésite presque à frapper. Ryuto secoue mon bras pour m'encourager à me dépêcher. Lui non plus n'a pas spécialement envie de s'éterniser ici. Je toque et une voix me répond d'entrer. Je pousse la porte, ma main un peu tremblante. Vraiment, je n'aime pas être ici !

Mon psychiatre est assis à son bureau, c'est un homme d'à peu près la cinquantaine qui a toujours l'air fatigué. Je suppose que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de travailler dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il relève la tête et m'offre un sourire chaleureux qui fait vraiment plaisir quand on est dans un endroit aussi oppressant ! C'est là que je remarque que mon psychanalyste, ce très cher Dr. Ziggurat, est assis sur le canapé à droite du bureau, son affreuse bestiole dans les mains. Je voulais vraiment pas le voir lui, c'est loupé…

- **Assis-toi Ryuga, je t'en prie,** me dit mon psychiatre. **Je vois que tu es venu avec ton petit frère. Toujours un plaisir de te voir Ryuto.**

Mon frère esquisse un mince sourire et s'enfonce dans le siège à côté du mien. On va vite boucler ce rendez-vous et ensuite je profiterai de mon dimanche avec Ryuto ! Le Dr. Ziggurat me regarde, même s'il est dans mon dos je sens ses yeux sur moi. Il va commenter la moindre chose qui lui paraitra bizarre dans ce que je vais dire, c'est sûr !

- **Bien, tu as dit que tu voulais me voir à propos de ton traitement,** reprend mon psychiatre. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Eh bien, je trouve Sugar et Skull beaucoup trop actifs depuis quelques temps et ça m'inquiète un peu,** explique-je. **Ils ont recommencé à parler la nuit, autant dire que mes nuits sont très raccourcies, voire même totalement blanches.**

- **N'appelle pas tes voix par les noms qu'elles se sont donné,** me réprimande Dr. Ziggurat. **Tu les humanises trop.**

Je soupire et serre un peu les poings. Il m'énerve vraiment, il n'a aucune idée de ce que peut éprouver un mec comme moi et il ne cherche même pas à comprendre. Oui, j'appelle Sugar et Skull par les noms qu'ils ont choisis parce que je les ai tout le temps dans ma tête et que par conséquent, ça devient presque normal pour moi ! Mais ça, cet enfoiré s'en fout bien. Tiens, je viens de remarquer que justement, mes voix ne se font plus entendre depuis un moment. Des fois ça va, ça vient, il ne faut pas chercher.

- **Je vois, je vois,** dit le psychiatre après un moment. **Quand tu dis « depuis quelques temps », tu peux me donner une estimation ?**

- **Je dirais environ une semaine,** réponds-je.

- **Est-ce que quelque chose t'a perturbé cette semaine ?**

- **Hum…eh bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un ami d'un ami.**

Un sourire étire les lèvres de mon psychiatre tandis que le Dr. Ziggurat se lève et vient se placer derrière sa chaise.

- **Cet ami sait pour tes « problèmes » ?**

- **Oui, il le sait et ça ne le dérange pas.**

- **Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais est-ce vraiment juste un ami pour toi ?**

- **Jusqu'à hier il l'était, mais maintenant il est plus que ça…**

Mon psychiatre laisse échapper un petit rire amusé et me regarde avec attendrissement. On ne peut pas en dire autant de mon psychanalyste !

- **Je pense que tout va très bien avec ton traitement Ryuga, c'est juste ce garçon qui a développé l'activité de tes voix,** me dit mon psychiatre avec bienveillance. **Je parie d'ailleurs que depuis hier, elles se sont calmées, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui, et ça fait du bien,** reconnais-je.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'engager dans une relation amoureuse Ryuga,** déclare froidement le Dr. Ziggurat en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. **Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.**

Je lui lance un regard noir et serre encore plus mes poings. Mais il se prend pour qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Il ne connait rien de moi-même s'il se complait à penser le contraire ! Je m'apprête à protester mais mon psychiatre me devance.

- **Allons Ziggurat, je pense qu'au contraire ce serait très bénéfique pour Ryuga. Il porte un fardeau sur ses épaules alors qu'il est très jeune, nous savons tous les deux qu'il fait tous les efforts du monde pour garder son état secret. Qu'il ait quelqu'un pour le comprendre et lui changer les idées est une très bonne chose !**

Mon psychanalyste se renfrogne mais n'ajoute rien. Je me sens léger d'un coup ! Mon psychiatre se lève et me serre la main en ne souhaitant pas me voir avant un moment. C'est vrai que c'est bon signe pour lui que je ne vienne pas le voir, et moi ça m'arrange ! Ryuto et moi nous éclipsons le plus vite possible et poussons un soupire commun de soulagement en attendant le bus devant l'hôpital. Enfin sortis !

Revenus à mon appartement, on s'affale tous les deux dans mon canapé et je regarde l'heure. Pile l'heure de déjeuner ! Je n'ai aucune envie de cuisiner, encore moins aujourd'hui.

- **Hé frangin, ça te dit d'aller au resto ?** Demande-je à Ryuto avec un grand sourire.

- **Si ça me dit ? Bien sûr !** Me répond-il avec enthousiasme.

Et on est repartis dehors. J'adore mes journées avec mon petit frère, j'ai l'impression de revivre quand il est là ! Après le déjeuner, on décide de passer l'après-midi au parc. Évidemment, j'envoie en même temps des messages à Kyoya qui a lui aussi passé une meilleure nuit que d'habitude. Il aurait dormi encore plus longtemps si Chris ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le faire chier avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Je sens qu'il va se faire frapper le blond demain, mais pas par moi. L'après-midi s'écoule doucement et je me sens tellement bien. Quand le soleil commence à décliner, mon frère se met à faire la tronche parce qu'il sait qu'il va devoir rentrer à la maison parentale.

- **Fais pas cette tête Ryuto, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça,** lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **Vivement les vacances, que tu reviennes à la maison,** marmonne mon frère.

Je rigole et il retrouve le sourire. Je ne ris pas souvent alors ça lui fait plaisir de m'entendre rire. Le soleil commence à se coucher et nous rentrons jusqu'à mon immeuble. Ryuto traine des pieds et regarde l'arrêt de bus d'un mauvais œil. Son bus passe dans quelques minutes et ça se voit sur son visage qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de me quitter !

- **Voilà ton bus,** remarque-je en apercevant le bus arriver au bout de la rue. **A la semaine prochaine p'tit frère !**

- **Au revoir grand frère,** soupire-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras. **Dis, tu me présenteras Kyoya dimanche prochain ?**

- **Oui, si ça te fait plaisir.**

Il me sourit puis monte dans le bus en me faisant au revoir de la main. Une fois le bus disparu de l'autre côté de la rue, je soupire et remonte dans mon appartement. Je m'affale dans mon lit, toujours en train d'envoyer des messages à Kyoya. Je lui ai dit pour nos frères, lui aussi était sidéré ! Il est en train de manger maintenant, du coup il ne peut plus me répondre pour l'instant. J'en profite pour faire mon sac avec mauvaise volonté. Je sens que le lycée va être chiant demain ! Le lundi est le pire jour de la semaine. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : je vais retrouver Kyoya. Oui, ça me donne une bonne raison d'aimer les lundis ça.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi t'as incrusté Ziggurat ? Et pourquoi c'est mon psychanalyste ?!_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai eu l'idée en écrivant et en me rappelant qu'on l'appelait « docteur » ! Il te fait encore chier, même en fic il veut pas te lâcher ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai tellement servi à rien dans ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : T'es encore vexé ? T'inquiète pas, dans le prochain t'es là ! Je me concentrais sur Ryuto là, on peut pas m'en vouloir. T'es pas la seule personne que Ryuga aime, hein ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* Je ne l'aime pas !_**

 ** _Moi : Dans la fic Ryu, dans la fic…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah…pardon._**

 ** _Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, review please ? Si vous pouviez remonter un peu le moral de Kyo, ce serait sympa n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, donnez-moi de la lecture._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et ne m'agressez pas s'il vous plait, j'en ai un peu marre…_**

 ** _Moi : A mercredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**


	6. Sur un petit nuage ou presque

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Ryuga : Devinez qui est le mec qui a encore réussi à se mettre une fangirl sur le dos ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mmmmh, toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bingo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, pour une fois c'est pas moi ! Elle est vénère Marius, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yep…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais pourquoi elle est fâchée ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sûrement parce que j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à me donner. Mais c'est la vérité, PERSONNE ne me donne d'ordre._**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Tu t'enfonces là._**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Bon…je suis désolé Marius. Si tu veux tuer Kyo, je ne m'interposerai pas…mais évite quand même, s'il te plait._**

 ** _Kyoya : On est vraiment pathétiques, j'arrive à avoir pitié de moi-même…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, pareil…_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, dites pas ça ! Vous êtes juste impuissants face au pouvoir des fangirls et des fanboys *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon bah je vais faire le disclaimer au passage. MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, bonne lecture…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Mais non, tu vas pas te faire taper parce que tu connais pas Undertale ! Tu sais, moi je m'y suis mis après tout le monde XD Très bonne déduction, Ryuga sera bien Sans ! Il faut dire, c'est le personnage préféré du fandom Undertale je crois, et ce n'est pas sans raison ! Undertale c'est cool, surtout les musiques n_n  
P.S : Moi je préfère Foxy, mais je sais pas pourquoi XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : C'était un de nos délires préférés avec katatsu-chan d'imaginer Kyoya en fille, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle m'a fait deux fanarts de lui en meuf ! Et puis comme Frisk n'a pas de sexe défini, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de le punir un peu s'il ne fait pas ce que le script exige de lui n_n  
L'histoire de Undertale est un peu complexe, surtout en Pacifiste où on peut découvrir des choses dans un endroit du jeu accessible uniquement dans cette route. Je ferai en sorte de rendre ça le plus simple possible ^^_**

* * *

Ce matin, dans le bus, je ne tire pas mon habituelle tête d'enterrement. J'ai encore super bien dormi, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Skull et Sugar ont recommencé à parler à mon réveil, mais je les entends beaucoup moins que durant la semaine précédente. Je me sens léger, les cernes qui ne quittent jamais mon visage commencent à s'estomper très doucement mais pas assez pour que j'arrête de mettre de l'anticerne. Pour une fois, j'ai hâte d'arriver au lycée pour retrouver mes potes et mon petit-ami ! Faut que je demande à Chris comment ça s'est passé hier tiens. N'allez pas croire que je suis devenu comme lui pendant la nuit, je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait lui et Dynamis pour leur premier vrai rencard. Et puis franchement, s'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'intéressant (on se comprend), le blond m'aurait appelé immédiatement pour tout me décrire avec la voix d'un mec ayant bu une vingtaine de cannettes de Red Bull ou de Monster ! L'euphorie chez lui, ça donne quelque chose d'assez drôle.

Le bus s'arrête et tous les élèves descendent en trainant des pieds. C'est normal : on est lundi ! Pour une fois, je n'esquive pas les gens en marchant très vite, le regard braqué sur mes pompes. Non, ce matin je les esquive en marchant très vite le regard droit et un immense sourire sur mon visage. On commence avec histoire-géo ce matin, et je suis sûr que je n'aurai aucun mal à suivre les cours aujourd'hui. Je grimpe les escaliers rapidement et arrive dans le couloir du deuxième étage, complètement désert à l'exception de trois silhouettes devant la salle où j'ai cours cette première heure. Je cours pratiquement pour les rejoindre, surtout un en particulier.

Chris est assis contre le mur avec Dynamis assis entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son épaule droite. Kyoya est assis à leur gauche et ils discutent tranquillement. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je remarque que mon petit-ami a quelques difficultés à bouger son bras gauche, et pour cause ! Il porte une attelle à son poignet, je peux la distinguer sous sa manche et on en voit le bout sur sa main. Euh, c'est encore à cause des sales petits cons contre qui il se bat ? Des bleus, okay. Une trace de lame de couteau, ça commence déjà à être inquiétant. Mais là une attelle…

- **J'espère qu'il va bien quand même et qu'il n'a pas trop mal…** murmure Sugar.

- **Et moi j'espère que la personne qui lui a fait ça a déjà réfléchi à son testament !** Grogne Skull.

Je suis d'accord avec eux, et c'est bien la première fois ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment grave si Kyoya n'a qu'une attelle, il n'a pas le bras dans le plâtre non plus. Mais bon, n'empêche que je suis énervé. L'entaille de couteau près de sa clavicule m'est restée en travers de la gorge…

Dynamis remarque ma présence et me sourit mais Kyoya et Chris sont visiblement trop absorbés par leur conversation. Je m'assois juste à gauche de mon petit-ami, il ne remarque toujours rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle avec le blond, mais ça doit être passionnant ! Comme il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué, je peux en profiter un peu pour le surprendre. Chris a fini par me voir, faut dire que je suis dans son champ de vision. S'il m'avait toujours pas vu, je lui aurais prescrit un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. Je mets un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire et il me fait un rapide et discret petit sourire.

Je me retiens de pouffer de rire, il faut dire que ça m'amuse beaucoup que Kyoya n'arrive pas à me remarquer alors que je suis juste à côté de lui ! Je passe mon bras à côté de lui et lui claque des doigts devant le visage. Il sursaute légèrement, surpris, et tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Je profite de sa surprise pour l'embrasser pile au moment où il me fait face. J'entends un petit ricanement en face, je suppose que c'est Chris ça. Kyoya ne réagit pas tout de suite, je l'ai complètement pris par surprise ! Après quelques secondes, je sens des bras passer derrière mon cou et mon petit-ami se colle contre moi. Cette fois, c'est un sifflement que j'entends, ça doit toujours être Chris ! Dynamis n'est pas le genre à faire un truc comme ça.

Kyoya se recule et…vous me croyez si je vous dis que ses lèvres me manquent déjà ? Voilà ça y est, je suis déjà accro… On m'a toujours dit que ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'être dépendant de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose mais là c'est trop tard. Mon petit-ami sourit comme il le fait toujours, avec cet air malicieux qui donne l'impression qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Il enlève ses bras de mon cou et grimace légèrement, je peux apercevoir sa main gauche se raidir.

- **Hé, ça va ?** Demande-je, inquiet. **Comment tu t'es fait ça ? C'est…à cause des mecs qui t'emmerdent ?**

- **Hein ? Comment ça ?** S'étonne Chris.

- **Kyoya, tu as des problèmes ?** S'inquiète Dynamis en se redressant légèrement.

Oups, j'ai peut-être gaffé. J'avais oublié que j'étais le seul à savoir que Kyoya se bat en dehors des cours… J'espère que je n'ai pas mis ma moitié mal à l'aise sans le vouloir.

- **C'est rien, je suis juste contraint d'user un peu de violence en dehors du lycée,** répond Kyoya avec un sourire, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. **C'est à cause du statut de mon père, mais ce n'est pas important.**

- **Si c'est à cause de ça que tu as une attelle au poignet, permets-moi d'en douter,** soupire Dynamis.

- **C'est pas à cause d'eux, jamais les mecs qui me cherchent ne pourraient me briser le poignet ! Ils n'ont pas la force nécessaire. Non, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça et beaucoup plus…ridicule aussi,** dit mon petit-ami en passant sa main qui n'est pas entravée dans ses cheveux.

- **Ridicule ?** Ricane Chris, mais son ricanement n'est pas vraiment amusé.

- **Hier, j'ai eu faim alors j'ai voulu me prendre un paquet de biscuits mais une des domestiques était en train de passer la serpillère dans la cuisine. J'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre, j'avais trop la dalle alors je suis quand même rentré et j'ai été puni par le karma. J'ai glissé et je me suis éclaté le poignet contre le plan de travail en essayant de me rattraper…**

Dynamis et moi grimaçons en imaginant la douleur que ça doit provoquer. Mais un détail m'échappe : pourquoi Kyoya ne me l'a pas dit ? Non, je ne suis pas du genre à fliquer mon mec sur tout ce qu'il fait mais je me serais attendu à ce qu'il me prévienne, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que je m'inquiète en le voyant avec une attelle. Il a sûrement oublié, et puis c'est pas grave de toute façon. Chris a l'air extrêmement choqué, pourquoi il fait cette tête ?

- **Q-quoi ? T'as des domestiques chez toi ?!** S'étouffe à moitié le blond.

- **Oui, j'habite dans un manoir,** répond Kyoya avec un ricanement. **C'est ça d'avoir un père friqué !**

- **Un manoir ? Tu veux dire…le manoir un peu à l'écart de la ville ? C'est ta famille qui y habite ?** Demande Dynamis.

- **Depuis des générations, oui,** soupire Kyoya. **N'essayez pas de me demander depuis combien de générations, mon père s'évertue à me rentrer ça dans le crâne mais j'arrive pas à retenir.**

- **Mais t'as trop de chance !** S'extasie Chris. **Je suis passé tellement de fois devant en me disant que j'aimerais trop y vivre !**

- **C'est ce qu'on me dit à chaque fois !** Ricane mon petit-ami. **Depuis le temps que j'y vis moi, ça ne me fait plus rien. Je crois que ça a même fini par me blaser…**

- **Moi ça ne m'étonne pas,** dis-je en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kyoya. **Si tu baignes dans ce milieu depuis que tu es né, ça doit te faire ni chaud ni froid.**

Notre conversation est interrompue par des pas de course dans le couloir, appartenant sans aucun doute à notre très cher Gingka qui arrive pile au moment de la sonnerie. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! On se relève, pour certains avec mauvaise volonté. Chris n'a pas spécialement envie d'aller en cours et moi je râle intérieurement parce que Kyoya n'est pas dans notre classe. Il a l'air d'ailleurs très contrarié et agacé de devoir partir. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je sens bien qu'il veut faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible. Oui mais faudra bien aller en cours à un moment ou à un autre ! Un ricanement se fait alors entendre près de nous mais ce n'est pas celui de Chris. C'est un ricanement beaucoup plus froid et flippant…

Je sens Kyoya se raidir contre moi, lui aussi il sait à qui appartient ce ricanement. Un bruit de craquement osseux m'indique que Chris est en train de serrer ses poings au point de faire craquer ses phalanges. Pas étonnant…

- **Regardez-moi ça ssssssssssi c'est pas adorable,** ricane Reiji. **Vous êtes pitoyables…**

- **On te retourne le compliment,** répond Kyoya froidement.

- **Je ne ssssssssuis pas comme vous.**

- **Non, et c'est tant mieux !** Dit hargneusement Chris.

- **Disons que je ne joue pas dans la même cour que vous.**

La confrontation est interrompue par l'arrivée du prof d'histoire. Kyoya m'embrasse encore un fois et file rapidement vers sa salle. Reiji le regarde s'éloigner en se balançant d'une manière vraiment creepy puis tourne la tête vers moi. Ses mèches qui cachent habituellement ses yeux tombent sur le côté et je croise son regard perçant. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, je me rappelle les impressions que j'ai eu hier de le voir au parc et de le sentir derrière moi devant mon immeuble. J'avais réussi à me persuader que ce n'était que des hallucinations liées à une crise paranoïa déclenchée par mon stress d'aller à l'HP mais…mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. Si je l'avais vraiment vu ? S'il avait…vraiment été là ? Putain, je recommence à psychoter ! Les yeux de Reiji me font vraiment froid dans le dos. Je me demande comment il est humainement possible d'avoir un regard si flippant, si malsain…

En m'installant à ma place pour le cours d'histoire, Gingka me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et m'adresse un grand sourire niais.

- **Félicitations, monsieur je-ne-préviens-pas-les-copains-quand-je-me-mets-en-couple,** me chuchote le roux.

- **A vrai dire, j'ai prévenu Chris mais c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé,** chuchote-je à mon tour. **Il l'a répété à Dynamis après j'imagine…**

- **Ah okay, donc c'est encore moi le dernier au courant quoi. Sale traître !**

- **Messieurs, veuillez vous assoir en silence !** Hurle le prof à notre attention.

Oui chef, bien chef. Qu'il est chiant ce prof ! Il gueule tout le temps ! Monsieur, je pense que vous avez raté une superbe carrière d'adjudant dans l'armée. Le sergent Hartmann dans Full Metal Jacket, vous connaissez ?

L'heure d'après, pendant le cours de SVT, Chris et moi sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me fous tellement du cours que je sors une feuille et décide de passer cette heure à « discuter » avec mon voisin blondinet. Je griffonne vite fait sur la feuille avec mon crayon de papier et la tend à Chris.

 _Alors, vous avez fait quoi en ville ?_

Chris regarde la feuille avec un sourcil levé et un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il surveille le prof du coin de l'œil mais ce dernier est trop occupé à faire des schémas pour faire attention à nous. Il écrit sa réponse rapidement et me rend la feuille avec un clin d'œil.

 _On a été à la cafétéria, puis on a trainé en ville. Je lui ai montré mes adresses secrètes, celles que même toi et Gingka ne connaissez pas, et ensuite on s'est posé sur la plage pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?_

Je ne peux pas râler là, je lui ai complètement tendu la perche ! Je ricane très doucement, histoire de ne pas me faire griller par le prof, et écrit vite fait sur la feuille.

 _Non, je sais parfaitement que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu m'aurais appelé pour tout me raconter ! Je te connais bien, blondinet._

Chris sourit encore plus, il est fier de lui ! Irrécupérable. Le prof se retourne, le fond de la classe ayant une proportion au bavardage assez balèze, puis reprend ses schémas et ses explications. Pendant ce temps, Chris a écrit un putain de roman ! Bah il est inspiré…

 _Oui, tu me connais bien ! Trop bien même, ça commence à être chiant. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de profiter au max mais bon, il y avait des gens et tout, c'était relou… Mais je peux te dire que Dynamis a la peau très douce et qu'il craint complètement du flanc gauche !_

Merci pour l'info Chris, mais je m'en fous un peu. Avant que j'ai le temps d'écrire sur la feuille, il la reprend et griffonne une dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore écrit… ?

 _Et toi ? Il est chatouilleux Kyoya ?_

Et voilà ça y est, c'est reparti. Il me tue, j'en peux plus de lui ! Il est vraiment fatiguant parfois, faut qu'il calme ses hormones. Je lève les yeux au ciel (enfin au plafond), soupire et écrit sur la feuille, complètement à l'arrache.

 _Je sais pas, j'ai pas testé. Je sais juste qu'il a les mains douces._

Je sens que j'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, il va partir dans tous les sens. Je crois que je commence à en avoir plus rien à foutre, est-ce que ça veut dire que je m'habitue ? Mouais…peut-être. Je regarde Chris tandis qu'il lit ce que j'ai écrit et ses yeux s'illuminent. Oh dear… Il se met à écrire frénétiquement avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Heureusement que le prof est retourné, il s'inquiéterait sans doute du sourire étrange de mon voisin de table blond ! Chris me lance limite la feuille avec son énorme sourire toujours planté sur son visage.

 _Il est plus entreprenant que toi, tant mieux ! Je suis sûr que si ton voisin (Bao, c'est ça ?) ne vous avait pas interrompus, il aurait poussé les choses plus loin. Je te le dis Ryuga, dès que tu as du temps libre, invite-le chez toi ! Toi je sais que tu n'es pas très…à l'aise mais clairement, je pense que tu peux compter sur Kyoya pour ça._

Effectivement…je n'en doute pas. Sans que je m'en rende compte, un sourire s'installe sur mon visage. Comment je peux le savoir alors ? Ben…

- **Monsieur Kishatu !** M'interpelle le prof. **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? Qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle ?**

- **Rien monsieur, rien du tout,** réponds-je avec une pointe d'agacement. **Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?**

Merde, j'aurais pas dû répondre comme ça. Ouais mais il est chiant aussi, on peut plus sourire ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que les profs ne veulent pas qu'on soit heureux d'être là, mais qu'ils ne veulent pas non plus qu'on fasse la gueule. On fait quoi du coup ? On n'est pas des machines hein, on ne peut pas être dénués d'émotions. Le prof de SVT lisse ses doigts sur sa blouse, je comprends même pas pourquoi il la porte vu qu'on ne fait pas de TP aujourd'hui, et s'approche de ma table. Je sens les ennuis arriver…

- **Je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi insolent dans mon cours jeune homme,** me dit-il en se penchant sur ma table. **Ce n'est pas avec vos médiocres résultats que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Est-ce bien clair ?**

J'entends des petits ricanements venant principalement du fond de la classe suivre la déclaration du prof. Étonnamment, je n'entends pas celui de Damian. De toute façon, il est bizarre depuis ce matin celui-là. Le prof me fixe méchamment mais vraiment…ça ne me fait rien. Je vais quand même bien devoir m'excuser, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver collé.

- **Oui monsieur, excusez-moi,** souffle-je.

Le prof retourne au tableau et termine le cours. La sonnerie ne tarde pas à retentir et nous libère. Je remballe mes affaires à toute vitesse, très pressé de profiter de notre courte pause pour retrouver mon petit-ami. On a cours de maths après en plus, on doit rendre les DM tiens !

On arrive sous l'arbre et Kyoya y est déjà, avec son carnet sur ses genoux. Il l'avait déjà vendredi dernier et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il lui sert, mais vu les mouvements de sa main droite il dessine probablement. Il relève la tête en nous entendant arriver et range son carnet dans son sac…ou plutôt il essaie. Il n'a qu'une seule main valide en même temps, l'autre est un peu coincée par une attelle.

- **Besoin d'aide ?** Lui propose-je en me penchant vers lui.

- **C'est pas de refus,** ricane-t-il.

Je l'aide donc à ranger son carnet dans son sac et pour me remercier, il m'embrasse. Je pense que tout est un prétexte entre nous pour ça. Je m'assois juste à côté de Kyoya et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Chris et Dynamis sont assis juste en face, main dans la main, et Gingka est assis entre Chris et moi avec l'air le plus déprimé que je n'ai jamais vu sur lui.

- **Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais la tête d'un mec qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a un cancer en phase terminale ?** Demande-je au roux.

- **Vous me saoulez à être tous en couple maintenant, je suis le dernier de la bande qui est seul comme un chien ! J'suis la cinquième roue du carrosse…** marmonne Gingka.

- **Bah désolé, mais on n'a pas fait exprès !** Ricane Chris.

- **Mais tu as des vues sur une fille non ? Tu m'as déjà parlé d'elle,** lui dit Dynamis avec un sourire bienveillant, comme toujours.

- **Ouais ouais, c'est vrai,** admet le rouquin en rougissant légèrement. **Mais elle sait même pas que j'existe, et j'oserai jamais lui parler…**

- **Mais tu nous caches des trucs dis-donc Gingka !** S'exclame le blond. **C'est qui cette fille ?**

- **Je sais pas comment elle s'appelle,** soupire-t-il. **C'est juste…je la vois souvent au CDI et j'ai fini par tomber raide dingue d'elle !**

- **Okay, mais à quoi elle ressemble au moins ?** Demande-je.

- **Bah…elle a les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleu clair et elle a toujours des lunettes de mécano qui tiennent ses cheveux,** explique le roux.

- **Hé, mais je la connais moi cette fille !** S'exclame Kyoya en se redressant. **Elle est dans ma classe, elle s'appelle Madoka. Elle assure niveau résultats en tout cas.**

Gingka rougit encore plus et se cache la tête dans ses mains. Ça a l'air de bien faire marrer Kyoya ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

- **Je vais rester dans mon coin à me morfondre moi,** geint notre ami aux cheveux de feu. **Elle est trop bien pour moi, j'en suis sûr…**

- **Faut pas dire ça Gingka,** le réconforte Dynamis. **Tu ne peux être sûr de rien si tu ne tentes rien.**

- **Oui je sais…** soupire-t-il.

- **Je peux te la présenter si ça peut t'aider,** lui propose Kyoya. **On n'est pas vraiment amis mais on s'entend bien, mon prof de maths arrête pas de nous coller en binôme du coup on est assez proches.**

- **Tu-tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ?** Demande Gingka comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

- **Bah si je te le propose !** Ricane mon petit-ami.

Le visage de Gingka s'illumine instantanément et il saute au cou de Kyoya en répétant en boucle « merci ». Par réflexe, Kyoya essaie de le repousser avec ses mains et laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il a oublié son attelle et du coup il s'est fait mal. Le rouquin ne s'en rend même pas compte… Je l'attrape par le col et le tire en arrière pour qu'il arrête d'appuyer sur le poignet gauche de mon petit-ami, qu'il a coincé accidentellement.

- **Hé Gingka, tu peux éviter de casser encore plus mon petit-ami ?** Dis-je au roux avec un ricanement.

- **Oh merde, j'avais pas senti désolé…** s'excuse Gingka.

Kyoya se tient le poignet gauche avec une légère grimace. Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal quand même, ça m'étonne qu'il ait réussi à autant s'exploser le poignet simplement en glissant. Certes, il s'est pris un plan de travail en tentant de se rattraper…mais moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé et pourtant je n'avais pas besoin d'attelle. J'avais mal, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne m'étais pas brisé le poignet comme Kyoya !

- **I-il a peut-être des os un peu fragiles…** murmure Sugar.

- **Mais bien sûr ! T'es beaucoup trop naïf Sugar,** s'exaspère Skull. **Je suis sûr que Kyoya s'est fait briser le poignet par les mecs qui ont l'habitude de l'agresser mais qu'il ne veut pas le dire, peut-être par fierté ou pour ne pas inquiéter notre hôte et ses amis.**

- **M-mais il…il a dit qu'ils n'ont pas la force nécessaire pour lui faire ça,** proteste Sugar avec toute son hésitation.

- **La force n'a rien à voir avec ça,** contre Skull. **On peut très bien utiliser des objets pour briser les os d'une personne.**

Skull ne dit pas de conneries ces derniers temps, ça m'étonne ! Je n'aime pas penser que Kyoya pourrait nous mentir…mais c'est possible. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit avant. De toute façon, le mal est fait et je ne peux pas forcer Kyoya à parler s'il n'en a pas envie. Je veux juste qu'il fasse attention à lui…

Mon petit-ami n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché son poignet, il a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Gingka fait de nouveau une tête d'enterrement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Il se sent très coupable je suppose. Je sais que Kyoya ne voudra pas aller à l'infirmerie, il est comme moi à ce niveau-là. Bon, plus qu'à essayer de lui changer les idées ! Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, l'attire contre moi et lui embrasse le front. Il ne grimace plus, j'ai réussi à lui rendre son sourire mais il tient toujours son poignet. Gingka est en train de se décomposer de culpabilité, le pauvre. Eh…mais j'y pense, j'ai du Doliprane dans mon sac ! Normalement, je garde ça au cas où j'aurais des migraines à cause de mes voix mais ça me sert surtout parce que je suis maladroit et que j'arrête pas de me blesser…

La sonnerie se fait entendre et j'attrape rapidement mon sac pour choper mes médocs. Kyoya me regarde avec un sourcil levé, il doit se demander ce que je fous. J'arrive à retrouver la boite dans le bordel de mon sac et la lui tend en l'aidant à se relever.

- **Je sais que t'as une bouteille d'eau dans ton sac,** lui dis-je avec un sourire. **Tu peux garder la boite.**

- **Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?** Ricane Kyoya en prenant la boite.

On échange un baiser passionné beaucoup trop court à mon goût puis je cours rejoindre mes trois potes qui se barrent sans moi. Bande de saloperies !

- **Ah au fait, vous savez qu'on a un nouveau prof de maths ?** Demande Chris sur le chemin vers la salle.

- **Ah bon ?** S'étonne Gingka. **Il est arrivé quelque chose à notre prof ?**

- **Apparemment, il a démissionné du jour au lendemain,** répond le blond. **J'ai surpris une conversation entre plusieurs profs en arrivant ce matin, ils parlaient d'un nervous breakdown.**

- **Une dépression nerveuse fulgurante en somme,** ajoute-je.

- **Exactement. J'espère que c'est pas trop grave quand même,** soupire Chris. **J'aimais pas beaucoup le prof mais c'est pas une raison…**

- **Moi j'espère que son remplaçant est cool, sinon ça va pas m'aider à aimer les maths,** souffle Gingka.

On arrive devant la salle où tous les élèves sont rassemblés. Tous sauf Damian. C'est bizarre, déjà ce matin il est arrivé en retard et il s'est bien tenu pendant les deux premières heures ! D'habitude, lui et Reiji ne se lâchent pas. Tu me diras, son absence ne semble pas déranger son acolyte. Et après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ?

Un surveillant arrive alors, accompagné d'un homme assez grand, le nouveau prof de maths. Toute la classe semble très étonnée, personne n'est censé être au courant en même temps. Le pion nous fait entrer dans un intense brouhaha et toute la classe s'installe. L'homme avec lui, le remplaçant, est brun et à l'air très strict. Une mèche blonde s'échappe sur son front, il porte des lunettes rectangulaires et derrière, ses yeux sombres (je crois qu'ils sont gris ou violets, mais je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis) semblent dénués de toute émotion. Sinon, c'est le prof le mieux habillé du bahut je pense. Enfin, quand je dis ça, je veux dire qu'il est habillé très classe, on dirait même pas un prof en fait ! Il porte un costume violet très strict sur une chemise blanche sobre et il a une cravate rouge. Non sérieux, c'est vraiment un prof ?

- **Suite à la démission de votre professeur de mathématiques due à des problèmes de santé, vos cours seront désormais assurés par Mr. Doji ici présent,** annonce le surveillant. **Il assurera vos cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

Des murmures suivent sa déclaration, les élèves discutent entre eux de cette nouvelle. Le surveillant s'éclipse après avoir serré la main de Mr. Doji et les conversations s'arrêtent progressivement. Le prof retire la veste de son costume, la pose sur le dos de sa chaise, retrousse les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et sonde la classe du regard.

- **J'ai été briefé sur votre programme, je sais que vous devez me rendre un devoir maison aujourd'hui. Mais au vu des évènements, je vous annonce que je ne les ramasserai que demain car j'ai encore un peu de travail de mon côté,** explique-t-il d'une voix froide et étrangement doucereuse.

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élèvent dans les rangs, il y en a qui avait visiblement oublié de faire le DM ou qui n'avait pas réussi ! Je ne suis pas bien placé pour les blâmer, c'est même pas moi qui aies fait mon DM. Mr. Doji reprend la leçon là où on l'avait laissé et…je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce prof. Il est très compréhensif avec nous, très gentil mais…mais ça sonne faux ! On dirait qu'il fait semblant. Je me fais peut-être des idées…

- **Hé Ryuga, tu le trouves pas bizarre le nouveau prof ?** Me chuchote Gingka en se penchant vers moi.

- **J'étais justement en train de me faire la réflexion mais je pensais que je me faisais des idées,** lui réponds-je.

- **Je le sens pas, j'ai l'impression…j'ai l'impression qu'il porte une espèce de masque tout souriant mais qu'il fait semblant,** me glisse le roux en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

- **Je pense exactement la même chose que toi Gingka.**

- **Il y a un problème, les garçons ?** Demande une voix au-dessus de nous.

On relève tous les deux la tête d'un même mouvement pour trouver Mr. Doji qui nous regarde avec…une sorte de bienveillance. Comme tout chez lui, elle semble feinte. Le sourire qu'il nous fait me met mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose…

- **Non m'sieur, on comparait juste nos résultats pour l'exercice du cours,** réponds-je en feignant à mon tour un sourire.

- **Très bien. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, je suis là pour vous aider,** nous dit Mr. Doji avec un grand sourire qui me colle des frissons dans le dos.

Le prof s'éloigne et Gingka et moi échangeons un regard qui veut tout dire. Ce prof nous met clairement mal à l'aise. Je me retourne pour avoir l'avis de Chris et Dynamis, je sais qu'ils nous ont écoutés, et ils hochent tous le deux la tête pour me dire qu'ils partagent notre avis. C'est bizarre que le prof nous fasse tous le même effet, c'est pas normal du tout. Ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise…

Quand le cours se termine, Gingka, Chris, Dynamis et moi sommes les premiers dehors. Vraiment, ce nouveau prof nous met dans un état étrange, même l'ambiance dans la salle était…malsaine. Je suis même content d'aller en cours d'anglais, ça vous donne une idée !

Le reste de la journée n'est pas très intéressant, une journée de cours comme il y en a tant d'autres. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je commençais à fatiguer il faut dire ! Je descends jusqu'à mon casier que je partage avec Chris pour récupérer quelques manuels que j'y avais laissé. Kyoya n'a pas pu m'attendre, son père ne veut pas qu'il traine après les cours et exige, oui je dis bien « exige », qu'il rentre dès qu'il finit les cours. C'est là qu'on est heureux d'habiter seul et d'avoir un portable pour pouvoir envoyer un million de messages à son petit-ami ! J'ai un peu trainé, les couloirs sont vides maintenant et je récupère mes bouquins avec un soupir. En récupérant mon dernier livre, un bout de papier s'envole et tombe à mes pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Peut-être que ça vient d'un des cahiers de Chris…

Je le ramasse et non, ça ne vient pas d'un cahier de Chris puisqu'il y a mon nom écrit dessus et ce n'est pas l'écriture du blond. Ça ressemble à l'écriture de Kyoya en fait. Je retourne le bout de papier pour lire ce que m'a laissé mon petit-ami.

 _Chris m'a prêté ses clés pour que je te laisse ça, j'ai dû faire vite. Je peux venir chez toi le week-end prochain ? J'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir passer du temps rien qu'avec toi. Je t'aime._

 _Kyoya_

…Je pense que je viens de rater plein de battements de cœur mais je ne suis pas sûr. S'il peut ? Bien sûr qu'il peut ! Je crève d'envie de pouvoir repasser un après-midi comme celui de samedi dernier. J'ai même envie de plus… Oh putain, voilà que Chris m'a contaminé. Ou c'est peut-être Skull ? Oh puis j'm'en fous ! J'ai le droit de vivre une vie comme tous les autres ados de mon âge. Je referme mon casier et m'apprête à sortir du lycée pour prendre mon bus quand je croise Mr. Doji qui se rend vers les salles de réunion. Il croise mon regard et me sourit en continuant son chemin. J'ai l'impression que mon sang vient de se glacer… Ce prof ne m'inspire rien de bon, rien de bon du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. J'ai juste envie de penser au week-end de rêve qui m'attend ! Je sors du lycée à toute vitesse, chope mon bus qui arrive presque au moment exact où je rejoins l'arrêt et, assis à ma place avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je souris un peu niaisement en rêvant à mon prochain week-end.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi je sens le rated M arriver ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mmh, il est possible que ça arrive dans quelques chapitres n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh non…_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, vous saviez bien que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui mais bon, j'espérais que tu oublierais…_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai une excellente mémoire Kyo ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et pourquoi t'as foutu Doji dans ta fic ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que c'est une enflure. Et que du coup, même si je le hais, il fait un très bon méchant !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sens qu'il va encore en avoir après moi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et moi j'en ai marre de prendre cher physiquement ! Non mais c'est quoi la prochaine étape, une commotion cérébrale ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Calmez-vous les gars, calmez-vous !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis parfaitement calme._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, review siouplait ? *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : A mercredi du coup._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais me chercher des cookies, ça me passera les nerfs. Et puis bon, j'ai des reviews à lire._**


	7. La fin des ennuis ?

**_Moi : Coucou ! Ah, si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de publier ce chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah dis-nous pourquoi._**

 ** _Moi : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'ai eu comme qui dirait « une panne d'inspi » ! Je suis donc très heureuse de l'avoir fini à temps et de le publier !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai eu un micro espoir dis-donc…_**

 ** _Moi : Je suis d'ailleurs très contente de ce chapitre, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai lu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et visiblement, t'as pas aimé !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi Wonder…pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Chuuuut, pas de spoil !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *visiblement assez déprimé*_**

 ** _Kyoya : A ce point ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *hoche la tête lentement*_**

 ** _Moi : T'inquiète pas Ryu, ça va aller ! Ah euh Kyo, t'as tué Chris ou pas ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non, j'ai lu la review de Marius. Je tiens à ma vie donc…*se racle la gorge* Promis, je ne poserai pas la main sur lui. Et je serai plus gentil avec lui aussi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as fait quoi de lui du coup ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je l'ai laissé partir, je pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre de lui…_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, tu me fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bonne lecture ! n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Effectivement, Toby Fox (le développeur d'Undertale) a sorti une…sorte de suite qui s'appelle DeltaRune (en vrai on sait pas si c'est censé être une suite). Tu peux aller te faire ton propre avis, mais moi perso j'aime pas du tout le scénario et je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'une suite à Undertale…mais ce n'est que mon avis !  
Oui, Toriel est vraiment aussi attentionnée dans le jeu ! C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est surnommée « Maman chèvre » par la communauté n_n  
Je ship effectivement le Frans (Frisk X Sans) et…c'est compliqué en fait ! On ne sait pas quel âge a Frisk mais il/elle est censé avoir autour de 12-13 ans. Quant à Sans, il est censé avoir autour de 18 ans ! Oui ça fait un gros écart d'âge mais hé, on parle d'un squelette et d'un humain ! La logique n'a rien à faire ici XD  
P.S : Moi je suis insomniaque, bonne chance pour me tuer Freddy ! XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Bienvenue dans Undertale ! XD  
Le personnage que joue Masamune n'est pas débile, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'estime de lui et de confiance en lui et parfois ça le rend un peu bête mais pas débile. Des persos débiles, il y en a mais…tu verras n_n  
Ça fait un moment que Ryuga ne se retient plus d'appeler Kyoya « Kyo »…*air innocent*_**

* * *

Cette semaine m'a parue longue. Très longue ! Et bizarre aussi. Entre le nouveau prof de maths et le soudain changement de comportement de Damian, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Le prof…j'ai essayé de m'y faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Toute sa gentillesse et sa compassion me paraissent vraiment feintes. Mr. Doji passe beaucoup de temps à aider les élèves qui galèrent, comme Gingka et moi, mais j'ai plus la sensation de l'avoir sur le dos à longueur de temps qu'autre chose ! J'ai la sensation de sentir ses yeux sur moi souvent…trop souvent. Putain, d'abord Reiji, maintenant le prof de maths ! Je commence à croire que je deviens vraiment trop parano ces derniers temps.

En parlant de Reiji, son cas ne s'arrange pas. Il a passé toute la semaine à nous provoquer ou nous observer de ses yeux malsains, sans un bruit. Une chose a changé cependant : Damian traine de moins en moins avec lui. A vrai dire, ils ne trainent presque plus ensembles ! Damian arrive souvent en retard en cours et il a presque toujours un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Je le soupçonne fortement d'être tombé amoureux ! Je devrais complètement m'en foutre, je déteste Damian après tout, mais ça m'arrangerait qu'il soit amoureux. Il nous fout la paix maintenant et ça c'est bien !

Bref, on est vendredi et j'ai hâte d'être en week-end. Non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que Kyoya vient chez moi demain et qu'il reste dormir, pas du tout.

- **Ouais… « dormir » !** Ricane Skull.

Ha ha, très drôle Skull ! Kyoya a toujours son poignet gauche brisé hein. Enfin non, pas brisé, parce que sinon il aurait un plâtre, mais voilà quoi. Au moindre faux mouvement, il a hyper mal. C'est pas ce week-end qu'on franchira ce cap là.

- **R-rien ne presse de toute façon…** murmure Sugar.

- **Non mais toi t'es trop innocent, retourne regarder Bambi !** S'exclame Skull d'une voix agressive.

De bon matin, ils sont en forme les deux. Ah oui, je suis encore chez moi si vous vous posez la question, mais je suis sur le départ. J'attrape mon sac, vérifie comme d'habitude que j'ai mes pilules, et sort de mon appart'. Tiens, je sors en même temps que Bao ce matin !

- **Salut Bao !** Lui lance-je en fermant ma porte à clé.

- **Oh…salut Ryuga,** répond-il d'un ton un peu déprimé.

- **Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demande-je en allant vers lui.

- **Non, je vais bien, c'est juste…** commence mon voisin. **En fait, Aguma doit encore partir pour ses études ! Bon, c'est moins que la dernière fois, mais ça fait toujours trop pour moi !**

- **Oh, je vois. Il était parti un mois la dernière fois, c'est ça ?**

- **Oui, et cette fois il ne part qu'une semaine. Mais quand même, je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui si longtemps !**

Il a une tête de chien battu, ça me donne envie de rire, mais pas méchamment. Il y a une semaine, je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable de bien comprendre la réaction de Bao, mais là je le comprends parfaitement. Ouaip, c'est dur d'être amoureux…

- **Tu vas survivre Bao, tu vas survivre,** lui dis-je en lui frottant l'épaule de manière réconfortante.

- **Oui, mais ça va être looooooooong,** geint-il.

- **Je sais bien, mais tu peux rien y faire, et moi non plus. Bon, j'aimerais rester mais j'ai mon bus à prendre !**

- **Merci d'avoir voulu me réconforter en tout cas, c'est gentil ! A plus !**

Je dévale les escaliers en vitesse et arrive à mon arrêt pile au moment au mon bus arrive. Le timing ! Je mets mes écouteurs et grimpe dans le bus pour aller m'assoir tout au fond. J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, mais genre pas du tout. Et en plus la première heure de cours c'est au 3ème étage ! C'est criminel. Et on a deux heures d'histoire avant de manger, joie.

Le bus s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard et je descends encore plus vite que d'habitude. En à peine deux minutes, j'ai grimpé les escaliers et suis arrivé dans le couloir du 3ème étage où Chris et Dynamis sont déjà. Merde…où est Kyoya ?

- **Salut Ryuga !** Me lance joyeusement Chris qui fait mumuse avec les longs cheveux de son petit-ami.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin, ça va ?** Demande Dynamis avec un regard inquiet.

- **Oui, je vais bien oui,** réponds-je distraitement. **Vous savez où est Kyoya ?**

- **Te stress pas, il est juste parti déposer un truc dans son casier parce qu'il a oublié de le faire en arrivant,** dit le blond. **Il devrait être de retour dans pas longtemps !**

- **Oh okay,** soupire-je avec soulagement.

- **Hé, détends-toi hein ! Kyoya va pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain !** S'exclame Chris un peu amusé.

- **Bah désolé de m'inquiéter mais je te rappelle qu'en l'espace de quelques jours il s'est retrouvé avec une trace de lame de couteau près de la clavicule et un poignet cassé !** Lui réponds-je avec une pointe d'agacement. **J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de plus grave…**

- **Une…une trace de lame de couteau ?** Répète Dynamis avec une expression empreinte d'horreur.

Eh merde, ça non plus ils le savaient pas… Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler, un jour je vais finir par faire une grosse connerie à cause de ça. Des pas se font entendre dans mon dos à ce moment et je me retourne pour voir Kyoya arriver, l'air assez fatigué. Il porte toujours son attelle mais en plus il s'est fait une écharpe avec ce qui semble être un foulard, pour maintenir son bras. Il a l'air fatigué, il s'est fait une écharpe…je suppose que la douleur a dû s'accentuer et que ça l'a empêché de dormir. Il est déjà insomniaque, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus…

Il pose son sac près des nôtres et se loge dans mes bras en faisant attention à son poignet blessé. Vraiment, Kyoya a l'air complètement crevé. Il lève ses yeux bleus vers moi et ils ont l'air étrangement pétillant malgré sa fatigue. Je lui souris et il passe son bras qui n'est pas entravé autour de mes épaules pour me faire pencher vers lui. Évidemment, je l'embrasse tendrement en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur son bras gauche. Et ça aurait pu durer longtemps si Chris ne nous avait pas interrompus ! Saloperie de blondinet !

- **Mais Kyoya, t'avais pas cette écharpe tout à l'heure,** s'étonne le blond. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mec ?**

Quoi ? Il…il n'avait pas l'écharpe en arrivant ? Je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter mais je suis pas très sûr.

- **Oh…c'est en descendant poser mon manuel de maths,** soupire Kyoya, toujours dans mes bras. **J'ai percuté quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'a percuté.**

- **Okay, c'est qui le con qui t'a foncé dedans alors que t'as déjà le poignet en miettes et que ça se voit ?** Grogne-je.

- **C'était Damian, mais c'est pas comme pour la fois où il m'a éclaté la tête contre le mur dans les escaliers. Il a pas fait exprès, il avait l'air pressé et il s'est excusé quand il m'est rentré dedans,** explique mon petit-ami.

- **On parle bien du même Damian ?** Demande Dynamis, surpris.

- **Oui, le petit de votre classe avec les cheveux les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais vu !** Ricane Kyoya.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment lui ? On nous l'a changé !** S'exclame Chris.

- **Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet,** dis-je. **Il est tout le temps en retard ce moment et il a souvent une espèce de sourire béat sur le visage.**

- **Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux ?** S'interroge Dynamis.

- **Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'air si pressé quand il m'a percuté tout à l'heure,** confirme Kyoya. **Il courait sans doute rejoindre l'élu(e) de son cœur !**

Une nouvelle fois, notre conversation est interrompue par cette putain de sonnerie de merde ! Gingka arrive à ce moment, rouge comme une pivoine et très essoufflé. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas pris athlé avec nous lui, il court tellement tout le temps ! Kyoya grogne à voix basse, récupère son sac et revient se blottir contre moi. J'en connais un qui ne veut pas aller en cours.

- **Kyoya, faut que t'y ailles,** lui chuchote-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- **Pas envie,** marmonne-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. **Tu peux me faire un mot d'excuse ?**

- **Non, même si je voulais je pourrais pas,** ricane-je. **Allez, c'est pas pour longtemps, on se retrouve dans deux heures. Et puis…pense à demain.**

Le visage de mon petit-ami s'illumine instantanément et il m'embrasse follement avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre sa salle. Je le regarde partir avec un petit sourire et me retourne vers mes amis. Ah tiens, Gingka n'a pas repris des couleurs normales. Il a trop couru ou quoi ?

- **Hé, ça va Gingka ?** Ricane Chris.

- **Non, pas du tout ! Je suis en panique !** S'écrie le roux.

- **Woh woh, on se calme rouquin,** dis-je calmement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **J'ai croisé Madoka en arrivant, pour une fois que j'étais un peu en avance,** commence Gingka. **E-elle est venue vers moi et elle a commencé à me parler, déjà là je me sentais plus très bien ! Elle m'a dit que c'était Kyoya qui lui avait parlé de moi et qu'elle avait vraiment envie de me parler mais qu'elle avait jamais le temps. Les gars…elle m'a invité au ciné demain soir…je paniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !**

- **Ouais bah tu paniqueras plus tard, voilà le prof !** Répond le blond.

En effet, le prof arrive à ce moment-là et notre ami aux cheveux roux inspire et expire très profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Pauvre Gingka, c'en est trop pour son petit cœur !

Deux heures de cours absolument chiantes plus tard, c'est la pause. Damian est vraiment bizarre, vraiment. Je vous explique : entre les deux heures, Reiji est revenu à la charge et comme Kyoya n'était pas avec moi, c'est Chris et Dynamis qu'il a décidé de faire chier. Il a essayé de s'approcher de Dynamis, je crois qu'il voulait lui siffler quelque chose dans les oreilles, sans doute en espérant qu'il réagisse comme la dernière fois. Chris s'est évidemment interposé, très énervé, et a repoussé Reiji sans pour autant le frapper. Damian était juste derrière, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, et a relevé la tête pour regarder la dispute. Après que Chris ait repoussé Reiji, ce dernier a sifflé d'une manière…inquiétante, et son sourire malsain a disparu. Pour faire court : il était parti pour s'énerver. Damian l'a alors tiré en arrière pour lui parler, et visiblement Reiji n'a pas apprécié ce qu'il lui a dit puisqu'ils ont continué à parler jusqu'à l'arrivée de la prof.

Je commence presque à apprécier Damian. Si c'est grâce à la personne dont il est tombé amoureux qu'il a autant changé en bien, cette personne a toute ma reconnaissance. Finalement, le proverbe qui dit que l'amour peut changer un homme n'est peut-être pas si idéaliste.

Quand on arrive sous l'arbre où on a l'habitude d'être, Kyoya est déjà là, son carnet calé sur ses jambes repliées. Il a du mal à dessiner vu qu'il ne peut pas tenir son carnet avec sa main gauche. Il relève la tête en nous entendant arriver et sourit. Je sens qu'il va encore avoir besoin d'aide pour ranger son carnet ! Je m'assois juste à côté de lui, à sa droite pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné par son poignet, et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien ça, il le fait souvent. Mon petit-ami a refermé son carnet mais…bon, je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il dessine. C'est pas un crime !

- **Dis Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?** Lui demande-je.

- **Oh, des trucs qui m'inspirent, un peu tout et n'importe quoi,** répond mon petit-ami en regardant son carnet.

- **On a un grand artiste parmi nous !** S'exclame Gingka.

- **Grand, grand, j'irai pas jusque-là. Disons que je me débrouille,** ricane Kyoya.

- **J'peux voir ? Enfin, si ça te gêne pas,** dis-je avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- **Mmh…ouais okay, mais je sais pas si tu vas aimer,** soupire-t-il en me tendant son carnet.

- **Kyoya, tu parles à ton mec là ! Il est que dalle objectif dès que ça te concerne !** S'exclame Chris avec un rire amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais au fond il a raison. Je feuillète le carnet, attardant mon regard sur certains dessins plus que d'autres. Il avait raison, il dessine un peu de tout et il dessine très bien. Il a un tracé très…délicat, très fin. Il a dessiné des arbres, le ciel avec des nuages couvrant le soleil et même nos amis. Mais les dessins les plus récents ne sont que des dessins de moi. Le truc, c'est qu'il m'a dessiné avec des expressions que je n'ai jamais eu devant lui. Comment il a fait ? Il a réussi à se les imaginer aussi bien ?

Un des dessins retient particulièrement mon attention. C'est un dessin de moi de dos, avec les vêtements que je portais quand il est venu chez moi, regardant par une fenêtre dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. La chambre en question est immense et les meubles ont l'air très luxueux ! Est-ce que c'est sa chambre à lui, dans le manoir de sa famille ? J'imagine que oui, et ça me fait un peu froid dans le dos. Si sa chambre est absolument identique à celle qu'il a dessinée, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Rien n'indique que c'est la chambre d'un adolescent ! On dirait limite le genre de chambre qu'on pourrait voir en exposition dans un magasin de meubles luxueux. Pas un poster sur les murs, un bureau bien rangé sans aucun cahier trainant dessus, que des bouquins de cours sur les étagères… C'est vraiment impersonnel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait dit qu'il aimerait avoir un appart' comme le mien après le lycée.

Je suis toujours concentré sur les dessins de Kyoya quand j'entends des pas venir vers nous. Qui ça peut être ? Je relève la tête et voit Damian qui s'approche timidement de nous. Vraiment changé oui. Il a l'air gêné, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ?

- **Damian ?** S'étonne Dynamis. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Hum je…je suis venu pour m'excuser,** répond-il d'une voix timide qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. **Pour le comportement que j'ai toujours eu envers vous. Je suis vraiment désolé, je…je n'avais aucune raison d'être aussi infâme avec vous. Je m'en rends compte maintenant…mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez. Je veux juste m'excuser, j'avais ça sur la conscience.**

- **Mieux vaut tard que jamais !** Lui dit Gingka avec un grand sourire.

- **Je trouve que Gingka a raison,** ajoute Dynamis. **C'est bien que tu aies pris conscience que tu te comportais mal avec nous sans aucune raison. Personnellement, j'accepte tes excuses.**

- **Bon, je vais écouter la voix de la raison et te pardonner aussi mais t'as pas intérêt à repartir du mauvais côté,** soupire Chris.

- **De mon côté, je veux bien t'accorder une deuxième chance, tout le monde y a droit,** dis-je calmement.

Damian sourit d'une manière assez lumineuse, ravi d'être pardonné par notre bande, mais il s'assombrit en croisant le regard de Kyoya. Il est sûrement persuadé que mon petit-ami ne voudra jamais le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, moi aussi je veux bien t'accorder une deuxième chance,** ricane Kyoya sans aucune moquerie. **Je ne pense pas que tu sois fondamentalement mauvais, plutôt paumé.**

Damian a l'air très surpris, voire même choqué, et j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer.

- **Je…je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !** S'exclame Damian. **J'ai l'impression que vous êtes trop gentils avec moi…**

- **Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance Damian,** lui dit Dynamis avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- **Et puis tu nous as quand même bien aidés ce matin avec Reiji,** ajoute-je.

- **Je trainais avec Reiji surtout pour me donner une crédibilité mais je ne l'aime pas. Il me fout une trouille monstrueuse, il est malsain,** soupire Damian.

Putain, même lui il trouve Reiji malsain ! C'est unanime, tout le monde le pense. La sonnerie retentit et tout notre groupe pousse un gros soupir désespéré. Deux heures d'histoire, ouaaais. Je range le carnet à dessin de Kyoya dans son sac et l'aide à se relever. Visiblement, il est tout aussi motivé que nous pour aller en cours ! Comme d'habitude, il se cale dans mes bras et m'embrasse tendrement le plus longtemps possible. Il se résout finalement à partir de son côté pour aller en cours.

Je pars avec les autres et remarque que Damian s'est éclipsé discrètement. Je le cherche quand même du regard et le retrouve un peu plus loin avec un grand mec aux cheveux longs et roses. Damian a les joues rouges en lui parlant et lui tient la main gauche. Tiens tiens, ce ne serait pas lui la raison du changement de comportement de notre petit gars aux cheveux bleus méchés de vert fluo ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce mec mais…j'ai le souvenir qu'il était différent. Ah si, je crois que je sais ! J'ai vu ce mec au collège de mon frère, il était en train de peindre une fresque pour décorer un mur. Je lui ai parlé vite fait, j'ai le souvenir qu'il s'appelle Jack. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite parce que la fois où je l'avais vu, il était maquillé ! Il fait bien ce qu'il veut, ça lui allait même bien.

Devant la salle d'histoire, on attend le prof qui est en retard. S'il nous gueule dessus après, c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule ! Damian arrive après tout le monde, il serait en retard si le prof n'était pas lui-même en retard. Reiji se tient à l'écart de la classe, se balançant de droite à gauche comme il le fait souvent d'une manière ultra creepy et…c'est moi ou il parle tout seul ? Okay, je crois que je vais parler de lui à mon psychiatre, il va avoir un nouveau très bon client ! Damian s'approche de moi et me fait signe de me baisser pour qu'il puisse me parler. Il a un visage grave, je crois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose qui risque de ne pas me plaire.

- **Ryuga, tu devrais te méfier du nouveau prof de maths, Mr. Doji,** chuchote-il.

- **Me méfier ? Comment ça ?** Demande-je, perplexe.

- **Il…il te regarde bizarrement.**

Le prof d'histoire arrive à ce moment-là et coupe donc mon échange avec Damian. Me méfier de Mr. Doji parce qu'il me regarde…bizarrement ? Mais ça veut dire quoi « bizarrement » ? Bah, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il laisse tomber son masque de gentillesse et de compréhension quand il me regarde. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça que Damian a voulu dire, que le prof me regarde avec dédain et mépris.

* * *

Les mathématiques, cette invention du diable ! Je suis sûr que ça a été inventé pour torturer les hérétiques ou pour tester la résistance mentale des soldats avant de partir sur le front. J'ai essayé de profiter au max de tout mon temps avec Kyoya à midi pour me donner du courage pour les deux heures de maths, mais je me sens quand même bien déprimé. Je veux juste finir cette journée, pitié ! Je veux être en week-end, passer deux jours avec mon petit-ami et kiffer ma vie ! Je hais les maths. Le prof nous fait plancher sur des exercices absolument affreux, j'ai envie de me pendre. J'ai beau me forcer, essayer de stimuler mon cerveau pour comprendre, repasser dix fois l'énoncé dans ma tête…ça ne marche pas. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré.

A côté de moi, Gingka galère tout autant. Il a son visage des mauvais jours ! Quand Gingka n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose, il passe par plusieurs étapes, un peu comme les étapes du deuil. D'abord la motivation, ensuite la non-compréhension, puis la colère, la tentative de se calmer, la reprise de l'exercice depuis le début, à nouveau la colère et finalement la dépression, entrainant l'abandon de l'exercice. Ouais, je fais de l'étude anthropologique ! De toute façon, je comprends rien aux maths alors bon…

Les deux heures passent à une vitesse beaucoup trop ralentie à mon goût ! Mr. Doji passe souvent près de moi, il regarde au-dessus de mon épaule ce que j'écris. Il doit pas être déçu du spectacle, j'écris que des conneries et je le sais ! J'en ai marre, genre vraiment marre. Je regarde l'heure discrètement sur mon portable et constate qu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes. Enfin, miracle ! C'est bientôt fini ! Je vais enfin terminer ma journée. Le vendredi est le seul jour de la semaine où on finit à 15H30 ! Le prof nous fait ranger nos affaires pour nous parler de nos DM et nous les rendre.

- **Globalement, les résultats sont bons,** commence-t-il. **Certains ont de grosses difficultés et d'autres ont d'importantes facilités. Les résultats de ce DM sont tout de même très encourageants et j'ai essayé d'être indulgent. Je vais vous les rendre avec un corrigé, prenez le temps de l'étudier si vous avez eu une mauvaise note.**

- **Je crois que ça m'est destiné ça…** soupire Gingka.

Le prof commence alors à passer dans les rangs pour rendre les copies. Certains se décomposent en regardant leur copie, d'autres poussent de gros soupirs de soulagement et les visages des derniers s'illuminent à la vue de leur note. Je me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis de Gingka, d'habitude on se soutient avec nos notes de merde mais là je vais avoir une bonne note puisque j'ai triché. C'est Kyoya qui m'a fait mon DM, je me suis contenté de le recopier. Mon petit-ami a même pris la peine de laisser des fautes pour que le prof ne se doute pas que j'ai triché.

- **Ryuga, c'est bien ! Il y a encore quelques fautes mais avec des efforts ce sera bientôt parfait,** me dit Mr. Doji en me rendant ma copie.

C'est…le seul prof qui m'appelle par mon prénom et je ne me suis toujours pas habitué… Je ne suis pas le seul de la classe, il appelle certains élèves par leur prénom et d'autres par leur nom de famille. J'avoue que c'est un peu incompréhensible. Je baisse les yeux sur la copie qu'il vient de me rendre et sourit assez tristement. J'ai eu 14 et je n'ai pas le moindre mérite. Gingka lui ne prête même pas attention à sa copie, il a eu 6…comme toujours. Il a tout le temps 6 en maths, c'en est presque flippant. Alors que la sonnerie s'apprête à retentir, Mr. Doji vient vers moi et s'arrête à ma table.

- **Ryuga, j'aimerais te parler,** me dit-il. **Peux-tu rester à la pause ? J'essaierai de ne pas te retenir trop longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.**

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si un prof veut te parler, déjà ça sent pas bon, et ensuite tu ne peux pas l'envoyer se faire foutre parce que tu n'as pas envie. Donc bon, j'ai pas le choix en fait. Ça commence à me faire chier là, je veux mon week-end ! Et en plus il va me retenir pendant la pause alors que c'est les seuls moments où je peux voir Kyoya. J'ai vraiment un karma de merde…

La sonnerie se fait entendre et tous les élèves remballent leurs affaires avec des grands sourires, heureux d'être enfin en week-end. J'aimerais être dans le même état d'esprit mais je range mes affaires avec mauvaise volonté. Pourquoi le prof veut me parler au fait ? Comme je l'ai dit, quand un prof veut te parler à la fin d'un cours ça sent les ennuis ! Est-ce qu'il a réussi à deviner que ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait mon DM ? Si c'est le cas, je vais juste devoir assumer mes conneries et un beau zéro pointé.

Gingka, Chris et Dynamis partent sous l'arbre en me disant qu'ils m'attendront et je me retrouve seul avec le prof. Je me plains qu'il va me niquer ma pause mais il sacrifie aussi la sienne. Les profs se retrouvent entre eux à la pause, autour d'un café généralement. Mr. Doji s'installe à son bureau et me fait signe de m'assoir en face de lui. Je tire une chaise et prend place face à lui, pas très à l'aise.

- **De quoi…vous vouliez me parler monsieur ?** Demande-je hésitant.

- **De ta grosse tricherie décomplexée !** Ricane Skull.

Ah bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Mr. Doji remet ses lunettes sur son nez et s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je sens qu'il cherche mon regard et je déteste ça.

- **Rassure-toi Ryuga, je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire,** me dit-il d'un ton chaleureux (qui, comme tout chez lui, sonne faux à mes oreilles). **Je veux simplement te féliciter pour tes progrès.**

Il se lève alors et se met debout, appuyé contre son bureau.

- **Je sais que tu as des difficultés, pas des moindres d'ailleurs, et ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu mets autant d'efforts dans ton travail pour les surmonter,** reprend-il. **Tu as demandé à un ami de t'aider ?**

Alors…comment dire ? J'ai complètement triché en fait monsieur, c'est pas moi qui aie fait mon DM mais mon petit-ami. Est-ce que c'est considérer comme demander de l'aide à un ami ?

- **A vrai dire…oui, un peu,** mens-je.

- **C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il faut parfois,** constate Mr. Doji qui commence à marcher derrière moi. **Ce que dit un prof n'est pas toujours clair et parfois, un élève qui a compris explique mieux une notion qu'un professeur. En tout cas, je trouve que tu es un élève prometteur. Continue de travailler comme ça et je suis sûr que tu pourras rattraper ta moyenne.**

Ce prof me met mal à l'aise mais je ne saurai pas expliquer pourquoi… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Ouais, comme absolument tout chez ce prof, ses encouragements sonnent faux. Voyant que je ne réagis pas et que je ne lui réponds pas, en même temps je ne vois pas quoi répondre, le prof recommence à parler.

- **Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu es…agacé par tes difficultés. Tu as déjà pensé à prendre des cours particuliers ?**

- **Non, jamais,** réponds-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Mr. Doji marque un temps d'arrêt et s'approche de moi. Je sens sa présence dans mon dos, ça me donne des sueurs froides…

- **P-pourquoi tu as peur Ryuga ? Il ne va rien t'arriver…hein ?** Gémit Sugar.

Je sens la crise de paranoïa arriver et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Qu'il termine vite et que je me barre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas là !

- **Eh bien, eh bien,** reprend Mr. Doji. **Je peux me proposer de t'aider, Ryuga.**

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je me raidis immédiatement. Je me sens de plus en plus mal.

- **Euh, ouais, il va se détendre le prof ! On lui a pas donné l'autorisation de faire ça !** Grogne Skull.

- **C'est…c'est gentil monsieur mais permettez-moi de refuser,** dis-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de se couper.

Je veux juste partir, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Vraiment, il y a quelque chose chez ce prof qui me pousse à avoir envie de fuir… Le prof inspire profondément et laisse échapper un…un ricanement ? Le prof vient de ricaner ? Pourquoi… ?

- **Permets-moi…d'insister,** dit-il, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Ses mains sur mes épaules glissent jusque sur mon torse et passent sous la chemise de mon uniforme. Un immense et intense frisson de dégoût me secoue et je me relève instantanément. Je dois être en plein cauchemar c'est pas possible ! Ou alors je suis en pleine hallucination, mais même pour un schizophrène comme moi c'est impossible… Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas…m'arriver.

- **Ryuga, sors de ton état de choc et active tes réflexes de survie !** Me hurle Skull. **J'sais pas si tu réalises bien mais ton prof essaie de te violer là !**

Et c'est là qu'on déteste être schizophrène. Je n'ai PAS de réflexes de survie ! Je suis incapable de réagir correctement à une situation qui nécessite d'être rapide ! Mon cerveau réagit mal et ça me fait faire n'importe quoi. Au lieu de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, comme tout être humain censé, je me retourne vers le prof et là… Je pense que jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce regard. Ce sont les yeux les plus malsains que je n'ai jamais vu, bien au-dessus de ceux de Reiji. Mr. Doji me coince entre lui et le bureau et je panique, comme jamais je n'ai paniqué. C'est pas bon la panique pour moi, ça fout encore plus mon cerveau en bordel !

Je fais carburer mon cerveau aussi rapidement que possible pour me sortir de cette situation tandis que le prof me pousse contre son bureau pour que je sois forcé de m'assoir dessus. Et enfin une idée me traverse l'esprit : frapper le prof là où ça fait mal à tous les mecs. Je rassemble toutes mes forces et donne un putain d'immense coup de genou dans les couilles du prof. Son cri aussi je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, je pense que tout l'étage a dû entendre.

Mr. Doji recule de plusieurs pas et je m'enfuis immédiatement, aussi vite que possible. Je veux juste courir, courir sans m'arrêter et aussi loin que possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que le prof pourrait se mettre à me poursuivre. Je dévale les escaliers en manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises tant je suis en panique. Je me rue à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la pause n'est pas encore finie et je vois tous mes amis là où on a l'habitude d'être. Je cours jusqu'à eux, le cœur battant complètement anarchiquement.

- **Ah bah enfin !** S'exclame Gingka. **Le prof t'a lâché ! Il te voulait quoi ?**

Je m'arrête enfin de courir et tombe à genoux, mon sac suivant le mouvement. J'entends Kyoya se relever presque instantanément pour se jeter pile devant moi.

- **Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Me demande-t-il avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude. **Et pourquoi tu courais comme ça ?**

Mon cœur bat tellement vite et fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je suis incapable de répondre, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne fais que jeter des coups d'œil paniqués derrière moi, persuadé que je vais voir le prof débouler… J'entends la voix de Sugar dans ma tête mais il ne fait que pleurer tandis que Skull pousse des grognements de rage.

- **Putain les gars, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** Commence à s'énerver Kyoya.

- **On sait pas plus que toi !** Répond Gingka, un peu paniqué lui aussi. **Le prof voulait juste lui parler après le cours et c'est tout !**

Je sens des mains se poser sur mes épaules et instinctivement, je recule. Ce n'était que Dynamis mais…mais…

- **Ryuga…on aurait dit que tu fuyais quelqu'un,** commence-t-il avec une voix douce et calme. **Est-ce que tu fuyais…le prof de maths ?**

Même dans mon état actuel, il arrive à deviner ce que j'ai. Et ça m'arrange d'un côté, je n'aurai pas à le dire moi-même. Je me contente de hocher la tête et d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

- **Quoi ?** S'étonne Chris. **Mais pourqu…oh non… Mec, i-il a quand même pas… ?**

Une nouvelle fois, je ne fais que hocher la tête tandis que mon rythme cardiaque redevient lentement mais sûrement plus calme. J'arrive à voir Dynamis me regarder tristement, Chris perdre son regard dans le vide en réalisant l'ampleur de la situation, Gingka retenir très difficilement des larmes (il est très émotif) et Kyoya serrer son poing qui n'est pas blessé assez fort pour que les jointures de sa main deviennent blanches. Je me sens au bout de mes forces et d'un seul coup, le monde devient noir autour de moi…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Oui, vous pouvez me détester pour avoir fait un cliffangher pareil !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que j'ai envie ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sens le drama dans le prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Moi : Ton flaire ne te trompe pas !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais laisse-moi tranquille, j'en ai marre…_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'es en train de me le déprimer là._**

 ** _Moi : De TE le déprimer ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* De NOUS le déprimer !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais merde quoi, ça commençait bien et bam, je manque de me faire violer !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est qu'une fic Ryu, toi tu vas très bien hein !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais mais quand même._**

 ** _Moi : Laissez des reviews, siouplait ! Ça remontera le moral à Ryu n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouaip._**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, à mercredi du coup._**

 ** _Moi : A mercredi, chers lecteurs ! ^_^_**


	8. Parler

**_Moi : Coucou ! Devinez qui est la fille qui n'a sûrement pas cours demain ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Toi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Yep ! Vive la grève ! Vous pouvez me détester n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Dis-donc, t'es pas très à l'heure ! Tu publies plus tôt d'habitude._**

 ** _Moi : J'ai dormi chez mon amie Garance, c'était son anniversaire hier ! C'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard._**

 ** _Ryuga : Garance ? L'autre grosse sadique qui est venue nous torturer dans le jeu d'une sadique ?_**

 ** _Moi : Elle-même ! Ah au fait, il est où Chris ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je lui ai rien fait, promis ! Il est juste en train de faire la sieste._**

 ** _Moi : Tant mieux, parce qu'en plus de Marius, maintenant faut vous méfier de NekoGardenFox !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien celui-là ?! Nous on peut souffrir mais lui il est protégé !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi je lui trouve rien de bien spécial, pas comme toi._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit presque instantanément* Ah euh…m-merci…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, vous êtes gentils mais je dois dire quelque chose d'important sur ce chapitre. Il n'est pas du tout drôle, c'est vraiment tourné drama pour le coup ! Essayez de ne pas trop déprimer, je m'en voudrais moi après n_n'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, comme d'hab, il est bien mais elle a raison, c'est pas franchement drôle._**

 ** _Moi : C'est du drama ! Vous me faites le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Yep, il y autant d'énigmes à interrupteur dans les Ruines ! Quand on a pas la solution, c'est vite chiant -_-  
Toriel veut surtout éviter qu'il n'arrive à Frisk ce qui est arrivé aux humains tombés avant lui/elle, et c'est compréhensible ! Mais Frisk veut rentrer chez lui/elle et ça aussi c'est compréhensible.  
Alors pour Tsubasa, c'est TRÈS compliqué ! Son personnage est vraiment complexe et je ne peux pas trop en parler, ce serait du spoil ! Tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Tu as raison pour Asgore, et oui c'est un spoil mais pas un très grave ! Fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis, faudrait pas spoiler trop les lecteurs n_n  
Yu sera dans la fic, mais il a un rôle secondaire et très…très spécial XD  
P.S : Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Chucky même si j'ai peur des poupées, je sais pas pourquoi… Probablement parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une poupée tueuse mais un tueur en série humain dans le corps d'une poupée ! En revanche, la poupée de marionnettiste et la musique de Dead Silence me hantent encore…brrr TT_TT_**

* * *

Noir…tout est noir. Les ténèbres les plus profonds que j'ai jamais vus. Je ne sais pas si le verbe « voir » est vraiment approprié, je sais que je suis évanoui. Je n'entends rien à côté de moi, absolument rien. La seule sensation qui me dit que je ne suis pas tout seul, c'est la sensation que quelqu'un me tient la main gauche. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est Kyoya.

- **Bon, faudrait voir à te réveiller hein !** S'impatiente Skull.

- **I-il faut que tu te réveilles Ryuga, tu dois être en train d'inquiéter tout le monde,** murmure Sugar à peine assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

J'aimerais bien me réveiller, mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai la sensation que tout mon corps échappe à mon contrôle. Allez, ça doit pas être si compliqué ! J'suis pas dans le coma non plus ! Je dois ouvrir les yeux.

Je force pour relever mes paupières et je les sens me résister. Hé ho, j'ai déjà un cerveau dissident, mon corps ne va quand même pas s'y mettre ?! Plus j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, plus je me rends compte que je recommence à entendre les bruits autour de moi. J'y suis presque, encore un petit effort. Les voix s'intensifient près de moi, ça doit se voir que j'essaie de me réveiller de toutes mes forces.

- **Allez ! Tu vas pas te laisser faire par ton propre corps quand même ?** Ricane Skull.

Encore, j'y suis presque ! Je commence à voir un filet de lumière briser les ténèbres qui m'entouraient. Et enfin, tous mes sens reviennent. J'entends normalement et je vois le plafond de l'infirmerie juste au-dessus de moi. Bon, c'est un peu flou mais en même temps, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté évanoui. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé toutes les sensations de mon corps, je ressens une…une extrême fatigue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute mon énergie…

Deux visages passent soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Les deux affichent des sourires immenses même si j'arrive à deviner tout l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Ce sont Chris et Gingka. Le rouquin disparait d'ailleurs vite de ma vue parce qu'il me saute dessus pour me faire un câlin. Il m'écrase…

- **Gingka, bas les pattes !** Dit une voix juste à côté de moi.

Je tourne la tête comme je peux, je me sens engourdi. Kyoya est assis à côté de moi, ma main gauche serrée dans sa main droite. Il est pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine…

- **Oui pardon, je suis juste content,** s'excuse Gingka en me lâchant enfin.

- **Tu viens de m'écraser surtout,** ricane-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

- **Gingka, t'es vraiment pas doué !** S'exclame Chris juste derrière. **Il vient de se réveiller, va pas le casser !**

Le blond est du côté droit du lit, en face de Kyoya et Gingka. Il m'aide à m'assoir dans le lit, j'ai vraiment le corps complètement vidé de la moindre force. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir m'éclairer à ce sujet.

- **Les gars…je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps ?** Demande-je avec appréhension.

- **Une demi-heure, il est 16H,** me répond Chris.

- **Mais ça nous a paru beaucoup plus long, surtout à moi,** ajoute Kyoya, qui refuse de lâcher ma main.

- **Moi aussi ça m'a paru long, j'ai l'impression d'être resté évanoui beaucoup plus longtemps,** soupire-je. **Où est Dynamis ?**

- **Parti chercher l'infirmière pour lui dire que tu es réveillé, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu,** explique le blond en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- **Et…qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ?**

- **D'après l'infirmière, tu as fait une grosse chute de tension. Elle dit que ce n'est pas trop grave mais qu'il faut que tu te reposes, ça a complètement mis ton corps hors-service.**

C'est pour ça que je me sens vidé. Une chute de tension… Et en plus ça commence à faire un moment que j'ai pas mangé, ça n'arrange pas les choses. Chris me sourit mais dès que j'essaie de le regarder dans les yeux, il détourne le regard. Je sais pourquoi, il fait tout le temps ça quand il doit dire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de dire. Et je crois savoir de quoi il veut me parler… Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et d'oublier…juste oublier. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Kyoya, il commence à reprendre des couleurs. Je n'aime pas le voir déprimé comme ça, je veux le voir avec son sourire malicieux.

- **Dis-donc toi, t'attends quoi pour m'embrasser ?** Lui demande-je avec un brin de moquerie.

Il est surpris, il s'était probablement perdu dans ses pensées, puis sourit. Il se lève sans lâcher ma main et il se rassoit, sur le bord de mon lit cette fois, avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ça vaut tous les médicaments du monde, je me sens bien mieux et je sais que lui aussi. J'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher dans le couloir, et Kyoya aussi les a entendus puisqu'il se détache de mes lèvres. Juste avant de retourner s'assoir sur sa chaise, il se penche à mon oreille.

- **Tu m'as vraiment fait peur,** murmure-t-il. **Je t'interdis de me refaire ça.**

Il retourne s'assoir, toujours avec ma main gauche en otage, et m'adresse son sourire malicieux. Voilà, c'est mieux ! C'est comme ça qu'il devrait toujours être. La porte s'ouvre et Dynamis rentre doucement. Il sourit de la manière la plus bienveillante de l'univers et rejoint les bras de son petit-ami.

- **L'infirmière arrive dans dix minutes, elle a de la paperasse à régler,** dit-il de sa voix calme.

- **Bon, ça nous laisse le temps de parler alors,** marmonne Chris comme s'il n'avait justement pas envie de parler.

- **Vous lui avez dit, pas vrai ?** Demande-je en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. **Vous lui avez dit ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je tombe dans les vapes.**

- **Oui…on lui a dit…** soupire Gingka.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

- **Que c'était des accusations très graves et qu'on avait intérêt à être sûrs de ce qu'on avance,** répond Chris. **Et…elle a aussi dit qu'on avait pas de preuves que tu dis la vérité, elle pense que tu pourrais avoir délirer à cause de la chute de tension…**

- **Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça,** grogne-je. **Ma parole contre la sienne.**

- **Non mais sérieusement, des preuves quoi !** S'exclame Kyoya, agacé. **Elle en a de bonnes elle ! Dans ce genre de situations, tu n'as clairement pas le temps de rassembler des putains de preuves !**

- **Je sens que c'est moi qui vais avoir le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire,** dis-je en me passant la main droite sur le visage.

- **Pourquoi ça ?** Me demande Dynamis avec un visage triste.

- **J'ai frappé le prof. C'était pour me défendre, mais il pourrait très bien dire le contraire et se faire passer pour innocent.**

Kyoya et Chris s'apprêtent à s'indigner quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. L'infirmière entre et fait signe aux quatre de quitter la pièce. Kyoya a l'air immensément agacé et énervé mais il obéit et sort en trainant des pieds. L'infirmière s'assoit là où il était et avance la chaise pour être plus proche de mon lit. Elle vérifie que je suis bien entièrement revenu à moi et que je n'ai rien d'autre.

- **Bien, ce n'est pas très grave comme je le pensais,** conclut-elle avant de me tendre des barres de pâtes de fruit. **Il faut que tu manges en revanche, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.**

- **Merci,** réponds-je, distraitement.

- **Hum…Ryuga, je dois te parler de…**

- **De ce que mes amis vous ont dit, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui. Ce sont des accusations vraiment graves, tu en as conscience ?**

- **Bien sûr que j'en ai conscience.**

- **J'ai été voir Mr. Doji pendant que tu dormais. Tu ne l'as pas raté je dois dire, et ça ne t'arrange pas vraiment. Il m'a dit qu'il avait simplement voulu te féliciter de tes progrès mais que tu étais soudainement devenu très agité. D'après lui, quand il a essayé de te calmer, tu es devenu agressif. Tu l'aurais frappé et tu serais parti en courant…**

Comment peut-elle croire des conneries pareilles ? Bah bien sûr, c'est très courant pour un élève de devenir subitement agressif avec un professeur qui le félicite ! La seule chose qui me fait plaisir, c'est de savoir que je ne l'ai pas loupé.

- **Tes amis ne m'ont pas donné les détails, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de leur dire,** reprend-elle. **Alors…pourrais-je avoir ta version s'il te plait ?**

- **Mr. Doji m'a demandé de rester après le cours, et il m'a effectivement félicité pour mes progrès,** commence-je. **C'est après que nos histoires diffèrent, visiblement. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà pensé à prendre des cours particuliers, j'ai répondu non et il m'a proposé de m'en donner. J'ai refusé…et il a insisté. Il a passé sa main sous ma chemise, j'ai paniqué, je l'ai frappé et je me suis enfui. La suite, vous la connaissez.**

- **J'aimerais te croire Ryuga…mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances…**

- **A ce que je sache, vous n'avez aucune preuve non plus que Mr. Doji dit la vérité.**

J'ai dit ça avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on doute de ma parole ! Quel intérêt j'aurais à mentir ?! Quel intérêt j'aurais à tenter de faire virer un prof avec de fausses accusations aussi graves ? Surtout si on en croit ce que ce…ce sale pédophile a raconté.

- **Il est vrai…que si tu te dis la vérité, ta chute de tension pourrait avoir un lien avec l'agression juste avant,** dit-elle avec hésitation. **Mais tant que je n'ai aucune preuve que c'est bien la vérité, je ne peux rien faire.**

Elle se lève et me laisse tranquille en me recommandant de me reposer. Alors quoi… ? C'est comme ça que cette histoire se finit ? Je passe pour un élève instable qui peut péter un câble comme ça, au hasard, et lui pour un gentil prof innocent ?! J'ai envie de hurler et de pleurer en même temps. Ça peut pas se passer comme ça, c'est pas possible…

Mes amis rentrent dès que l'infirmière sort, mais cette fois sans Chris. Il est peut-être parti un peu plus loin pour se calmer les nerfs, il avait l'air énervé lui aussi.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** Me demande Gingka avec un regard inquiet.

- **Que je n'ai aucune preuve que ce que je dis est la vérité,** grogne-je. **Et en plus, ce bâtard de prof a monté une jolie petite histoire pour se faire passer pour le gentil.**

Kyoya serre les poings, oui les deux, aussi fort qu'il en est capable. Un bruit de craquement se fait entendre et il grimace de douleur.

- **Kyoya, n'aggrave pas ta blessure,** dit Dynamis en s'approchant de mon petit-ami avec un visage inquiet.

- **Je fais pas exprès,** répond-il en se tenant le poignet.

- **Cette ordure ne vaut même pas la peine que tu t'énerves Kyoya,** lui dit Gingka avec dédain.

Je tourne la tête et constate que le roux arbore un visage froid et énervé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

- **Mais tu te rends compte qu'il va s'en sortir ?!** Lui réplique Kyoya, gagné par la colère.

- **On ne va pas laisser ça arriver, jamais,** rétorque Dynamis d'un ton strict.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, hein ? On était même pas là nous !**

- **Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de faire éclater la vérité Kyoya.**

Kyoya se rassoit sur le bord de mon lit en tenant son poignet gauche. J'avoue penser comme lui, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tout ça me parait sans issue. Sans issue et sans espoir…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, je m'attends à ce que ce soit l'infirmière qui aurait entendu Kyoya s'énerver mais c'est Chris, et il n'est pas tout seul. Derrière lui, la petite silhouette de Damian se dessine. Damian ? Oh putain, comme j'aurais dû l'écouter et me méfier de Mr. Doji ! J'aurais vraiment dû l'écouter…

- **Les gars, j'ai croisé Damian en faisant les cents pas devant le grillage du lycée,** commence Chris. **Il dit qu'il a un moyen de faire tomber le prof.**

Tous les regards se tournent vers Damian d'un seul et même mouvement. Ce dernier a l'air à la fois triste et…coupable en quelque sorte. Il me regarde et son air coupable s'accentue encore mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- **Je…est-ce que vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plait ?** Demande Damian timidement. **Je sais que vous voulez connaitre mon moyen de faire tomber Mr. Doji mais je dois parler seul à seul avec Ryuga.**

Kyoya grogne encore mais il s'exécute et quitte encore la pièce après m'avoir embrassé rapidement. Damian vient s'assoir près de moi après que tout le monde soit sorti et me regarde, toujours avec cette tristesse et cette culpabilité bizarre. Il sort son téléphone de ses poches et le tourne dans tous les sens en inspirant et expirant profondément.

- **J'ai la preuve dont tu as besoin, Ryuga,** finit-il par dire. **J'ai filmé ce que le prof a fait, tout est sur mon téléphone.**

Il déverrouille son téléphone, tapote sur l'écran quelques secondes puis me tend son portable. La vidéo tourne, il a filmé du tout début jusqu'au moment où j'ai frappé le prof pour me défendre. Il a arrêté là et il a dû se cacher après pour que je ne le vois pas. Peut-être qu'il était là dans le couloir après tout, j'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai sûrement pas fait attention à ce détail. Pour être une preuve, c'en est une ! Une preuve très solide qui plus est. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage, puis une question me vient.

- **Mais…Damian…comment ça se fait que tu étais dans le couloir ? Et pourquoi tu as commencé à filmer alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé ?** Demande-je après une petite hésitation.

Le visage de Damian s'assombrit et il détourne les yeux. Il regarde la vidéo qui tourne toujours et esquisse une grimace emplie de dégout et de terreur. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et soupire.

- **Je…non, j'ai gardé ça pour moi beaucoup trop longtemps, et tu mérites de savoir,** dit-il avec appréhension. **Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de te méfier du prof parce qu'il te regardait bizarrement ?**

- **Oui, je m'en souviens,** réponds-je avec un soupire. **Je n'avais pas vraiment compris que ce tu voulais dire par « bizarrement ».**

- **J'ai été capable de te dire ça…parce que j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce regard. Mr. Doji était mon prof de maths pendant ma dernière année de collège. Je le trouvais déjà bizarre à l'époque et je ne savais pas encore tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui… Je n'étais pas un très bon élève en maths, pas plus que maintenant, et…et il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi. Sauf que moi…je n'ai pas réussi à m'enfuir… Je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi physiquement et j'étais encore plus petit que maintenant…**

Je vois que Damian se retient avec beaucoup de peine de pleurer et…disons que ce n'est pas surprenant. Ce prof me file la gerbe et des frissons ultra désagréables. Damian était collégien en plus, il devait avoir environ 14 ans. Je me sens tellement mal pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, je pense qu'aucun mot n'est à la hauteur pour ça. Je me contente donc de tendre un bras et de lui frotter les épaules. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus. Il relève la tête et me sourit puis essuie les larmes qui commençaient à apparaitre dans ses yeux avec sa manche.

- **Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à quelqu'un à l'époque, j'avais peur que personne ne me croit et…je me suis dit quelque chose que je regrette beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que comme c'était ma dernière année…c'était pas trop grave puisque je partais au lycée après et que je ne le reverrais plus jamais… Je m'en veux beaucoup de m'être dit ça, peut-être que si j'avais parlé…tu n'aurais pas subi ça à ton tour.**

- **Ne te sens pas coupable Damian, tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

- **Quand j'ai remarqué le regard du prof sur toi, j'ai su que ça allait recommencer, et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je n'aurais plus jamais dormi, ça m'aurait torturé la conscience ! C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te prévenir et c'est aussi pour ça que j'étais dans le couloir et que j'ai filmé avant qu'il se passe quelque chose.**

Damian regarde son téléphone dans mes mains et soupire. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine, on se détestait ! C'est difficile à croire. Je me demande si du coup, son changement de comportement n'est lié qu'à Jack. Peut-être que de revoir Doji, ça lui a fait une espèce d'électrochoc. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon.

Damian se lève et va jusqu'à la porte pour chercher les autres. Kyoya est le premier à rentrer, c'est limite s'il court jusqu'à mon lit pour s'assoir près de moi ! Gingka le suit avec un peu moins de précipitation, puis Chris et Dynamis entrent à leur tour, bien plus calmes. Je tiens toujours le téléphone de Damian, et je n'ai qu'une envie : foncer dans le bureau du proviseur, lui mettre la vidéo sous le nez et faire virer cet enfoiré de Mr. Doji. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller tout de suite ! Je me sens beaucoup plus en forme, et la perspective de lui faire payer me donne encore plus d'énergie. Je me sors des draps du lit, m'étire et me tourne vers les autres.

- **Grâce à Damian, maintenant j'ai la preuve que ce que je dis est vrai,** dis-je avec aplomb. **Je vais chez le proviseur, histoire de faire virer ce salaud de prof. C'est…très gentil d'être resté alors qu'on a tous fini les cours, mais maintenant vous pouvez rentrer, il est 16H30 après tout.**

- **Tu déconnes ? On veut la fin de l'histoire nous, on ne partira pas avant !** S'exclame Chris.

- **Tant que ce fils de pute n'est pas viré, je ne sors pas de ce lycée,** ajoute Kyoya en s'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer.

- **Pareil, je ne dormirai sur mes deux oreilles que quand je serai sûr que cette ordure ne mettra plus les pieds ici,** rétorque Gingka, visiblement assez énervé.

Damian reste un peu en retrait mais il a l'air de vouloir quelque chose. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

- **Ryuga, je veux venir avec toi s'il te plait,** demande-t-il avec une assurance que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui. **Je veux…réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a des années. J'ai des comptes à régler.**

Les autres dévisagent un peu Damian, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre de quoi il parle vu qu'ils n'étaient pas là juste avant. Je ne vois aucune raison de dire non à Damian ! En fait, je préfère même y aller avec quelqu'un, c'est plus rassurant et ça me donnera un peu plus d'assurance. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir si je revois le prof, peut-être que je vais avoir envie de m'enfuir…ou peut-être que je vais éprouver l'envie de le frapper, très fort.

- **Si tu m'écoutes moi, tu vas très certainement avoir quelques petites envies de meurtre,** ricane Skull. **En revanche, si tu écoutes l'autre innocent trouillard, tu vas avoir envie de t'enfuir !**

- **T-tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller Ryuga ?** Gémit Sugar.

- **Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais !** S'exclame Skull avec désespoir.

Ouais bah je vais plutôt me contenter de ne pas les écouter, ni l'un ni l'autre. De manière générale, vaut mieux éviter de les écouter ces deux-là.

- **Ryuga, on t'attendra devant la grille,** me dit Dynamis alors qu'on sort tous de l'infirmerie.

Je hoche la tête et part en direction du bureau du proviseur, suivi par Damian et tenant son téléphone dans ma main comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Je n'ai jamais senti autant de sentiments se mélanger en moi. De la peur, de la détermination, de la colère, de l'euphorie…

Le bureau du proviseur est au rez-de-chaussée, avec les bureaux des différents secrétariats où les élèves ne se rendent que très rarement. Il y a d'ailleurs une fontaine à eau dans le couloir, mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit de l'utiliser. Je me demande toujours à quoi ça sert… _(C'est vraiment le cas dans mon lycée, je comprends pas non plus à quoi sert cette fontaine à eau du coup XD)_

Tout au fond du couloir, on arrive enfin devant le bureau du proviseur. Sa porte est entrouverte, je crois qu'il discute avec quelqu'un. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque complètement s'emballer et ça s'accentue d'avantage quand je me rends compte que c'est avec Mr. Doji que le proviseur discute. Okay, je fais quoi ? Je rentre en mode rien à foutre, ou je toque quand même d'abord ? J'ai envie de défoncer la porte avec un coup de pieds même si elle est déjà ouverte, mais ça c'est juste parce que je suis énervé…

- **Défonce la porte, ou rentre en mode rien à branler !** Me dit Skull. **On s'en fout de toute façon !**

- **T-tu ferais mieux de toquer Ryuga, enfin j-je dis ça c-comme ça…** hésite Sugar.

Comme d'habitude, je peux pas vraiment compter sur eux pour trancher, ils ne sont presque jamais d'accord. Je pense que je vais quand même suivre l'avis de Sugar, c'est pas franchement le moment de me montrer insolent ou…violent. Je m'approche de la porte, Damian juste derrière moi et qui tremble légèrement. Il a reconnu la voix du prof lui aussi. Quand je lève la main pour toquer, je me rends compte que moi aussi je tremble. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu…

- **Ça va aller, on va le faire payer,** chuchote Damian.

J'inspire un grand coup et ma main arrête alors de trembler. Ma colère est en train de prendre le dessus sur ma peur de revoir en face cette ordure. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça, je refuse. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Je toque et entends la conversation du proviseur et de Mr. Doji s'arrêter.

- **Entrez !** Dit la voix forte et pleine d'autorité du proviseur.

Plus de retour en arrière possible. J'enfonce la poignée et pousse la porte, en serrant le téléphone de Damian dans mon autre main. Quand on rentre dans le bureau avec Damian, je lis la surprise dans les yeux du proviseur et la même chose dans les yeux de Mr. Doji, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Peut-être de la peur ?

- **Kishatu ?** S'étonne le proviseur en se levant de son bureau. **Et Hart ? Que faites-vous ici ?**

- **Sauf votre respect monsieur, à votre avis ? Je viens prouver que ce que je dis est la vérité,** dis-je avec ma voix la plus calme possible.

- **Allons, allons. Cette histoire prend des proportions assez…importantes, bien trop même, tu ne trouves pas Ryuga ?** Me demande le prof de maths avec cette horrible voix doucereuse.

- **Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom,** réplique-je d'une voix toujours calme mais beaucoup plus froide. **Vous êtes un enseignant, vous n'avez pas à m'appeler comme ça.**

Je vois Mr. Doji se figer, comme effrayé par toute mon assurance et mon sang-froid. Il s'attendait très certainement à ce que je perde mes moyens en sa présence. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

- **Ce sont tout de même des accusations d'une gravité sans précédent, vous en avez bien conscience Kishatu ?** Me demande le proviseur avec un air sérieux.

- **Oui monsieur, j'en ai conscience,** réponds-je avec aplomb. **Je ne peux pas laisser de tels actes impunis, et je sais que vous non plus.**

- **Si vous dites la vérité, alors oui,** confirme-t-il. **J'ai confiance en Mr. Doji, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas un élève perturbateur et j'avoue avoir du mal à croire que vous ayez pu frapper votre professeur sans raison, comme cela. Je suis dans le flou, je l'avoue. Mais par hasard, auriez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?**

- **Oui, j'en ai, grâce à Damian,** dis-je en me tournant vers ce dernier qui a l'air apaisé et fier. **Une vidéo. Elle parle d'elle-même.**

Je tends son téléphone à Damian pour qu'il le déverrouille et la vidéo en pause s'affiche sur l'écran. Je la remets au début et tend le téléphone au proviseur. Il jette un regard suspicieux à Mr. Doji, qui lui se décompose dans son coin. Ouais, il ne s'y attendait pas c'est certain. Et…je dois avouer que je prends un certain plaisir malsain à voir autant de peur dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'il ne va avoir que ce qu'il mérite, que je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable d'éprouver du plaisir à assister à sa chute…mais je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que lui.

Damian pose sa main sur mon épaule et me fait signe de me baisser pendant que le proviseur regarde la vidéo.

- **J'arrive à voir que tu te sens mal, mais ce n'est pas grave d'éprouver du plaisir à voir quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal souffrir à son tour,** me chuchote-t-il. **Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais c'est l'esprit de vengeance et ça fait partie de l'esprit humain. C'est pratiquement impossible de lutter contre. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, pas comme lui.**

Il a raison. Je suis humain, je ne peux pas lutter contre des instincts comme l'envie de vengeance. Il faut juste apprendre à la réprimer pour éviter de franchir les barrières du légal. Et puis actuellement, oui je me venge, mais je fais surtout justice ! Pour moi, pour Damian, et Dieu sait pour qui d'autre.

Le proviseur repose le téléphone et darde des yeux emplis de colère et de dégoût vers le prof de maths. Il se lève, reprend le téléphone et le colle dans les mains de Mr. Doji.

- **Regardez, et j'attends votre explication après,** dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mr. Doji essaie de bafouiller quelque chose mais le proviseur le fait taire du regard. Il lance la vidéo et la regarde, l'air impassible…enfin presque. Il y a cette lueur qui danse dans ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes. C'est une espèce de plaisir immonde et pervers à revoir ce qu'il a fait et ça me donne envie de vomir. Quand la vidéo se termine, il relève la tête vers le proviseur et la lueur s'éteint. Le visage de proviseur affiche une expression sévère, vraiment sévère.

- **Enfin, monsieur le proviseur, tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté !** S'exclame Mr. Doji. **Vous avez bien vu vous aussi ! Dam…hum…Hart a commencé à filmer avant même que…**

- **Cela ne change rien à vos actions,** le coupe le proviseur de sa voix forte et glaciale. **Vous avez agressé un de vos élèves et rien ne peux excuser ou justifier cela ! Vous me répugnez. Et dire que je vous faisais confiance ! Inutile de dire que vous êtes renvoyé et que je vais faire part de cette affaire aux autorités.**

Un immense poids s'enlève de ma poitrine. On a réussi…on a gagné ! Il va être puni, il va payer. Je me retourne vers Damian, mais avant que j'ai le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il s'avance vers le prof de maths et le regarde avec colère. Ses yeux gris lancent des éclairs mais portant, en dehors de ça il a l'air calme.

- **Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai commencé à filmer alors que vous n'aviez encore rien fait à Ryuga ?** Demande-t-il avec du dégoût dans sa voix. **Vous le savez parfaitement, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas oublié, ce n'était qu'il y a trois ans après tout.**

- **J-je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Hart,** bégaye Mr. Doji.

- **Vous le regardiez comme vous me regardiez alors, quand j'étais votre élève au collège. Vous lui avez demandé de rester après les cours, comme vous me l'aviez demandé à moi. Et alors j'en étais sûr. J'étais sûr que vous vouliez lui faire ce que vous m'avez fait à moi. Et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. C'est pour ça que j'ai filmé. Pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne souffre comme moi j'ai souffert.**

Mr. Doji se décompose encore plus tandis que le proviseur le regarde avec davantage de dégoût, ce que je ne pensais pas possible. Ce dernier se lève de son bureau auquel il s'était rassis et vient vers nous.

- **Je prends les choses en mains à partir de maintenant,** nous dit-il avec une grande bienveillance. **Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité. Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous savez que vous aurez des témoignages à faire à la police, mais pour l'heure contentez-vous de prendre du repos et passez un bon week-end.**

On sort du bureau en jetant un dernier regard plein de mépris au professeur que l'on ne reverra plus jamais dans le lycée. Un fois la porte refermée, Damian et moi poussons un gros soupir de soulagement. On l'a fait ! On a réussi à le faire. Maintenant, on peut partir l'esprit tranquille. Damian a dû laisser son téléphone au proviseur pour qu'il puisse se servir de la vidéo comme preuve, il le récupèrera certainement lundi.

- **Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone Ryuga ?** Me demande-t-il alors qu'on se retrouve dans le hall pour sortir et rejoindre les autres qui nous attendent devant la grille. **J'ai un message à envoyer à quelqu'un pour lui dire que je n'ai plus mon portable jusqu'à au moins lundi.**

- **Ce quelqu'un, ce serait pas Jack par hasard ?** Ricane-je sans méchanceté en lui tendant mon téléphone.

Il prend mon téléphone et vire au cramoisi en même temps. Il essaie de répondre quelque chose mais il perd ses mots.

- **C-comment tu le connais ?** Finit-il par dire. **Et comment tu sais que c'est à lui que je veux envoyer un message ?**

- **Je t'ai vu avec lui ce matin, après que tu sois venu t'excuser,** explique-je. **J'ai mis un peu de temps à le reconnaître mais j'ai fini par retrouver son nom. Il a peint une fresque au collège de mon frère, je lui avais un peu parlé ce jour-là.**

- **Ah, je vois ! C'est vrai, il m'en a parlé de cette fresque. Il est tellement passionné quand il parle de sa peinture. Les gens…le trouvent bizarre quand il parle de ça.**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi, et puis il a un vrai talent en peinture.**

- **Oui, je trouve aussi ! Mais c'est qu'il part un peu dans tous les sens quand il parle de son art. Il m'a dit que les gens le traitent souvent de fou à cause de ça…**

J'y connais un rayon en folie et ce mec ne l'est pas du tout ! Il est juste vraiment passionné par ce qu'il fait. Comment l'en blâmer ? Il est fier de ce qu'il fait, et il peut l'être.

- **Il n'est pas fou, j'imagine qu'il est juste… « dans son monde » quand il parle de sa peinture,** dis-je. **Tous les artistes sont dans leur propre monde, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont fous.**

Damian se tourne vers moi et me sourit sincèrement avant de me rendre mon téléphone.

- **Je suis content que toi, tu le comprennes,** m'avoue-t-il. **Tu sais…je l'aime vraiment et je lui dois mon changement subite de comportement avec vous. J'étais juste jaloux de vous, de votre amitié sans faille. Moi je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai jamais eu, et plus vous étiez soudés, plus ma jalousie grandissait. J'ai rencontré Jack alors qu'il peignait un mur, près de chez moi, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau que je suis resté à côté de lui sans qu'il me remarque. Quand enfin il m'a regardé…ça parait cliché mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre et lui aussi ! Je lui ai confié toute ma jalousie et il m'a convaincu d'arrêter de vous harceler comme ça, parce que ce n'était qu'une boucle infernale : plus j'insistais, plus vous étiez soudés et plus ma jalousie s'intensifiait.**

On arrive près du grillage et les quatre qui nous attendaient nous sautent dessus pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Évidemment, ils sautent de joie quand ils apprennent que le prof va être viré. On se sépare ensuite, il est 17H et ils doivent tous rentrez chez eux. Il ne reste plus que Kyoya et moi.

- **Je vais devoir mytho mon père pour justifier que je rentre plus tard que prévu,** soupire mon petit-ami.

- **Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?** Demande-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- **Que je suis resté au CDI pour réviser, ça marche à chaque fois.**

Il me sourit et se hisse à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à partir. Il n'a jamais l'air décidé à partir ! Ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est vraiment puissant. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer meilleur bonheur dans ma vie que ce beau rebelle aux yeux bleus.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Et la semaine prochaine…*v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sens une odeur de citron et ça ne me plait pas !_**

 ** _Moi : Rassure-toi, c'est pas encore pour maintenant le lemon ! Mais ça va chauffer un tout petit peu n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Doji aux mains des flics…quel plaisir ! Bon, qu'il se fasse tuer aurait quand même été mieux mais c'est pas très légal le meurtre._**

 ** _Moi : Oh tu sais, l'espérance de vie des pédophiles en prison est très trèèès réduite ! Même les prisonniers ont un code d'honneur, les enfants c'est sacré !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grand sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire ! Même si on arrête pas de me menacer de me tuer parce que monsieur Chris est le chouchou de tout le monde…_**

 ** _Ryuga : La première ou le premier qui pose la main sur Kyo, je vous jure qu'elle ou il va avoir droit à un gros coup de flippe et je déconne pas._**

 ** _Moi : T'es au courant que tu risques un peu ta vie aussi en disant ça ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rien à foutre, je laisserai personne tuer Kyo._**

 ** _Kyoya : *plus rouge que rouge*_**

 ** _Moi : C'est trop choupi ! Allez, à mercredi ^_^_**


	9. Après l'orage vient l'arc-en-ciel

**_Moi : Alors là, je me suis surpassée ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier ! HIER ! En un seul après-midi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tu crois que je fais exprès ? J'ai pas eu le temps pendant la semaine…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bienvenue en terminale S !_**

 ** _Moi : Et en plus, pratiquement tous mes potes, ces SALAUDS, sont en convention aujourd'hui TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Une convention ?_**

 ** _Moi : La Art To Play, à Nantes ! Mon lycée organise la sortie pour le club manga, et certains potes ont mis la main au portefeuille pour venir aussi._**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as le seum, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouaip, un peu ! Heureusement, une de mes copines m'a promis de me ramener des trucs *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Sinon, le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hum hum…il est plus court que d'habitude mais…disons qu'il se passe des trucs._**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh…_**

 ** _Moi : Si vous réagissez comme ça pour ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour le lemon ? XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : On décédera sur place, je pense…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait, t'as un message de Marius mon très cher Ryu ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh putain…_**

 ** _Moi : Elle est pas contente que tu aies traumatisé son cerbère !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'avais oublié que je fais vraiment peur à tous les animaux…_**

 ** _Moi : Tu vas avoir la PETA au cul Ryu !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai vu la review de Marius moi aussi, et j'ai bien pris en compte le message. J'essaie de calmer Ryu, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il est têtu l'animal !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé ho, qui tu traites d'animal Kyo ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Toi, pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça marche pas sur moi ça._**

 ** _Ryuga : J'y peux rien moi si je suis impulsif !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! Je vais devoir employer la manière forte si ça continue !_**

 ** _Ryuga : La…manière forte ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *inspire à fond puis regarde Ryuga avec des yeux de Chat Potté*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *saignement de nez instantané*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Voilà, il est calmé pour un moment ! On le reverra sûrement à la fin du chapitre._**

 ** _Moi : *amusée* Tu fais le disclaimer Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se vide de son sang par terre* J'ai entrevu le paradis je crois…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, Dynamis sera dans UnderBey ! Il joue un rôle secondaire, très secondaire dans le jeu, mais le fandom adore le personnage qu'il va jouer (et moi aussi je l'adore) n_n  
J'aime bien le Chariel moi aussi, et j'aime aussi le Charisk, mais rien ne surpasse le Frans à mes yeux *v*  
Ne t'inquiète pas, les menaces de Kyoya ne seront jamais mises à exécution ! Il est juste énervé parce que Chris se fout de sa gueule XD_**

 ** _Marius : Ravie de t'avoir convertie au Frans, j'aime tellement ce ship ! *v*  
Dashan a un rôle hyper cool ! Et super classe aussi. Je n'en dis pas plus ^^  
Chris m'a dit de te dire qu'il passera chez toi tout à l'heure pour enlever les saloperies que Ryuga a planqué dans ta chambre ! Quel gentleman ce Chris n_n  
P.S : James Wan est mon héros des films d'horreur ! Ce mec est un génie *_*_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Toujours un plaisir de te voir en reviews toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, Ryuga va trèèèèèèèèèèèèès souvent être là dans UnderBey ! Très très souvent ! Pour l'amour du RyuKyo *v*  
(Pour son intégrité physique, Kyoya va éviter de taper sur Chris ! Les fangirls, tout ça XD)_**

* * *

Vous connaissez l'expression « avoir les nerfs en pelote » ? Je pense qu'à ce stade c'est plus en pelote que sont mes nerfs ! Ce serait quoi le stade au-dessus ? En Rubik's Cube ? Ouais…probablement. Mais faudrait quand même que j'apprenne à garder mon calme, je me mets dans cet état à chaque fois que Kyoya doit venir chez moi. J'imagine que c'est juste une question d'habitude.

- **T'es vraiment sûr sûr que vous allez rien faire ?** Me demande Skull en ricanant. **T'as pris ta décision ? Tu vas laisser passer cette occasion en or 24 carats ?**

Qu'il est lourd, bordel. Est-ce qu'il va comprendre que c'est Kyoya qui a décidé ça ? Il a peur de se faire des dégâts autrement plus graves au poignet s'il fait un faux-mouvement. Et puis même, c'est sans aucun doute plus agréable de faire des galipettes avec des os dans le meilleur état possible ! Enfin…j'imagine…

- **Et tu veux me faire croire que vous allez juste taper la discute tout l'après-midi ?** Ricane une nouvelle fois Skull. **Y a pas marqué « pigeon » sur mon front hein !**

- **S-Skull, tu es juste une voix comme moi,** répond Sugar. **Tu n'as p-pas de visage, et donc pas de front…**

- **On s'en fout, c'est pas important !** Grogne Skull avec agacement.

Insupportables ces deux-là, comme d'habitude. Ils changeront jamais ! Parfois, je me dis qu'ils sont encore plus chiants que Chris, qui est pourtant déjà bien lourd avec moi. Il a exigé (oui oui, exigé !) que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il va se passer cet aprèm ! Il ne me lâchera jamais je pense. Puis en plus, il voit pas Dynamis ce week-end parce que mon ami aux cheveux violet pastel est occupé. Autant dire que le blond est en état avancé de manque et il essaie de compenser. Je crois qu'il devrait penser à consulter un psy, c'est pas très normal d'être autant obsédé ! Ou alors c'est juste un ado comme les autres et c'est moi qui suis bizarre.

- **C'est exactement ça ! T'as tout compris !** S'exclame Skull avec un rire moqueur.

Si seulement je pouvais le tuer, si seulement. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est 14H15. Kyoya ne devrait plus tarder ! Et mon cœur ne devrait pas tarder à exploser. Comme toujours quoi. Je devrais peut-être envisager de faire du yoga…

Mon frère a explosé de joie quand je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait voir mon petit-ami demain. Il veut absolument le rencontrer, pas seulement parce que c'est mon mec mais aussi parce que c'est le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Enfin… « meilleur ami » ! On me la fait pas à moi. Je suis infoutu de remarquer quelque chose quand ça me concerne, mais en revanche je remarque très bien quand ça concerne mes amis, et encore plus ma famille. Je vois très bien que Ryuto a un faible pour Kakeru, le petit frère de Kyoya ! Ça se sent rien qu'à la manière dont il parle de lui. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de Kakeru, à part qu'il est dans la classe de mon frère et qu'il aime le skateboard. S'il a réussi à faire fondre mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il est tout aussi parfait que son aîné !

En parlant du loup, on vient de sonner à ma porte. J'y cours pratiquement et l'ouvre avec un grand mouvement. Kyoya me saute instantanément au cou et m'embrasse avec un niveau de fougue et de passion qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre ! J'entends un bruit près de nous, je crois que Kyoya a laissé tomber son sac. Il se détache de mes lèvres et me regarde avec ses yeux bleus plus pétillants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

- **Je suis réveillé depuis 8H ce matin, j'étais trop impatient de venir,** me dit-il, ses bras enroulés autour de mes épaules.

- **J'imagine bien, je ne tenais plus en place non plus,** lui réponds-je.

Kyoya ricane et ramasse son sac qu'il avait effectivement laissé tomber. Il me prend par la main et m'entraine dans ma chambre, visiblement très pressé de profiter de notre week-end ensemble ! Mon petit-ami jette son sac près de mon bureau et me pousse ensuite sur mon lit.

- **En voilà des manières,** ricane-je en me redressant sur les coudes.

- **Désolé, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle,** réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'installant au-dessus de moi.

Je lui rends son sourire et le fais basculer en-dessous de moi. Pas que la position précédente me dérangeait particulièrement, c'est juste pour éviter que Kyoya appuie sur son poignet. Il a toujours son attelle et je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de l'enlever. Kyoya me regarde avec malice et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, comme la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien faire ça.

Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément, pas la peine de préciser qu'il n'hésite pas la moindre petite seconde pour répondre. Kyoya entrouvre directement les lèvres pour laisser nos langues se rejoindre. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ces baisers, jamais. Je me sens vivant, plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Dans le baiser, il m'arrive de rouvrir mes yeux fermés pour regarder le visage de mon petit-ami. C'est rare de le voir aussi détendu et heureux, il a toujours l'air tellement blasé et fatigué. Au final, je pense que c'est si fusionnel entre nous parce que l'on a vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre. Kyoya me fait oublier cette maladie qui me ronge l'esprit à longueur de journée, et moi je lui fait oublier sa vie de gosse de riche où son père ne lui laisse aucune liberté et où des connards ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de se battre contre lui seulement parce que son père est friqué. Dans de pareilles conditions, l'amour ne peut qu'être bien plus fort !

Les minutes passent doucement, complètement au ralenti et on est tous les deux dans notre bulle, où le reste du monde n'existe plus. On n'arrête de s'embrasser que pour reprendre juste un tout petit peu d'air. Perdre la notion du temps est une sensation bien plus agréable que ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Les mains de Kyoya ne tiennent pas vraiment en place, elles se baladent dans mes cheveux, puis au milieu de mon dos avant de revenir dans mes cheveux. Je ne peux que trouver ça agréable.

Comme la semaine dernière, Kyoya passe sa main sous ma chemise pour caresser la peau de mon dos et comme la semaine dernière, ses mains sont froides mais si douces. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Bao n'est pas chez lui, il est parti chez un ami pour essayer d'oublier l'absence de son très cher Aguma. Et ça…Kyoya le sait, il le sait très bien ! Sous ma chemise, je sens ses mains passer de mon dos à mon torse. Ça me donne des frissons, les plus agréables des frissons. Il sort ses doigts de sous ma chemise et la défait pour me l'enlever. Je lui attrape les mains, interromps le baiser et le regarde avec des yeux un peu moqueurs.

- **Dis-donc, on avait pas dit qu'on garderait les choses sérieuses pour quand ton poignet sera guéri ?** Lui murmure-je.

- **Si, et on s'y tiendra,** me répond-il avec amusement. **Mais…juste le haut, ce n'est pas trop demander ?**

- **Juste le haut, ça devrait aller.**

Je souris et me redresse un tout petit peu pour enlever ma chemise. Ça fait un peu froid d'un coup… Kyoya se met sur les coudes et me demande de l'aider à enlever son débardeur et son gilet sans manches. Encore et toujours son poignet qui le bloque ! Enfin tous les deux torses nus, j'essaie de le refaire basculer sur le matelas mais il me repousse gentiment.

- **Attends juste deux minutes, faut que je remette mon attelle en place,** me dit-il. **Elle glisse, c'est casse couilles…**

- **Tu veux de l'aide ?** Lui demande-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- **Non merci, je peux le faire tout seul,** répond-il avec un petit sourire. **Elle est sur mon poignet gauche l'attelle, et je suis droitier. Et puis c'est pas compliqué à remettre, c'est juste des scratchs !**

Il se tourne et défait son attelle pour correctement la remettre. Quand il la retire, il serre sa main pour détendre ses muscles puis remet rapidement l'attelle. Rapidement…mais pas assez pour que je ne vois pas les bleus énormes sur son poignet. C'est impossible de se faire autant de bleus pratiquement au même endroit soi-même, et encore moins en glissant et en se prenant un plan de travail par accident. Kyoya…il a menti. Tous les bleus sur son poignet ne peuvent venir que de coups répétés. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a menti ? S'il cache la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être agréable à entendre…

Une fois son attelle remise en place, mon petit-ami se retourne vers moi et se glisse dans mes bras avec un grand sourire. Il m'embrasse avec cette fougue qui le caractérise mais…mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ça. Kyoya se détache de mes lèvres et me regarde avec un brin d'inquiétude.

- **Je te sens pas dedans Ryuga, quelque chose ne va pas ?** Me demande-t-il avec une petite voix, comme s'il redoutait ma réponse.

- **Kyoya…ton poignet…** commence-je d'une voix monocorde. **Tu nous as mentis, pas vrai ?**

Je ne voulais pas, mais ça a sonné comme un reproche. Je vois l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kyoya se renforcer. Je pense…qu'il a peur que je lui en veuille d'avoir menti.

- **Je…je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mentir Ryuga,** répond-il en baissant les yeux. **Mais ne va pas croire que c'est parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, je t'en supplie !**

- **Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça,** le rassure-je en lui prenant le menton pour qu'il relève le visage. **Je veux juste comprendre, et je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est vraiment arrivé.**

- **Je me suis fait coincer par trois mecs en me baladant après le dîner, et l'un d'eux avait un tuyau dans les mains,** soupire-t-il. **J'ai mis les deux premiers K.O sans aucune difficulté mais le dernier a réussi à me faire tomber et m'a bloqué le bras gauche avec son pied. Il a frappé mon poignet à plusieurs reprises avant que je ne réussisse à me dégager et à le mettre K.O lui aussi…**

- **Mais pourquoi avoir menti alors ?**

- **Je…c'est…c'est juste ma fierté… J'avais honte de m'être fait avoir aussi bêtement. Et en plus…tu m'avais demandé de faire attention à moi…**

Je vois qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien, il doit se sentir vraiment coupable de nous avoir mentis, et surtout de m'avoir menti à moi. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. On était censé passer un super aprèm, et voilà que l'ambiance est plombée ! Je prends Kyoya dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, je veux qu'on le passe cet après-midi de rêve à deux.

- **Kyoya, tu sais que tu n'as rien besoin de me cacher,** lui dis-je avec autant de bienveillance que je suis capable d'exprimer dans ma voix. **Je ne te jugerai jamais, peu importe ce que tu pourrais faire. Je t'aimerai toujours de la même manière.**

Je sens Kyoya sursauter très légèrement dans mes bras, puis il me rend mon étreinte avec force. Je crois…qu'il a vraiment eu peur que son mensonge me mette en colère. Mais je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre lui, je le sais. Je l'aime trop pour un jour me mettre en colère contre lui.

Toujours enlacés, on se retrouve à nouveau allongés l'un sur l'autre sur mon lit. C'est maintenant que je me rappelle que je suis torse nu et que lui aussi…parce que je sens sa peau collée contre la mienne. Mon cœur se met à battre n'importe comment, et moi je me mets à avoir chaud. Je pense que ça se sent parce que Kyoya replace son visage face au mien et me regarde dans le fond des yeux. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop craquant.

Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur ses lèvres et on reprend notre session de baisers passionnés auxquels je suis devenu totalement accro. Je dois avouer que torse nu…c'est encore plus agréable. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur, tout aussi anarchiques que les miens, sa peau froide qui commence à se réchauffer…

- **Et tu remarques pas le plus intéressant ?** Ricane Skull.

Ah non, pas lui ! Tout mais pas lui ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je veux pas l'entendre ! Il va me déconcentrer ce connard. Euh…mais de quoi il parle par contre ?

- **Haha, tu veux pas m'entendre mais ça t'intéresse quand même ce que je dis !** S'exclame-t-il d'un ton victorieux. **Pour ta gouverne, je parle d'un truc que tu devrais pouvoir remarquer assez facilement vu comment t'es collé contre lui !**

…Bah je remarque pas. Je dois vraiment être à l'ouest. Ou alors c'est un truc que j'estime pas important mais qui est crucial pour Skull ! Ouais, c'est sûrement ça.

- **Putain, mais je commence à comprendre ce que fait Sugar dans ta tête !** S'exaspère Skull. **T'es innocent as fuck ! T'as ton torse plaqué contre celui de Kyoya et t'es pas foutu de remarquer qu'il a les tétons qui pointent.**

Ah…ah c'est de ça qu'il parle. Effectivement, maintenant je le sens. Mais est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Et puis je m'en fous totalement. Je sais quel message Skull veut me faire passer, mais au risque de le décevoir, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça se fera !

Perdu en plein débat avec cette saloperie de Skull, ma concentration diminue et Kyoya en profite pour me renverser et passer au-dessus de moi. Il rompt notre baiser et me regarde, appuyé sur les coudes. Oula…c'est quoi cette lueur dans son regard ?

- **Heureusement qu'il est là lui !** S'exclame Skull. **Sérieux, lui au moins il prend les choses en main. Ça rattrape ton niveau d'innocence bien trop élevé !**

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon niveau d'innocence ? J'ai juste…pas envie que ça parte trop loin. On sait jamais, ça pourrait déraper. Et j'ai PAS envie que ça dérape, pas maintenant. Un autre jour.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'es pas drôle…** grogne Skull.

Je t'emmerde ! C'est MON corps, je fais ce que je veux avec ! Toi, tu restes bloqué dans mon crâne et tu fermes ta putain de grande gueule. Foutu Skull. Je reconcentre mon attention sur Kyoya et…et je vais saigner du nez je crois. Il a déjà les plus beaux yeux de cette planète, mais en plus ils brillent d'une manière complètement hypnotisante. Finalement, je m'en fous que ça chauffe, si je peux voir d'aussi beaux yeux me regarder comme le fait Kyoya.

- **Tu as perdu ta langue ?** Me demande-t-il avec un peu de moquerie.

- **C'est toi qui me l'as volée,** réponds-je avec amusement.

Kyoya ricane et me regarde avec une certaine tendresse. Putain, que j'aime ses yeux ! Il laisse échapper un petit soupir et pose sa tête contre mon torse avant de se blottir entièrement contre moi.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kyoya ? Tu veux te taper une petite sieste ?** Ricane-je.

- **Il se trouve que oui,** rétorque mon petit-ami en détachant ses cheveux. **J'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit tellement j'étais impatient et je me sens un peu claqué. Réveille-moi quand ce sera l'heure du goûter !**

- **Hé ho, mais j'ai mon mot à dire ou pas ? Et si j'ai pas envie de te servir d'oreiller ?** Réplique-je avec moquerie.

- **Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu voudrais pas avoir ton petit-ami torse nu qui dort paisiblement sur toi ?** Dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux de chiot battu.

- **Je te taquine ! Et de toute façon, comment je pourrais te dire non si tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Kyoya ricane, victorieux, et ferme les yeux. Très rapidement, sa respiration ralentit et les battements de son cœur aussi. Il s'endort vite ! Je suis coincé maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à faire la sieste moi aussi. J'enlace Kyoya de mon bras droit et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement, chatouillé par quelque chose sur mon torse. Pas très bien réveillé, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui me chatouille comme ça. Est-ce que ce sont les cheveux de Kyoya ? Non, même s'il les a détachés ils ne pourraient pas me chatouiller comme ça sans que je sente la tête de mon petit-ami bouger. En fait…je me fais la réflexion que je ne sens plus vraiment le poids de la tête de Kyoya. Je redresse la tête et laisse un grand sourire étirer mes lèvres. Ce qui me chatouille, c'est Kyoya qui s'est réveillé avant moi et qui, pour une raison qui m'échappe pour l'instant, est en train de m'embrasser très doucement le torse.

- **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, jeune homme ?** Demande-je avec un ricanement.

Kyoya relève la tête, sourit et remonte jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement. Si on pouvait tout le temps me réveiller comme ça, ça me motiverait certainement à aller au lycée de meilleure humeur !

- **Je me suis réveillé avant toi et j'ai cherché le meilleur moyen de te réveiller en douceur,** répond malicieusement Kyoya.

Je le regarde avec amusement et l'embrasse sur le front avant de tendre le bras pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Il est 16H15, pile à temps pour le goûter ! Kyoya s'étire, se lève et replace son attelle une nouvelle fois en râlant. Je me lève aussi, ramasse ma chemise et la remet avant de me diriger vers ma cuisine. J'ai envie d'un bon café et je sais que Kyoya aussi.

- **Hé, attends !** M'interpelle justement mon petit-ami. **Tu veux bien venir m'aider à remettre mon débardeur ?**

- **Mais comment tu fais le matin avant de partir au lycée, vu que moi je ne suis pas là pour t'aider ?** Lui demande-je avec un petit rire tandis que je l'aide à se rhabiller.

- **C'est mon petit frère qui m'aide, ou sinon je me démerde tout seul,** soupire-t-il.

- **Et tes parents ?**

- **C'est pas mon père qui risquerait de m'aider, et ma mère est trop occupée dès le matin.**

Plus Kyoya parle de son père, plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un bon père. Ça a l'air d'exaspérer Kyoya plutôt que de le rendre triste, disons que c'est déjà ça. Le mien de père est quelqu'un de très cool, il était toujours le premier à vouloir jouer avec moi et mon frère. Ah tiens, en parlant de mon frère, faut que je dise à Kyoya qu'il va le voir demain ! Non, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. J'ai oublié…

- **Au fait, Kyoya,** commence-je en enlaçant les épaules de mon petit-ami. **J'ai un truc à te dire.**

- **Oui, quoi ?** Me demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- **Tu sais, tous les dimanches, mon petit frère vient me voir. Et il tient absolument à te rencontrer,** ajoute-je avec un sourire.

- **Ah oui, Ryuto c'est ça ? J'ai appris par mon frère qu'ils sont dans la même classe,** me répond Kyoya avec un sourire amusé.

- **Même chose pour moi, je l'ai su la semaine dernière en montrant une photo de toi à mon frère,** ricane-je. **Il doit beaucoup te ressembler, non ?**

- **Physiquement ouais, ça se voit qu'on est frères ! Et puis il est tout aussi tête brûlée que moi !** S'exclame mon petit-ami en s'affalant dans mon canapé.

Je ricane doucement et allume ma machine à café. Dieu bénisse le café ! Tandis que je me fais couler ma tasse, le téléphone de Kyoya émet une petite sonnerie. Il grogne, le sort et regarde l'écran avec agacement. Il se détend pourtant en lisant le message. J'ai cru que c'était son père, mais du coup ça ne doit pas être lui. Ma tasse et la sienne prêtes, je viens m'assoir avec lui.

- **Qui donc t'envoie des messages sous mon nez ?** Ricane-je en lui tendant sa tasse.

- **C'est Nile, mon meilleur ami,** me répond-il avec un sourire en prenant ce que je lui tends.

- **Attends, ton meilleur ami c'est pas aussi ton ex ?** Demande-je. **On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague !**

- **Hahaha, pas la peine de me faire une crise de jalousie !** Ricane Kyoya en me poussant doucement l'épaule. **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour Nile.**

- **Je ne doute pas de toi, j'aime juste t'embêter,** dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café. **Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il t'envoie ?**

- **Il me demande si mon poignet va mieux, et il te passe le bonjour aussi.**

- **Il savait que tu venais chez moi aujourd'hui ?**

- **Hé, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je lui dis tout ! Il est super content pour toi et moi d'ailleurs, il dit que je mérite d'être heureux.**

Je ne connais pas Nile, mais s'il est sorti avec Kyoya et que ça s'est terminé sans haine entre eux, ça doit être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne doute pas des goûts de Kyoya après tout ! Mon petit-ami repose son téléphone et vient se blottir dans mes bras, sa tasse dans les mains.

- **Dis-moi, il est comment ton frère ?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Physiquement, c'est un copié-collé de moi pratiquement !** M'exclame-je. **Il a les mêmes cheveux que moi, mais un tout petit peu plus longs et il a sa mèche rouge du côté droit. Ses yeux ont pas la même forme que les miens aussi. Mais sinon, on est pareils. C'est vraiment niveau personnalité qu'on est très différents. Il a la joie de vivre, comme on dit ! Et puis…il est très tourné vers le monde extérieur. Il veut voyager, faire le tour du monde ! Il dit qu'il veut devenir chasseur de trésors.**

- **Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire comme métier ? Bon okay, chasseur de trésors c'est pas très conventionnel mais c'est bien qu'il ait une idée ! Moi je sais toujours pas, mais à quoi bon me prendre la tête ? Je vais reprendre l'entreprise familiale et voilà…**

Kyoya se renfrogne en disant ça et, même si je ne le vois pas, je sais que son regard s'assombrit. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de marcher dans les traces de son père. Je le comprends, ça ne m'enchanterait pas non plus de ne pas pouvoir choisir ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

- **Et toi, il est comment ton petit frère ?** Lui demande-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- **Une véritable boule d'énergie !** Ricane Kyoya en tournant la tête vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire éclatant. **Il ne tient pas en place, il adore les sports extrêmes et surtout le skate !**

- **Ryuto m'a dit qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps au skate-park, effectivement,** ajoute-je.

- **J'adore mon frère, on a le même esprit de rébellion lui et moi,** dit Kyoya avec un sourire attendri. **C'est quand même un comble pour des mecs d'un milieu bourgeois !**

- **Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. Plus on met de barrières à quelqu'un, plus ça lui donne envie de les franchir,** ricane-je.

- **C'est pas faux ! Au fait…je sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais je crois que mon frère a craqué sur le tien.**

- **Eh bah ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque !**

- **Nan, sans déc' ? Putain, Kakeru va sauter au plafond quand je vais lui dire !**

- **Tu vas pouvoir admirer demain la réaction de mon frère quand on lui annonce une bonne nouvelle. Normalement, il va crier et sauter sur place.**

Kyoya éclate de rire, et que j'aime l'entendre rire ! Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent je dois dire, et ça rend son rire encore plus beau car précieux et rare.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule tranquillement, on alterne entre discussions sur tout et rien où on se marre bien et sessions intenses et passionnées de baisers. Je n'aurais pu m'imaginer une meilleure journée ! Juste après le dîner (merci au mec qui a inventé les plats à réchauffer au micro-onde), on reste sur le canapé un moment, en train de comater à moitié. Kyoya a allumé ma TV pour regarder des trucs qui lui plaisent, que je n'arrive évidemment pas à suivre. Merci la schizophrénie ! Mon petit-ami a d'ailleurs un peu culpabilisé d'allumer la TV juste pour lui, mais je lui ai répondu que si j'ai une TV, c'est pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Elle prend un peu la poussière, la pauvre ! Je ne l'allume que très rarement, pour essayer de suivre les infos (j'ai bien dit « essayer ») ou mettre des chaines de musique.

Vers minuit, on commence à bailler tous les deux à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je crois que c'est le moment d'aller se mettre au lit ! On se lève avec mauvaise volonté, Kyoya éteint la TV et moi je ferme les volets. C'est très dur de se lever du canapé quand on commence à s'y endormir ! Kyoya s'étire, baille encore et rentre dans ma chambre en trainant des pieds. Après m'être assuré que j'ai bien tout éteint et que je n'ai rien oublié, je le rejoins. Il est déjà changé, il porte juste un t-shirt très large avec une tête de lion stylisée en guise de pyjama. Je ferme les volets de ma chambre et, après avoir encore baillé, je commence à me déshabiller sous l'œil plus qu'intéressé de Kyoya !

- **Ça va ou tu veux des jumelles ?** Ricane-je, torse nu.

- **Ce serait pas de refus, le paysage est tout simplement magnifique !** Me répond Kyoya avec son habituelle malice.

- **Bah tu vas devoir faire sans parce que j'en ai pas !** Rétorque-je.

- **Mmh, dommage,** soupire-t-il, faussement triste.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et termine de me déshabiller. Oui, je dors juste en boxer moi. Je fais c'que je veux ! Et c'est pas Kyoya qui va s'en plaindre. Je le rejoins sous la couette, éteins la lumière et le serre dans mes bras.

- **C'est de la provoque, tu dors à moitié nu !** S'exclame-t-il.

- **J'y peux rien, je dors tout le temps comme ça,** réponds-je avec un ricanement.

- **Tss, et je peux même pas en profiter à cause de mon poignet pété,** râle mon petit-ami en baissant d'un ton.

- **T'en profiteras un autre jour, c'est promis,** lui murmure-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- **Et le plus vite sera le mieux, parce que je dois dire que j'ai été frustré de pas pouvoir aller plus loin cet après-midi,** murmure-t-il à mon oreille. **T'as un corps de rêve.**

- **Tais-toi et dors, petit flatteur,** ricane-je.

Il ricane lui aussi, et m'embrasse comme toujours avant de se blottir le plus contre moi pour dormir. Je pense que l'on va passer la meilleure nuit de notre vie. En fait non, je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr ! Comment pourrait-on mal dormir ? Blottis l'un contre l'autre, on va avoir droit au plus réparateur des sommeils.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de ce chapitre ! Désolée, je sais qu'il était plus court mais je l'ai écrit avec tout mon amour, comme toujours n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sens arriver les crises de fangirlisme et de fanboyisme en reviews !_**

 ** _Moi : Tu as bien raison ! Et Ryu ? Il va mieux ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui, je vais mieux oui._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu joueras plus au con, c'est promis ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué ! Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je tiens pas spécialement à ce que tu meures !_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai remarqué, j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Alors POURQUOI tu t'acharnes à menacer les fangirls alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est dangereux ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce que j'ai pas supporté qu'on te menace !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* C'est pas une raison pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourit* Promis, je le fais plus._**

 ** _Moi : Ooooooooooooooow, vous êtes trop chou ! *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Laissez des reviews ! On se fait toujours un plaisir de les lire !_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais chercher les cookies ! A mercredi, mes lecteurs adorés ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi je vais chercher le plaid, ça caille en ce moment. Tu viens Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours tout rouge* Oui, j'arrive Ryu…_**


	10. Petit frère, petit-ami, petits ennuis

**_Moi : Salut ! ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Moi : Oula, ça a pas l'air d'aller toi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryuga est ENCORE trop occupé avec ton dragon…_**

 ** _Moi : Oooooh, t'es triste parce qu'il fait plus attention à toi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* NON ! C'est juste que je trouve qu'il a l'air débile avec ça._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il devient un peu niais au contact de Cyanide n_n'_**

 ** _Cyanide : *amène Ryuga en le poussant avec son museau puis repart*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé mais… !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah bah enfin ! On a failli t'attendre !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Fait chier, j'étais bien moi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tourne la tête*_**

 ** _Moi : Alors faut te mettre en tête que déjà c'est MON dragon et que je suis très gentille de te laisser tranquille avec ! Et ensuite, c'est pas parce que Cyanide est là que tu dois te mettre à ignorer le monde autour de toi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais ouais…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Ryuga, tu es un crétin fini des fois ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Faut que je te fasse un dessin ou tu peux comprendre tout seul ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah…d'accord, j'ai compris…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Rattrape toi un peu, et fais-moi le disclaimer !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. Kyo…je voulais pas…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *lui fait un fuck et se barre*_**

 ** _Moi : Je dois avouer que c'est mérité là. Bon chapitre, mes petits lecteurs d'amour ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Brrr, le demi-fond. J'en fais encore des cauchemars TT_TT  
Le Frans, c'est trop bien ! Et le coup du haut-de-forme, c'est vrai que ça me fait toujours marrer ! Dans le jeu, c'est un truc différent à chaque fois que tu passes à cet endroit n_n  
Kyoya consent à accéder à ta requête et d'être gentil avec Yu ! Il le sera dans le chapitre 3 du jeu d'une sadique, round 2. Et il te demande aussi de reposer ton katana si ça te dérange pas ^^  
P.S : Chara est un perso officiel d'Undertale oui ! Il y a un perso qui est non-officiel mais très connu, c'est W.D. Gaster. Il n'apparait pas dans le jeu, les quelques infos sur lui sont cachées dans le jeu mais surtout dans les fichiers._**

 ** _Marius : Il y a beaucoup de chiens, c'est vrai ! Et c'est pas fini ! XD  
Le personnage que joue Ryuto, le grand Papyrus, est adoré de tous les joueurs d'Undertale ! Okay, parfois il est un peu relou, mais il est surtout hyper attachant et drôle ! n_n  
Sans est aussi le plus âgé pour moi. J'veux dire, il lit quand même des histoires à Papyrus le soir pour qu'il s'endorme…  
Cyanide ne peut pas avoir un régime végétarien, ça accentue le poison de son feu, au point que ça devient même juste dangereux d'être à côté de lui. Donc bon, il mange de la bonne chair fraîche d'animaux ! Mais je lui ramène toujours le strict minimum, je suis une grande amie des animaux u_u  
P.S : Perso, dans One Piece j'adore Ace et Eustass Kidd (merci Garance de m'avoir initiée n_n) mais mon perso préféré c'est Trafalgar Law ! Je suis trop devenue une fangirl, je l'ai en version chibi accroché à mon téléphone et j'ai le logo des Heart Pirates accroché à mes clés *v*_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Tu m'avais trop manqué ! Contente que la suite du jeu d'une sadique te plaise n_n  
Je me suis pété deux fois le bassin…souffrance de l'extrême TT_TT_**

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je pousse un petit soupir de contentement. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! Sugar et Skull l'ont mis en veilleuse et ça fait vraiment du bien. Et puis, qu'on se le dise, la première chose que j'ai vu en me réveillant c'est le visage endormi de Kyoya. Ça vaut de l'or ! Il est trop mignon comme ça. Son bras entravé par son attelle est au-dessus de mon épaule pour éviter qu'il se coince bêtement. Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller mon petit-ami, il a l'air si…paisible ! Il est insomniaque le pauvre, je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre son sommeil bien mérité. D'un autre côté, si je me lève je vais forcément le réveiller. Je vais quand même pas rester allongé à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ! Et en plus, j'ai grave envie d'un café…

J'essaie quand même de me lever discrètement, histoire d'aller prendre ma dose de caféine. J'ai à peine bougé d'un petit millimètre que Kyoya resserre sa prise sur moi pour m'empêcher de partir. Bon…et bah tant pis ! Je vais devoir rester là et regarder Kyoya dormir. Son souffle est si calme, si régulier, je crois que je vais me rendormir tellement ça me berce. Ah tiens, c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne sens plus mon bras gauche ! Pas très étonnant vu que je me suis endormi en enlaçant Kyoya. Mon bras droit est tranquillement posé sur sa hanche mais mon bras gauche est coincé sous lui. C'est pas désagréable vu que je ne sens plus rien. C'est juste un peu chiant quoi, ça va picoter quand mon sang va recommencer à circuler.

Kyoya commence à s'agiter, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se réveiller. Mais…le réveil ne va pas être agréable je crois. Il a perdu son expression calme et apaisée, il a l'air…effrayé. Il fait un cauchemar. J'hésite à le réveiller… Réveiller quelqu'un en plein cauchemar, parfois ça a le même effet que réveiller un somnambule : ça lui fait perdre ses repères et il panique. Kyoya a l'air de plus en plus mal, je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau et son visage se crispe à intervalle régulier. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je le secoue doucement par les épaules et il finit par ouvrir les yeux brutalement. Il jette des coups d'œil dans tous les sens avant de croiser mon regard et de se calmer. Mon petit-ami se frotte les yeux et me sourit.

- **Merci de m'avoir réveillé,** chuchote-t-il. **Saleté de cauchemar…**

- **Je t'en prie,** réponds-je en lui caressant l'épaule. **Il avait vraiment l'air terrifiant ton cauchemar.**

- **Ouais, je le fais assez souvent…**

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dedans ?**

- **Toujours la même chose. Je cours tout droit dans une forêt, sans but, sans savoir ce que je fais là, mais je cours parce que je sais que quelque chose me poursuit, sans savoir quoi ou qui me court après.**

- **Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal aussi.**

- **Ah…hum, je crois que c'est à cause de mon poignet. J'ai dû serrer le bras…**

Ça ne peut pas être vrai, j'ai son poignet cassé sur mon épaule et je ne l'ai pas senti contracter ses muscles. Mais peut-être que son poignet lui a vraiment fait mal après tout ? Ouais, j'aimerais croire ça…mais je n'y arrive pas. Son visage se crispait à des intervalles réguliers, comme si on le frappait. J'ai vraiment la sensation que Kyoya me cache des choses. Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir me montrer patient, je ne pourrais pas le forcer à parler s'il ne veut pas. Mais si ça se trouve, je me fais du souci pour rien. Je ne peux pas me fier à mes sens, je fais peut-être juste de la paranoïa.

- **Bon, on va se faire un café ?** Me propose Kyoya en s'étirant.

- **Je suis pas contre,** réponds-je en récupérant mon bras gauche engourdi.

- **Ton frère arrive à quelle heure ?** Me demande-t-il. **C'est qu'il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement !**

- **Dans une heure, à peu près. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas une boule d'énergie comme ton frère,** ricane-je. **Il a juste la joie de vivre, et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien dans une vie comme la mienne.**

- **Et moi, je fais du bien dans une vie comme la tienne ?**

- **Toi ? Tu te poses vraiment la question ?**

- **Nan, pas vraiment, mais je veux t'entendre le dire.**

- **Dire quoi ? Que je ne serai pas capable de supporter ma maladie sans toi ?**

- **Ouais, ça me va !**

Il me sourit et me tire par le bras pour me lever, puis me saute au cou pour m'embrasser. Si je pouvais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins ! Après ce baiser de réveil, il reste pendu à mon cou et me regarde dans le fond des yeux. Adieu ce qu'il restait de ma santé mentale, je t'aimais !

- **Tu veux quelque chose ?** Demande-je en ricanant.

- **Tu peux me porter jusqu'à la cuisine ? J'ai la flemme de marcher !** Me répond-il avec amusement.

- **S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir,** lui dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux verts complètement décoiffés.

Mon petit-ami passe son bras valide autour de mes épaules et saute pour que je le porte, comme une princesse ! Un grand sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage et il se blottit contre moi. A ce stade-là, je ne suis plus sur un petit nuage, j'ai carrément des ailes ! Je ne vois pas comment cette journée pourrait être meilleure. Mon frère va arriver dans très peu de temps et l'élu de mon cœur reste chez moi jusqu'à ce soir. Comment pourrais-je être plus heureux ?

Je porte Kyoya jusqu'à la cuisine et le pose sur le plan de travail pour mettre ma machine à café en marche. Il me regarde faire tout en remettant en place son attelle qui s'est desserré et a glissé pendant la nuit.

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu as bien dormi ?** Me demande-t-il. **Tu sais…tes voix ?**

- **Oh, super bien !** Réponds-je avec sincérité. **Je ne les ai toujours pas entendus d'ailleurs.**

- **Est-ce que c'est grâce à moi ?** Demande-t-il encore en descendant du plan de travail pour s'approcher de moi.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?** Ricane-je en me retournant pour l'enlacer. **Je te trouve très affectueux !**

- **J'suis dans un bon jour,** dit-il simplement. **Et puis…j'ai besoin de me rendre compte que je suis important pour toi.**

- **Bien sûr que tu l'es, n'en doute jamais,** ajoute-je en lui caressant la joue. **Un jour…peut-être que je te dirai que je ne t'aime pas…ou que je te hais. Je t'en prie, ne me crois pas si je le dis vraiment.**

- **Ta schizophrénie ?**

- **Ouais. Contradiction affective.**

Kyoya se serre contre moi et on aurait pu rester comme ça très longtemps si la machine à café ne s'était pas mise à sonner d'une manière insupportable pour indiquer qu'il faut remettre de l'eau dedans. Est-ce qu'un jour on inventera des alarmes qui ne vrillent pas les tympans ? Je grogne, me retourne et remet de l'eau dans la machine pour faire le café de Kyoya. Ce dernier ricane, baille et m'embrasse la nuque.

- **Je vais me doucher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

- **Tu vas t'en sortir avec ton poignet cassé ?** Demande-je.

- **Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je gère !**

- **La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quelque chose.**

- **Il se pourrait bien que je t'appelle, même si je n'ai besoin de rien.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et va dans ma chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de rechange. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Il ne manque plus que mon petit frère et je serai l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya sort déjà de la salle de bain et se jette à côté de moi dans le canapé tout en terminant de s'habiller. Il récupère son café et le descend d'une traite.

- **Bon, je vais pouvoir aller me laver du coup,** dis-je en me levant.

- **Mais je viens de sortir !** Proteste Kyoya. **Reste un peu !**

- **Hé, je pars pas hein !** Ricane-je. **Mon frère ne va pas tarder à arriver, faut que je sois présentable quand même.**

- **Okay, mais prends pas trop ton temps s'il te plait,** répond-il sur un ton enjôleur. **Je veux pouvoir profiter un peu de toi avant que ton petit frère ne débarque.**

Je me retourne et lui sourit, puis me dirige à mon tour dans la salle de bain. J'ai l'impression que tout est facile avec Kyoya. J'ai si longtemps eu peur du jour où je tomberais amoureux, peur de ne pas arriver à gérer mes émotions. Avec Kyoya, je n'ai même pas douté un quart de seconde. Je me suis laissé guider par mon cœur, qui contrairement à mon cerveau ne déconne pas ! Je n'imagine plus vivre sans Kyoya, je crois que j'en serais physiquement incapable. Je crois que c'est…comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui : mon âme sœur ! Tss, ça fait guimauve dit comme ça…

Je me douche et m'habille en un temps record et retourne dans mon canapé, auprès de mon petit-ami. Il me saute dessus à peine une seconde après que je me sois assis ! Il m'embrasse passionnément et passe sa main sous ma chemise avant de défaire les boutons. A quoi ça servait que je m'habille moi du coup ?

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** Ricane-je en brisant le baiser.

- **J'y peux rien, j'aime trop ton torse,** me répond-il d'une voix suave. **T'es trop bien gaulé.**

- **Je suis très flatté du compliment mais je suis dans l'obligation de te demander de reboutonner ma chemise !**

- **Rooooh, mais pourquoi ?**

- **T'imagines la gueule de mon frangin s'il débarque et qu'il voit ça ?**

Kyoya grogne mais reboutonne ma chemise quand même. Moi aussi ça m'emmerde, mais je tiens à garder la face devant mon frère ! Après, il voudrait plus me lâcher. En parlant de lui, on sonne à ma porte. Je me lève comme un ressort et fonce ouvrir la porte. Ryuto me saute immédiatement au cou, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse.

- **J'suis trop content de te voir grand frère !** S'exclame-t-il.

- **Moi aussi p'tit frère,** lui réponds-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Ryuto se dégage de mon étreinte après quelques secondes et observe attentivement la pièce. Il remarque évidemment Kyoya, toujours assis peinard dans le canapé. Il se précipite vers lui, s'assoit à ses côtés et le détaille des pieds à la tête. Ça laisse Kyoya plutôt…perplexe !

- **C'est dingue à quel point tu ressembles à Kakeru !** Dit-il joyeusement. **Ou est-ce que je dois plutôt dire que c'est Kakeru qui te ressemble vu que t'es né avant lui ?**

- **Euh…comme tu veux,** répond Kyoya avec un petit ricanement. **Ryuto donc ?**

- **Oui, c'est ça ! Ryuto Kishatu !** S'exclame fièrement mon frère. **J'suis très content de faire ta connaissance ! J'suis sûr que t'es aussi cool que ton frère ! Enfin…vu que tu sors avec Ryuga, c'est obligé que tu le sois !**

- **Ryuto, calme-toi un peu,** soupire-je.

- **Oui, pardon grand frère,** répond Ryuto en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

- **Tu parles beaucoup de mon petit frère,** souligne Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Tu as l'air d'être très proche de lui.**

Ryuto a l'air pris au dépourvu et rougit très légèrement, il est tout aussi mat de peau que moi alors ça ne se voit pas trop mais moi je sais voir ce genre de choses. Kyoya, sale petit joueur ! Il veut s'amuser à jouer avec les émotions de mon p'tit frère. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça méchamment alors je vais le laisser faire.

- **B-bah ou-ouais, o-on est meilleurs amis !** Bégaye Ryuto. **Il est cool Kakeru, il vient toujours au collège en skate et il sait faire des tricks de malade ! J'aimerais trop faire comme lui, mais j'ai même pas de skate…**

- **Pourquoi t'en demandes pas un à papa et maman pour ton anniv ?** Demande-je en m'asseyant à côté de mon frère.

- **Pff, c'est ce que j'ai fait mais maman veut pas,** marmonne mon petit frère. **Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux…**

- **Ça ressemble bien à maman ça,** soupire-je.

- **Comment ça ?** Demande Kyoya avec un sourire amusé à peine dissimulé.

- **Notre mère est une véritable maman poule,** réponds-je avec un ricanement. **Elle nous couve Ryuto et moi, surtout depuis qu'on a diagnostiqué ma schizophrénie !**

- **Ouais, et du coup elle veut pas que je fasse du skate, c'est nul !** Se plaint mon frère. **Et toi Kyoya, ta mère elle en pense quoi que Kakeru fasse du skate ?**

- **Elle lui demande juste de faire bien attention, de pas oublier de mettre ses genouillères, ses coudières et tout le blabla,** répond Kyoya avec son sourire malicieux.

- **J'aime ma mère, mais ce serait bien si elle pouvait être un peu plus comme la tienne,** soupire Ryuto.

- **Tu me parles jamais de ta mère Kyoya, pas comme ton père,** remarque-je.

- **Ma mère est une femme très discrète, c'est pour ça que je ne parle jamais d'elle. Et puis tu auras remarqué que quand je parle de mon père, ce n'est pas franchement pour en dire du bien,** réplique mon petit-ami.

- **Kakeru m'en a touché deux mots à moi aussi,** ajoute mon frère. **Il dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment à se plaindre mais qu'à toi il mène la vie dure. Enfin…c'est pas comme si Kakeru était heureux du comportement de votre père non plus…**

Kyoya se retourne vivement vers mon frère et je lis dans ses yeux une panique exacerbée. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Kyoya est un grand frère protecteur. Je le suis aussi.

- **Quoi ?!** S'étouffe pratiquement Kyoya. **Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Kakeru t'a dit ?**

- **Euh b-bah qu'il n-n'a pas à se plaindre comme toi, m-mais qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir de père,** bafouille mon frère, surpris par la réaction de Kyoya.

- **Oh…ça. Je vois,** soupire mon petit-ami en se détendant. **Oui, c'est le revers de la médaille si je peux dire. Comme il est le cadet, mon père le laisse libre de ses mouvements puisqu'il n'est pas destiné à reprendre l'entreprise. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à lui du coup…**

Cette fois c'est la tristesse qui se lit dans les yeux bleus de Kyoya. Je crois que son père n'aurait pas pu mieux foirer son rôle ! J'sais pas, mais pour moi un père se doit de traiter ses enfants de manière égale et surtout de les traiter bien ! Être toujours sur le dos de l'aîné et ne jamais s'occuper du cadet, c'est pas la bonne solution. Heureusement, la mère de Kyoya a l'air de bien rattraper le coup. D'un autre côté, Kyoya avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise en parlant d'elle…

- **Kakeru parle beaucoup de votre mère, il en parle en long, en large et en travers !** Dit mon frère en éclatant de rire. **Il dit toujours qu'elle a un tempérament aussi doux qu'un nuage de coton ! J'sais pas où il a été chercher cette comparaison, moi j'en vois pas tous les matins des nuages de coton !**

La réflexion de mon frère nous fait éclater de rire tous les trois. Vous voyez pourquoi j'adore la joie de vivre de mon frère ? Quand l'ambiance se fait un peu déprimante, il dit quelque chose de drôle et tout va mieux ! Il ressemble beaucoup à Gingka sur ce point. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront très bien tous les deux si je les fais se rencontrer un jour, et je sais que ça arrivera.

- **Assez parlé de moi et de ma famille,** dit Kyoya une fois tous les trois calmés. **Ryuga m'a dit que tu voulais devenir chasseur de trésors, comment ça t'est venu ?**

- **Je sais pas vraiment, je me suis juste dit un matin que voyager tout autour du monde à la recherche de trésors ce serait génial !** Répond mon frère avec un grand sourire. **Mon père voyageait beaucoup plus jeune et ça me fait rêver toutes ces photos qu'il m'a montré !**

- **Il voyageait beaucoup ? Pour son métier ?** Demande mon petit-ami.

- **Oui !** S'exclame Ryuto avec enthousiasme.

- **Notre père est biologiste en fait. Plus jeune, il bossait sur le terrain pour étudier la faune et la flore aux quatre coins du monde,** explique-je. **Maintenant, il est plus souvent en laboratoire.**

- **Oh, c'est cool,** dit Kyoya avec un petit sourire admiratif. **Et votre mère ?**

- **Elle est fleuriste !** Lui répond Ryuto avec toute sa joie.

- **Dans ma famille, on aime la nature et les grands espaces !** Rétorque-je avec un ricanement. **Il y a bien que moi qui fais tâche, je suis un casanier.**

- **Ne dis pas ça grand frère…** me dit tristement Ryuto.

Je le prends par les épaules et le serre contre moi. Il n'aime pas que je dise que je fais tâche dans la famille, même pour rire. Kyoya lève un sourcil, il ne comprend sûrement pas la réaction de mon frère.

- **Je suis considéré un peu comme une « erreur » dans la famille par les amis de mes parents, et Ryuto n'aime pas que je me considère aussi comme ça, même quand je ne le pense pas vraiment,** lui explique-je.

- **A cause de ta schizophrénie, pas vrai ?** Demande Kyoya avec un regard clairement agacé.

- **Ouais, et aussi à cause de mon cynisme,** réponds-je. **Mes parents sont…je vais pas dire « parfaits » mais tu vois à peu près l'idée. Ils ont fait des études et s'en sont sortis brillamment, ils sont mariés depuis des années et s'aiment toujours comme au premier jour, ils ont eu deux fils qui s'entendent à merveille, la vie de rêve quoi. Mais depuis qu'on a diagnostiqué ma schizophrénie…**

- **Les amis de nos parents cassent du sucre sur le dos de Ryuga dès que nos parents ont le dos tourné,** marmonne Ryuto. **Parfois devant Ryuga, mais c'est des petits sous-entendus, mais surtout devant moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils croient que je pense comme eux, que…**

La voix de Ryuto se coupe et il détourne la tête avec dégoût. Kyoya claque sa langue avec mépris et grogne à voix basse.

- **Que ma place est à l'hôpital psychiatrique, pour le restant de ma vie,** dis-je, terminant la phrase que mon frère avait commencé. **Mais bien sûr, ils se gardent bien de le dire devant mes parents !**

- **Je déteste cette attitude, cette putain de lâcheté,** fulmine Kyoya. **Beaucoup d'amis de mon père sont comme ça, à me mépriser parce que je ne veux pas rentrer dans les rangs bien sagement, mais ils ne le disent jamais clairement parce qu'ils n'assument pas leurs paroles devant ma mère ou moi.**

- **Moi je t'aime comme tu es, c'est le plus important,** ricane-je en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de mon petit-ami.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es, et je me fous bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser,** réplique Kyoya en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

- **Vous êtes trop bien ensembles !** S'exclame mon frère. **Je t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, grand frère ! Mais au fait, tu l'as dit aux parents ?**

- **Non, toujours pas,** soupire-je. **Je veux leur dire en face, mais du coup va falloir attendre les vacances pour que je rentre à la maison. J'entends déjà ma mère paniquer…**

- **C'est clair, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire ! Elle va dire que t'es pas prêt pour ça, que tu vas jamais réussir à gérer, que ça va aggraver l'activité de Skull et Sugar, et plein d'autres trucs du même style !** Dit Ryuto en rigolant.

- **Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi,** conclut Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

- **Beaucoup trop !** Rétorque-je. **Je te jure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que je suis en verre !**

- **Roooh, exagère pas grand frère !** Réplique Ryuto.

Et on parle comme ça pendant des heures, tous les trois. Mon frère adore Kyoya, ça se voit, et mon petit-ami a l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon frère aussi. Ils accrochent bien et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ce qui me fait moins plaisir, c'est que le soleil commence à décliner… Mon frère ne va pas tarder à devoir rentrer et Kyoya aussi. J'ai l'impression que cette journée est passée beaucoup trop vite ! J'ai pas envie que ça se termine, je suis tellement bien avec Kyoya et mon frère. Comme pour me donner raison (et niquer mon bonheur actuel), le téléphone de Kyoya sonne. Ce n'est pas un message, c'est un appel cette fois. Kyoya grogne et s'éloigne dans le couloir pour décrocher.

- **Allô ? Ouais…mais t'avais dit que je pouvais… ! Père ! Mais je… ! Non, j'invente pas ! Pourquoi tu me traites comme un menteur ?! Non mais je… ! Quoi ?! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Non, je me calmerai pas ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Et en plus… ! Tu…viens…de dire quoi ?! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA ! Je parle sur le ton que je veux ! Je te respecterai quand toi tu respecteras mes amis ! Et je rentrerai quand j'en aurai envie ! C'est ça, je vais le regretter ! Salut, Père !**

Je…crois qu'on peut appeler ça une discussion houleuse. J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai l'impression que, comme la dernière fois, le père de Kyoya a encore raccourci le temps que mon petit-ami était censé pouvoir passer avec moi. Et en plus, il a l'air de me le reprocher…

Kyoya revient en serrant son téléphone dans la main, au point que j'ai peur qu'il puisse le faire exploser. Ryuto a l'air peiné de constater à quel point le père de Kyoya est…difficile à vivre. Mon petit-ami se rassoit lourdement dans le canapé et se met à faire le marteau piqueur avec sa jambe.

- **Ryuga…je…j'aimerais te demander quelque chose,** hasarde-t-il à dire après un blanc.

- **Quoi donc ?** Lui demande-je avec un sourire que j'espère rassurant.

- **Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je…je ne veux pas retourner chez moi après ce que vient de dire mon père,** soupire Kyoya. **Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais…**

- **Bien sûr que tu peux rester dormir mon cœur,** dis-je en le coupant.

Kyoya relève la tête vers moi, un peu surpris, et son visage s'illumine. Mon frère se pousse pour laisser Kyoya se jeter dans mes bras. Mon petit-ami se serre contre moi de toutes ses forces. Il cale sa tête dans mon cou et je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez lui.

- **C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom au lieu de m'appeler Kyoya,** me glisse discrètement mon petit-ami à l'oreille.

- **C'est vrai, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois,** lui réponds-je.

Kyoya passe sa main gauche, celle légèrement entravée par son attelle, derrière ma tête et me la fait tourner vers lui. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je lui rends son baiser. Il libère mes lèvres après quelques secondes et me sourit. Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire comme ça sur lui…

- **Ryuto, range ton téléphone tout de suite,** ricane-je.

- **Mais comment t'as fait pour me voir ?!** S'écrie mon frère. **Tu me tournes le dos !**

- **Je t'ai pas vu, je t'ai entendu le sortir,** réponds-je avec amusement.

- **Mais euh, je voulais juste prendre une toute petite photo,** marmonne Ryuto. **Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça…**

Je me lève du canapé et ébouriffe les cheveux de mon frère. Comme toujours, ça le fait rire. Ouais, ça fait rire mon frère quand je lui ébouriffe les cheveux ! Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et pousse un long soupir.

- **Je vais devoir rentrer moi par contre. J'ai pas envie de rentrer grand frèèèèèèère !** S'exclame Ryuto en se jetant dans mes bras.

- **Chaque semaine t'as pas envie de rentrer, frérot !** Ricane-je.

- **Bah oui, j't'aime trop grand frère !**

- **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, mais les parents vont s'inquiéter si t'es en retard ! Et tu sais comment est maman…**

Ryuto soupire encore mais ramasse ses affaires et sort de mon appartement. Je l'accompagne, Kyoya lui reste dans mon salon. Il doit envoyer un message à sa mère et son frère pour leur dire qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir, et il a besoin de se concentrer pour choisir ses mots.

Arrivé en bas à l'arrêt de bus, mon frère traine des pieds et pousse un grognement agacé en voyant son bus arriver.

- **Alors, comment tu trouves Kyoya ?** Demande-je avec un petit sourire.

- **Il est hyper cool ! Et il te rend heureux, c'est ce que je voulais par-dessus tout,** me répond mon frère avec toute sa sincérité.

- **Merci Ryuto,** dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Le bus s'arrête et Ryuto grimpe dedans. Je le vois s'assoir et il me fait coucou de la main quand le bus redémarre et passe devant moi. Je remonte jusqu'à mon appartement mais, en arrivant sur le palier, je croise Bao qui vient de revenir chez lui. Il se tourne et vient me dire bonjour.

- **Salut Ryuga !** S'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme. **Ton petit frère vient de repartir ?**

- **Ouais, comme chaque dimanche soir,** réponds-je. **Et toi, ça va ? C'était bien chez ton pote ?**

- **Dashan ? Ouais, c'était cool ! J'ai réussi à un peu oublier l'absence d'Aguma…**

- **Il va bientôt revenir, t'en fais pas ! Bon, je dois te laisser, je…**

- **T'es pas tout seul, c'est ça ?**

Non mais j'en ai marre de vivre entouré d'inspecteurs de police ! Pourquoi Dynamis et Bao savent toujours tout ? Sérieux, c'est flippant à force…

- **Hum…oui, mais c'était pas prévu,** dis-je en me grattant la nuque. **C'est mon petit-ami, tu sais Kyoya…**

- **Oui je me souviens, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière,** répond Bao. **Ton mec reste dormir chez toi alors qu'il y a cours demain ?**

- **Il…il s'est disputé assez violemment avec son père, il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui,** explique-je à mon voisin. **Alors il reste dormir une nuit de plus.**

- **Oh je vois. Une nuit de plus ? Il a passé tout le week-end chez toi en fait !** Remarque Bao.

- **Oui, c'est vrai,** reconnais-je avec un sourire.

- **Et alors…vous en avez profité ?** Me demande Bao avec un grand sourire.

Oh non Bao…pas toi ! J'ai déjà Chris qui se préoccupe un peu trop de ma vie sexuelle, tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Laissez-moi tranquille un peu ! Ça va pas changer votre vie que je fasse ou pas l'amour avec mon mec, si ?

- **Non, Kyoya a un poignet cassé alors on a décidé de remettre ça à une autre fois,** réponds-je simplement.

- **Oh...pas très grave après tout. C'est pas comme si c'était vital non plus,** me dit Bao avec un petit rire gêné. **Je te laisse alors, va le retrouver !**

- **Ouais, au revoir Bao. On se verra peut-être demain matin !**

Mon voisin aux cheveux châtains me sourit puis rentre dans son appartement. Je fais de même et pousse un petit soupir. Je me sens un peu fatigué, la journée a encore une fois été riche en émotions ! Je cherche Kyoya du regard sur le canapé, mais il n'y est pas. Il doit être dans ma chambre alors. Je traverse le couloir et entre dans ma chambre, et Kyoya est effectivement là, sur mon lit. Il a l'air déprimé…

- **Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ?** Demande-je en le rejoignant sur mon lit.

- **J'ai peur que ça inquiète ma mère que je dorme pas à la maison,** soupire-t-il en se blottissant contre moi. **Sur un coup de tête comme ça…elle va se dire qu'il y a un problème.**

- **C'est ton père que tu veux éviter, après ce qu'il a dit…**

- **Ma mère sait que c'est tendu entre mon père et moi. Elle…elle comprendra. Enfin j'espère en tout cas…**

- **Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Viens manger plutôt ! Ça te dit une pizza ?**

Il fait oui de la tête et me suit jusqu'à la cuisine. Kyoya a l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il craint surtout la réaction de son père quand il rentrera. Personnellement, si je découchais comme ça, mon père se remettrait en question et se confondrait en excuses à mon retour. Je doute que le père de Kyoya soit comme ça…

Après avoir dîné, on retourne dans ma chambre. Kyoya a toutes ses affaires de cours pour demain, en revanche niveau vêtements… Il avait pas prévu de rester une nuit de plus en même temps !

- **Je vais mettre mon uniforme demain, de ce côté-là ça va,** dit-il en se déshabillant pour se coucher. **Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est…c'est que j'ai pas de boxer de rechange quoi. Hors de question de mettre le même deux jours d'affilés, ça me dégoûte !**

- **Tu peux piquer un des miens dans ce cas,** lui propose-je en me glissant sous la couette.

- **Vraiment ?** Me demande-t-il en se retournant, son t-shirt/pyjama à moitié enfilé.

- **Oui, vraiment,** réponds-je avec un petit sourire. **On a la même corpulence tous les deux, tu rentres dedans sans problèmes à mon avis.**

- **Merci, tu me sauves la mise !** Me remercie mon petit-ami en venant se coucher. **Par contre, prépare-toi à ne plus jamais revoir le boxer que tu vas me passer, je vais jamais te le rendre !**

- **J'sais pas pourquoi, je m'y attendais !** Ricane-je. **Mais j'm'en fous, tu pourras le garder si ça te fait plaisir.**

- **Ça fait bien plus que simplement me faire plaisir Ryuga. Ça m'excite,** murmure-t-il de sa voix la plus suave.

- **Je n'en doute pas, mais commence pas avec ça. Tu te fais juste du mal, t'as toujours un poignet cassé je te rappelle !**

- **Putain, il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout ce poignet !**

- **T'énerve pas Kyoya, c'est l'heure de se coucher. On a cours demain.**

- **Ouais ouais, mais c'est pas très important à mes yeux. Je dors encore dans tes bras, ça c'est bien plus important…**

Kyoya se blottit contre moi le plus possible et me regarde intensément. On s'embrasse passionnément, comme si on avait pas vraiment l'intention de dormir, et on stoppe le baiser quand on commence à sentir l'ambiance se réchauffer autour de nous. Comme la nuit précédente, je sens que je vais très bien dormir. Demain est un lundi, et ce sera sans doute un lundi plus agréable que d'habitude.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est les montagnes russes ce chapitre ! Un coup c'est drôle, un coup ça tire vers le drama, puis ça redevient drôle, et ainsi de suite._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, pas faux ! Euh…il est où Ryuga ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'suis là…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est quoi ce sac énorme que t'as dans les mains ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Des fruits et des légumes pour Darkos, le cerbère de Marius._**

 ** _Kyoya : Quand je pense que c'est moi qui me suis cassé le cul à aller les chercher pour toi parce que tu lâchais plus Cyanide !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sais que t'es vexé Kyo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu le serais pas à ma place ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Si, bien sûr que si._**

 ** _Kyoya : …Et ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Et je suis désolé._**

 ** _Moi : Bah tu vois, c'était pas si dur n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *un peu rouge*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouaip, ça me fait de la lecture !_**

 ** _Moi : Et à mercredi ! Viens Kyo, je nous fais des chocolats chauds et on se blottit dans le plaid pour lire les reviews n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Cool !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je vais apporter le sac de fruits et légumes à Darkos, et je reviens après. Gardez-moi une petit place…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *marmonne* Tu mériterais même pas que je te pardonne de m'avoir ignoré, mais j'arrive pas à rester fâché contre toi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hein ? T'as dit quoi Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* RIEN !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Okay okay, calme ! *s'en va chez Marius*_**

 ** _Moi : Toujours le grand amour entre ces deux-là ! Allez, salut n_n_**


	11. Un lundi pas comme les autres

**_Moi : Coucou ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Quelque chose ne va pas, Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non ça va, je suis juste fatigué…_**

 ** _Moi : Moi j'ai des courbatures de l'enfer à cause de l'escalade de vendredi ! J'ai mal aux braaaaas TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Décidément, toi et le sport !_**

 ** _Moi : J'aime bien l'escalade, mais ça nique les bras ! Mais au fait Kyo, pourquoi t'es fatigué ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Hum…nuit blanche. Je…j'ai fait une insomnie…_**

 ** _Moi : Oh, okay n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le chapitre de cette semaine, il est sympa ! T'as mis le paquet je trouve._**

 ** _Moi : J'arrête pas de les écrire le samedi en une journée parce que j'ai pas le temps le reste de la semaine, ça me gonfle un peu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : La terminale S !_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'ai froid, je vais me faire un chocolat chaud…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Attends, je…je viens avec toi !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah, les mecs ? Bon…on les reverra à la fin du chapitre !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Snowdin est vraiment très agréable comme village, perso j'aimerais bien y vivre ! Oui, dans le jeu, si on ne tue pas Papyrus on a un rencard avec lui ! C'est VRAIMENT comme ça dans le jeu ! XD  
On sait tous parfaitement qui Kyoya veut, on le sait ! *sourire pervers*  
Tu vas voir, Dashan a un rôle vraiment hyper cool ! Et Kenta a un rôle très rigolo n_n  
P.S : Oui, c'est très caliente entre Ryu et Kyo, surtout que maintenant il commence à faire froid ! *clin d'œil complice*_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Attends deux secondes… CHRIS ! Neko veut un câlin ! …Il veut bien n_n  
Alors, la pêche céleste ça vient d'un jeu sur 3DS mais c'est pas un des miens, c'est à katatsu-chan ! Avec elle, on a un gros délire sur la pêche céleste, comme quoi on se drogue avec et que c'est pour ça qu'on est folles XD  
*chuchote* Je regarde un épisode de BeyBlade tous les soirs avant de me coucher, pour faire de beaux rêves n_n_**

 ** _Cobra : Ah bah bravo ! Tu es un génie mon cher, un GÉNIE ! Bon okay, j'arrête de faire ma méchante et je réponds à ta review ^^  
Ouais, c'est aussi une musique de fond pour les blagues nulles mais c'est pas celle que joue Sans avec son trombone ! J'aime pas la logique, de toute façon à quoi ça sert ? XD  
(Ça me dit quelque chose…vaguement. J'ai dû en entendre parler par un de mes potes…)_**

* * *

Il y a des matins où on se réveille de mauvaise humeur, où on en veut au monde entier et où on finit par se dire qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit toute la journée. La plupart du temps, c'est tous les lundis matins qu'on se dit ça ! Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un lundi comme tous les autres pour moi. L'alarme de mon téléphone sonne à 6H du matin, de la manière la plus insupportable de l'univers, et je tends le bras pour l'éteindre le plus vite possible. C'est là, en me rendant compte qu'il y a quelqu'un entre moi et ma table de chevet, que je me rappelle que je n'ai pas dormi tout seul cette nuit.

Apparemment, même la putain d'alarme de mon téléphone n'est pas suffisante pour réveiller Kyoya ! Je suppose que quand un insomniaque dort, plus rien ne peut le réveiller. Mais bon, il y a cours aujourd'hui et, même si ça me fait mal, je vais devoir arracher mon petit-ami à son sommeil. La grande question c'est : comment ? Je vais pas le secouer quand même, je sais à quel point c'est CHIANT quand on se fait réveiller comme ça ! Deuxième option alors, je vais opter pour la méthode douce. Je replace les mèches de Kyoya qui couvrent ses yeux en arrière et me penche vers lui. Je l'embrasse alors doucement et sens bien qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller, mais il fait tout de même semblant de ne pas réagir.

- **Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas te lever et que tu préfèrerais rester ici, moi aussi j'aimerais bien, mais on doit aller au lycée,** lui chuchote-je.

- **Veux pas,** grogne-t-il en guise de réponse.

- **Moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix,** ajoute-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

Kyoya grogne encore mais se redresse et s'étire. Je le comprends, on est tellement bien tous les deux, mais bon…le lycée. Je sors du lit en baillant et m'approche de mon sac. J'ai oublié de le faire hier… Putain de schizophrénie ! Du coup, je le fais maintenant. Derrière moi, j'entends Kyoya bouger. Il doit encore être en train de replacer son attelle. Au moment où je termine mon sac et où je m'apprête à aller me doucher, on sonne à ma porte. Hein ? Mais qui c'est ? Un lundi matin et à une heure pareille, ça ne peut pas être Bao…

- **T'attendais quelqu'un ?** Me demande mon petit-ami avec un air tout aussi surpris que le mien.

- **Non, pas du tout,** réponds-je en enfilant vite fait un t-shirt pour aller ouvrir.

Je me demande vraiment qui ça peut être. Je traverse le couloir en baillant encore et ouvre ma porte. M-maman ?! Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- **Surprise mon chéri !** S'exclame-t-elle en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- **Maman ! On est lundi matin et je dois aller au lycée ! Pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant ?** Demande-je.

- **Parce que tu me manquais trop tiens !** Me répond-elle en faisant voler ses cheveux rouges d'un mouvement de tête. **Je suis ta mère tout de même !**

- **Mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là…** soupire-je.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, prépare-toi comme d'habitude ! Je vais me faire toute petite ! On discutera quand tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner,** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- **Ryuga ? Est-ce que je peux aller me doucher avant toi ?** Demande Kyoya en arrivant depuis le couloir. **Enfin, si ça t…oh… B-bonjour madame…**

Oh putain, je sens que ma mère va criser. Elle dévisage déjà complètement Kyoya qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

- **Bien sûr, vas-y,** réponds-je rapidement en me tournant vers mon petit-ami.

Je lui fais signe de vite partir et il hoche la tête avant de pratiquement courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois pour faire de nouveau face à ma mère et, comme je le pensais, elle a son visage des mauvais jours. Non, elle n'est pas énervée, elle est paniquée ! Et je préfèrerais sincèrement qu'elle soit énervée…

- **R-Ryuga, qui est ce garçon ?** Me demande-t-elle en jetant des regards vers la porte de la salle de bain. **Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et pourquoi est-il sorti de ta chambre ?**

- **C'est mon…c'est mon petit-ami maman,** réponds-je avec un soupir. **Il s'appelle Kyoya. Il était juste censé passer le week-end avec moi mais il s'est engueulé avec son père hier soir, du coup il a passé la nuit avec moi.**

- **Mais…mais ton frère est venu te voir hier !** S'exclame-t-elle. **I-il l'a vu ?**

- **Bien sûr, il voulait absolument le rencontrer. Il sait pour nous deux depuis deux semaines,** ajoute-je.

- **Et il n'a rien dit ! J'en reviens pas qu'il nous ait caché ça ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Ryuga !**

- **Maman…**

- **Ryuga, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu ne peux pas, pas avec ta schizophrénie…**

- **Maman ! Mon psychiatre a dit que je pouvais très bien avoir une relation amoureuse ! Il a même dit que c'était une bonne chose que j'ai quelqu'un qui sache pour ma schizophrénie et qui me soutienne.**

- **Mais on est déjà là nous !**

- **C'est pas pareil, tu le sais très bien. Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi maman, mais t'en fais trop ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je suis heureux avec Kyoya, j'entends même plus mes voix depuis hier. Je t'assure que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

Ma mère pousse un soupir inquiet et me regarde avec un air concerné. Vraiment, je suis trop couvé…

- **Bon…si tu le dis,** finit-elle par dire. **Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi mon chéri. Si ton petit-ami arrive à te faire oublier ta maladie et te rend heureux…je ne peux que soutenir ta décision.**

Oh miracle ! Je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus dur que ça de convaincre ma mère de me laisser vivre ma relation amoureuse. Très heureux d'être soutenu par ma mère, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre très fort. Elle me rend mon étreinte et me claque un immense baiser sonore sur le front, comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis que je suis tout petit.

- **Si ton petit-ami est là, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps,** me dit ma mère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. **J'espère qu'on te verra bientôt à la maison !**

- **Dès que je pourrai maman, je te le promets,** réponds-je avec un grand sourire.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et juste avant de partir, elle m'embrasse encore une fois sur le front.

- **Au revoir mon grand ! Tu embrasseras ton copain de ma part !** S'exclame-t-elle.

- **Au revoir maman,** souffle-je.

Ma mère me fait coucou de la main et s'en va en descendant les escaliers. Kyoya sort à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, torse nu et quelque peu hésitant. Il vient près de moi et observe tout autour, cherchant certainement ma mère.

- **Elle est partie, t'en fais pas,** ricane-je.

- **Ça…ça a été ?** Me demande mon petit-ami. **Elle devait sûrement pas s'attendre à voir quelqu'un chez son fils un lundi matin…**

- **Elle a eu un peu de mal mais c'est bon, elle accepte que tu fasses parti de ma vie,** lui réponds-je.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui attrape le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il me regarde avec surprise et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en rigolant.

- **Elle m'avait demandé de t'embrasser, je respecte sa volonté !** M'exclame-je.

Kyoya sourit et s'accroche à mon cou pour m'embrasser encore une fois. J'aimerais bien me lancer dans une grande session de baisers totalement passionnés mais faut que j'aille me préparer moi. Le lycée, tout ça… Je romps le baiser et me dirige vers la salle de bain mais Kyoya me retient par le bras.

- **Avant d'aller te laver, viens m'aider à finir de m'habiller !** Ricane-t-il. **Je sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir encore la garder cette attelle mais ça commence vraiment à me saouler…**

- **Mais tu es sûr que c'est cassé ?** Demande-je à mon petit-ami en lui suivant dans ma chambre. **Si ça se trouve, c'est juste déboité…**

- **A vrai dire, j'en sais rien…** soupire-t-il en regardant son poignet.

- **Si c'est juste déboité, je peux peut-être te le remettre.**

- **Mais si c'est cassé, tu vas me faire encore plus mal Ryuga…**

Je lui prends doucement le poignet gauche et le regarde avec tendresse.

- **T'inquiète pas, je sais reconnaître un os déboité quand j'en touche un,** lui dis-je. **Ryuto s'est déboité l'épaule l'année dernière et c'est moi qui lui ai remis.**

- **Okay, je te fais confiance Ryuga,** souffle Kyoya en retirant son attelle.

Il me tend son poignet couvert de bleus et je peux me lancer dans l'examen. Ça demande de la rigueur et de la douceur, ça fait atrocement mal quand on tâte un os déboité sans faire attention. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Ryuto quand mon père l'a redressé après sa chute en le saisissant par son épaule déboitée…

- **Bon, c'est bel et bien déboité et pas cassé,** dis-je après un instant de réflexion. **Je vais te remettre ton poignet.**

- **Ça va faire hyper mal, pas vrai ?** Soupire Kyoya.

- **Évidemment…malheureusement,** souffle-je. **Ça fait mal quand un os se déboite et ça fait mal quand on le remboite. Mais ça fait surtout une douleur très aigüe qui dure quelques secondes, c'est un mauvais moment à passer…**

Kyoya grogne doucement à voix basse et s'accroche à mon épaule, la tête plaquée contre mon torse pour étouffer le cri de douleur qu'il est sûr de pousser. Je saisis son poignet fermement et, après un petit moment de flottement, je lui remboite l'os. Ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans mon épaule et il laisse échapper un puissant grognement étouffé. Woh, je suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à rester conscient ! Souvent, remboiter un os provoque une douleur telle que ça fait tomber dans les pommes. Mon frère s'était évanoui quand j'avais remboité son épaule.

Kyoya se redresse, essuie ses yeux humides avec son bras et serre doucement la main gauche. Son visage s'illumine alors et il recommence à plusieurs reprises.

- **J'ai plus mal !** S'écrie-t-il soudain. **C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression de me l'être jamais déboité !**

- **Hé, doucement quand même,** lui dis-je. **C'est encore fragile. Tu vas devoir porter ton attelle encore deux ou trois jours le temps que ça se consolide.**

- **Ça me dérange pas, tant que j'ai plus mal !**

Kyoya remet son attelle et finit de s'habiller tout seul tandis que je vais me doucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouve tous les deux dans la cuisine, buvant nos cafés. Pour une fois, et malgré la venue inattendue de ma mère et le remboitement du poignet de mon cher et tendre, je suis en avance ! Je vais pouvoir prendre le bus alors qu'il n'est pas encore bondé ! Ça c'est cool. Par contre, je sens que Chris va être encore plus relou que d'habitude quand il va nous voir arriver en même temps. Faut que je me prépare un peu psychologiquement…

- **Allez, on y va !** Lance-je à Kyoya en prenant mon sac.

- **J'ai pas envie d'y aller, ça me gonfle,** marmonne-t-il.

- **Tu crois que j'en ai envie moi ?** Ricane-je.

Mon petit-ami grogne et vient se blottir contre moi. On est en avance…on a bien le temps pour un moment câlin ! Je laisse tomber mon sac et soulève Kyoya dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser follement. Il laisse échapper un petit ricanement dans le baiser avant d'y répondre avec fougue. Ses jambes s'enroulent comme toujours autour de ma taille pour rester le plus collé contre moi. Ce mec me fait perdre la tête, c'est dingue !

- **Ouais, hyper dingue hein ?** S'exclame une voix moqueuse.

Oh non… Pas lui ! Putain, mais j'étais trop bien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que j'entende des voix ?!

- **Ah bah merci, quel accueil !** Ricane Skull.

- **Ryuga ? Ryuga ça va ?** Me demande Kyoya.

Cette saleté de Skull m'a encore déconcentré en plein baiser et mon petit-ami l'a senti. Je soupire, jette un coup d'œil vers mon horloge murale et repose Kyoya au sol.

- **C'est rien, c'est…juste Skull,** marmonne-je. **On doit y aller, le bus passe dans trois minutes.**

Kyoya hoche la tête, me prend la main et m'embrasse furtivement avec un petit sourire. Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans lui ! On sort de mon appartement, je ferme la porte à clé et on descend jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Ça fait vraiment du bien de prendre le bus quand il n'y a encore personne dedans !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive au lycée. Vu qu'il n'y a encore pratiquement personne, je n'ai pas à esquiver les élèves pas encore bien réveillés. Kyoya serre ma main dans la sienne, observant de temps en temps son poignet gauche qui sera guéri d'ici quelques jours. On monte jusqu'au deuxième étage et, comme toujours, Dynamis et Chris attendent devant la salle, enlacés. Ils sont vraiment mignons ces deux-là. Chris est le premier à nous remarquer et lève un sourcil avec étonnement.

- **Bah…comment ça se fait que vous arriviez en même temps ?** Demande le blond. **D'habitude, Kyoya arrive avant toi, Ryuga…**

- **Tu me croiras jamais si je te dis pourquoi,** ricane-je.

- **Je…je me suis engueulé avec mon père hier soir et j'ai pas voulu rentrer chez moi,** souffle Kyoya.

- **Tu veux dire que tu es resté dormir chez Ryuga ?** Déduit Dynamis avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

- **Putain, p'tit veinard !** S'exclame Chris. **Je donnerais mes deux reins pour pouvoir dormir avec Dynamis un dimanche soir, mon lundi matin serait bien meilleur…**

Dynamis rougit et son blondinet affiche un air contrarié et regarde mon petit-ami avec jalousie. Ah ça, tu as bien raison Chris ! Se réveiller un lundi matin auprès de son petit-ami, c'est une des meilleures choses du monde. Derrière nous, j'entends quelqu'un qui court dans notre direction. Je me retourne et voit avec étonnement Gingka qui arrive en courant, comme toujours. Il est en avance ? Mais c'est la journée des miracles ! Il est en avance mais il court, fuck la logique…

- **Les gars ! LES GAAAAARS !** Crie-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur. **J'suis plus célibataire ! Wouhouuuuuuuuuuuu !**

- **Ah bah si on le sait pas !** S'exclame Kyoya.

- **J'en conclue que ton ciné avec Madoka s'est bien passé ?** Ricane Chris.

- **C'était trop génial ! Kyoya, je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir arrangé le coup !** Jubile le rouquin. **Euh…j'aimerais bien te faire un câlin mais j'ai peur de te faire mal au poignet comme la dernière fois…**

- **T'inquiète pas pour ça, Ryuga m'a réparé le poignet ce matin !** Répond Kyoya avec un ricanement amusé.

- **Réparé ?** Répète le blond avec un regard perplexe tandis que Gingka saute au cou de mon petit-ami.

- **En fait, son poignet n'était pas cassé, juste déboité. Du coup, je lui ai remboité ce matin,** explique-je.

- **Ah, c'est super ça !** S'exclame le roux en lâchant Kyoya.

- **Alors, dis-nous comment ça s'est passé ce rencard !** Ricane mon petit-ami en donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule de Gingka.

- **Bah on a été au ciné, mais je vous avoue que j'ai rien retenu du film…** commence le rouquin avec un petit rire gêné. **Ensuite, on a été boire un verre, et au moment où je l'ai ramené chez elle, juste avant que je reparte…elle m'a embrassé ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! Je plane les gars, je plane tellement !**

- **Je suis heureux pour toi Gingka,** lui dit Dynamis avec toute sa gentillesse.

- **Bon bah maintenant, on est tous casés !** Conclue Chris avec un rire amusé. **On va jouer à autre chose du coup…**

- **Chris, je sais ce que tu vas dire,** soupire-je. **Non !**

- **Siiiiiiii !** Ricane le blondinet. **Maintenant, on verra bien qui seront les premiers à sortir de leur virginité !**

Dynamis devient aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Gingka rit de manière gênée, Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel et moi, je me facepalm. Il est vraiment irrécupérable ! Et en plus, il est tout content d'avoir dit ça vu le grand sourire qu'il affiche.

- **Tu vois pas que tu gênes ton petit-ami ?** Demande Kyoya en soupirant d'une manière amusée.

- **Oooooh, je suis désolé mon cœur,** dit le blond en resserrant sa prise sur son petit-ami. **Mais tu sais très bien comment je suis, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui, je sais Chris,** murmure Dynamis à volume très bas. **Mais pas devant tout le monde s'il te plait…**

Je pense que Dynamis ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, mais moi j'ai entendu quand même. Chris lui fait tourner la tête et l'embrasse tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Il a beau être vraiment lourd des fois, c'est toujours un petit-ami attentionné et aimant.

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, mais quelque chose me parait étrange. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, personne devant les autres salles et personne de notre classe devant la salle avec nous. Euh, j'ai raté un truc ? Un surveillant passe alors dans le couloir et nous dévisage tous les cinq.

- **Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Nous demande-t-il. **Vous n'êtes pas avec votre classe ?**

- **C'est-à-dire qu'on a cours ici en fait…** lui répond Dynamis.

- **Sauf moi, parce que je suis dans une autre classe,** ajoute Kyoya.

- **Vous êtes pas au courant ? C'est une journée banalisée aujourd'hui ! On parle de la musique et de ce qu'elle peut signifier pour chacun,** explique le surveillant. **Votre classe est dans la salle polyvalente.**

On se regarde tous avec étonnement et le surveillant s'en va. Comment on peut être les seuls à ne pas savoir ça ? Dynamis et Chris se relèvent sans se lâcher et on se dirige tous vers la salle polyvalente qui est à peine plus bas. Kyoya nous accompagne, ne sachant pas où est sa classe à lui. Si je pouvais le kidnapper pour la journée, je dirais pas non…

Arrivés devant la salle polyvalente, on essaie d'entrer en se faisant discrets. Il se trouve que la classe de Kyoya est aussi ici, nos deux classes ont été apparemment réunies pour la journée. Une fille tourne la tête en nous voyant entrer et son visage s'illumine. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, lunettes de mécano… Ce serait pas elle Madoka ? Gingka fonce s'assoir près d'elle donc je suppose que oui ! Kyoya fait coucou à quelques personnes et on part tous se caler au fond de la salle. Sur la scène, enfin l'estrade, un grand mec avec un t-shirt bleu, une veste noire sans manches et un bandeau rouge sur la tête s'extasie sur ce que représente la musique dans la vie. Il porte aussi des genouillères et des coudières. Il est skateur ou quoi ?

- **D'ailleurs, vous pouvez m'appeler DJ !** S'exclame-t-il. **Dans la vie, comme vous l'aurez compris, la musique est essentielle ! Elle permet de s'exprimer sans s'exprimer. Parfois, quand on arrive pas à dire quelque chose, mieux vaut le dire en musique !**

Et donc, on a banalisé une journée entière pour parler de ça ? Ça me parait un peu excessif. Cela dit, ce qu'il dit est juste. La musique…c'est un peu magique. Quand j'écoute certaines chansons, j'ai l'impression de vivre les paroles ! Mais une journée banalisée pour ça…really ? Ça me rappelle quand ils avaient banalisé une journée pour parler des rapports d'égalité homme/femme et du sexisme. Concrètement, on avait surtout parlé de sexualité et c'était très TRÈS gênant. Même Chris il en pouvait plus ! Vraiment parfois, je comprends pas ce lycée…

* * *

Des heures et des heures à parler de musique. Okay, c'est très intéressant comme sujet, de mon point de vue, mais une journée entière à parler de ça c'est un peu fatiguant ! Le mec, DJ comme il veut qu'on l'appelle, est hyper passionné par ce qu'il dit, ça se voit. Il est un peu TROP passionné même, il en fait des caisses. Maintenant, il est 16H et DJ termine son speech en nous remerciant de l'avoir écouté. C'est pas pour te vexer mec, mais on a pas eu le choix en fait.

- **On vous a réservé une surprise !** Annonce joyeusement DJ. **Vous allez pouvoir mettre une chanson si vous le désirez, une chanson qui vous tient à cœur et/ou qui veut dire quelque chose pour vous. Si vous le voulez même, vous pouvez la chanter ici sur scène, il y a un micro pour ça ! Sinon, vous pouvez simplement rester dans votre coin et écouter les chansons choisies par les autres, mais tout est meilleur dans la vie quand on partage !**

Il prend quoi pour être constamment de bonne humeur ? De la MD ? Remarque, mon frère m'avait parlé d'une étude qui avait conclu que la musique avait un effet semblable à la drogue sur certaines personnes. J'imagine que c'est le cas pour ce mec…

- **De la musique ? Oh putain, je fonce !** S'exclame Chris.

Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà parti mettre de la musique sur l'ordinateur près de la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore mettre celui-là ? Il quitte l'ordi et monte sur scène avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est qu'il va chanter en plus ! On l'arrête plus le blondinet !

- **Hé Dynamis, tu sais ce qu'il veut chanter ?** Demande Kyoya, blotti dans mes bras depuis des heures (et c'est très agréable !).

- **Je…je crois que oui,** répond Dynamis en rougissant.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir chanter pour que ça mette mon ami aux cheveux violet pâle dans cet état ? _(Les titres des chansons de chaque perso à la fin du chapitre n_n)_

 **You're the light, you're the night,  
You're the color of my blood.  
You're the cure, you're the pain,  
You're the only thing I wanna touch.  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much.  
You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high.  
Follow me to the dark,  
Let me take you past our satellites.  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life.  
So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for ? **

Il a osé ! Dynamis est tellement rouge qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a de la fièvre. Le pauvre, il sait plus où se mettre ! Pour bien en rajouter une couche, Chris chante en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Il va finir par le tuer, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Quand il descend de la scène, tout content, les élèves l'applaudissent. Il faut le dire, il a quand même une belle voix. Le blondinet rejoint Dynamis qui essaie par tous les moyens de se faire discret.

- **Alors, elle t'a plu ma déclaration d'amour ?** Lui demande Chris en lui prenant les mains.

- **Oh Chris…tu es vraiment incorrigible,** souffle Dynamis en plantant ses yeux bleu roi dans ceux violets de son blond.

Chris sourit et embrasse passionnément son petit-ami. Vraiment, malgré tous ses défauts, Chris est un super petit-ami. Et il a le sens de la mise en scène aussi ! Dynamis brise le baiser après un petit moment et se dirige à son tour vers l'ordinateur, puis monte sur la scène. Quoi, lui aussi ? C'est que je vais être obligé d'y aller moi si ça continue ! Enfin, je ne chanterai pas. Je ne sais pas chanter…

 **I'm wide awake…  
I'm wide awake…  
I'm wide awake…  
Yeah I was in the dark.  
I was falling hard with an open heart.  
(I'm wide awake…)  
How did I read the stars so wrong ?  
(I'm wide awake…)  
And now it's clear to me that everything you see ain't always what it seems.  
(I'm wide awake…)  
Yeah I was dreaming for so long…  
I wish I knew then what I know now !  
Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down.  
Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on, on the concrete.  
Falling from cloud nine !  
Crashing from the high !  
I'm letting go tonight !  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine !  
I'm wide awake…**

Woh…juste…woh ! Je ne savais pas que Dynamis chantait si bien. Chris a l'air tout aussi sidéré que moi. Toute la classe en fait ! Les applaudissements sont encore plus forts que pour Chris. Dynamis descend de la scène et court pratiquement se réfugier dans les bras du blond. Il n'a jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, pourtant là il a pris son courage à deux mains.

- **Hé Ryuga, tu veux pas y aller toi ?** Me demande Chris en serrant Dynamis contre lui.

- **Okay, mais je vous préviens, je chante pas !** Dis-je fermement.

- **Oh, pourquoi ? J'aurais bien aimé t'entendre chanter moi,** soupire Kyoya, l'air déçu.

Oh non, mais s'il s'y met je vais craquer. Je suis incapable de lui résister ! Surtout qu'actuellement il me regarde avec des petits yeux trop mignons. Okay, je craque. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Kyoya et me dirige vers l'ordinateur avant de monter sur la scène. Allez Ryuga, courage ! En vrai, je sais même pas si je chante mal, je chante tout seul chez moi de temps en temps alors il n'y a personne pour juger ce que je fais… Oh putain, tous ces regards sur moi. C'est comme quand on récite des poésies quand on est enfant : faut fixer le fond de la classe. Et au fond, il y a justement Kyoya, Dynamis et Chris ! Allez moi-même, allez…

 **I can't escape this hell.  
So many times I've tried !  
But I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare !  
I can't control myself !  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me ?!  
No one will ever change this animal I have become !  
Help me, believe, it's not the real me !  
Somebody help me tame this animal !  
(This animal ! This animal !)**

Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois que je suis parti… Quand la musique se termine, je reviens à moi et je regarde toute la salle. Ils sont tous…choqués ? Euh…je ne sais pas quoi penser. Et puis, d'un seul coup, les applaudissements fusent dans toute la salle, les plus forts étant évidemment ceux de mes amis et de mon Kyoya. Je…je chante bien ? Première nouvelle. Je descends de la scène, un peu gêné, et rejoins le fond de la salle. Kyoya me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse avec toute sa fougue. J'étais déjà un peu rouge, là je dois l'être encore plus !

- **Ah mon salaud, tu caches bien ton jeu !** Ricane Chris. **Ta voix elle déchire ! C'te puissance ! Tu rocks mec !**

- **Ça me va droit au cœur, blondinet !** Réponds-je avec un petit ricanement aussi.

- **C'est mon mec, et il est par-fait !** Dit fièrement Kyoya.

- **Objectivité absolue !** Rajoute Chris en levant les yeux au ciel avant de rire.

On éclate tous de rire et on reste un moment à discuter dans notre coin. Les élèves passent sur scène ou mettent juste de la musique, tous à fond. Cette journée nous fait du bien à tous, je dois dire ! Dans son coin, DJ a l'air complètement aux anges. Vers la fin, la plupart des élèves sont partis et on doit être une trentaine encore dans la salle. Certains élèves discutent avec DJ, d'autres discutent dans leur coin. Gingka et Madoka roucoulent assis sur leurs chaises, eux aussi ils sont mignons ensemble ! Kyoya jette un coup d'œil vers la scène, semble réfléchir, puis quitte mes bras pour aller vers l'ordinateur. Il prend une grande inspiration, monte sur scène et ferme les yeux…

 **Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls,  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away is when we really play.  
You don't hear me when I say :  
« Mom ! Please, wake up !  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis. »  
No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens.  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen…  
Places, places, get in your places !  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect.  
Please don't let them look through the curtains…  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture !  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister ?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect.  
Please don't let them look through the curtains…  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.**

Cette chanson… Kyoya a l'air de vraiment la vivre. Et ce n'est pas très rassurant… Mon petit-ami descend de la scène et la sonnerie annonce la fin des cours. On sort tous, chacun avec notre moitié, et on se dirige vers la sortie. Il faut vraiment que je demande quelque chose à Kyoya…

- **Kyoya ?** Commence-je. **Pourquoi tu as choisis cette chanson ?**

- **Oh, parce que je l'aime bien,** répond-il distraitement. **J'aime bien l'instru, et j'aime bien les paroles.**

Mouais…j'ai du mal à le croire. DJ nous avait demandé de choisir une chanson qui veut dire quelque chose pour nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une chanson qui parle de perte de contrôle de soi-même, parce que c'est ce que je vis ! Kyoya…il a choisi une chanson qui parle de dysfonctionnement familial. Il avait l'air de beaucoup trop la vivre pour ne l'avoir choisi que parce qu'il l'aime ! Et puis…il y a un bout des paroles qui m'interpelle. « Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen. » ce qui veut dire « Ne les laissez pas voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cuisine. ». Kyoya…avant de me dire que c'est à cause des connards qui l'agressent que son poignet était déboité, il avait dit qu'il se l'était explosé dans la cuisine. DJ avait dit qu'on peut se servir de la musique pour dire les choses. Et si Kyoya essayait de me dire quelque chose ? Et si…s'il se passait vraiment des choses graves dans sa famille ? Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je ne la sens pas cette histoire. Je ne la sens vraiment pas…

* * *

 _Chris : « Love Me Like You Do » de Ellie Goulding, extrait de la BO de Cinquante Nuances de Grey (…*v*)_

 _Dynamis : « Wide Awake » de Katy Perry_

 _Ryuga : « Animal I Have Become » de Three Days Grace_

 _Kyoya : « Dollhouse » de Mélanie Martinez _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ouais, je suis musicale en ce moment n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je sens le drama arriver moi._**

 ** _Moi : Tut tut tut ! Je ne dirai rien !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *porte un sweat noir avec un dragon dessus* Il était cool ce chapitre, il était cool…_**

 ** _Moi : Euh Kyo…c'est quoi ce sweat 10X trop grand pour toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est un sweat à moi._**

 ** _Moi : Ouuuuuh, bah alors Kyo ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il est trop bien son sweat, il est super chaud, j'en ai pas de comme ça moi ! Et en plus, comme il est trop grand, je peux rentrer mes mains dans les manches…_**

 ** _Moi : Si tu le dis ^_^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya en souriant*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, laissez-nous des reviews ! Ça égayera notre dimanche après-midi, il fait un temps de chien chez moi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais il pleut, c'est de la merde._**

 ** _Ryuga : Je hais la pluie et le froid, et là j'ai le cumule des deux._**

 ** _Moi : Allez, à mercredi ! Les gars, ma mère a fait des crêpes n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah, ça c'est bon !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *les mains rentrées dans les manches du sweat* Cool ! Allez, tous dans le plaid !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *déjà dans le plaid* On se les caille sa race, temps de chiotte…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se blottit dans le plaid* Il est fluffy ce plaid, c'est trop bieeeeen._**

 ** _Moi : T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Kyo, je me demande vraiment ce qui t'a rendu aussi...différent de d'habitude…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *détourne les yeux en rougissant légèrement*_**


	12. Une surprise des plus agréables !

**_Moi : Coucouuuuuuu ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Fuis, pauvre fou !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hein ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, t'a lu le chapitre à l'avance ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *fait oui de la tête*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, je comprends mieux ! Aujourd'hui, voilà le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous, chers lecteurs, attendaient ! C'est le chapitre…du lemon n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *devient tout blanc instantanément* Oh non…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *air fatigué*_**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, vous saviez bien que ça arriverait à un moment !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah oui, mais bon…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça veut pas dire que c'est facile à encaisser…_**

 ** _Moi : Moi qui galère parfois un peu à l'écriture, là j'ai réussi sans problèmes ce chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : On se demande bien pourquoi._**

 ** _Moi : Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écris de lemon, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main ! ^_^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Rassure-toi, je pense que tes lecteurs aimeront. Je l'ai lu et…disons que c'est à la hauteur de tes précédents lemons…_**

 ** _Moi : Aaaaah, j'suis rassurée alors n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais aller me pendre je crois…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non ! Me…m'abandonne pas avec elle steuplait…_**

 ** _Moi : Qui se dévoue pour le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Allez, moi. Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Ryuga : Et entre nous, c'est tant mieux._**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, t'es méchant :'(_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et toi t'es une perverse !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais me faire un café…très serré de préférence._**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait, si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon, je vous conseille quand même de lire le début du chapitre ! Vous pourrez vous arrêter quand ça commence à chauffer vu que le lemon est à la fin n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Cobra : Moi pour échapper au cours, j'ai tenté la technique de mon chat : dormir. Ça a pas trop marché, étonnamment XD  
J'arrête pas de péter le 4_** ** _ème_** ** _mur, il doit me détester en vrai ! XD_**

 ** _Marius : Non mais c'était compliqué, Undyne elle est tellement badass que je me suis dit que ça passerait nickel pour Dashan ! Le rôle de Kenta est assez mignon et drôle, mais parfois insupportable…comme le vrai Kenta quoi XD  
Sans est faible au sens des stats, mais en vrai, ceux qui l'ont affrontés en font encore des cauchemars ! J'ai des potes qui peuvent témoigner !  
C'est pas forcément niais l'amour, elle dit n'importe quoi Maldeka ! Crois-moi, j'ai été en couple deux fois n_n  
Mwhahaha, j'ai le destin de Chris est entre mes mains ! Mais t'inquiète, je resterai gentille ^^  
P.S : J'aime les longues reviews, j'adore ça *v*_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Bah mon OS de Noël ce sera encore du RyuKyo (déso pas déso) donc le Chris X Dynamis ce sera pour le Nouvel An !  
Ah au fait Mélanie, Chris est d'accord, si tu emmènes Neko ! Il a dit que c'était pas discutable n_n  
Kyoya peut pas t'entendre, il est toujours bloqué dans le jeu ! Et puis bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais Chris le cherche vraiment ^^  
Le perso de Dynamis a pas les cheveux en feu, C'EST du feu ! C'est du feu vivant ! C'était pas très facile du coup de rendre cet aspect sur Dynamis.  
Et si c'est moi qui fais du mal à Chris, tu fais quoi ? Non parce que tu peux t'acharner, mais je suis increvable ! Je ressuscite tout le temps n_n  
P.S : Dynamis est trop occupé pour venir te faire un câlin, sorry !_**

* * *

On est mercredi, je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi. Depuis lundi, il s'en est passé des choses ! Quand je pense qu'avant, on ne trainait qu'à quatre : Gingka, Chris, Dynamis et moi. Maintenant, on traine à huit ! Kyoya, ça commence à faire un moment qu'il s'est intégré dans notre groupe, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que ça fait…à peine plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensembles. On vit tellement de trucs que j'ai l'impression de sortir avec lui depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

Depuis hier, on a trois nouvelles recrues dans le groupe ! Madoka, qui est devenue indécollable de Gingka, et puis Damian et Jack. Je ne connaissais pas Madoka, Kyoya lui la connaissait un petit peu. Elle est gentille, et intelligente aussi. Elle a le cœur sur la main et puis elle est…c'est quoi déjà le mot ? Altruiste ? Oui, c'est ça. Gingka n'arrête pas de dire qu'il la trouve trop bien pour lui, Chris et moi on en a un peu marre de devoir lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il pense ça… Heureusement, Dynamis est toujours aussi patient et bienveillant. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?

Damian et Jack nous ont rejoints sur l'initiative de Jack. Damian n'osait pas vraiment, il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec tout le monde, mais son petit-ami l'a convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on le rejette puisqu'on l'a pardonné. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que derrière l'horrible mec agressif, haineux et odieux, il y avait en fait quelqu'un de sensible et timide. C'est ce qu'on appelle bien cacher son jeu ! Enfin…je sais pas si je peux le dire comme ça. Mais oui, Damian est agréable, même s'il a un caractère bien trempé ! Vraiment, je le trouve cool. Quant à Jack…disons qu'il est spécial, mais cool aussi. Il est sympa, et lui et Damian forment un couple étrangement bien assorti, mais dès qu'on le lance sur un sujet d'art…là on le perd. Il est comme tous les artistes : il est passionné ! C'est juste qu'on a du mal à le suivre nous…surtout moi en fait. Ça a tendance à bien faire rire Damian d'ailleurs.

Kyoya lui a montré son carnet à dessin, avec un peu de réticence je dois avouer, et Jack s'est extasié sur ses dessins pendant un quart d'heure. Pourtant…parfois son visage s'assombrissait un peu en regardant certains dessins. Jack m'avait expliqué, le jour où je l'ai rencontré au collège de Ryuto, qu'un véritable artiste imprègne ses sentiments et ses émotions dans ce qu'il fait. Peut-être...qu'il a réussi à voir ce que Kyoya voulait exprimer à travers ses dessins…et que ce n'était pas très joyeux. Je déteste me dire ça, vraiment, mais depuis quelques jours, je m'inquiète vraiment pour mon petit-ami. J'ai peur qu'il me cache des choses, des choses graves… Mais d'un autre côte, je n'ose pas lui en parler. Je me dis que s'il ne m'en parle pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter. Là, c'est un peu raté. D'un autre côté, je l'aime et je lui fais confiance. Il m'en parlera quand il se sentira prêt, s'il a vraiment quelque chose à me dire.

Mais trêve de réflexion, c'est l'heure de manger ! Et de prendre mes cachets aussi. Je balance mon sac sous mon bureau et me change avant d'aller me faire à manger. C'est pas que j'aime pas mon uniforme, mais je suis quand même mieux avec mes fringues. Une fois devant mon frigo, je me retrouve comme tout le temps à ne pas savoir quoi me faire. C'est un des seuls désavantages à vivre tout seul ET à être en plus schizophrène : se faire à manger. J'aime bien cuisiner des trucs un peu longs à faire…mais le problème c'est que j'ai tendance à oublier ma bouffe dans le four, dans la poêle ou dans la casserole. Et je sais pas vous, mais manger cramé c'est pas mon délire.

- **E-et puis c'est pas b-bon pour la santé,** rajoute timidement Sugar.

- **Noooooon, sans blague ? Merci pour ton intervention super utile Sugar !** Lui répond Skull sur un ton moqueur.

- **Je…j-je disais juste ç-ça comme ça…** geint Sugar plaintivement.

Ouais, ils sont de retour ces deux-là. Le répit a été de courte durée. En même temps, je me doutais bien qu'ils ne disparaitraient pas comme ça, juste parce que je suis heureux assez souvent en ce moment. Je ne suis pas naïf. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont revenus à un moment assez…hum…

- **Allez, dis-le ! On est revenus au bon moment !** Ricane Skull.

Tuez-le. Je sais pas comment, mais tuez-le. Ils sont revenus quand je me suis réveillé en sursaut d'un rêve assez…pas le genre de rêve que je fais d'habitude.

- **Tu peux le dire hein, c'était un super rêve érotique !** Ajoute encore Skull.

- **C-c'était quand même t-très gênant…** Bafouille Sugar à voix basse.

Ouais…autant dire les choses comme elles sont, c'était complètement un rêve Pegi 18. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrête pas d'en faire depuis deux-trois jours et ça me fait me réveiller en sursaut.

- **Dis plutôt que tu te réveilles toujours avant la fin de l'action,** grogne Skull. **Et franchement, c'est pas drôle !**

Je t'emmerde Skull, tu crois que je le fais exprès ? C'est pas moi qui décide quand je me réveille. Et entre nous, je préfère me réveiller avant la fin. On sait jamais…les accidents ça arrive vite.

- **J-je comprends pas ce que t-tu veux dire Ryuga…** dit Sugar.

- **Il veut dire que si ses rêves avaient une fin, ça finirait en rêve mouillé !** Ricane Skull sur une espèce de ton victorieux.

- **Je comprends toujours p-pas…** lui répond Sugar.

- **Mais putain, tu le fais exprès l'innocent ? Faut que je sois ultra cash pour que tu comprennes ?!** Commence à hurler Skull. **Eh bah je vais l'être ! Il veut dire que si ça avait une fin, il risquerait de jouir dans son sommeil ! Et ça serait très bien !**

- **Q-quoi ? M-mais…qu-quoi ?** Geint Sugar plus fort que d'habitude.

Bon, je vais les laisser s'engueuler de leur côté et me faire du riz et du poisson. Les cachets vont les calmer après. Le pire dans cette histoire à la con, c'est que…Skull a raison. Enfin, pas sa dernière phrase ! Mais en plus, je sais même pas pourquoi je fais des rêves comme ça depuis quelques jours.

- **Alors, je dis ça comme ça mais je pense que l'explication est très très simple,** commence Skull sur un ton joueur. **Tu as tout simplement les crocs, la méga dalle, bref : ta libido s'est ENFIN réveillée ! Et tant mieux, parce que je commençais limite à douter de son existence.**

J'en ai marre de lui, vraiment marre. Il est insupportable. Je crois que je vais limite prendre mes cachets maintenant pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Ouais…non, c'est pas une bonne idée. Je dois les prendre en même temps que je mange, ou juste après, mais pas avant, sinon ça me fout des migraines ultra puissantes.

Je mets mon riz dans la casserole et mon poisson dans la poêle, puis je me laisse tomber dans le canapé après avoir mis deux alarmes sur mon téléphone. Ouais, deux ! On n'est jamais trop sûr. En attendant que ça cuise, je rallume mon téléphone. J'ai dû l'éteindre en cours de physique ce matin, mon prof est un putain de maniaque à ce niveau-là. Pour lui, les téléphones portables ne sont qu'une invention du Diable en personne. Ouais, ça va loin. Après avoir attendu que mon téléphone se rallume et tapé le code PIN pour déverrouiller ma carte SIM, une toute petite sonnerie se fait entendre. J'ai reçu un message de mon petit frère il y a quelques minutes. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

 _« Grand frère, grand frère, grand frère ! J'ai un truc à te dire ! Réponds, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! »_

Oula, il y a le feu à la maison ou quoi ? J'ai encore du temps avant que les alarmes sonnent, je peux l'appeler. Et puis si ça s'éternise, j'attendrais de sentir une odeur de brûlé. Au bout d'une seule sonnerie, Ryuto décroche déjà.

- **Ryugaaaaa ! Tu devineras jamais !** S'exclame mon petit frère sur un ton euphorique.

- **Quoi ? T'as eu un 20 en maths ?** Ricane-je.

- **Beaucoup mieux que ça ! Vraiment mieux !** Me répond-il sur ce même ton.

- **Mieux qu'un 20 en maths ? Attends…t'es en couple ?** Demande-je.

- **OUIIIIII !** Hurle-t-il limite dans son téléphone, m'obligeant à éloigner le mien de mon oreille. **Oui oui oui oui oui oui oui oui !**

- **On se calme Ryuto, on dirait que t'as chopé le syndrome de la Tourette !**

- **Mais j'suis trop content grand frère !**

- **Allez, raconte. T'as enfin déclaré ta flamme à Kakeru ?**

- **Oui, et j'aurais j…attends…m-mais comment tu… ?**

- **J'suis pas aveugle tu sais ! J'avais grillé à des kilomètres que t'en pince pour lui.**

- **Oh…et tu m'as même pas charrié ? T'es vraiment le meilleur des grands frères !**

- **J'vais finir par t'enregistrer en train de dire ça, et quand tu seras en colère contre moi, je te le ressortirai.**

- **Mais je serai jamais en colère contre toi grand frère ! Je t'aime trop !**

- **Merci, p'tit frère. Mais revenons à tes histoires plutôt ! Alors ?**

- **Bah tu vois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et à la récré, je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler. J'ai tout déballé d'un seul coup à propos de mes sentiments pour lui et puis…bah je lui ai demandé s'il voulait sortir avec moi ! Je crois que mon cœur était pas loin d'exploser, je le sentais battre hyper fort dans ma poitrine, je te jure que j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine ! Il y a eu un blanc après que je lui ai demandé, j'étais pas bien et puis d'un coup, il m'a sauté au cou en répétant « oui » en boucle ! Je suis trop heureux !**

- **Eh bah, félicitations ! Je suis content pour toi petit frère !**

Je tourne la tête pour regarder où en sont mon poisson et mon riz, et ça commence à fumer. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'éteindre la gazinière. Je me lève, cale mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille et me sert dans une assiette que, pour une fois, je n'avais pas oublié de sortir.

- **Tu sais la meilleure, grand frère ?** Me demande Ryuto. **Il se trouve que Kakeru m'aimait en secret lui aussi depuis des semaines !**

- **Il se trouve que oui, je le savais,** réponds-je avec un petit ricanement.

- **Mais c'est pas possible ça !** S'exclame mon petit frère. **Comment tu fais pour tout savoir comme ça ? Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?**

- **Mais non frérot ! C'est Kyoya qui me l'a dit, lui aussi il avait remarqué que son petit frère avait craqué pour toi,** lui explique-je.

- **Et tu me l'as même pas dit ? T'es méchant Ryuga !**

- **Mais je suis le meilleur des grands frères ! Je voulais te laisser le découvrir par toi-même, c'est quand même mieux comme ça, non ?**

- **Ouais…pas faux. Maman m'a dit qu'elle était passée à ton appart à l'improviste lundi ! Du coup, maintenant elle sait pour Kyoya et toi, et elle a dit que j'étais un fils indigne parce que je le savais mais que j'ai rien dit !**

- **Hahaha, ça m'étonne pas. Ça me soulage d'un côté que maman le sache maintenant, et puis elle l'a sûrement dit à papa.**

- **Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple pour Kakeru…**

J'ai commencé à manger il y a un moment tout en parlant à mon frère, mais ma fourchette se suspend devant ma bouche à sa dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

- **Comment ça Ryuto ?** Demande-je en posant ma fourchette.

- **Bah…son père est pas très…tolérant, on va dire,** soupire mon frère. **Du coup, il garde ça secret quoi, comme Kyoya j'imagine. Il veut quand même le dire à sa mère, elle est plus cool sur ce sujet. Je lui envoie des messages en même temps que je te parle, il a proposé à Kyoya d'en profiter pour dire aussi à leur mère pour toi…mais il veut pas. Et il est parti il y a quelques minutes…**

Kyoya…est parti de chez lui ? Pourquoi ? J'espère qu'il est juste sorti faire un tour.

- **Oh, maman m'appelle pour manger, je dois raccrocher !** S'exclame Ryuto, me ramenant sur terre. **On se voit dimanche grand frère !**

- **Oui, à dimanche p'tit frère,** lui dis-je distraitement.

Et il raccroche. Je pose mon téléphone sur la table et regarde mon assiette encore à moitié remplie. Je la termine vite, sans y faire plus attention que ça, et prend mes cachets. Alors que je mets ma vaisselle dans l'évier, on sonne à ma porte. Mais…qui ça peut être ? Bao n'est pas là, il est sorti en ville pour profiter de son Aguma qui est revenu lundi soir. Pas qu'il me l'a dit, je l'ai entendu sortir en fait. Attends…est-ce que ça pourrait être… ? Je me jette sur la porte pour ouvrir et mon intuition était la bonne. C'est Kyoya. Il est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte avec un grand sourire.

- **Surprise !** Dit-il tandis que son sourire s'élargit.

- **C'est donc pour venir chez moi que t'es parti,** soupire-je, soulagé.

- **Quoi ? Mais comment tu pouvais savoir que j'étais sorti ?** Me demande-t-il avec étonnement.

- **J'étais au téléphone avec mon frère, qui lui-même envoyait des messages à ton frère, et l'info est remonté jusqu'à moi,** réponds-je simplement.

- **Putain, il m'a niqué mon effet de surprise Kakeru !** Râle mon petit-ami. **Je veux bien qu'il soit content d'être en couple mais s'il pouvait tenir sa langue, ça m'arrangerait.**

- **Tu sais, je suis surpris quand même,** ricane-je en le tirant par le col pour le faire entrer.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou avec un grand sourire et m'embrasse comme il ne m'a encore jamais embrassé. Il a l'air très en forme aujourd'hui ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin à la récré, son prof a retenu toute sa classe pour terminer le cours. Mais…il y a quelque chose en plus j'ai l'impression. Non vraiment, il y met tout son cœur, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, du coup ?** Lui demande-je en rompant le baiser après plusieurs longues secondes.

Pour toute réponse, il me met devant le visage son poignet gauche. Il ne porte plus son attelle et les bleus ont presque entièrement disparu. Il contracte fortement ses muscles, et aucun os ne craque.

- **Je suis entièrement réparé maintenant,** ricane-t-il.

- **Je vois ça,** réponds-je avec un petit sourire. **Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es incrusté chez moi.**

- **T'as pas une petite idée ?** Me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce week-end avant de dormir ?**

- **Mmmmh…que tu avais été frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin à cause de ton poignet ?** Propose-je.

- **Bingo ! Et justement, maintenant que c'est tout bien remis comme il faut…je peux enfin profiter de toi comme il se doit,** murmure-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à me coincer contre le mur devant la porte.

- **Et t'as décidé ça tout seul comme un grand ? On s'en fout de mon avis ?** Ricane-je en lui prenant le menton.

- **Je pense que tu ne vas pas dire non à ça,** me répond-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. **Et puis j'en peux plus moi, j'arrête pas de faire des rêves qui ne font que me frustrer davantage en ce moment.**

- **Ah, c'est drôle, moi aussi,** ajoute-je en sentant mon cœur partir dans tous les sens.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai l'impression de…bah de plus être moi. Enfin si, mais un autre moi qui restait caché dans son coin en attendant impatiemment le moment où il pourrait sortir de sa cachette. Et là je vous jure, c'est pas ma schizophrénie ! J'ai toujours eu peur de tout, mais là, à cet instant précis, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Et encore moins de cette saloperie d'anhédonie que je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas mais qui m'a hanté pendant si longtemps. La façon dont Kyoya me regarde, avec ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur étrange qui les rend encore plus magnifiques…me retourne totalement. Je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant, et que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir ressentir. J'ai chaud, mon cœur bat à un rythme vraiment très élevé…mais j'aime ça. Je crois que cette fois, je suis vraiment prêt à sauter le pas.

Après probablement une minute à regarder au plus profond des yeux de mon petit-ami, je le prends dans mes bras et le porte. Kyoya ricane et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je sais que de base, il aime faire ça, mais là c'est surtout pour garder l'équilibre et éviter de tomber. Il se penche pour reprendre nos baisers passionnés et je referme la porte avec mon pied. Ouais ouais, elle était ouverte tout ce temps. Je porte Kyoya jusqu'à ma chambre et plus je m'en approche, plus mon cœur bat vite et fort, mais pas d'une manière désagréable. Je crois que c'est ça qu'on appelle de l'excitation.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je referme encore une fois la porte avec ma jambe, n'ayant toujours pas lâché les lèvres de mon petit-ami. Il est accroché à moi comme si sa propre vie en dépendait ! Kyoya enlève ses bras de derrière mon cou et défait les boutons de l'imper' qui me sert de cape pour le laisser tomber au sol, à côté de mon lit. Je ne sais pas si la température de mon corps est toujours à 37°C, mais j'ai pas l'impression. Après avoir enlevé ma cape, Kyoya s'accroche à ma chemise en cuir et tire de tout son poids en arrière pour me faire tomber sur lui, mais surtout sur mon lit. Enfin sur mon lit, je le sens bouger ses jambes derrière moi. Un bruit d'objet qui chute, suivi par un autre, m'indique qu'il vient d'enlever ses bottes. Moi j'ai pas besoin, je suis chez moi quand même, du coup j'étais déjà pieds nus. On rompt le baiser, un peu à court d'oxygène (juste un peu) et on se regarde pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Et avant même d'avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte, je suis torse nu et lui aussi. Euh, j'ai cligné des yeux trop longtemps ? Hé, le cerveau ! Ce serait trop te demander d'arrêter de déconner deux secondes ?

- **Quelque chose te perturbe ?** Me demande Kyoya avec un petit rire. **Tu as l'air perplexe !**

- **Je me demande comment on s'est retrouvé torse nu figure-toi,** réponds-je.

- **On n'est pas QUE torse nu, mais apparemment t'as pas remarqué non plus,** ricane Kyoya en me regardant avec une petite lueur attendrie dans ses yeux.

Hein ? Comment ça ? Je baisse les yeux et me rend compte que, effectivement, nos pantalons sont aussi portés disparus. Non mais vraiment…c'est quoi ton problème, cerveau ?!

- **Okay…je crois que tu me fais littéralement perdre la tête Kyoya,** soupire-je avec un petit sourire.

- **Désolé, c'était pas voulu,** répond-il en passant à nouveau ses bras derrière mon cou. **Tu me pardonnes ?**

- **J'y consens, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi,** lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Kyoya ricane et me fait pencher pour pouvoir m'embrasser à nouveau. Putain, je vais devenir encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Déjà la dernière fois, j'adorais sentir la peau de son torse contre la mienne mais là… Je peux sentir pratiquement chaque centimètre de sa peau, toujours aussi froide mais douce, contre la mienne. Non là, je pense sincèrement que j'ai arrêté d'avoir un corps chauffé à 37°C ! On est plutôt vers les 40°C là. Les minutes s'écoulent doucement, et je sens Kyoya se tortiller de plus en plus en-dessous de moi. Mmh, je crois qu'il attendait ça encore plus que le jour de son propre anniversaire. Moi de mon côté, je suis un peu…décontenancé par toutes les sensations qui se bousculent dans mon corps. Ça fait beaucoup de nouveaux trucs que je découvre en même temps ! Kyoya balade ses mains partout sur mon dos et ça me fait frissonner, des frissons tellement agréables. Et je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à passer aux choses très sérieuses. Je sens tellement de contradiction dans mon propre corps. D'un côté j'ai peur, et de l'autre je suis impatient. Mais ça, je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec mes problèmes mentaux. Non, je pense que c'est assez normal.

- **Ryuga…** chuchote Kyoya en se détachant de mes lèvres. **Tu te sens prêt ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup insisté, surtout ces derniers jours, mais j'ai pas envie que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir…**

- **Je me force pas Kyoya, pas du tout,** lui réponds-je dans un murmure en plantant mes yeux dorés dans ses yeux bleus. **Je te le dis et je le pense vraiment…je t'aime, et j'ai envie de toi.**

Les yeux de Kyoya se mettent à pétiller encore plus et il se serre encore plus contre moi, ce que je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas possible. Et c'est là que je constate que je suis vraiment excité, et lui aussi. Faudrait vraiment faire un truc là, je suis complètement déconnecté du monde réelle je crois. En parlant de ça, les mains de Kyoya qui partent à l'aventure vers l'élastique de mon boxer me ramènent sur terre. Et bah si c'est comme ça, je vais m'y mettre aussi ! Je laisse mes mains glisser sur les flancs de mon petit-ami, le faisant frissonner, et atteint l'élastique de son boxer. Il me lance un petit regard de défi et tire sur mon boxer de toutes ses forces pour l'enlever et le jeter à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Ah ouais, ça se la joue comme ça ? Ça maltraite mes vêtements ? J'en fais de même, mais comme j'ai plus de force que lui, ça l'arrache limite de mon matelas en même temps que son boxer. T'as voulu jouer Kyoya, t'as perdu !

Et là, retour à la réalité. Dans quelques minutes, je dis adieu à ma virginité. Chris va avoir la haine tiens, je vais me marrer ! Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est actuellement allongée sous moi, nue et en train de me fixer avec ses orbes bleues à se damner. Kyoya me sourit tout aussi malicieusement que d'habitude et attrape ma main droite qui était juste à côté de sa tête. Mon petit-ami se met alors à humidifier deux de mes doigts tout en continuant de me fixer. Eh bah heureusement que j'ai déjà pas de santé mentale, sinon elle serait décédée pile à cet instant.

- **Hé mais dis-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici mon salaud ?** Ricane Skull. **On nous prévient pas ?**

J'entends Skull, mais il me parait si lointain que je m'en fous totalement. Kyoya libère mes doigts après je-ne-sais-combien de secondes, voire de minutes, et me regarde toujours de cette manière impossible à décrire. Il va me tuer un jour, je le sens. Déjà que mon cœur en peut plus ! Même l'athlé ne fait pas augmenter mon rythme cardiaque à ce point.

Très doucement, je fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à son entrée et je peux sentir qu'il n'y pas que mon cœur qui bat n'importe comment. On arrive à la partie un peu délicate de l'affaire, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal tout de même. Je sais que ça va être désagréable, malheureusement, mais je peux faire en sorte qu'il oublie ça et qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Prudemment, je glisse le premier de mes deux doigts en lui. Depuis le début, Kyoya me regarde avec ses yeux bleus absolument magnifiques et même là, il ne sourcille pas. Je rajoute le deuxième aussi doucement et prudemment, et là je le sens se crisper. J'ai même pas le temps de me pencher sur Kyoya pour l'embrasser, c'est lui qui m'attire contre ses lèvres. Visiblement, il maitrise bien ses réactions et il savait que ça allait lui faire ça. Moi j'avais juste la théorie, et comme dit souvent mon père : « la théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique c'est mieux ».

Très doucement, et toujours en train d'embrasser passionnément mon petit-ami, je fais bouger mes doigts avec toute la concentration dont je suis capable de faire preuve. Je sens Kyoya gémir doucement contre ma bouche, je vais mourir je crois. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi Chris faisait tout un foin du sexe. Faut pas que je lui dise ça par contre, il va devenir incontrôlable…

Après une minute…environ, c'est pas comme si je comptais non plus, je retire mes doigts, ce qui me vaut un grognement contrarié de la part de Kyoya. Oui, j'arrive !

- **C'est pas la peine de grogner, je te ferai pas plus patienter, promis,** lui murmure-je tendrement.

- **C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste dans ma nature,** me répond-il dans un murmure amusé.

Je laisse échapper un petit ricanement et Kyoya utilise ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille pour me pousser contre lui et m'inciter à passer à la suite. Je me sens un peu stressé, mais finalement, mon excitation et surtout mon amour pour mon petit-ami prennent le dessus et parviennent à me calmer. Je me positionne correctement entre ses cuisses et, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je le pénètre doucement. Oh…mon…Dieu… Je pense que je suis mort, et je viens d'atterrir au Paradis. C'est…tellement de sensations d'un coup. C'est tellement agréable. Et le gémissement assez aigu qu'a laissé échapper Kyoya au moment où je l'ai pénétré, je ne sais pas comment mais ça me fait encore plus perdre la tête. Le monde s'est effacé autour de nous, il n'y a plus que lui et moi sur mon lit.

- **Ça va… ?** Me demande mon petit-ami, le rouge aux joues et un peu haletant.

- **C'est pas plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça…?** Lui demande-je en retour avec un sourire un peu amusé. **Je t'ai…pas fait mal ?**

- **Non, t'as fait tout l'inverse mon amour, t'inquiète pas,** me répond-il en passant tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- **Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles pas Ryuga,** remarque-je.

- **C'est vrai, et je sais pas si je vais réussi à gémir ton nom après, il est pas très facile à articuler quand t'as le cerveau qui part dans tous les sens.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et roule doucement son bassin pour me dire que je peux y aller. Je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser le plus follement possible et commence à doucement me mouvoir en lui. J'ai du mal à retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, et lui aussi. On arrive même pas à continuer de s'embrasser, les gémissements prennent le dessus. Il est…il est…tellement chaud et serré. Chacun de mes mouvements, qu'il amplifie afin de démultiplier nos sensations, me fait perdre la tête. Chaque va-et-vient m'arrache des gémissements pas du tout catholiques, et pas besoin de préciser que c'est pareil pour Kyoya. Au final, il arrive à le gémir mon prénom, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes oreilles.

Progressivement, et sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'augmente la cadence et la force de mes mouvements. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est comme si mon corps savait tout seul ce qu'il devait faire. Plus j'accélère et plus Kyoya gémit fort, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules. C'est pas comme si ça faisait mal, je le sens juste. Mes mains caressent ses flancs, ajoutant encore à son plaisir.

Les minutes semblent se désagréger, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps on fait l'amour, et je dois bien avouer que je m'en fous complètement. Kyoya gémit mon nom à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, et je ne peux pas dire que ce soit très différent de mon côté. Je n'ai pas cessé de taper plus fort en lui, c'est lui qui me le demande et j'obéis sans même que mon cerveau ait le temps de traiter l'information. D'un seul coup, Kyoya lâche un gémissement encore plus aigu et puissant que les précédents.

- **H-HAN OUI ! R-Ryuga, encore !** Gémit-il avec les yeux embués par le plaisir.

Si je n'ai pas dormi un cours de trop quand on étudiait l'anatomie en SVT, je viens tout juste de taper dans sa prostate. Je concentre toute ma force sur ce tout petit endroit pourtant si sensible. Kyoya gémit encore plus fort qu'avant et se met à pleurer de plaisir, rendant ses yeux bleus encore plus brillants. Je ramène ma main gauche sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et en profite pour l'embrasser, sentant encore une fois ses gémissements contre ma bouche. Je sens que Kyoya commence à atteindre ses limites, ses muscles se contractent d'une manière assez anarchique. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je commence à arriver au bout de mes forces. Tout en fixant mes yeux dorés dans le regard bleu empli de luxure de mon petit-ami, je glisse ma main qui était sur son visage vers son membre tendu. Malgré tous les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge, Kyoya arrive à esquisser un sourire satisfait.

Je me mets donc à le caresser tendrement, augmentant encore la puissance de ses gémissements. Après quelques secondes, il ne tient plus et se déverse dans ma main avec un gémissement aussi aigu que puissant. Ses muscles se contractent avec force et se resserrent autour de mon membre. J'essaie de serrer les dents pour retenir le gémissement que je sens arriver, mais c'est trop dur. Je viens donc en lui, avec un gémissement pas très viril, et je sens les muscles de mes bras m'abandonner. Histoire d'éviter d'écraser Kyoya, qui n'a rien demandé, je me laisse rouler sur le côté. Je viens actuellement d'atteindre le 7ème ciel, et si on m'avait dit que c'était si bien, j'y serais allé bien avant ! Oui bon, il y avait bien Chris pour me le dire, mais il est pas très subtil avec ça…

- **Je…je crois…que j'aurai plus de voix demain…** soupire Kyoya, haletant et aussi rouge que ma mèche.

- **Je dois avoir…des bonbons au miel ramenés par ma mère dans la cuisine,** lui réponds-je avec un ricanement.

Kyoya se retourne vers moi, me sourit et vient se blottir contre moi. Je l'enlace tendrement et lui embrasse le front.

- **Normalement, on est censés aller prendre une bonne douche, mais j'ai plutôt envie de me taper une petite sieste,** me dit Kyoya avec un petit bâillement discret. **Tu m'as tué, et je ne pensais pas que la mort était si agréable.**

- **T'inquiète, on ira se doucher après, on est pas pressés non plus,** réponds-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- **Je t'aime Ryuga,** murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- **Et je t'aime aussi, Kyoya,** murmure-je à mon tour, fermant aussi les yeux et glissant presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je vais maintenant décéder d'un saignement de nez *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *avec un énorme cookie dans les mains* La vie est une pute, la ville est une chienne, et ensemble elles font le trottoir._**

 ** _Moi : D'où tu sors ça toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : De ta pote Garance._**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *avec son café* R.I.P. à moi et mes fesses…_**

 ** _Moi : Eh les mecs…vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : ?_**

 ** _Moi : Komachu est de retouuuuur ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_**

 ** _Moi : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_**

 ** _Ryuga : A l'aide…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non mais c'est l'apocalypse ou quoi aujourd'hui ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Vous en faites vraiment des caisses !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *en PLS dans le plaid*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, on les a perdus je crois ! Alors laissez des reviews, et à mercredi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *se retiennent très fort de pleurer*_**


	13. Le meilleur ami

**_Moi : Je suis de retouuuuur ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Kyoya : *baille* Putain de jet-lag…_**

 ** _Moi : Il y a qu'une heure de décalage entre Londres et ici Kyo…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais bah on est quand même rentrés à 00H30._**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas de ma faute si l'avion était en retard ! Les aléas de RyanAir et de la météo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas fâché d'être rentré quand même._**

 ** _Ryuga : J'avoue._**

 ** _Moi : Mais vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi, c'est dingue ! Vous étiez comme des gamins à Londres ! Le pire c'était chez Lush franchement, je pensais pas que vous aimiez autant les boules pour le bain !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, vous êtes contents quand même que je vous aie emmenés ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Oui. Et merci de m'avoir acheté une bombe de bain…_**

 ** _Moi : Dès que j'ai vu qu'elle s'appelait « Dragon's Egg », j'ai su que tu la voudrais ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Comment elle s'appelle déjà la tienne Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : « Golden Wonder »._**

 ** _Moi : LOL, c'est mon surnom ! Et elle est au citron si je me souviens bien. Citron, lemon…XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ha ha, c'est drôle._**

 ** _Moi : Rooooooh, rabat-joie ! Bref, revenons-en au chapitre d'aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Comme on était à Londres, j'ai pas eu le temps de le lire…_**

 ** _Moi : Il est cool, j'ai incrusté des persos au dernier moment XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Cette nouvelle éveille en moi des émotions contradictoires._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre, je sais que vous l'avez attendu ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : J'espère que ça va mieux depuis vendredi ! Maldeka, t'as intérêt à bien prendre soin d'elle è_é  
Ryuga va se faire un peu discret dans UnderBey, mais c'est pour mieux revenir ! ^^  
P.S : Sanji, Sanji, Sanji…tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Allez, t'as le droit de venir, mais c'est bien parce que je suis gentille (et que je crève la dalle de manière atomique) ! Et puis Zoro…de toute façon il trouverait même pas le chemin de ma maison avec son sens de l'orientation ! Oui je suis méchante XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Yu, arrête de posséder Neko ! Vite, appelez un exorciste ! Faut faire quelque chose !  
La conversation des fleurs d'échos est très simple en fait, c'est juste deux personnes qui discutent de leurs rêves, l'une d'elle veut juste sortir de l'Underground pour admirer le ciel et l'autre rigole parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi n_n  
Si tu veux écouter le thème de la boîte musique de la statue, c'est « His Theme » ! Elle est géniale cette musique ^_^  
Oui, le chien qui vole l'artéfact c'est un gros troll du développeur ! Merci Toby Fox XD  
Alors, Mélanie, je t'explique : le rôle que joue Zéo, c'est personne qui devait le jouer à la base ! C'était censé rester un monstre n_n_**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté je l'avoue, et souris en voyant mon très cher petit-ami toujours endormi sur mon torse. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Je lève un peu la tête pour jeter un œil sur le réveil posé sur mon bureau, qui ne me sert pas du tout de réveil mais juste d'horloge. Il est 14H30. Oh, ça va, je pensais avoir dormi bien plus longtemps que ça, sachant que Kyoya s'est ramené vers 13H ! Je laisse retomber ma tête sur mon oreiller et laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant tous nos vêtements éparpillés anarchiquement sur le sol. Il me vient la furieuse envie d'appeler Chris pour le narguer, mais ça va devoir attendre parce que mon téléphone est dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je sens Kyoya commencer à s'agiter contre moi, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tant mieux, parce que je commence à avoir un peu froid moi… Il ouvre les yeux, se redresse un peu et croise mon regard. Un grand sourire se dessine alors sur son visage et il approche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je ne vois pas comment cette journée pourrait être meilleure !

- **Bien dormi ?** Lui demande-je avec un sourire qui ne veut plus quitter mon visage.

- **On ne peut mieux,** me répond-il en se blottissant contre moi.

- **Pareil,** ajoute-je.

- **J'ai bien envie d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, histoire de finir de me réveiller,** dit-il en s'étirant de tout son long.

- **Je te montre pas le chemin, tu le connais déjà,** ricane-je.

- **Ah mais tu vas surtout venir avec moi !** S'exclame-t-il sur un ton joueur.

- **Dis-donc toi, on est bien d'accord qu'on va juste se doucher ?** Lui réplique-je avec un autre ricanement.

- **Mais oui, c'est juste que je peux plus me passer de toi,** me répond mon petit-ami en m'embrassant rapidement.

Je m'étire à mon tour et me lève tranquillement. Kyoya me suit avec plus de prudence et se remet debout avec une légère grimace. Ouais, ça je m'y attendais.

- **Tu veux quelque chose ?** Demande-je en me retournant vers lui.

- **Non, c'est gentil mais ça va aller,** me répond Kyoya avec un sourire. **J'ai pas mal.**

- **Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.**

- **Non, je t'assure ! C'est…ça fait bizarre plus qu'autre chose, ça tire. C'est un peu désagréable mais pas douloureux. Et puis ça va passer !**

- **Mmh, si tu le dis…**

Je le regarde avec malice et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et sous ses genoux pour le porter. Il me lance un regard surpris puis laisse un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- **Au moins, ça me donne une bonne excuse pour te porter,** ricane-je avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Kyoya ricane et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! Sérieusement, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être à cet instant ? Je pousse la porte de ma chambre avec mon pied et la porte de ma salle de bain subit le même sort. Je pose Kyoya assis sur le meuble-lavabo, pile entre les deux vasques, et commence à faire couler l'eau. Elle met un peu de temps à atteindre la bonne température, c'est d'ailleurs très chiant quand je suis en retard. J'ai dû assez souvent me doucher à l'eau tiède, voire même froide…

L'eau enfin assez chaude, Kyoya se lève et me pousse dans la douche avec un petit ricanement. Vraiment, c'est à douter de ses intentions ! Ah, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien l'eau chaude. Et ça fait encore plus de bien quand en plus de l'eau, vous avez votre petit-ami blotti contre vous. Kyoya a l'air tellement paisible, on dirait presque qu'il pourrait se rendormir comme ça. J'attrape tout de même mon gel douche sur un petit rebord et, puisque Kyoya n'a pas l'air vraiment décidé à se laver, je vais le faire pour lui. D'un côté, je me dis que ça doit bien être ça son but…ce sale petit coquin !

Après une douche qui a duré un peu trop longtemps pour une simple douche, R.I.P. la facture d'eau, on retourne dans ma chambre pour se rhabiller et on se laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je ne veux plus jamais bouger, je vais passer le reste de ma vie sur ce lit avec mon petit-ami blotti contre moi. Non sincèrement, je suis trop bien là. Mais…il me reprend l'envie d'appeler Chris. Oh allez, j'ai trop envie de l'entendre rager avec sa voix d'hystérique ! Je sors alors mon téléphone de ma poche sous le regard intrigué de Kyoya.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chéri ?** Me demande mon petit-ami avec ce si beau sourire malicieux qu'il ne quitte que très rarement.

- **Mmh, t'aimes bien les surnoms toi aujourd'hui,** ricane-je en lui caressant la joue.

- **Réponds à ma question au lieu de te moquer, saloperie,** rétorque-t-il avec un ricanement.

- **Je me moque pas, au contraire j'aime bien,** lui dis-je en perdant ma main qui ne tient pas mon téléphone dans ses cheveux. **Et pour répondre à ta question, je veux appeler Chris pour le narguer.**

- **C'est sadique ça, mais il faut dire qu'il le mérité un peu,** ricane Kyoya.

- **Je vais quand même lui envoyer un message avant, j'aimerais pas le déranger en plein milieu de ses devoirs.**

Kyoya ricane, d'une manière totalement moqueuse, et repose sa tête contre mon torse. J'entoure ses épaules de mon bras et tape vite fait un texto pour le blondinet.

 _« Hey, je peux t'appeler ? »_

Je pose mon téléphone à côté de moi en attendant que le blond me réponde et laisse reposer ma tête contre celle de Kyoya. C'est le Paradis, le Nirvana, tout ce que qui se rapporte au bonheur ! J'ai attendu…pas toute ma vie, mais en tout cas toute ma vie depuis ma schizophrénie, d'être un jour aussi heureux que je le suis maintenant. Ça fait un peu cul-cul et guimauve, mais ouais, j'attendais un peu mon bonheur de conte de fées. Oh putain, j'ai l'impression d'être Gingka d'un coup… C'est méchant pour notre rouquin préféré, mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il est si niais !

Mon téléphone sonne doucement et je le récupère pour lire la réponse du blond.

 _« Bah ouais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Je laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage et appelle Chris. Kyoya a bien du mal à retenir ses ricanements, ça l'amuse tout autant que moi de faire tourner le blondinet en bourrique. Chris décroche très rapidement.

- **Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demande directement le blond.

- **Hé…j'ai gagné,** ricane-je.

Un blanc suit ma déclaration, il faut le temps que Chris comprenne ce que je veux dire. Eh, c'est lui qui avait lancé ce jeu débile ! Autant que j'en joue un peu.

- **Euh, quoi ? Comment ça ? Je suis pas sûr de…attends… Non, ça peut pas être ça…** marmonne Chris comme s'il parlait tout seul. **Mec…c'est pas ce que je crois quand même ?**

- **Ryuga, mets ton téléphone sur haut-parleur,** me chuchote Kyoya.

Je m'exécute et mon petit-ami se redresse avec un sourire sadique. Attention, voilà le coup de grâce pour Chris !

- **Salut, blondinet !** S'exclame Kyoya avec un petit rire. **Ça va comme tu veux ?**

- **Kyoya ?!** S'étrangle limite Chris. **Mais si t'es là…putain Ryuga, t'es sérieux ?! T'as osé ?! T'as perdu ta virginité avant moi ?! C'est pas juuuuuuuste !**

Voilà, ça y est : il pète un câble. Faut le comprendre aussi, il s'est fait doubler par son pote coincé alors que lui il est très à l'aise avec ça…trop à l'aise. Il doit avoir son petit égo blessé. Oui, je me moque allégrement de lui, mais il le mérite un petit peu. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas une compétition.

- **On se calme Chris, tu vas t'en remettre hein !** Ricane-je encore. **C'est pas la mort !**

- **Non, c'est le déshonneur !** Me rétorque-t-il. **Merde quoi, Kyoya il a réussi à te décoincer hyper vite ! Sérieux, GG mec.**

- **Merci, ça me fait plaisir,** répond mon petit-ami avec un rire amusé.

- **Bon, bah va falloir que je rattrape mon retard maintenant !** S'exclame le blond.

- **Dis-toi que tu perdras toujours ta virginité avant Gingka,** dis-je en me retenant d'exploser de rire.

Chris éclate instantanément de rire, comme Kyoya. Notre petit roux en prend encore pour son grade ! Non, mais c'est pas méchant. On est juste une bande de sacrés enfoirés et on aime bien le charrier. Sans lui, on aurait tendance à être souvent déprimés.

- **Sinon, question la plus importante de la décennie : c'était bien ?** Demande Chris après avoir calmé son fou rire.

Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas encore demandé ça. Il est beaucoup trop prévisible. Je jette un regard amusé à Kyoya, qui me le rend bien.

- **A ton avis, idiot ?** Ricane mon petit-ami. **C'était pas bien, c'était génial ! Ça ne pouvait être que génial.**

- **Oui, je confirme, c'était génial,** ajoute-je. **Et je t'interdis de dire que tu me l'avais bien dit ! T'as été tellement lourd, t'aurais limite fini par m'en dégoûter à vie, et ça aurait été un drame !**

- **Okay okay, je me tais alors !** Répond le blond en riant.

- **Fais donc ça !** Réplique Kyoya sur un ton moqueur.

- **C'est pas que je vous aime pas les dévergondés, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire moi,** soupire Chris avec un ton qui laisse clairement entendre qu'il n'a pas envie de les faire.

- **C'est nous que tu traites de dévergondés ? Tu t'es vu ?** Ricane-je.

- **Actuellement, je te tire la langue, mais tu peux pas me voir !** Dit-il avec un rire enfantin. **Allez, on se voit demain ! Salut les amoureux !**

- **A demain, blondinet !** Réponds-je.

- **Salut le pervers !** Renchérit Kyoya avec une gentille moquerie.

Chris rigole, puis il raccroche. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et me tourne vers Kyoya pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- **Tu restes combien de temps ?** Lui demande-je en séparant nos lèvres.

- **Je dois être rentré pour 18H,** me répond-il.

- **Il est 14H15,** dis-je après avoir jeté un œil à mon réveil-horloge sur mon bureau. **Tu veux rester ici, ou tu veux faire quelque chose ?**

- **Puisque tu me le proposes, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour au parc,** avoue Kyoya en s'étirant. **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je passe tout mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre ces temps-ci…**

- **Comme 95% des adolescents de notre âge, non ?** Lui réplique-je avec un petit rire.

Kyoya me sourit et se lève pour s'étirer encore une fois. Je me lève à mon tour et récupère les clés de mon appartement. J'ai bien envie de sortir un peu moi aussi ! Mon petit-ami me prend la main et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Vous ai-je dit que je suis heureux aujourd'hui ? Je traine Kyoya jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, prend bien soin de la fermer à clé en sortant, puis on dévale les escaliers. Dehors, une légère brise fait danser les feuilles des arbres. Je serre la main de Kyoya dans la mienne et l'emmène au parc. Oui, il a dit vouloir aller au parc, mais il sait simplement qu'il y en a un près de chez moi, il ne sait pas où il est précisément.

Le parc est calme, comme toujours des enfants y jouent. L'un d'eux, un petit garçon aux cheveux roux assez clairs et qui portent une espèce de veste avec des manches longues justement trop longues pour lui, nous regarde fixement. Son visage s'éclaire soudainement et il fonce vers nous, enfin plus exactement sur Kyoya.

- **YOYO !** Hurle le petit garçon. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te voit jamais ici normalement ! Et il va bien Kakeru ? Et c'est qui le garçon à qui tu tiens la main ? C'est ton amoureux ?**

Euh, il carbure à quoi ce gamin ? On dirait moi après dix tasses de café ultra serré ! Visiblement, il connait Kyoya et son petit frère en tout cas. Mon petit-ami sourit d'ailleurs au petit garçon et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un mélange de taquinerie et de bienveillance.

- **Yu, doucement ! T'as encore mangé trop de bonbons ou quoi ?** Demande Kyoya, amusé. **Dans l'ordre : je suis juste venu me détendre un peu, oui Kakeru va bien, le garçon à qui je tiens la main s'appelle Ryuga, il est dans mon lycée, et oui c'est mon amoureux.**

Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit encore plus et il me regarde avec des étoiles dans ses yeux verts. Vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il est sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite…

- **Ryuga ? C'est cool comme prénom !** S'exclame ce gamin qui s'appelle visiblement Yu. **Moi c'est Yu Tendo ! Je connais Yoyo et Keru depuis que j'suis tout petit !**

- **Yu habite près de chez moi et nos parents sont amis depuis très longtemps,** précise Kyoya. **D'ailleurs, son frère devrait pas être très loin.**

Comme pour donner raison à mon petit-ami, un adolescent de notre âge vient vers nous en regardant Yu avec des yeux mi-amusés mi-agacés. Il a de très longs cheveux argentés, une peau un peu plus mate que la mienne et des yeux d'un doré plus terne que les miens.

- **Yu, je t'avais dit qu'on partait bientôt,** dit-il d'une voix calme, sans reproches.

- **Oui, je sais Tsubasa mais j'ai vu Yoyo alors j'ai couru lui dire bonjour !** Lui répond Yu avec enthousiasme.

Le garçon semble enfin nous remarquer et se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné.

- **Désolé Kyoya, je ne t'avais pas vu,** s'excuse-t-il. **Je suis un peu pressé, on devrait être rentrés et les parents vont s'inquiéter. Si le jeune homme ici présent n'était pas parti comme ça sans prévenir, on serait à l'heure.**

- **Mais Tsubasaaaaaa…** geint le petit garçon.

- **Pas de mais, on doit rentrer ! Maman va faire une attaque si ça continue,** soupire Tsubasa.

- **Bon, okay. Au revoir Yoyo ! Au revoir Ryuga !** S'exclame-t-il en prenant la main de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

Les deux s'en vont en marchant d'un pas assez rapide et disparaissent derrière des buissons. Drôle de petit garçon…et drôle de duo…

- **C'est pas pour être méchant, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout pour des frères…** dis-je à Kyoya une fois les deux partis.

- **C'est normal, ils sont adoptés tous les deux,** me répond mon petit-ami avec un petit sourire. **Je les connais depuis tout petit, je crois qu'ils ont été adoptés tous les deux en même temps mais je suis pas sûr… En tout cas, Yu et Kakeru forment un duo infernal ! Ils nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Tsubasa et moi.**

Il termine sa phrase avec un petit soupir nostalgique et je lui souris. C'est vrai que Yu a l'air infatigable, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donne s'il s'ennuie et qu'il décide de s'occuper ! Ça me rappelle mon petit frère quand il était bien plus petit. Il avait vraiment des idées farfelues des fois !

Kyoya fait un pas en avant pour qu'on aille se trouver un endroit calme et tranquille dans le parc, mais il s'arrête sans que je sache pourquoi. Il a l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose. Je suis son regard et aperçoit juste des cheveux bruns qui dépassent d'un buisson. Ça a l'air de suffire à Kyoya puisqu'il me lâche la main et s'élance vers le buisson. Il en revient accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux bicolores, roux et bruns, et aux yeux vert cuivré. Il a également du maquillage orange sous ses yeux qui forme des espèces de symboles. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Kyoya a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

- **Ryuga, je te présente mon meilleur ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé plein de fois : Nile !** S'exclame mon petit-ami. **Nile, mon petit-ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé un milliard de fois : Ryuga !**

Ah, c'est lui le fameux meilleur ami de Kyoya ! Effectivement, ça explique pourquoi Kyoya a l'air d'autant l'aimer. Nile me sourit d'une manière énigmatique puis me tend la main.

- **Je suis vraiment ravi de faire ta connaissance,** me dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. **Il est vrai que Kyoya m'a parlé de toi en long, en large et en travers. Je dois dire que tu es à la hauteur de la description qu'il m'a faite de toi !**

- **Merci, c'est gentil,** réponds-je en serrant la main qu'il me tend. **Kyoya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi. C'est pas très commun d'avoir un meilleur ami qui est aussi un ex…si je peux me permettre…**

- **Oh, ne te sens pas gêné, je t'en prie,** me rassure-t-il. **Ça fait un moment qu'on a tourné la page Kyoya et moi. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très commun, mais monsieur n'a jamais aimé faire comme tout le monde.**

- **Tu me connais bien Nile,** ricane Kyoya. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là du coup ?**

- **Pour une fois, mes profs ne m'ont pas assommé de devoirs,** soupire Nile. **J'ai eu envie de sortir un peu pour m'aérer, je passe tout mon temps dans ma chambre à bosser, bosser et bosser. Métro, boulot…et boulot…**

- **Mon pauvre ! Eh bah t'as qu'à rester avec nous,** propose mon petit-ami. **Comme ça, vous pourrez faire un peu connaissance tous les deux.**

Nile hoche la tête en guise de réponse et Kyoya me reprend la main. On s'installe tous les trois sous un arbre, moi le dos appuyé contre le tronc, Kyoya dans mes bras et Nile en face de nous. On discute de tout et de rien, et je dois admettre que Nile est très agréable. C'est quand même drôle qu'ils soient meilleurs amis, ils sont très différents ! Nile est un garçon très calme, il me fait penser à Dynamis. A côté, Kyoya a tendance à être assez impulsif. D'un côté, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils se complètent bien.

- **Je commence à avoir faim, pas vous ?** Demande Kyoya au bout d'un moment.

- **C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai un peu faim,** avoue Nile.

- **Bon, je me dévoue pour aller chercher des glaces !** Dit mon petit-ami avant de se relever en s'étirant. **Ça nourrit pas vraiment, mais au moins ça cale un peu et c'est bon.**

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire, se baisse pour m'embrasser puis part acheter des glaces en courant. Maintenant que j'y pense, il nous a pas demandé quel parfum on voulait…

- **Je suis très content pour Kyoya et toi tu sais,** me dit Nile avec un sourire sincère. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.**

- **Merci mais…tu le penses vraiment ?** Demande-je assez perplexe. **Je veux dire…ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait mais tu es quand même sorti avec lui, je ne sais pas combien de temps et ça ne me regarde pas. Ça ne te fait pas ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit pincement au cœur tout ça ?**

- **Non, je t'assure ! Je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Et je ne risque pas de te dire combien de temps on est sortis ensemble, on n'avait pas compté, ni lui ni moi.**

- **Je crois bien que vous êtes les deux seules personnes sur cette planète à avoir réussi à vous quitter en bons termes et à rester tellement proches que vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis.**

- **Tu vas trouver ma question bizarre, mais il t'a dit quoi au juste au sujet…de notre relation ? Avant, je veux dire…**

- **Hum…eh bien, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose en réalité. Il m'a juste dit que vous aviez rompu d'un commun accord, parce que vous étiez de moins en moins proches.**

Nile laisse alors échapper un profond soupir et il affiche un visage triste. Est-ce que…j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je n'ai fait que répéter ce que Kyoya m'avait dit…

- **Nile ? J'ai…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?** Demande-je avec appréhension.

- **Non ! Non, c'est juste que…je savais que Kyoya te dirait ça, mais ça fait quand même un peu mal,** soupire-t-il.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **On…on n'a pas rompu d'un commun accord. C'est lui qui a voulu arrêter… J'ai fait bonne figure, je voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable. Mais…en vrai, j'étais vraiment triste.**

- **Mais alors…pourquoi il m'a dit que vous aviez rompu parce que vous le vouliez tous les deux… ?**

- **Il doit encore se sentir coupable, même si j'ai fait semblant d'aller bien, il doit se douter que ça m'a fait mal. Alors il dit ça, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Tu vois, Kyoya ne dit pas quand il a des problèmes, il garde tout pour lui. Toi…il te parle ?**

- **De son père principalement, mais c'est pas très grave, c'est juste qu'il le flique trop.**

Nile semble réfléchir, et son visage est grave. J'ai des sueurs froides dans le dos. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est en proie aux mêmes doutes que moi ? Il dit que Kyoya ne parle pas de ses problèmes, et moi j'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache des choses graves depuis quelques temps… Et si j'avais raison ? Je crois que cette pensée va me rendre malade…

- **Par hasard, il ne se serait pas blessé ces derniers temps ?** Me demande Nile sur un ton qui indique qu'il redoute la réponse.

- **Eh bien…oui,** réponds-je, mal à l'aise. **Il s'est déboité le poignet il y a très peu de temps. Et avant ça, il avait une trace de couteau près de la clavicule. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il se bat contre des mecs qui n'aiment pas trop sa condition de gosse de riche.**

- **Oui, c'est ce qu'il me disait aussi,** soupire Nile. **Il était souvent blessé quand on sortait ensemble, il avait toujours des traces de coups partout. Ça m'inquiète que ça continue…**

Nile a vraiment l'air mort d'inquiétude. Au moins, ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul qui s'inquiète pour Kyoya…en soit ce n'est pas rassurant mais je me comprends. Nile relève la tête et reprend un sourire bienveillant.

- **Oh, je suis désolé Ryuga, j'ai plombé l'ambiance…** s'excuse-t-il. **Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Kyoya aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi. Il a besoin de toi, vraiment.**

- **Et moi j'ai besoin de lui,** murmure-je pour moi-même.

- **Comment ça ?** Me demande Nile.

Merde, il m'a entendu. Il était pas censé, je me parlais à moi-même. Évidemment, je parlais de ma schizophrénie. Est-ce que je peux en parler à Nile… ? Oh et après tout, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

- **En fait, je suis schizophrène,** avoue-je. **Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis avec Kyoya, ça a même réussi à calmer les…voix dans ma tête.**

- **Tu es schizophrène ?** S'étonne Nile. **Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en douter, ça ne se voit pas du tout.**

- **On dit merci aux médicaments. Je fais tout pour le cacher, je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Il n'y a que…eh bien, ma famille, mes amis, Kyoya et maintenant toi qui le savent.**

- **Je suis…je suis flatté que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me confier ça. Vraiment, ça me touche. Je te trouve vraiment génial comme mec, je crois que Kyoya n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.**

- **Merci Nile. Tiens, en parlant de lui, il en met du temps…**

Juste quand je dis ça, on entend des bruits de pas près de nous et la voix de Kyoya. On dirait qu'il parle à quelqu'un… Il est peut-être au téléphone.

- **Oui Kakeru je sais…** dit mon petit-ami à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Nile ou moi l'entendions. **Oui…je sais ce que je risque, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques… Oui, bien sûr que je pense à Ryuga ! Je ne pense qu'à lui… Mais justement, c'est pour lui que je fais ça. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Kakeru… Oui… Ouais, écoute, je dois te laisser. On se voit ce soir. Je t'aime p'tit frère.**

Mes inquiétudes ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. De quoi Kyoya peut bien parler ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger, je suis mort de peur à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et il dit qu'il fait ça pour moi… Oh Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- **Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter, mon frère m'a appelé et il avait encore plein de trucs à me dire,** s'excuse Kyoya en arrivant en courant vers nous. **Nile, je t'ai pris à l'orange sanguine, t'aimes toujours ça ?**

- **Toujours !** Lui répond Nile avec un grand sourire.

- **Je m'en doutais, mais on n'est jamais trop sûr,** ricane Kyoya. **Hum, Ryuga, je connais pas encore très bien tes goûts alors je t'ai pris à la vanille, j'ai fait simple. Ça te va… ?**

- **Bien sûr mon cœur, ça me va,** dis-je en lui prenant la glace des mains.

Kyoya me sourit, revient se caler dans mes bras et reprend sa conversation avec Nile là où il l'avait laissé. Ça fait du bien de discuter avec eux comme ça, je me sens un peu plus léger. Malgré ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur… J'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas avec Kyoya. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me cacher ! Et ça me frustre, parce que du coup je ne vois pas comment l'aider. Je déteste me sentir impuissant face à une situation, et pourtant ça m'arrive souvent…

Le ciel commence à devenir rosé, et ça n'a pas échappé à Kyoya et Nile. Le meilleur ami de Kyoya se lève avec un soupir résigné.

- **Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir,** soupire-t-il. **Je veux pas rentrer, je vais devoir me replonger dans mes cahiers…**

- **J'ai pas non plus très envie de rentrer…** marmonne Kyoya d'un ton déprimé.

- **Et moi j'ai pas envie que TU rentres,** ricane-je en enlaçant mon petit-ami.

Kyoya se retourne et m'embrasse tendrement, et je me sens un peu mal pour Nile du coup… Mmh, je me sens coupable de tout et rien en ce moment. Kyoya rompt le baiser et va vers Nile.

- **Nile, faudrait qu'on se voit plus souvent quand même,** lui dit mon petit-ami. **Et en plus, tu t'entends bien avec Ryuga !**

- **C'est vrai qu'on se voit moins souvent depuis quelques temps,** avoue Nile. **Je serais ravi de me refaire un aprèm comme ça avec vous.**

- **Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment adoré cet après-midi,** ajoute-je.

Nile check Kyoya, puis moi, et il s'en va. Avant de disparaitre, il lance un dernier regard vers nous. J'y lis…de l'inquiétude. Et pas qu'un peu. Tiens, revoilà les sueurs froides… Kyoya soupire, pas vraiment ravi de devoir rentrer chez lui. J'entoure ses épaules de mon bras gauche et lui embrasse la tempe. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. On reprend le chemin jusqu'à mon appart', Kyoya doit choper le bus pour rentrer chez lui. Il est accroché à moi comme s'il ne voulait pas du tout partir. Moi non plus je ne veux pas le laisser partir, j'ai envie qu'il reste avec moi. Pas seulement parce que je l'aime et que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

On arrive enfin devant mon immeuble, et devant l'arrêt de bus du même coup. Kyoya grogne et resserre encore davantage sa prise sur moi. Non vraiment, il ne veut pas du tout partir.

- **Ryuga, je peux monter boire un coup ?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Kyoya…faudra que tu rentres hein, tu le sais ?** Ricane-je.

- **Ouais, je sais, mais il y a pas de mal à vouloir retarder au max l'échéance !** S'exclame mon petit-ami.

- **Mais…et ton père ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était un peu strict sur l'heure à laquelle tu dois rentrer,** soupire-je.

- **Ouais bah mon père, il va se faire foutre !** Grogne Kyoya avec une…haine assez puissante. **J'en ai marre de me faire fliquer ! Et puis c'est bon, il va pas me faire une crise de nerfs parce que j'ai un peu de retard !**

- **J'ai compris, calme-toi mon cœur,** dis-je. **Allez, viens.**

Je lui prends la main et l'entraine en haut. En montant les escaliers, j'entends des voix sur le palier de mon appartement. Tiens, Bao est rentré ? On arrive sur le palier et, effectivement, Bao est là avec son géant de petit-ami. Kyoya a d'ailleurs l'air décontenancé par les deux mètres d'Aguma !

- **Oh, salut Ryuga !** S'exclame Bao en nous remarquant. **Et tu es avec Kyoya en plus ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux.**

- **Salut Bao,** réponds-je. **Tu reviens de ton après-midi romantique ?**

- **Oui, et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul !** Ricane Bao. **Désolé Kyoya, je suis un peu méchant…**

- **Non mais il y a pas de mal, je suis pas très gentil non plus,** réplique mon petit-ami d'un ton moqueur.

- **On n'a pas été présenté je crois,** dit Aguma en se tournant vers Kyoya. **Je suis Aguma, le petit-ami de Bao.**

- **Moi c'est Kyoya, et je suis le petit-ami de Ryuga,** répond Kyoya en se collant contre moi.

- **Je ne savais pas que Ryuga avait un petit-ami !** S'étonne Aguma. **Dis-donc Bao, tu pourrais faire passer l'info quand même.**

- **Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs chéri,** s'excuse Bao en faisant ses yeux de chiot battu.

- **Comment je peux t'en vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, si tu me fais cette tête ?** Soupire Aguma en caressant la joue du châtain.

- **C'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, mais on est un peu pressés en fait !** Dit Kyoya en me tirant le bras. **Je dois pas trop tarder, faut que je rentre chez moi après.**

- **Oh, bien sûr ! A la prochaine alors !** Lui répond Bao avec un grand sourire.

- **J'espère te revoir bientôt,** ajoute Aguma.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appart, lance les clés sur la table basse devant le canapé et Kyoya saute dans mes bras. Il ne m'embrasse pas, il se serre juste contre moi. Beaucoup trop mignon. Tout en le portant dans mes bras, je vais jusqu'à mon frigo et sort la bouteille de limonade qui attend patiemment d'être ouverte depuis trois semaines. Oui, j'ai une bouteille pas ouverte dans mon frigo depuis trois semaines… Oui bah j'ai oublié de l'ouvrir, okay ?! Putain de schizophrénie qui m'emmerde. Bon par contre, je vais pas pouvoir prendre mes verres avec Kyoya dans mes bras…

- **Kyoya, tu peux sortir les verres du placard s'il te plait ?** Lui demande-je donc. **Moi je peux pas, ou alors je te lâche.**

- **Ah non, je veux rester dans tes bras !** Proteste mon petit-ami. **Je vais les sortir tes verres, t'inquiète.**

Kyoya tend les bras et ouvre le placard pour sortir deux verres. Comme je peux pas non plus ouvrir la bouteille de limonade, c'est aussi lui qui s'en charge. En revanche, je peux servir dans les verres. Je prends mon verre, Kyoya prend le sien et je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, mais en faisant gaffe quand même, faut pas renverser les verres. Au final, on finit par s'en foutre total de boire notre limonade. Oui, vous avez deviné, ça part en session câlin ! Kyoya est assez différent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je le trouve plus…plus tendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je le sens plus fragile. Je me fais peut-être des idées…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le téléphone de Kyoya sonne. Il le sort en grognant et regarde le message qu'il vient de recevoir avec agacement.

- **Cette fois je vais vraiment devoir rentrer…** marmonne-t-il.

- **Rentre à la maison mon cœur, on se verra demain,** lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Kyoya se lève avec mauvaise volonté et je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il s'apprête à sortir mais, alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée, il se retourne brusquement et se jette dans mes bras comme si…comme s'il avait peur de partir.

- **Je t'aime Ryuga, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne…** souffle-t-il, sa voix un peu étouffée contre mon torse.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur,** lui réponds-je en le serrant contre moi.

Kyoya reste dans mes bras un moment, puis il se détache de mes bras et m'embrasse plus tendrement que jamais. Il soupire et pousse la porte. Je le regarde descendre les escaliers avec un mélange d'angoisse et de tendresse. Il me manque déjà. J'ai hâte de le voir demain. Je veux le garder près de moi, pas par obsession amoureuse mais parce que…je ressens le besoin de le protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je dois le protéger. Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment quant à mes inquiétudes…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente valait le coup n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut ! Alors, c'était bien Londres ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ryu et Kyo ils étaient indécollables samedi quand il pleuvait, c'était trop mignon *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* J'essayais de rester sous le parapluie !_**

 ** _Chris : Mais oui, mais oui… Tu m'as ramené un truc ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je t'ai ramené une bombe de bain ! Elle s'appelle « Sex Bomb » ^^_**

 ** _Chris : *ricane* Je dois comprendre quelque chose ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non non, les fangirls te le répètent déjà assez n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, on vous laisse tous les deux ou c'est comment ?_**

 ** _Moi : Quoi, tu veux participer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, j'aime juste pas qu'on m'ignore._**

 ** _Kyoya : *boude dans son coin*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, laissez des reviews et à mercredi ! n_n_**

 ** _Chris : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya qui boude avec un petit sourire*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais aller lire les reviews moi…_**


	14. Pourquoi ?

**_Moi : *en train de dormir*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh, Wonder ?_**

 ** _Moi : Gnééééééé ? Suis fatiguée TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah pourquoi ? T'es en vacances non ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'suis rentrée à 4H du matin vendredi soir…ou plutôt samedi matin du coup… On était chez des amis avec ma mère. Je suis crevée X(_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tout blanc, enroulé dans une couette* Estime-toi heureuse de n'être QUE fatiguée !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais… ? Kyo, t'es malade ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouiiiiiiiii ! J'ai la crève ! La faute à qui, HEIN ?! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : *essaie de faire comme s'il n'était pas là*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah bah bravo Ryu ! -_-_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais je pensais pas qu'il tomberait malade…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu m'as arrosé avec de l'eau glacée, tu t'attendais à quoi sérieux ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'suis désolé Kyo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as intérêt ouais._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, c'est clairement pas la déconnade ! Au programme, du drama !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Prévoyez les cookies et le chocolat chaud pour vous remonter le moral. En parlant de ça, tu veux pas aller m'en chercher Ryu ? Tu me dois un peu ça, non ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Bon, c'est vrai que c'est de ma faute si t'es malade. *va dans la cuisine*_**

 ** _Moi : Tu m'fais le disclaimer Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Je suis très fière de l'idée du Village Yu ! C'est l'une de mes meilleures idées de ces derniers temps n_n  
Ah ça, le grand méchant de la fin Pacifiste est surprenant ! Faut pas se spoiler, sinon c'est moins drôle !  
P.S : Traffy est très sympa…quand on partage les mêmes passions que lui, style la dissection sur être humain ! Si tu retrouves Zoro, dis-lui que mes scalpels sont prêts et que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir s'il me manque de respect ! Non mais ho Marimo, tu m'as prise pour qui ?! _**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est pas gentil pour Bao ça ! T'es pas cool Mélanie ! XD  
Napstablook est trop mignon, il est hyper attachant ! Je l'adoooooooooore n_n  
Perso, j'adore « Mégalovania », mais c'est pas mon OST préférée ! Je préfère « Battle Against A True Hero », « Death By Glamour » mais SURTOUT « Hopes And Dreams » qui est mon OST préférée du cœur *v*  
Tu trouves que Dashan est un énervé ? AH ! T'as pas encore vu le chapitre suivant ! XD  
Pour moi, Kyoya est effectivement comme Castiel ! Il a un cœur de pierre en apparence, mais si tu brises la carapace, il y a un petit cœur en guimauve n_n  
P.S : Hum…Mélanie…j'écrivais déjà des trucs sur la dépression, le suicide, tout ce genre de trucs…quand j'avais 12 ans. Non mais vraiment, je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre ^_^'_**

* * *

Ce matin, en me levant, j'ai ressenti un étrange malaise. Vous savez, comme une espèce de…mauvais pressentiment. Actuellement, je suis assis dans le bus, la tête appuyée contre la vitre en train d'écouter de la musique. J'essaie de me détendre, mais je me sens mal. Je suis inquiet pour Kyoya, sans raison apparente. La manière dont il est parti hier… C'était si bizarre. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de partir. Ça, et puis les inquiétudes de Nile, la conversation avec son frère au téléphone… Non, définitivement je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas dans la vie de Kyoya, et j'ai l'intime conviction que ça vient de son père. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je n'ai aucune preuve pour confirmer mes inquiétudes et en plus je ne peux pas me fier à 100% à mon jugement à cause de ma schizophrénie. Si ça se trouve, je fais juste de la parano, et ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant.

Le bus s'arrête et je descends avec un profond soupir. Je vais jamais réussir à tenir cette journée si je suis dans cet état-là…

- **Déjà que t'es pas bien enclin à suivre des cours quand ça va bien !** Ricane Skull.

Oh toi, ta gueule. Franchement, c'est pas le moment ! Tu veux pas plutôt aller pourrir Sugar dans un coin ? Espèce de chieur.

- **Hé ho, c'est pas très gentil ça ! Et juste, je te le rappelle : mon but c'est de te casser les couilles !** S'exclame-t-il avec une joie insupportable.

Je sens que je suis parti pour une journée de merde moi. J'esquive les gens avec mon visage des mauvais jours et monte jusqu'à ma salle. Le couloir est vide, comme toujours, à l'exception de deux mecs devant ma salle de classe. Évidemment, ce sont Chris et Dynamis, collés comme à leur habitude. Mais…où est Kyoya ? D'habitude, il est là à cette heure-ci, attendant avec eux. Et voilà, je suis encore plus inquiet maintenant ! Je m'approche de mes deux amis avec un regard un peu éteint et, comme à chaque fois que je ne vais pas très bien, Dynamis sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il lève la tête vers moi et me lance un regard soucieux.

- **Ryuga, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Me demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- **Je…je suis inquiet pour Kyoya,** soupire-je en laissant tomber mon sac par terre. **Vous ne l'avez pas vu ce matin ?**

- **Non désolé, pas ce matin,** me répond Chris. **Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?**

- **Il était un peu…il était pas comme d'habitude avant de partir,** dis-je. **Et puis j'ai rencontré son meilleur ami, qui est aussi son ex…et lui aussi il se fait du souci pour lui.**

- **Pourtant, tout avait l'air d'aller bien quand tu m'as appelé,** marmonne Chris, comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

- **Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ?** Me demande Dynamis avec angoisse.

- **Je…je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui…mais je n'en sais rien…** soupire-je en commençant à faire les cent pas devant la porte de la salle.

Chris et Dynamis me regardent avec beaucoup d'émotions entremêlées. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à les discerner. Et en plus je suis stressé, ça n'aide pas… La sonnerie retentit et les couloirs se remplissent d'élèves. Gingka arrive en courant, les joues toutes rouges et un grand sourire sur le visage, accompagné de Damian qui a exactement la même expression. Ils étaient sûrement respectivement avec Madoka et Jack. Mais…ils perdent vite leur sourire en voyant nos mines déconfites à tous les trois. Ils n'ont pas le temps de demander ce qui ne va pas, un rire sifflé se fait entendre derrière nous. Oh bah oui, ma journée n'était pas encore assez pourrie ! Il manquait plus que lui !

- **Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort de bon matin,** ricane Reiji avec un sourire pervers se dessinant sous ses mèches qui l'empêchent de voir.

- **La ferme,** réponds-je avec la voix la plus froide que je n'ai jamais eue.

- **Eh bien, eh bien,** dit-il en se balançant avant de s'interrompre pour ricaner. **Ton petit-copain n'est pas là, alors tu n'es pas de bonne humeur ? Tellement mignon. Tellement…pitoyable et pathétique.**

Comme on dit, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me retourne et attrape cet enfoiré désarticulé par le cou pour le plaquer contre le mur. Loin de le calmer, ça le fait rire. Fou à lier celui-là, pire que moi.

- **Serre ta main Ryuga,** chuchote Skull d'une manière froide. **Oh, pas assez pour l'étrangler, mais lui écraser la trachée ce sera déjà bien. Fais lui passer l'envie de rire.**

Je suis tellement en colère que ma raison semble se faire la malle, et je suis le conseil de Skull. Je resserre ma prise sur le cou de Reiji, pas bien épais, et son rire devient plus sifflé. J'ai envie de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rit plus du tout. J'ai envie de le faire taire. C'est un gringalet, et son cou est si fin que si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais lui tordre le cou avec un coup sec. Et franchement…qui s'en plaindrait ? Tout le monde a peur de lui, tout le monde le trouve dérangé, et il l'est. Alors…pourquoi je ne le tuerais pas ? Il le mérite.

- **C'est ça Ryuga, c'est exactement ça,** murmure Skull sur un ton de psychopathe. **Tue-le. Qui le regrettera ? Tu ne fais rien de mal.**

- **N-non ! Ryuga, n-ne fais pas ça !** Proteste Sugar sur un ton paniqué. **T-tu peux p-pas tuer quelqu'un ! M-même si c'est…lui. S'il t-te plait ! Ressaisis-toi !**

Je me sens tiré en arrière au moment où Sugar a fini de parler. Je me retourne et croise le regard violet de Chris, complètement choqué. Il me tient les bras comme s'il craignait que je n'essaie de lui résister, mais j'étais tellement perdu dans ma tête que je n'ai pas fait le moindre mouvement pour qu'il me lâche. Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que…est-ce que je m'apprêtais vraiment à commettre un meurtre de sang-froid ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire… J'ai laissé le contrôle à Skull. Je l'ai laissé prendre le dessus sur…moi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Comment… ?

- **T'es vraiment inssssssstable toi !** Me lance Reiji en massant son cou. **J'essssssspère que t'aimes bien les médecins, parce que ta place est plutôt dans un hôpital psssssssychiatrique !**

- **T'es bien placé pour dire ça toi !** Lui répond Damian en le toisant.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, petit traître,** siffle Reiji avec froideur. **Tu leur pourrissssssais la vie il n'y a pas ssssssssssi longtemps, et maintenant tu es ami avec eux. Tu me fais pitié.**

- **Je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi,** dit Damian avec une haine palpable. **Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une ordure de la pire espèce. J'hésite même à croire que tu es bien un humain. Tu es fou.**

Le prof arrive à ce moment, coupant court à…ça. Tous les autres de la classe nous regardent, pour certains avec de la peur, pour d'autres avec de l'inquiétude, et pour d'autres encore une certaine satisfaction. Personne n'aime Reiji, alors ça ne dérange pas certains qu'il soit en mauvaise posture. Chris me tire à l'intérieur de la salle avec un regard inquiet et je le suis sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je suis encore trop choqué par mes propres actes. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Question rhétorique évidemment, je SAIS ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même…

- **Vraiment, il est pas drôle Chris !** Râle Skull. **Pourquoi il t'en a empêché ? Il le mérite, ce fils de pute !**

- **Skull, arrête ! T-tu veux que Ryuga t-termine en prison ou quoi ?!** S'énerve Sugar, autant qu'il en est capable.

- **Ouh là, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle l'autre !** Ricane Skull.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et met ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai envie de retourner me coucher dans mon lit et pleurer… J'en ai assez, je me sens pas bien. Rien ne va aujourd'hui ! Je veux juste être tranquille. Le prof commence son cours mais je n'écoute rien. Très étonnant, je sais. Je récupère discrètement mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde l'écran pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien faire. Je me décide finalement à envoyer un message à Kyoya. Je dois savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là, je dois savoir s'il va bien. Je vais finir par m'en rendre malade…

 _« Mon cœur, ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? »_

Je range mon téléphone et regarde mon cahier de cours ouvert. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de cette journée, j'en suis sûr. Une minute passe, puis deux, puis trois, et j'attends impatiemment de sentir mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur… Enfin, au bout des cinq minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie, mon téléphone vibre doucement. Je le sors presque trop précipitamment, heureusement que le prof est de dos sinon je me serais grillé… Je regarde l'écran et…mon cœur se serre tellement fortement et brutalement que ça me fait un mal de chien.

 _« Hum…salut Ryuga. C'est pas Kyoya, c'est Kakeru, son petit frère. Enfin, je suis sûr que tu me connais donc ça sert à rien de te préciser ça… Mon frère…peut pas te répondre pour le moment. Hum…il faudrait que je te parle en fait… Je sais que tu as cours aujourd'hui, mais c'est important. Est-ce que tu peux me retrouver à la sortie de ton cours, devant le lycée ? Je suis pas…si loin. »_

Kyoya…qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pas normal que ce soit Kakeru qui ait son téléphone… Et en plus, le manoir de sa famille est un peu à l'écart de la ville. Alors…pourquoi Kakeru dit qu'il n'est pas loin ? Ils…ils ne sont pas chez eux ? Je ne sens vraiment pas cette histoire. Je me sens vraiment mal. Je dois parler à Kakeru. J'en ai rien à branler des cours, je m'en fous de sécher cette journée ! Kyoya est plus important que ça, bien plus important.

 _« Bien sûr que je peux. Je serai là. »_

Je vais imploser je crois. J'ai envie de sortir tout de suite de la salle, mais il reste encore 45 minutes de cours… Je ne tiendrai jamais. Tout mon être est en train de me crier qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kyoya et que je n'ai rien à faire ici. J'avais raison d'être inquiet, j'avais tellement raison ! Mon cœur va éclater dans ma poitrine.

Les 45 minutes me paraissent interminables, je ne fais que regarder par la fenêtre et fixer mon cahier. Quand enfin la cloche sonne, mes affaires sont déjà remballées depuis un moment et je suis le premier à sortir. En courant. Évidemment. Mes amis doivent se demander ce qui me prend, mais ils vont finir par faire le rapprochement avec ce que j'ai dit avant de rentrer en classe. Je dévale les escaliers du lycée en bousculant plein d'élèves et cours jusqu'à la sortie. Près de la sortie, assis sur un banc, il y a un garçon aux cheveux verts coiffés en V qui fait le marteau-piqueur avec sa jambe. Il a des piercings sur l'oreille droite…et des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Kyoya. Kakeru ressemble vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau à son grand frère…

Kakeru me remarque et me fait un petit signe de la main. Il a deux téléphones, l'un dans sa main droite et l'autre posé sur sa jambe. Son téléphone…et celui de Kyoya… Je le rejoins et m'assois près de lui. Ses yeux…je ne le voyais pas de loin, mais ils sont rougis et il a des cernes. Il a pleuré, et n'a sûrement pas beaucoup dormi. Est-ce qu'il a dit à mon frère que…ça n'allait pas ? Il n'est pas au collège, alors Ryuto doit être inquiet. Je préfère quand même qu'il ne voie pas son petit-ami dans cet état-là, ça lui briserait le cœur…

- **Ce…j'aurais préféré qu'on se rencontre dans…d'autres circonstances Ryuga,** souffle Kakeru en levant la tête vers moi.

- **Moi aussi Kakeru, moi aussi…** soupire-je.

- **…Je sais que tu te demandes…pourquoi c'est moi qui aie le téléphone de mon frère. Et je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là. Mais…tu redoutes la réponse, pas vrai ?**

- **C'est exactement ça.**

- **Kyoya…il est…il est à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que j'étais pas loin du lycée, l'hosto est pas si loin d'ici, moins que ma maison en tout cas…**

Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang vient de quitter mon corps. J'ai froid, et j'ai des vertiges. Non…non c'est pas possible. Kyoya…à l'hôpital ? Non… Pourquoi ? Je m'inquiétais, j'imaginais le pire…mais je n'imaginais pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout allait si bien hier, alors pourquoi il se passe ça ? Qu'est-ce que lui ou moi…on a fait pour mériter ça ?

- **Je sais que c'est stupide comme question…mais ça va ?** Me demande Kakeru en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- **J'ai eu des jours meilleurs,** réponds-je en sentant mes yeux me piquer et ma voix vriller un peu. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kakeru ?**

- **Chute dans les escaliers,** soupire Kakeru. **Chez nous, les escaliers sont immenses alors…la chute a été longue. Le médecin a dit…qu'il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas s'être brisé la nuque en tombant.**

D'horribles frissons me secouent et j'ai soudain envie de vomir. Il aurait pu mourir… Je ne veux pas penser à ça ! Non. Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas.

- **Et…c'est grave ? Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…mais j'ai besoin de savoir…** souffle-je en retenant mes larmes comme je peux.

- **Je comprends Ryuga, et je t'assure que tu ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie,** me rassure Kakeru avec un petit sourire bienveillant. **C'est…c'est assez sérieux, mais ça aurait pu être largement pire. Il a plusieurs côtes fêlées et un léger trauma crânien, ça c'est pas trop grave…mais il doit rester à l'hôpital une ou deux semaines, suivant s'il se rétablit vite ou non. Sa…sa rate a failli exploser…**

- **Euh…sa quoi ? Désolé, je dois te paraître idiot mais je…je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire. Et puis les cours d'anatomie, ça remonte…**

- **Je sais, c'est à cause de ta schizophrénie. Kyoya me l'a dit, il ne me cache rien. Je crois…que je suis la seule personne à qui il accorde sa confiance aveugle. Enfin, il y a toi maintenant, et c'est très bien comme ça. Euh…pardon, j'ai digressé ! La rate, c'est un organe situé en-dessous des côtes, du côté gauche. C'est pas un organe vital mais beaucoup de sang y circule et si elle explose…c'est l'hémorragie interne…**

Je n'tiens plus. C'est trop dur, j'ai les nerfs qui craquent. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Je me mets à pleurer, ça faisait longtemps tiens… Pleurer en silence…c'est la pire manière de pleurer. C'est celle qui montre qu'on a vraiment mal. J'en peux plus…

- **Est-ce que…je pourrai aller le voir ?** Demande-je en empêchant ma voix de trembler.

- **Oui, il dort depuis hier mais il est pas dans le coma, il est conscient,** me répond Kakeru en jouant avec le téléphone de Kyoya dans ses mains.

- **Hier ?** Répète-je. **C'est hier qu'il est tombé ?**

- **O-oui, c'était hier mais il…il est pas tombé…**

- **Attends…quoi ? Je ne te suis plus là… Tu me dis que c'est à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers qu'il est à l'hôpital, mais tu me dis qu'il n'est pas tombé…**

Kakeru me regarde et ses yeux deviennent humides. Il regarde le téléphone de son frère et se met à pleurer. Moi qui pensais avoir eu ma dose de tristesse et de souffrance pour la journée… Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir se finir. Je tends la main pour lui frotter l'épaule et le réconforter et il pose sa main sur la mienne.

- **C'est…c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir Ryuga,** me dit Kakeru en s'essuyant les yeux. **Kyoya ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais j'en ai marre de garder un secret aussi lourd que ça. Et puis tu as le droit de savoir ! Tu dois le savoir. Il est pas tombé…on l'a poussé…**

- **P-poussé ? Mais qui aurait pu le pousser ?** Demande-je, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. **Vous étiez chez v…**

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Les éléments viennent de se rassembler. Non…ça ne peut pas… Ce n'est quand même pas… ? Non…

- **T'as deviné, pas vrai ?** Soupire Kakeru avec une voix brisée. **C'est notre…notre père qui l'a poussé dans les escaliers. Et oui, c'est aussi lui qui lui a déboité le poignet. Toutes ses blessures…c'est toujours notre père…**

Je me sens tourner la tête, je crois que si j'étais plus fragile je tomberais dans les pommes. C'est pour ça qu'il en parlait tout le temps… Il…je crois qu'il voulait me dire la vérité…mais qu'il n'en a jamais trouvé le courage. Il n'y arrivait pas… Et la chanson de lundi… Il n'arrivait pas à le dire directement, alors il essayait de le faire comprendre autrement. Mais je n'ai pas compris… Je n'ai pas su comprendre… Je me hais. Je n'ai pas été foutu de remarquer que mon petit-ami se faisait maltraiter par son père. Je me sens mal…

- **Je t'en prie Ryuga, ne te sens pas coupable !** Me supplie Kakeru en s'accrochant à mon bras. **Il a toujours tout fait pour le cacher. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache et il…il voulait régler ça tout seul ! Je lui ai toujours dit que c'était stupide mais…je ne sais pas, il voulait s'en sortir tout seul. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait… Il est comme ça…**

- **J'ai surpris…votre conversation au téléphone hier,** avoue-je. **Tu avais l'air tellement inquiet…**

- **Notre père…est pas quelqu'un de très ouvert,** marmonne Kakeru. **Ce qui est très compliqué à gérer vu que Kyoya et moi, on est gays tous les deux… Quand mon frère sortait avec Nile, ça l'énervait de devoir se cacher. Et puis…Père a commencé à les trouver trop proches l'un de l'autre, il disait que Nile déconcentrait trop Kyoya et que son travail scolaire en souffrait. Il lui a donné un ultimatum : soit ils se voyaient beaucoup moins, soit il enfermait Kyoya à la maison pour être sûr qu'ils ne se voient plus…**

- **Oh…c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de mettre fin à leur relation…** souffle-je.

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il est complètement taré leur père ! Il maltraite son fils aîné et il menace de le séquestrer ?! Mais enfermez-le ! Comment Kyoya a pu supporter de vivre comme ça ?

- **Depuis que vous sortez ensemble, mon frère a recommencé à…ressentir cet énervement à l'idée de devoir se cacher tout le temps,** soupire Kakeru. **Et hier…il a atteint ses limites. Il a décidé de dire à Père pour vous-deux. Et au final, il a déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je l'ai entendu. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre l'entreprise, qu'il en avait marre de vivre comme ça… Je suis sorti de ma chambre, j'ai entendu notre père lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un fils ingrat et je…je l'ai vu mettre un coup de pied à m-mon frère… Il est parti en arrière dans les escaliers…et arrivé tout en bas, il bougeait plus…**

Okay, son père est définitivement un taré de la pire espèce. D'où tu essaies de tuer ton fils comme ça ?! Et qu'on vienne pas me dire qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Si tu jettes quelqu'un dans les escaliers, c'est que t'as l'intention de tuer cette personne.

Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Kyoya…quand il disait hier à Kakeru qu'il faisait ça pour moi. Pour qu'on ait pas à se cacher… Mais il a failli mourir pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête Kyoya ? J'ai tellement d'émotions qui se bousculent en moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Kyoya. Je veux le voir. Je dois le voir ! Je dois le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai beaucoup trop peur pour lui…

- **Kakeru…on peut aller voir ton frère ? Genre, maintenant ?** Demande-je.

- **Maintenant ? Bah oui mais…tes cours…** hésite Kakeru.

- **On s'en fout de mes cours, mon petit-ami est à l'hôpital. J'ai des priorités dans la vie !**

- **Ryuga…c'est la première fois qu'on se voit, mais je comprends déjà parfaitement pourquoi mon frère a craqué pour toi. Et je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi Ryuto est comme il est.**

Kakeru me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone et m'emmène à l'arrêt de bus situé derrière le lycée. D'ici, on peut prendre le bus qui s'arrête près de l'hôpital.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Kakeru et moi descendons du bus. L'hôpital est comme tous les hôpitaux que j'ai vu dans ma vie : grand, blanc et oppressant. Kakeru me guide dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Kyoya. Il pousse doucement la porte et directement, j'ai envie de me boucher le nez à cause des odeurs de désinfectant et de médicaments et tout ce genre d'odeurs présentes dans un hôpital. Kakeru passe devant moi et me fait signe d'entrer. Mon cœur se met à me faire mal quand je vois mon petit-ami étendu ainsi sur un lit d'hôpital, branché à des machines et les yeux clos. Kakeru se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté et essuie ses yeux qui recommencent à devenir humides.

- **Il est comme ça depuis hier,** gémit-il tristement. **J'ai beau savoir qu'il n'est pas dans le coma…j'en ai tellement l'impression. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que le médecin m'a autorisé à le voir…**

Comme Kakeru est assis sur la chaise près du lit de Kyoya, moi je m'installe au bord du lit. C'est vrai que Kyoya…a l'air dans le coma. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il puisse se réveiller alors que c'est le cas. Je prends la main de mon petit-ami, celle sur laquelle il n'y a pas le…le truc sur son doigt qui est relié à l'électrocardiogramme. Ouais, je m'y connais pas trop en matériel médical… Sa main est froide, tellement froide. Je sais qu'il a tout le temps les mains froides, mais là elles le sont encore plus. Je serre sa main dans les miennes et…je n'arrive pas à me retenir de pleurer. C'est vraiment pas une bonne journée…

- **Je suis désolé Kyoya,** murmure-je. **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris. Je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal mon cœur, je te le promets.**

Et à ce moment-là, je sens la main de Kyoya remuer doucement dans les miennes. Je relève mon regard doré un peu rougi par les larmes vers le visage de mon petit-ami. Ses paupières remuent légèrement. Il va se réveiller ! Kakeru se lève comme un ressort de son siège et regarde son frère avec des grands yeux. Kyoya finit par ouvrir les yeux, ses si beaux yeux bleus. Il balade son regard sur le plafond puis tourne la tête vers nous. Kakeru lui saute alors au cou, mais en faisant attention quand même.

- **GRAND FRÈRE !** S'écrie-t-il en pleurant. **J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu te sens bien ?**

Kyoya se redresse et serre son frère contre lui. Il voudrait y mettre toutes ses forces, je le vois bien, mais ses côtes fêlées l'en empêchent.

- **P'tit frère… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait peur,** s'excuse Kyoya. **Je me sens…plus léger. Tout va mieux aller maintenant Kakeru. J'ai tout balancé au médecin à propos de Père. Il a appelé les services sociaux.**

- **Quoi ? Mais…tu dors depuis hier… Comment ?** Demande Kakeru.

- **Je me suis réveillé juste en arrivant dans le bloc opératoire, avant l'anesthésie générale.**

- **Faut que j'aille prévenir maman ! Elle est…complètement effondrée depuis hier. Je reviens !**

Kakeru part comme une flèche dans le couloir, nous laissant Kyoya et moi tous les deux. On se regarde tous les deux pendant quelques secondes avant que mon petit-ami commence à sangloter.

- **Pardon Ryuga, je suis désolé…** s'excuse-t-il une nouvelle fois. **Je sais que je t'ai fait peur, je suis…sûr que tu m'en veux de t'avoir caché une chose pareille mais…**

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et je le serre dans mes bras. J'ai eu trop peur, tellement peur de le perdre, mais il est là. Je le tiens, et je ne le laisserai plus jamais risquer sa vie comme ça. Je tiens trop à lui.

- **Ne dis pas de connerie mon cœur, je ne t'en veux pas du tout,** lui dis-je. **J'ai juste eu peur, tellement peur. Et quand ton frère m'a raconté tout ce que faisait ton père… Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce que tu subissais.**

- **J'ai…j'ai hésité à te le dire tellement de fois, mais je n'y arrivais pas…** soupire mon petit-ami. **Je voulais régler ça tout seul…et j'avais pas envie que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je suis soulagé que ce soit fini… Ça me crevait le cœur de te mentir, de te dire que je me battais en dehors des cours pour cacher le fait que mon père était violent. J'ai eu la sensation de te trahir…**

- **On s'en fout, maintenant c'est fini. Je laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Encore moins quelqu'un qui est censé t'aimer.**

- **Ryuga…je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement…**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya.**

Je prends le visage de Kyoya dans mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Mon cœur reprend enfin un rythme normal, au lieu de battre comme bon lui semble ! J'ai passé un sale début de journée, un peu de douceur ça ne fait pas de mal. Kyoya brise le baiser au bout d'un moment et se serre dans mes bras. On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, simplement heureux d'être à nouveau réunis et sûrs de ne plus être séparés. Kyoya m'explique comment son père avait réussi à lui déboiter le poignet, et surtout pourquoi. En réalité, Kyoya avait menti à son père pour pouvoir venir chez moi et faire mon DM de maths...et autre chose, du genre se servir de moi comme oreiller et m'envoyer des messages subliminaux pas très subliminaux. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait menti. Et pour le punir, il lui a attrapé le poignet et lui a cogné à plusieurs reprises contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, ce qui explique le nombre ahurissant de bleus qu'il avait. Une question me brûle la langue, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la poser… Non, il faut que je la pose. J'ai besoin de savoir, et je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets entre Kyoya et moi, surtout au niveau de sa famille.

- **Kyoya…et ta mère dans cette histoire ?** Demande-je en lui caressant les cheveux. **Elle…n'a jamais…rien remarqué ?**

- **C'est compliqué…** soupire Kyoya, sa tête contre mon torse. **En fait…ma mère est dépressive. Et la dépression, c'est un peu comme la schizophrénie…**

- **Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans, c'est ça ?**

- **Oui, et ma mère a plus souvent des jours sans que des jours avec. Alors j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce que mon père me faisait. Mais…je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en était rendu compte… C'est une mère, les mères savent toujours tout. Mais j'ai peur pour elle… Elle est fragile émotionnellement. Je ne sais même pas…si elle pourra s'occuper de mon frère et moi vu que Père va aller purger une belle peine de prison.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon cœur ?**

- **Elle va sûrement passer pas une mauvaise période. Et dans ses mauvaises périodes…elle est pas vraiment en état de s'occuper de nous. Et puis en plus, avec les services sociaux, ça va être long tout ce bordel…**

- **Si tu as besoin, moi je suis là.**

- **Même si on vient squatter chez toi pendant un petit moment mon frère et moi ?**

- **Bien sûr mon cœur. J'ai une chambre d'ami, faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose ! Et toi, tu as ta place toute désignée dans mon lit.**

Kyoya rigole et se serre encore plus contre moi. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais alors à un point ! J'ai envie de rester comme ça avec lui toute la journée, mais les bruits de pas de course s'approchant de la porte m'indiquent que ça va pas durer aussi longtemps que je le voudrais… La porte s'ouvre assez violemment et une femme en tailleur entre avec un visage paniqué. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont ramenés d'une manière très élégante sur son épaule gauche et elle a les mêmes yeux bleus que Kyoya et son frère. C'est donc elle leur mère. C'est une très belle femme en tout cas. Elle me regarde avec surprise mais bienveillance.

- **Désolée d'être arrivée comme ça, mais…je suis une mère inquiète,** dit-elle en s'adressant à la fois à Kyoya et moi.

- **Je sais maman, mais je vais mieux,** lui répond mon petit-ami avec un sourire sincère mais un peu fatigué.

- **Et qui est le charmant jeune homme à côté de toi, mon ange ?** Demande la mère de Kyoya avec un grand sourire. **Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de le rencontrer.**

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel mais rougit légèrement. Je suis soulagé, sa mère a l'air d'être dans un bon jour.

- **C'est…c'est mon petit-ami maman,** finit par lui répondre Kyoya. **Il s'appelle Ryuga, il est dans mon lycée.**

- **Ah ça, je m'en doute bien !** S'exclame-t-elle avec attendrissement. **Je ne voudrais pas me montrer trop indiscrète Ryuga…mais tu n'as pas cours à cette heure-ci ?**

- **Si, mais j'ai des priorités et un petit-ami à l'hôpital ça passe avant les cours,** dis-je en serrant la main de Kyoya dans la mienne.

La mère de Kyoya me regarde une nouvelle fois avec surprise, puis sourit. Ses yeux deviennent un peu humides et elle vient vers moi. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me remercie d'être là pour son grand garçon. Woh…comment une femme aussi adorable et aimante a pu finir avec un homme comme le père de Kyoya ? Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas important. Ce qui importe, c'est que mon petit-ami soit sain et sauf. Je resterai auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Je l'aime tellement, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de faire du mal physiquement à Kyo ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je sais pas, mais je pense pas ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *avec un chocolat chaud et des cookies* Chienne de vie. Putain, que j'ai froid…_**

 ** _Moi : Dans quel état tu nous l'as mis Ryu ! -_-'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon bah ça va ! Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Froid, froid, froid, tellement froid…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait, vous aurez le droit à un OS pour Noël ! Je le poste mardi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le contraire m'aurait étonné…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryuuuuuuuu, j'ai froid !_**

 ** _Ryuga : JE SAIS, TU LE RÉPÈTES EN BOUCLE DEPUIS HIER SOIR ! J'AI COMPRIS, MERDE !_**

 ** _Kyoya et moi : O_O_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu…tu veux pas un chocolat chaud toi aussi ? Je sens que t'en as besoin là…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis pas contre…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon bah, laissez des reviews et à mardi pour l'OS de Noël ! Moi je vais faire des chocolats chauds ! Salut ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se laisse tomber dans le canapé* Salut._**

 ** _Kyoya : *se blottit contre Ryuga* Froid putain, froid…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit un peu*_**


	15. Une fête pour se changer les idées

**_Moi : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *avec une cuillère dans la bouche* 'Alut._**

 ** _Moi : Encore malade ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours avec la cuillère* Ouais mais 'a va mieux._**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, tu peux enlever la cuillère hein, tu l'as bu ton sirop._**

 ** _Kyoya : *enlève la cuillère* Ah oui, c'est vrai…_**

 ** _Moi : ^_^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est bien le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, il est plus cool que celui de la semaine dernière n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : En même temps, ce serait dur de faire plus déprimant._**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles Kyo ? Elle est capable de tout !_**

 ** _Moi : Tu me connais bien Ryu ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tousse*_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : De rien._**

 ** _Moi : Mais au fait, pourquoi Kyo il accepte de prendre ses médocs maintenant ? T'as fait un truc Ryu ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je lui fais du chantage._**

 ** _Moi : Et tu le fais chanter avec quoi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* N-non mais c'est pas important ! Et puis le chantage c'est illégal normalement, donc on v-va pas le dire !_**

 ** _Moi : Oh…okay._**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Pour Mei-Mei, t'inquiète, ça arrive ! C'est dans le prochain chapitre en fait XD  
Ce chapitre était effectivement plus court que les autres, mais ce sera le seul aussi court, promis ^^  
P.S : Sanji, je sais très bien que tu aimes bien Zoro ! Ne fais pas ton innocent, Love Cook ! (Law : Sourcils en vrilles aime tête d'algue ? Putain, la belle paire de cons. Moi : T'es pas cool Traffy ! Law : Non mais si tu veux Wonderinn-ya, on les dissèque tous les deux. Comme ça ils seront réunis dans la mort. Moi : Mmh…c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Mwhahaha ^^)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Pour rien au monde je ne goûterai les spaghettis de Papyrus ! RIEN !  
Alors…Chris est toujours introuvable. Si quelqu'un le trouve, dites-lui qu'il a oublié son portable à la maison ! Merci n_n  
Dis Bao…tu veux que je te donne des cours de répartie ? Non, mieux : je vais demander à Alyssa de t'aider ! Elle a une répartie de l'Enfer, sans mauvais jeu de mots ^^_**

 ** _yadonushies : Oui, que quelqu'un appelle Gordon ! Et vite ! Là c'est même plus Cauchemar en cuisine, c'est le niveau au-dessus XD  
Oui, Gingka sera dans la fic n_n_**

* * *

Ça fait presque une semaine maintenant depuis cet horrible jeudi où j'ai bien cru que j'y resterai. Vraiment, je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre une pire journée que celle-là ! Aujourd'hui, on est mercredi, Kyoya quitte enfin l'hôpital. Je dis « enfin » mais les médecins n'en revenaient pas qu'il ait guéri de ses blessures si vite. Mon petit-ami n'était pas censé pouvoir sortir si tôt ! Les médecins ne comprennent pas comment c'est possible, mais moi j'ai ma petite idée. Kyoya a été très entouré pendant tout son séjour à l'hôpital. Je suis resté à ses côtés autant que j'ai pu, même s'il a bien fallu que je retourne au lycée. Les cours auraient été une véritable torture si je n'avais pas eu mes amis avec moi. Eux aussi sont venus voir Kyoya à l'hôpital, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Je n'avais jamais vu Chris aussi sérieux et Gingka aussi grave…

Tout le monde est venu le voir. Tous nos amis. Gingka a été le premier, Chris n'a pas trop tardé à suivre, et les autres ont suivi avec. Madoka, Dynamis, Damian, Jack, et même mon frère. Tout le monde s'est succédé au chevet de mon petit-ami ! Même Bao et Aguma sont venus, alors que pourtant ils le connaissent à peine. Bao m'a vu revenir à mon appart' avec une sale mine et je lui ai tout dit. Le lendemain, il était à l'hôpital avec Aguma. Et bien évidemment, Nile est venu. Il a tellement pleuré. Il est venu après les cours, vendredi soir. Kyoya était très fatigué, et complètement shooté à grand coup de morphine pour supporter la douleur de sa rate presque éclatée, du coup il n'était…pas vraiment avec nous. Il ne dormait pas, ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il fixait juste le plafond et parfois il riait bêtement. La morphine reste de la drogue, même si on l'utilise à l'hosto. Bref, j'essayais de calmer Nile qui pleurait à s'en déshydrater. Il avait les yeux les plus rouges que je n'ai jamais vus. Quand enfin il s'est calmé, j'ai réussi à le faire parler un peu. Il fallait que ça sorte. Sinon, ça le dévorerait de l'intérieur.

- **Ryuga…je me sens rongé de l'intérieur,** a-t-il soupiré. **Je me sens tellement coupable. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Je m'en suis douté, mais comme je n'avais aucune preuve, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je me faisais des idées. Je ne suis…je ne suis qu'un imbécile !**

- **Arrête de dire ça, Nile,** ai-je dit en lui frottant les épaules. **Tu l'as dit, tu n'avais pas de preuve. Et sans preuve, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Moi aussi je m'en veux, je m'en veux parce qu'il a tout déballé à son père…pour moi. Pour qu'on puisse vivre notre relation sans avoir à nous cacher. C'est indirectement de ma faute s'il se retrouve là, dans ce lit d'hôpital…**

- **On se sent tous les deux coupables, mais on n'y est pour rien, toi comme moi,** a murmuré Nile en regardant Kyoya. **Le seul coupable, c'est l'espèce de…de monstre qu'il a pour père. Nous…on a toujours été là pour lui. Et on le sera toujours, pas vrai ?**

- **Bien sûr,** ai-je soufflé en souriant doucement et en prenant la main de mon petit-ami.

Nile a essuyé ses larmes et est parti se chercher un café. Il est revenu tous les jours, comme moi. J'ai aussi vu les deux amis d'enfance de Kyoya et de son frère, Tsubasa et Yu. C'était plus difficile pour le petit, Yu. C'est dur à son âge d'apprendre ce genre de choses. Tsubasa a minimisé l'impact des choses autant qu'il a pu, je dois dire que c'est un grand frère modèle. Yu a quelque chose comme 10 ans, Tsubasa en a sûrement 17, ça fait un gros écart d'âge entre eux. Avoir un très petit frère, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais j'imagine qu'il faut faire attention à tout ce qu'on dit.

Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Kyoya quitte enfin son lit d'hôpital et rentre chez lui. Tout est rentré à la normal, mais il doit quand même porter une espèce de…je crois que le médecin a appelé ça un « corset médical ». C'est pour qu'il se tienne droit, ses côtes fêlées ne sont pas encore bien ressoudées. Il a de la chance qu'elles ne soient que fêlées et pas cassées, sinon il ne pourrait même pas se lever. Ça le fait pas mal chier tout de même, lui qui aime porter des t-shirts ou des débardeurs courts, là il ne peut plus ! Enfin, si, il peut, mais il ne veut pas qu'on voit son corset. C'est pas très…esthétique.

Pour fêter sa sortie de l'hôpital, on a décidé d'organiser un petit truc. Gingka a invité tous nos amis chez lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je mettrai les pieds chez lui. Son père est le directeur d'une grande entreprise, alors ils vivent tous les deux dans une grande maison. Oh, pas un manoir comme Kyoya, mais je sais que c'est une maison avec beaucoup de pièces. Gingka me l'a déjà dit, et miraculeusement, je m'en rappelle ! En attendant, je suis en train d'aider Kyoya à rassembler ses affaires. C'est difficile de se pencher sur un sac quand on porte un corset médical.

- **Où est ta mère, mon cœur ?** Lui demande-je.

- **Occupée,** soupire-t-il, assis sur son lit. **Les services sociaux, tout ça…**

- **J'imagine bien. Et ton frère ?**

- **Je ne sais pas… Il doit être avec le tien, je pense.**

- **De toute façon, on les verra dans quelques minutes.**

Je ferme son sac et tend la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il laisse échapper un petit rire et pose sa main sur la mienne. Bon, barrons-nous vite fait bien fait, moi je supporte pas les hôpitaux… Kyoya se lève avec précaution, me prend la main, et nous sortons enfin de cette chambre aseptisée. Je sens bien que Kyoya aimerait courir, mais il ne peut pas dans son état. Il va être dispensé des cours de sport pendant un bon moment. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié l'air pur, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. J'ai l'impression de revivre, et Kyoya aussi. Devant l'hôpital, le bus s'arrête d'ailleurs. On grimpe dedans et, quelques minutes plus tard, on descend devant mon immeuble. Kyoya veut déposer ses affaires chez moi, le temps de la fête, et il repassera les prendre après pour les ramener chez lui.

Pour une fois, on prend l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers. D'habitude, je n'ai pas la patience de l'attendre, et surtout pas le temps, mais Kyoya est interdit d'escaliers pour minimum deux semaines. En arrivant sur le palier, la porte de l'appartement voisin au mien s'ouvre et Bao passe sa tête, timidement.

- **S-salut,** dit-il en sortant entièrement sur le palier, gêné. **Je ne veux pas passer pour un indiscret mais…je vous ai entendus arriver. Je voulais savoir comment ça va.**

- **Tu n'es pas indiscret, rassure-toi,** lui répond mon petit-ami avec un petit sourire. **Et ça me touche beaucoup que vous soyez venus me voir à l'hôpital, Aguma et toi. Je vais mieux, j'ai un peu mal quand je rigole parce que ça fait bouger mes côtes fêlées, mais sinon ça va.**

- **Oh, tant mieux,** soupire Bao de soulagement. **J'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai vu Ryuga revenir à son appartement avec sa tête d'enterrement. Et quand il m'a raconté ce qu'il t'est arrivé…ça m'a vraiment fait un choc ! Ça me paraissait normal de venir te voir à l'hôpital. On ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais…j'aime bien Ryuga, et je t'aime bien toi.**

- **Merci,** souffle mon petit-ami.

- **Aguma n'est pas là ?** Demande-je, assez surpris tellement ils sont inséparables.

- **Oh, si si, mais il…il est en train de dormir,** répond le châtain en se grattant la nuque.

- **De dormir ?** S'étonne Kyoya. **Mais il est presque 15H…**

- **H-hum…comment dire ? I-il est t-très fatigué,** bafouille Bao en rougissant. **E-et je le suis aussi pas mal…**

Kyoya et moi échangeons un regard amusé et hochons la tête. Je comprends où veut en venir mon voisin, pas besoin d'insister. On discute encore un moment sur le palier avant que Bao ne se mette à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On le laisse alors rentrer chez lui en entrons dans mon appart'. Kyoya pose ses affaires dans ma chambre et nous repartons directement. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'aller chez Gingka, je n'ai jamais vu sa maison. Je n'ai jamais vu la maison d'aucun de mes amis, et eux n'ont jamais vu mon appart'.

De retour dans le bus, Kyoya s'appuie contre mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre moi avec attention. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne pourrai jamais encaisser à nouveau une chose pareille. Et je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

- **Ryuga…** commence Kyoya, d'un ton hésitant.

- **Oui ?** Lui réponds-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je…je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés,** murmure-t-il pour être que seul moi l'entende. **Je n'aurais jamais mis un terme aux actions de mon père si je ne t'avais pas avec moi. C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait… Je t'aime. Je ne veux jamais te quitter. Je veux vivre avec toi pour le restant de ma vie…**

Je n'arrive pas à répondre immédiatement. Je sens mon cœur vriller dans ma poitrine et mes joues s'empourprent. Moi aussi je pense comme ça. Moi aussi je veux vivre avec lui pour toujours. Ça peut paraitre idiot, et c'est vrai que ça ressemble à la promesse d'un ado qui vit ses premiers émois amoureux…mais il y quelque chose de bien plus fort entre Kyoya et moi. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Ce n'est pas une simple amourette de lycéens entre nous. Je le sais. Je le sens. C'est pas des conneries mièvres.

- **Kyoya…moi aussi je t'aime,** finis-je enfin par répondre à voix basse. **Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer. Je te le promets.**

Kyoya relève la tête pour me regarder et ses yeux deviennent humides. Je vois bien qu'il retient ses larmes. Il les retient avec beaucoup de peine. Je lui soulève le menton avec ma main et l'embrasse tendrement. Ses joues deviennent humides dans le baiser mais je le sens répondre avec toute son énergie, comme d'habitude. On a tellement besoin l'un de l'autre. Il m'est impossible de vivre sans lui, et je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi non plus, j'en suis sûr. C'est ça qui fait que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas une simple amourette. Quand on a une vie…compliquée, et qu'on trouve enfin l'amour, on sait parfaitement qu'on n'aura pas cette chance deux fois. Et vraiment, je pense que Kyoya est mon âme sœur. Ouais, j'en suis même sûr.

Le bus arrive enfin à l'arrêt que Gingka m'a indiqué. On descend tous les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre, et je sors le morceau de papier que Gingka m'a donné ce matin, avec son adresse dessus. Je suis incapable de retenir une adresse, c'est trop long et trop compliqué… Au bout de quelques minutes, Kyoya et moi arrivons devant une grande maison, simple mais chaleureuse. Je vérifie sur le bout de papier que je ne me suis pas trompé. Bonne rue, bon numéro, je ne me suis pas planté ! J'appuie sur la sonnette et entend des bruits venant de la maison. Je crois qu'on n'est pas les premiers arrivés. La porte s'ouvre et Gingka court vers nous avec son grand sourire et ouvre le portail de sa maison.

- **Et voilà le rescapé !** S'exclame-t-il joyeusement en regardant Kyoya. **Celui pour qui on organise cette petite fête !**

- **Trop d'honneur !** Ricane mon petit-ami en grimaçant légèrement à cause de ses côtes.

- **Venez !** Nous dit-il en ouvrant grand le portail et en nous faisant signe d'entrer. **Madoka et vos frangins sont déjà arrivés.**

Kyoya et moi nous regardons et esquissons un sourire légèrement moqueur. C'est la première fois qu'on va les voir tous les deux en même temps. Et évidemment, on va pas en rater une pour les railler un peu. Hé, on est des grands frères après tout ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si on ne les embêtait pas un peu. Et puis c'est pas méchant. C'est juste pour rire !

La maison de Gingka est très grande, et c'est tellement…chaleureux. Ouais, on s'y sent bien chez le rouquin. Dans le salon, Madoka est en train de se servir une espèce de jus rose, je sais pas du tout ce que c'est, et Ryuto et Kakeru assis dans le canapé à se regarder dans le fond des yeux. Vite, mon téléphone, je dois immortaliser ça ! Je sors mon portable, prends très discrètement la photo, range mon téléphone et siffle pour attirer l'attention de nos frangins. Ryuto et Kakeru tournent la tête vers nous et deviennent cramoisis tous les deux. Mmh, que je suis un méchant grand frère.

- **R-R-Ryuga ? J-je vous avais p-pas entendu entrer, Kyoya et t-toi,** bégaye mon petit frère.

- **Je savais déjà que l'amour rend aveugle, par contre je ne savais pas qu'il rend sourd aussi,** ricane-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Ryuto.

- **Kyoya, dis à ton petit-ami d'arrêter d'être méchant avec son propre petit frère !** S'exclame Kakeru en rigolant.

- **Okay. Arrête d'être méchant avec ton propre petit frère, chéri !** Répète Kyoya en se retenant de rire.

- **Roooh, si on peut plus se marrer,** soupire-je, l'air faussement déçu.

Ryuto se lève du canapé et me colle un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire. Kakeru se lève aussi et serre son grand frère dans ses bras. Gingka revient de sa cuisine avec deux saladiers de bonbons et rigole avec nous, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi on se marre. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et le roux pose vite fait les deux saladiers sur la table avant de courir ouvrir. Madoka vient vers nous et pose un milliard de questions à Kyoya pour s'assurer qu'il va vraiment mieux. C'est vrai qu'à l'hôpital elle avait l'air très inquiète, presque aussi inquiète que Dynamis et Nile l'étaient. En parlant de ça, Gingka revient accompagné de Chris et Dynamis, main dans la main comme toujours.

Le blond a l'air…différent de d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne sais pas ce qui le rend différent, mais il a un sourire que je n'ai jamais vu sur lui. Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir de toute façon. Dynamis fait exactement la même chose que Madoka : il pose énormément de questions à Kyoya. Dynamis s'inquiète toujours pour tout le monde, c'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime. Chris me prend à part, dans la cuisine. Il a l'air tellement heureux et épanoui, je crois que je commence à deviner ce qu'il va me dire.

- **Ryuga, devine qui est l'homme le plus heureux de la planète actuellement ?** Demande Chris avec un grand sourire.

- **Alors, comme ça, au hasard, je dirais que c'est toi !** Réponds-je avec amusement.

- **Exact ! Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?** Jubile le blond.

- **Mmmmh…je donne ma langue au chat !** Ricane-je.

- **Je suis sûr que tu sais !**

- **Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais je sens bien que tu meurs d'envie de me le dire toi-même.**

- **Ah, tu me connais bien ! T'as raison, j'ai trop envie de te le dire. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je ne suis plus vierge !**

Je l'avais senti venir à dix kilomètres ! Je le savais. Je me disais bien aussi que pour qu'il soit aussi heureux, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il m'aurait appelé si je n'avais pas été à l'hôpital presque tout le temps. Mais…pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ce matin ? Le connaissant, c'est bizarre.

- **Bon, rassure-moi, t'as pas trop insisté pour faire craquer ton mec ?** Ricane-je, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- **Haha, très drôle,** soupire le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je sais que j'ai toujours été lourd avec ça, mais tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais ça.**

- **Mais oui, je te charrie juste blondinet !**

- **Je dois dire que je m'en doutais vu ton petit ton moqueur.**

- **Ça m'étonne quand même que tu ne me l'aies pas dit ce matin, t'as oublié ou quoi ?**

- **Ah mais c'est parce que ce matin j'étais encore vierge.**

- **…Attends, vous avez fait ça entre le moment où on a débauché du lycée ce midi et maintenant ?**

- **Bah ouais ! Il est presque 15H, et on débauche du lycée à midi pile. Le temps de rentrer, Dynamis était chez moi à 12H20. Ça laissait largement le temps pour le faire !**

- **Bon alors, c'était à la hauteur de tes espérances ?**

- **Tu rigoles mec ? C'était carrément mieux que ce que je pensais ! J'ai...c'était juste trop bien !**

- **Je me doutais que tu dirais ça ! Ben écoute, félicitations ! T'es un grand maintenant.**

- **Ouaip ! Mais va pas en parler à Dynamis, tu sais comment il est.**

- **C'était pas dans mes intentions, t'inquiète. Je sais très bien qu'il est pas du tout à l'aise avec ça. A se demander comment il peut sortir avec toi, il doit rougir H24 !**

- **Mmh, pas faux.**

Le blond et moi rigolons dans la cuisine, puis revenons dans le salon. Je crois que tout le monde est arrivé. Dans le salon, il y a Jack, Damian, Nile et Tsubasa. Apparemment, l'argenté a laissé son petit frère à la maison. Heureusement d'un côté, Kyoya avait dit que Kakeru et Yu forment un duo infernal… Je viens de remarquer que Nile tient un paquet cadeau dans ses mains. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Kyoya, assis dans le canapé pour ne pas sentir ses côtes fêlées, regarde son meilleur ami avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'on lui fasse un cadeau, même si Nile est son meilleur ami. Ce dernier vient d'ailleurs s'assoir à côté de mon petit-ami et lui tend son cadeau. Kyoya le prend dans ses mains et le regarde avec un mélange de gratitude et de surprise.

- **Bah alors, ouvre-le !** Lui dit Nile avec un petit rire. **C'est pas pour que tu le regardes que je te l'ai offert !**

Kyoya laisse échapper un petit soupir amusé et déballe le cadeau. Le cadeau en question est…en fait je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est joli. C'est un anneau avec une espèce de quadrillage, des perles et des plumes. Ça a l'air d'être un objet décoratif.

- **C'est un attrape-rêve, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. C'est un objet d'origine amérindienne,** explique Nile à son meilleur ami, qui n'a pas l'air non plus de savoir ce que c'est. **On l'accroche au-dessus de son lit et l'attrape-rêve retient les cauchemars dans son motif qui ressemble à une toile. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars, alors j'espère que ça t'aidera un peu.**

Putain, il l'a fait lui-même ? Quand je vois le motif dans l'anneau, ça me sidère. C'est un motif vraiment complexe. Je ne sais pas si cet objet coince vraiment les cauchemars, j'ai comme un doute, mais l'objet en lui-même est vraiment beau. Et puis bon, peut-être que ça aura un effet psychologique sur mon petit-ami. De toute façon, c'est un cadeau de son meilleur ami, donc évidemment que ça lui plait ! Kyoya regarde son cadeau sous toutes les coutures, le repose doucement dans sa boîte, pose la boîte à côté de lui sur le canapé et prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- **Merci Nile,** lui dit-il. **Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es l'une des personnes qui me connait le mieux…et je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître. Tu prends soin de moi, tu veux le meilleur pour moi, et je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver avoir un meilleur meilleur ami ! Euh…ouais, tu m'as compris hein ?**

Kyoya rit de manière un peu gênée et regarde son meilleur ami, attendant une réaction de sa part. Nile le regarde avec ses yeux verts assez écarquillés puis lui rend son étreinte avec force, mais en faisant quand même attention. Tout le monde fait attention, Kyoya a déjà passé une semaine à l'hosto, on a pas trop envie de l'y renvoyer. Nile a les yeux un peu humides, il se retient de pleurer. C'est la journée des confessions qui donnent envie de pleurer. Nile finit par lâcher Kyoya puis commence à discuter avec Tsubasa. Je tourne la tête et vois Damian qui regarde par la fenêtre. Son petit-ami pas du tout petit est en train de se servir à boire. J'ai envie de discuter un peu avec Damian, mine de rien, je l'aime bien.

Je suis juste derrière lui, mais pourtant Damian ne me remarque pas. Il a l'air de regarder quelque chose…mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait attirer son attention. Je lui tapote doucement sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne, mais ça le fait sursauter très fort. Woh, je ne le savais pas si sensible…

- **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** lui dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

- **T'inquiète…c'est pas grave,** me répond-il en continuant de jeter des regards vers l'extérieur.

- **Hé, t'es sûr que ça va ?** Demande-je, perturbé par son attitude.

- **Hein... ? Oui, oui ça va !** Me rassure-t-il en souriant.

Mouais…son sourire est vachement forcé. Et son ton n'est pas du tout convaincu. Quelque chose ne va pas et je compte bien lui faire cracher le morceau. J'en ai marre qu'on me mente et qu'on me cache des choses ! Il a vu quelque chose de flippant dehors ou quoi ?

- **Damian, ne me mens pas,** soupire-je. **Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance, non ?**

- **Bien sûr, j'ai confiance en toi,** me dit mon ami aux yeux gris un peu voilés. **Mais…j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un fou. Merde ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'suis désolé, je devrais pas dire ça par rapport à toi. Bordel, j'suis un boulet…**

- **Woh, on se calme Damian, je ne le prends pas mal hein,** ricane-je, sans méchanceté. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?**

- **Je…en fait…** hésite-t-il. **Oh puis merde, je risque rien de toute façon. J'ai cru…j'ai cru voir les yeux de Reiji dans un buisson du jardin. Débile, hein ?**

Je sens des sueurs froides dans mon dos et je perds mon sourire encourageant. Je me rappelle…de ces fois où j'avais cru le voir. Dans le parc, devant mon immeuble… Moi qui me croyais juste parano…j'ai soudain un gros doute. Si Damian a cru le voir, et si moi aussi j'ai cru le voir…est-ce qu'on délire tous les deux ? Damian est pas schizophrène à ce que je sache ! Donc…est-ce que Reiji serait vraiment là…quand on croit le voir ? Je me sens soudain assez fiévreux… Je pense que ça se voit parce que Damian est devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- **Ryuga… ?** Se hasarde-t-il à demander. **C'est débile…hein ?**

- **J'aimerais te répondre oui, mais…mais moi aussi j'ai déjà eu l'impression de le voir…** soupire-je. **Dans un buisson, dans le parc près de chez moi, j'ai…cru voir ses yeux.**

- **Oh…oh non… C'est pas possible. Je pensais juste être parano…**

- **Moi aussi j'avais cru faire une crise de parano…**

- **Tu sais Ryuga…j'ai peur de lui. Depuis que je traine avec vous, il a une dent contre moi. Il passe son temps…à me regarder bizarrement. Et p-puis…je l'ai vu pas loin de chez moi. Et pas loin de chez Jack… J'ai vraiment la trouille.**

J'ai comme une sensation…de déjà-vu. Quand Reiji avait voulu faire peur à Dynamis, et que Dynamis était persuadé qu'il serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Comme s'il savait où Chris habite. Et apparemment, il sait où Damian habite, et Jack aussi. Et si Damian n'a pas déliré…il sait aussi où Gingka habite. Alors…pourquoi ne saurait-il pas où moi j'habite… ? Je me sens pas très bien moi…

- **Damian ? Wouhou, chéri ?** Appelle une voix à côté de nous.

On sursaute tous les deux, arrachés à nos réflexions. Jack nous regarde tous les deux avec des yeux ronds. On devait avoir l'air…bizarres, dans notre coin. Damian sourit et se colle à son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux affectueusement. Damian est vraiment petit, il lui arrive à la taille…

- **Désolé Jack, on réfléchissait avec Ryuga,** soupire-t-il.

- **J'avais bien vu ! On aurait dit moi quand j'ai le syndrome de la toile blanche,** conclut Jack avec un rire.

Damian rit aussi et reste blotti contre son petit-ami. Tant mieux, comme ça on ne pensera plus à ce taré de Reiji, lui comme moi. Jack regarde un sac sous la table et se penche pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Damian. Ils échangent un sourire et regardent ensuite Kyoya. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ces deux-là ? Damian se retourne pour me faire un clin d'œil et désigne le sac, puis Kyoya du regard. Il y a quelque chose pour mon petit-ami dans le sac ? Visiblement oui, puisque Jack se dirige vers le sac et en sort un dessin sur papier canson. Il a fait un dessin pour Kyoya ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne, je sais qu'il a un vrai talent en peinture et en dessin ! Il s'approche de mon petit-ami et lui donne le dessin avec un grand sourire tandis que je viens m'assoir aux côtés de mon cher et tendre pour admirer le dessin avec lui.

- **Je l'ai appelé « Le repos du guerrier »,** précise Jack avec des yeux pétillants. **Est-ce que…ça te plait ?**

C'est un dessin d'un lion en train de dormir dans les ruines d'un bâtiment, du rose pailleté tout autour de la gueule. Tout autour de lui, il y a des cadavres d'elfes (je dis ça parce qu'ils ont des oreilles pointues) habillés comme des clowns baignant dans des mares de sang rose pailleté et leurs organes par terre, à la nuance près que les organes sont en fait des ballons de toutes les couleurs. C'est…très bien dessiné, ça c'est sûr. Je trouve ça à la fois drôle, beau et dérangeant. Je pensais pas que les trois à la fois c'était possible.

- **Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais bien les lions, du coup évidemment j'en ai dessiné un ! Et après…j'ai appliqué ma pâte artistique, mon essence !** Explique-t-il avec fierté. **Enfin…ma personnalité est un peu étrange, donc je comprendrais que tu trouves ça un peu bizarre…**

- **Je trouve surtout que ça te ressemble,** lui répond mon petit-ami sans décrocher ses yeux du dessin. **En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ! Merci. Putain, à m'offrir autant de cadeau, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est mon anniversaire…**

Tout le monde éclate de rire et Kyoya hausse les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Il pose ensuite le dessin sur la boîte avec son attrape-rêve et se blottit contre moi. Les autres prennent des chaises et des tabourets et on se retrouve à discuter en cercle. Sur le canapé, il y a Kyoya, moi, nos petits frères pelotonnés à côté de nous et Tsubasa assis sur l'un des accoudoirs. En face de nous, Chris a tiré le fauteuil et s'est jeté dedans, son Dynamis sur ses genoux. Bon, comme le blond a piqué le fauteuil, Gingka a juste pris une chaise et Madoka s'est assise sur ses genoux, et pareil pour Jack et Damian. Et Nile a pris le seul tabouret. On parle tous de tout et de rien. J'ai ainsi appris que Yu, la boule d'énergie sur pattes et petit frère de Tsubasa, est chez un ami du nom de Kenta et que l'argenté est sûr de le récupérer bourré de sucre et donc surexcité. Je le plains, le pauvre !

Le temps file, et bientôt il est l'heure de se séparer. Ça n'a l'air de plaire à personne, on passait tous un bon moment, mais bon. C'est qu'on a cours demain quand même, et va falloir rentrer chez nous. Kyoya rassemble les cadeaux qu'on lui a faits et on sort tous devant le portail de la maison de notre rouquin. On se check, on se dit au revoir, et chacun part de son côté. Jack, Damian et Madoka partent à pieds, ils n'habitent pas très loin. Chris et Dynamis quant à eux s'éloignent vers un arrêt de bus plus loin, ils ne prennent pas le même bus. On se retrouve donc à quatre : Kyoya, son frère, le mien et moi. On prend tous le même bus, comme Kyoya doit passer reprendre ses affaires à mon appart', son frangin le suit pour qu'ils rentrent tous les deux et mon frère va en profiter pour choper son bus à lui.

Quand on arrive chez moi, le ciel n'est pas encore rose. Tiens, je pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça. Bon, on peut peut-être en profiter pour boire un coup tous les quatre ?

- **Ça vous dit de monter pour boire un petit truc ?** Propose-je.

- **C'est gentil chéri, mais je préfère rentrer maintenant,** me dit Kyoya en se serrant contre moi. **Je veux être là pour ma mère en ce moment. Et puis elle doit mourir d'envie de me revoir à la maison.**

- **Je comprends mon cœur,** réponds-je en lui embrassant le front. **Rentrez bien, Kakeru et toi.**

Le bus arrive justement à ce moment-là et les deux frères montent dedans. Je soupire et mon frère me tape doucement dans le dos. Je sais pas s'il veut m'embêter ou me réconforter…

- **Toi aussi tu rentres ?** Lui demande-je.

- **Malheureusement oui,** soupire-t-il. **J'ai pas fait mes devoirs, du coup faut pas que je rentre trop tard…**

- **Bon, alors rentre bien toi aussi, et embrasse papa et maman pour moi.**

- **Bien sûr grand frère !**

On rigole et on attend son bus, qui passe plus tard. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère grimpe dedans et me fait coucou à travers la vitre. Quand le bus disparait au coin de la rue, je me décide à remonter jusqu'à mon appartement.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et fixe le plafond. J'ai encore passé une drôle de journée. A croire que je ne peux pas avoir une journée normale dans ma vie ! Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment qu'il se passe ses choses. La vie n'est pas faite pour être ennuyeuse. Par contre, si elle pouvait arrêter de s'acharner sur mon petit-ami ce serait bien ! C'est pas bon pour ma tension. Je jette un regard à ma table de chevet et remarque qu'il est l'heure de manger. Après ça, je fais mon sac, et au lit ! Demain est un autre jour, comme on dit.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voili voilou, fin du chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi fatiguée ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hum…je rage sur Smash Bros en fait. Et du coup ça m'arrive de pleurer de rage ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Toi tu pleures quand tu rages ?_**

 ** _Moi : Normalement je gueule, mais il y a ma mère à la maison, donc je vais éviter de gueuler comme une tarée XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, sage décision._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, à demain ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Comment ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est le Nouvel An demain ! OS de Nouvel An ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Évidemment._**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez des reviews ! Ciao ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut. *tousse*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *dans une autre pièce* Kyo ! Amène-toi, faut que tu prennes tes antibios._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne* Oui oui, j'arrive…_**

 ** _Moi : Allez, je te ferai un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows après n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *traine des pieds vers la cuisine* Merci…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hé ho, je te torture pas hein. Je répare mes conneries !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire et rougit*_**


	16. Le manoir

**_Moi : Yo ! Ça va ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, ça va._**

 ** _Kyoya : *tient sa main bandée* Ça pourrait aller mieux…_**

 ** _Moi : Tu l'as un peu cherché Kyo ! Moi aussi je serais aussi furieuse que Chris si un pote fouillait dans mon tel !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'voulais juste récupérer cette putain de photo !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Quelle photo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* R-rien ! Juste une photo débile que j'veux supprimer…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *lève un sourcil*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, pour parler du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il est très léger. Me frappez pas SVP ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* T'as plus d'inspi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bien sûr que si, mais ce chapitre est un chapitre transition ! Le chapitre suivant est un très gros chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sur son téléphone*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon Kyo, dis-le si tu t'en fous hein ! -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tout blanc* Il a osé…_**

 ** _Moi : Hein ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. Tiens…j'ai reçu un message._**

 ** _Kyoya : *se jette sur Ryuga* NON ! Ne le lis pas !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Héhé, je crois que Chris a envoyé la photo à tout le monde ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _yadonushies : La semelle…tuez-moi s'il vous plait TT_TT  
Oui, dans ce jeu, t'as l'impression que tout le monde drague Kyoya ! C'est très très drôle XD_**

 ** _Marius : Perso, j'aime bien le Alphyne, mais je préfère toujours le Frans, même si c'est pas un ship officiel *v*  
En vrai, même si Mettaton et Napstablook sont cousins…j'aime beaucoup le Metablook ! Oui bah flûte, ils sont mignons ensembles TTvTT  
P.S : (Law : C'est pas drôle Wonderinn-ya, pourquoi on a libéré les deux cons ?! Moi : Parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais Traffy ! Ils ont avoué leur amour \^o^/ Law : Ouais, mais on a disséqué personne du coup. Moi : T'inquiète, on va bientôt disséquer un certain…serpent. Tu comprendras ! Law : *sourire sadique* Moi : Ah oui, si vous cherchez Zoro et Sanji, ils sont partis tous les deux de leur côté ^^)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Toby Fox est parfaitement sain d'esprit ! On dit plutôt merci aux gens qui ont fait le patch FR d'Undertale ^^  
Déso pas déso, mais moi j'aime bien le Dashan X Mei-Mei ! J'aime bien aussi le Dashan X Chaoxin, mais Mei-Mei correspondait mieux à la personnalité d'Alphys. Donc VOILA ! n_n_**

* * *

Habituellement, je suis toujours très heureux d'être en week-end, parce que ça me laisse du temps libre pour voir Kyoya et mon frère. Sauf que là, pour le coup, mon samedi s'annonce…chargé ! Mon petit-ami m'a demandé de venir chez lui, il a beaucoup de rangement à faire et le manoir est tellement grand que ça lui prendrait trop de temps tout seul. Et puis sa mère ne peut pas l'aider, elle a trop à faire de son côté, pareil pour son frère. Bref, voilà comment je me retrouve dans le bus, en direction de l'extérieur de la ville.

Je dois avouer…que je flippe un peu d'y aller. C'est un grand manoir, chargé de…d'histoires. Ouais, je me sens pas très bien à l'idée de foutre les pieds dans ce manoir. Le père de Kyoya…non, je refuse de l'appeler « père ». Ce n'est pas un père. Un père aime ses enfants, il les pousse pas dans les escaliers. Je vais plutôt l'appeler « géniteur » du coup. Bref, me retrouver dans le manoir où son géniteur lui a fait du mal pendant des années, ça ne me met pas très à l'aise. Mais c'est pour mon petit-ami que j'y vais, et son monstre de géniteur est actuellement en prison en attendant son jugement. Et ça…ça me fait presque autant plaisir que de savoir cet horrible prof de maths, dont je refuse de prononcer le nom, lui aussi en taule.

Je jette un œil à mon téléphone, pour vérifier l'heure. Il est presque 14H, je suis dans les temps. Kyoya ne m'a pas donné son adresse, il dit que je n'en ai pas besoin. En même temps, à l'écart de la ville, il n'y a aucune maison, juste le manoir. J'ai beau être schizophrène, je sais reconnaître un manoir quand même ! En descendant du bus, je me retrouve près de la forêt qui borde la ville. Le manoir dépasse des arbres, et il est immense. Woh…je plains la femme de ménage…ou plutôt les femmes de ménage, j'imagine. Et je sonne où… ? C'est pour ça que je préfère les maisons normales, quand c'est trop grand on se sent perdu…

Je m'approche du grillage, immense évidemment, et observe les murets qui l'entourent. Je cherche juste la sonnette, mais la première chose qui me saute aux yeux est la plaque en bronze gravée qui est sur la colonne. « Manoir Tategami »… Ouais, ça se voit que c'est un manoir familial, mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'il va le rester. Kyoya a l'air de vouloir le fuir plus que tout au monde, et Kakeru je n'en sais rien. M'enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

- **Ouais, mais tu passes ton temps à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas,** ricane Skull.

Eh oui. Il est de retour, et Sugar aussi… En même temps, c'est pas parce que je suis occupé avec un milliard d'émotions différentes que mes voix vont enfin définitivement se taire. Si seulement c'était si facile… Mais bon, j'y peux rien. Je trouve enfin la sonnette et appuie dessus. En relevant la tête, je me rends compte que l'allée est juste immense. Ouais, immense… J'aperçois une silhouette se diriger vers moi, vu la longue robe noire et le tablier blanc, ça doit être une domestique. Une deuxième silhouette s'élance derrière elle, les cheveux verts au vent. Ah, ça c'est Kyoya ! Et il court… Pff, quel inconscient. Il va se faire mal. Mais je sais qu'il est simplement impatient de me voir. Du coup, je ne lui en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je ?

Il intercepte la domestique et lui fait signe de retourner à l'intérieur. Même si je suis loin, je vois qu'elle sourit. Kyoya reprend sa course et finit par arriver devant le portail. Il tire sur l'immense verrou et ouvre le portail. Mon petit-ami me tire en avant pour me faire entrer et me saute au cou. Je le soulève dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, je le trouve plus…câlin. En même temps, il a vu la mort de près…ça laisse des séquelles. Je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'affection. Et puis bon…c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Je repose Kyoya au sol avec prudence et lui caresse les cheveux.

- **Arrête de courir toi, tu veux te faire du mal ou quoi ?** Lui murmure-je.

- **Mais j'suis tellement content que tu sois venu,** me répond-il. **Ce manoir est tellement…triste, et trop grand pour moi. Que tu viennes, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ça rend le manoir…plus agréable. Même si je sais que tu vas pas rester…**

- **Ce manoir…tu en hériteras ?** Demande-je alors qu'on se dirige vers la porte colossale en bois massif.

- **Sur le papier, ouais,** soupire-t-il. **Mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en hériter. J'y ai trop de mauvais souvenirs.**

J'hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et mon petit-ami pousse la porte de sa maison. Le hall…brille tellement que ça me pique la rétine ! Non sérieux, il y a du marbre partout ! J'ai presque peur de respirer, au cas où je casserais quelque chose… Kyoya se met à rire en voyant ma tête et me tire par le bras pour qu'on monte les escaliers. Ah non, là je refuse. Déjà qu'il court alors qu'il a pas le droit, je vais pas le laisser monter ces escaliers ! Okay, c'est chez lui et il ne peut pas faire autrement, mais tant que je suis là, il ne montera pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à mettre un pied sur la première marche, je l'attrape avec prudence et le soulève pour le porter. Hors de question qu'il se casse encore plus les côtes… Je refuse de le voir souffrir. Kyoya me regarde avec surprise mais se détend rapidement et se blottit contre moi. Je monte les escaliers, et en arrivant enfin en haut je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fâché de reposer Kyoya. Ces escaliers ont beaucoup trop de marches…

Mon petit-ami part dans le couloir de gauche, ouvre une porte et me fait signe de le suivre. Je reconnais cette chambre. C'est exactement la même que celle que j'avais vu dans le carnet à dessin de Kyoya. Je ne m'étais pas trompé alors : c'est bien sa chambre. Cette horrible chambre tout droit sortie d'une expo de meubles tant elle est impersonnelle…

- **Ma chambre n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire, je me trompe ?** Me demande mon petit-ami avec un sourire un peu amer.

- **Ne le prends pas mal…mais on dirait une chambre d'ami,** dis-je. **Il n'y a rien qui indique que c'est ta chambre, ou même juste une chambre d'ado…**

- **Ouais, je sais. C'est mon père qui voulait que ma chambre reste comme ça… J'avais pas le droit de mettre des posters, de laisser traîner mes affaires… Mais maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir décorer !**

- **C'est aussi pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne, pas vrai ?**

- **Ouais, j'avoue. Je veux faire ça avec toi, pour vraiment rendre cette chambre plus agréable.**

Kyoya rougit légèrement en disant ça puis ouvre une commode. Il en sort plusieurs posters, des livres, et plein d'autres objets de déco. Des vrais trucs à lui.

- **Je les avais cachés, parce que mon père voulait les jeter,** explique-t-il en continuant de sortir plusieurs choses.

- **Jeter tout ça ?** M'étonne-je. **Mais d'où tu les sors ?**

- **Des cadeaux de ma mère, de mon frère, de Nile, et des trucs que j'ai achetés moi-même.**

- **Attends…ton père voulait jeter des cadeaux de ta propre mère et de ton frère ? Mais à quel point il est dérangé ?!**

- **Il trouvait ma mère…trop gentille avec moi. Trop laxiste. C'est pas pour rien que ma mère est dépressive. Mon père ne la frappait pas, mais il lui parlait d'une manière horrible.**

Kyoya serre les poings et j'entends ses dents grincer. Vraiment, son géniteur n'est qu'un monstre, une ordure de la pire espèce. Ça me dégoûte qu'un homme aussi affreux ait eu tout pour être heureux. Une femme belle, intelligente et aimante, des enfants qui s'entendent bien, une grande maison magnifique… Il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Et je suis ravi que ça lui ait été arraché. Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça le karma. Mon petit-ami soupire et recommence à sortir des objets de sa commode. Je le prends par la taille et lui embrasse la tempe. Je suis désolé de lui faire ressasser de mauvais souvenirs…mais c'est comme pour tout. Ne pas parler de ce qui vous fait du mal, c'est le meilleur moyen de créer un traumatisme.

Un bruit métallique résonne alors dans la commode. Kyoya a l'air surpris et cherche la source du bruit frénétiquement. Il finit par sortir une boîte assez plate et plutôt grande. Il y a une étiquette dessus. Vous savez, ce genre d'étiquette avec marqué dessus « Ce livre appartient à… ». Sauf que là, il est marqué « Cette boîte appartient à Kyoya Tategami », d'une écriture assez enfantine. On dirait…on dirait l'écriture de Kyoya, mais moins nette.

- **Cette boîte…je pensais qu'il l'avait jeté…** souffle Kyoya.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Lui demande-je.

- **Ma vieille boîte à dessins,** me répond-il. **J'ai toujours cru que mon père l'avait jeté… Il n'a jamais aimé que je dessine, il disait que c'était un passe-temps stupide, et il a fini par me confisquer la boîte, mes crayons, mes feutres, tout. J'ai beaucoup…pleuré, j'avais 8 ans je crois…**

- **Pourtant, tu as ton carnet à dessin,** ajoute-je. **Tu as continué à dessiner, même s'il te l'avait interdit.**

- **J'ai pas continué, j'ai repris. Je m'y suis remis à la fin du collège, j'ai acheté un carnet discrètement et j'ai fait tous les efforts du monde pour le cacher à mon père. Et ça a marché ! Mais cette boîte…comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais la remarquer ? Quand mon père me l'a confisquée, je crois que ma mère l'a récupérée et…elle l'a cachée ici…**

- **Tu veux dire que ça fait des années qu'elle est ici sans que tu le saches ?**

- **Je pense bien…**

Kyoya caresse le dessus entièrement lisse de la boîte et l'ouvre doucement. La boîte est pleine de dessins colorés, mignons…des dessins d'enfant, mais un enfant très doué. Un enfant qui aimait la fantaisie. Des lions, des dragons, des troupeaux entiers de pégases, des griffons… Des clairières lumineuses, des royaumes de glace, des volcans en furie… Kyoya dessinait tout ça quand il était petit. Et son géniteur a mis fin à ça, et pour quel motif ? Parce qu'il trouvait ça stupide. Je me demande vraiment comment Kyoya a réussi à vivre si longtemps dans la même maison que ce monstre sans devenir fou, et pas fou comme moi.

Mon petit-ami repose sa boîte à dessin et pousse un profond soupir. Il a l'air assez retourné d'avoir retrouvé ses vieux dessins, et je le comprends. Pendant des années, ils étaient dans sa commode et il ne le savait même pas.

- **Grand frère !** Crie Kakeru en arrivant en courant dans sa chambre. **T'aurais pas vu mon…skate… Oups, je savais pas que t'étais là Ryuga…**

- **Tu l'as pas entendu sonner ?** Ricane Kyoya.

- **Bah non, j'écoute de la musique du coup j'ai mon casque et j'entends plus rien…** répond Kakeru en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

- **Ah bah bravo !** Réplique mon petit-ami. **Bon, ton skate donc. Lequel tu cherches ?**

- **Celui qui a les roues bleues, avec le motif de vague en dessous !**

- **Tu l'as laissé dans la cour, je l'ai vu ce matin en faisant mon tour dans le parc.**

- **Okay, merci mon grand frère adoré !**

Et Kakeru repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Ce gamin est une véritable tornade… Au moins, ça a redonné le sourire à Kyoya !

- **Il en a beaucoup des skates ?** Demande-je avec un rire à mon petit-ami tout en l'aidant à trier les objets qu'il a sorti de sa commode.

- **Il en a cinq je crois, il a acheté le dernier il y a pas longtemps,** répond-il avec un petit sourire attendri. **Un skate avec des roues violettes et un motif de brume toxique.**

- **J'imagine que tout son argent de poche sert à ça,** ricane-je sans méchanceté.

- **Ouais ! Si ça lui fait plaisir, tant mieux,** ajoute Kyoya avec amusement.

- **Par contre, comment ça se fait qu'il était en train d'écouter de la musique ? Il fait pas du rangement, comme toi ?**

- **Je range pas vraiment, je suis surtout en train de refaire la déco dans ma chambre. Lui il a pas besoin, sa chambre est déjà décorée. Et bordélique, mais ça c'est un autre débat…**

- **Déjà décorée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est le cadet…**

- **Oui, du coup il a pas subi comme moi. Mais je préfère ça comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais supporté qu'il vive comme moi j'ai vécu…**

Kyoya soupire et referme le tiroir de sa commode. Il cachait beaucoup de choses au milieu de ses vêtements. En même temps, vu son géniteur… Mon petit-ami regarde ses posters avec attention et se retourne pour balayer sa chambre du regard, se demandant sûrement où il va les mettre. En regardant avec lui, je me rends compte qu'il a déjà accroché l'attrape-rêve que Nile lui a offert et le dessin de Jack. Il y a aussi…le dessin qu'il avait fait de moi, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- **Je le décrocherai pour le modifier quand on aura fini de décorer,** me dit-il en suivant mon regard. **Et je te dessinerai de face. Il sera mieux comme ça !**

- **De qui ? Le dessin ou moi ?** Demande-je avec un sourire.

- **Les deux !** Me répond-il en riant.

- **Tu sais Kyoya, je suis sûr que tu vas arrêter de détester ce manoir maintenant que ton…père n'est plus là,** lui avoue-je en le prenant par la taille.

- **Peut-être… J'ai envie de te croire, mais j'ai vécu tellement de mauvaises choses ici.**

- **Tu ne peux pas effacer tes mauvais souvenirs mon cœur, mais tu peux en construire des bons par-dessus. C'est pour ça que tu voulais tellement que je vienne, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui… Même si j'essaie de me convaincre que je n'aimerai jamais cet endroit, que je ne veux pas en hériter…c'est le manoir de ma famille. Tout n'est pas horrible ici, et maintenant que mon père n'est plus là…**

- **En tout cas, moi ça me dérangerait pas d'habiter ici avec toi.**

Kyoya tourne la tête vers moi et rougit légèrement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je dise quelque chose de ce genre. Mon petit-ami me regarde ensuite avec amusement et me tape doucement l'épaule.

- **Toi ?** Ricane-t-il. **Tu vas te perdre ! Il y a trop de pièces, tu vas plus te rappeler quelle pièce est où dans le manoir !**

- **Alors ça, c'est pas cool !** Réponds-je en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- **Que vous êtes mièvres tous les deux,** soupire Skull.

- **Moi j-je les trouve mignons…** dit timidement Sugar.

- **Fermez-là vous deux…** grogne-je.

- **Mmh ? Tu parles à Sugar et Skull ?** Me demande Kyoya.

- **Hein ? Ah…merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute ? Ouais, je leur parlais, désolé…** m'excuse-je.

- **T'excuse pas, c'est pas grave ! On va commencer à décorer, ça te changera les idées !** S'exclame-t-il en me lançant une lampe à lave.

Je l'attrape et ricane. Moi qui n'ai pas de réflexe, c'est un exploit olympique que j'ai réussi à ne pas la laisser tomber cette lampe ! Kyoya déplie ses posters sur son lit et sort des punaises de sa table de chevet pendant que j'installe la lampe à lave sur le bord de sa commode et la branche. J'aime bien les lampes à lave, ça détend. Par contre, je comprends pas pourquoi on appelle ça une « lampe à lave »… D'après Chris, c'est parce que ça ressemble un peu à de la lave niveau texture, mais j'ai comme un doute… Bah, après tout c'est pas important !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kyoya s'attèle à punaiser ses posters à différents endroits sur les murs de sa chambre pendant que je décore ses deux commodes et sa table de chevet. En rangeant des livres plus personnels que ses manuels de cours dans sa table de chevet, je remarque une espèce de…bosse sous les draps de son lit, comme s'il avait caché quelque chose. Je ne devrais sans doute pas fouiner…mais je suis curieux.

- **Eh bah vas-y, viole l'intimité de ton copain, te gêne pas !** S'exclame Skull avec toute sa moquerie.

- **S-Skull ! I-il est juste c-curieux…** geint Sugar.

- **Vous voulez pas faire des trucs plus intéressants avec ce lit ?** Ricane-t-il.

- **S-Skull !** S'indigne Sugar.

Ah bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait plus fait de sous-entendu pervers. Désolé de te décevoir Skull, mais Kyoya a les côtes fêlées. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il y avait sa mère et son frère dans le manoir hein…

- **Roooh, t'es pas drôle !** Grogne Skull.

Et toi t'es chiant. Mais bon, ça sert à rien que je te le dise, tu le sais déjà. Me sortant de ce débat mental, je regarde Kyoya. Il est de dos, en train de punaiser un grand poster à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Je crois que c'est une affiche de film…mais bref. Je peux très bien jeter un petit coup d'œil discret à ce truc planqué sous les draps et le remettre à sa place, ni vu ni connu. Accroupi à côté de lit, je glisse ma main sous les couvertures jusqu'à sentir un truc tout doux. Un truc tout doux ? C'est une peluche ? J'attrape le truc inconnu et le sort de sa prison de draps pour constater que oui, c'est bien une peluche ! Une peluche de lion toute mignonne. Son oreille droite est toute trouée…

- **Bon, ça c'est fait,** dit Kyoya avant de se retourner. **T'as rangé les li…MAIS TU FAIS QUOI ?!**

- **Q-quoi ?** M'écrie-je limite tellement il m'a fait peur. **Euh, j-je…**

Kyoya saute au-dessus de son lit et m'arrache limite la peluche des mains en rougissant comme une pivoine. Il la regarde et me fusille de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Même énervé, il est trop mignon…

- **D'où tu le sors ?!** Me demande-t-il avec une certaine hargne.

- **De sous tes couvertures,** lui réponds-je avec amusement. **Comment il s'appelle ?**

- **Tss…Léone,** grogne mon petit-ami. **Tu me prends pour un bébé, hein ?**

- **Mais non, pas du tout,** le rassure-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **Je vais pas me moquer parce que t'as gardé ton doudou.**

- **T'es pas comme mon frère alors,** ricane Kyoya en se détendant enfin. **Il se fout de ma gueule avec ça. Ce qui est débile, vu que lui aussi il a encore son doudou !**

- **C'est ton frère ! On se taquine toujours entre frères !** Ricane-je à mon tour. **Mais pourquoi il a une oreille trouée ce pauvre Léone ?**

- **C'est parce que j'ai fait mes dents dessus quand j'étais bébé. Je lui ai déchiqueté l'oreille, je l'ai lancé du haut des escaliers, et de la fenêtre de ma chambre aussi, mais il est toujours là ! Ça c'est de la peluche faite pour durer.**

- **Tiens, ça me rappelle mon frère. Lui aussi il aimait bien lancer son doudou de la fenêtre de sa chambre !**

- **Le pire dans cette histoire d'oreille trouée, c'est que j'avais des jouets spécialement conçus pour faire mes dents, des trucs en plastique mou tu vois. Bah non, j'ai fait mes dents sur mon doudou, parce que depuis tout petit je suis un chieur et j'veux pas faire ce qu'on me dit !**

On éclate de rire tous les deux et Kyoya repose sa peluche sur son lit. J'aime rire avec lui, refaire la déco de sa chambre et simplement passer des moments tranquilles. Simplement être en sa présence…ça me rend heureux. Kyoya me regarde et attrape le col de l'imper' qui me sert de cape pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser. Je l'aime tellement…

- **On a compris tu sais, tu peux arrêter de le répéter !** Ricane Skull.

- **M-mais il est heureux, i-il a le droit quand m-même,** se plaint Sugar.

- **Oui, mais par contre je veux pas qu'il devienne niais !** Rétorque Skull. **Ça jamais !**

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Skull, mais j'deviens pas niais hein ! Je suis pas Gingka quand même. Oui, c'était gratuit. Quand Kyoya se recule pour rompre le baiser, il garde son visage près du mien et ricane.

- **Je tourne le dos deux minutes pour punaiser mon affiche de « Fight Club » et toi tu te mets à fouiner dans mes affaires directement,** me chuchote-t-il.

- **Mais j'suis juste curieux,** lui réponds-je à voix basse. **C'est pas comme si j'avais retourné entièrement ta chambre de fond en comble.**

Mon petit-ami ricane à nouveau et m'embrasse encore, tendrement. Je suis complètement accro à lui, je pense que rien qu'une journée sans le voir c'est une épreuve pour moi… Kyoya me pousse doucement en arrière et reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bon, j'imagine que je vais me remettre à la déco aussi !

Je continue de poser des petits trucs sur la commode où Kyoya les cachait et jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à mon petit-ami. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu. Il punaise ses derniers posters avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et ça fait plaisir à voir. Quand il a enfin terminé, il va vers son sac de cours et sort son carnet à dessin. Il veut accrocher certains de ses dessins ? Après tout, il en a déjà mis un au-dessus de son lit.

- **Ryuga !** M'appelle-t-il. **Tu peux venir m'aider à choisir steuplait ?**

- **Oui, si tu veux,** réponds-je en venant m'assoir à côté de lui sur son lit. **Tu veux en mettre où ?**

- **Sur les portes de mon armoire. Je veux en mettre de tout le monde, et surtout de toi, mais il faut que tu m'aides à choisir les mieux dessinés,** me précise-t-il.

- **A mes yeux, ils sont tous bien dessinés, donc je sais pas si je vais vraiment pouvoir t'aider mon cœur,** ricane-je, un peu gêné.

- **Choisis ceux que tu préfères alors ! Moi je peux pas choisir tout seul, je les aime tous…**

Kyoya ouvre son carnet et me laisse regarder. Depuis la dernière fois où j'ai jeté un œil à son carnet, il a beaucoup dessiné. Évidemment, il y a toujours une majorité de dessin de moi, mais maintenant il y aussi des dessins de Madoka et Gingka et Damian et Jack. Je dois d'ailleurs reconnaître que Kyoya a parfaitement su reproduire le sourire niais à souhait de Gingka ! Je sais pas si c'était dur, mais c'est…troublant tellement c'est ressemblant.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, j'ai enfin choisi les dessins que Kyoya va mettre sur son armoire. Il y en a cinq au total : un de moi, un de Chris et Dynamis, un de Gingka et Madoka, un de Damian et Jack et un de nous tous, où même Kyoya s'est dessiné. Mon petit-ami les met sur son bureau et range son carnet dans sa table de chevet.

- **Maintenant que mon père n'est plus là, je vais enfin pouvoir me racheter des crayons de couleur et des feutres et arrêter de dessiner en noir et blanc,** dit-il en souriant. **Ça m'avait manqué de coloriser mes dessins.**

- **Même en noir et blanc tes dessins sont très beaux,** ajoute-je en l'attirant contre moi.

- **J'ai pas dit le contraire, mais en couleur ils seront encore mieux !**

- **Est-ce qu'on a fini du coup ?**

- **Oui, j'ai mis tout ce que je voulais ! Je vais pouvoir modifier le dessin.**

Kyoya se tourne et décroche le dessin au-dessus de son lit. Je sors mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et constate avec plaisir que j'ai encore largement le temps de rester. Kyoya se lève et va jusqu'à son bureau pour récupérer une pochette, pour s'en servir comme support je suppose, et un critérium puis revient vers son lit et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- **…Quoi ?** Finis-je par demander.

- **Tu peux te mettre dans le bon sens ?** Me demande-t-il avec un ricanement. **J'veux dire, dans le sens du lit. Je veux me mettre entre tes jambes.**

Je pouffe de rire et m'appuie contre ses oreilles. Kyoya s'installe alors confortablement sur moi et pose sa tête pile à l'endroit où il y a mon cœur. C'est vrai qu'il aime bien entendre les battements de mon cœur. Il cale bien la pochette sur ses jambes repliées et gomme certains éléments du dessin pour les refaire. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, je le regarde dessiner soigneusement. J'adore voir ses dessins prendre forme, c'est tellement…reposant.

Pendant presque une heure, Kyoya modifie son dessin sous mes yeux attentifs. On ne parle même plus, lui est concentré et moi trop absorbé par ce qu'il fait. Quand il termine, je cligne des yeux pour me réveiller. Ouais, j'étais en train de m'endormir… Je tourne la tête et constate que le ciel vire au rose. Je vais devoir rentrer… J'en ai strictement aucune envie. Mais il va bien falloir. Kyoya regarde son dessin modifié et pose la pochette par terre. Il se retourne pour se caler dans mes bras et, comme je m'y attendais, il m'embrasse, passionnément cette fois. Je lui rends son baiser avec plaisir et me laisse glisser sous lui pour qu'il garde le dos droit. Je ne veux pas qu'il se casse définitivement une côte… Au bout d'un moment, et sentant que ça devient un peu trop chaud entre nous, je le repousse gentiment. Kyoya me lance un regard déçu et je lui montre le ciel rosé par la fenêtre.

- **Je veux pas que tu rentres…** grogne-t-il.

- **Tu crois que j'ai envie moi ?** Ricane-je.

Kyoya se relève prudemment et je fais de même. Il me prend la main et me regarde en espérant me faire craquer pour que je reste encore un moment. Je fais non de la tête, il soupire et se résigne à me raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. En arrivant devant l'escalier, comme la dernière fois je le soulève dans mes bras et le porte comme une princesse jusqu'en bas. Seulement, arrivés en bas, il a visiblement pas envie de me lâcher.

- **Kyoya, steuplait, j'ai mal aux bras et tu tires sur mon cou,** lui glisse-je à l'oreille.

- **Mais j'veux pas que tu t'en ailles,** soupire-t-il.

- **Kyoya…**

Mon petit-ami grogne encore une fois mais me lâche et se remet sur ses jambes. Il est pas croyable ! On rejoint le portail et Kyoya m'ouvre avec mauvaise volonté. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, très TRÈS longuement, puis retourne jusqu'à mon appart' en chopant le bus. Vraiment, j'aime Kyoya du plus profond de mon cœur. Et maintenant que son géniteur est hors d'état de nuire, plus rien ne peut nous séparer et nous faire souffrir l'un comme l'autre. Plus rien du tout.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *avec son téléphone* Kyo, tu vas me laisser regarder ce message oui ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non ! J'veux pas que tu vois ça !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *pousse Kyoya et regarde le message* …_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit comme une pivoine* Ça y est, je suis foutu…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourit* C'est trop mignon comme photo._**

 ** _Kyoya : *encore plus rouge* Tuez-moi…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, c'est beau l'amour ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : HEY !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas Ryu !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, au fait, j'ai une annonce à faire ! Mercredi, je ne pourrai pas poster à midi, comme d'habitude. Je serai à ma JDC -_-_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quoi la JDC ?_**

 ** _Moi : Journée Défense et Citoyenneté ! Un truc obligatoire et relou. Je vais sûrement rentrer le soir, donc je publierai dès que je serai rentrée, vers 17H ou 18H je pense !_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as l'air blasée._**

 ** _Moi : C'est chiant la JDC, mais j'ai pas le choix ! Faut que je la fasse, sinon je peux pas passer le Bac…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours un peu rouge* C'est con ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Je te le fais pas dire ! Bon, laissez des reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut. *sur son téléphone*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je mets la photo en fond d'écran._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit à en mourir*_**

 ** _Moi : C'est très le love ! ^^_**


	17. Le cauchemar devient réalité

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Le chapitre fait mal aujourd'hui dis-donc._**

 ** _Moi : Euh oui, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est pas drôle…pas du tout. C'est un chapitre que j'ai dans la tête depuis le début, c'est un peu le climax de cette fic !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Après m'en avoir mis plein la gueule pendant plein de chapitres, un peu à Ryu !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah merci de me soutenir…_**

 ** _Kyoya : M'en veux pas Ryu, mais je prends cher depuis au moins 4 chapitres._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, on va pas faire un débat sur qui prend plus cher que qui ! Disclaimer please ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. Et heureusement pour Kyo et moi…_**

 ** _Moi : Hihihi n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, bonne lecture. Enfin…autant que vous pouvez vu à quel point il est pas drôle…_**

 ** _Moi : Woh, plombe pas encore plus l'ambiance toi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Désolé._**

 ** _Moi : Allez, bon chapitre ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Chris a sorti son popcorn du Void, na ! Mais faut bien connaître Undertale pour comprendre ma blague…^^'  
Kyoya il est pas niais avec Ryuga, c'est juste que Ryuga a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : lui caresser les cheveux. Là on a perdu Kyoya XD  
Niveau catch, j'aime bien John Cena, Undertaker…et The Rock ! Non sérieux, j'adore The Rock moi ! Encore plus depuis qu'il est acteur, je le trouve trop cool ! n_n  
P.S : (Moi : Traffyyyyyyyyy ! Law : Ouais, Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : Parait que t'es niais avec Kiddou, c'est vrai ? Law : …Qui t'as dit ça ? Moi : Euh, Maldeka… Law : Okay, elle va se retrouver sur ma table d'opération celle-là. Moi : Okay, mais c'est vrai ou pas ?! Law : *soupire* Oui, mais pas tout le temps quand même, faut pas déconner. Moi : Mmh…okay, merci ^^ Law : De rien. *sort ses scalpels avec un grand sourire sadique* Moi : Maldeka…cours ! ^^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Non mais Kyoya fait exprès de dire « Niquée la Mélanie », tu le connais quand même ! Il adore provoquer les gens ! Un conseil : ignore-le juste, rentre pas dans son jeu. Il se lassera ^^  
Bien sûr que je ferai le défi ! J'aime pas Kendji mais c'est pas une raison pour pas faire le défi. En fait, j'aime pas Kendji parce que j'ai du mal avec les chansons qui sont juste faites pour danser… Moi j'aime les chansons à message, celles qui te font réfléchir…et puis bon, je suis fan de metal et de rock ! Donc bon, c'est pas le même registre ! Et l'autre chanson c'est « Andalouse », je l'aime plutôt bien n_n  
Tu vois pourquoi je pouvais pas mettre Chaoxin ? Parce qu'Alphys elle est CHIANTE (au début), comme Mei-Mei ! XD_**

 ** _yadonushies : Les ronflements de ma mère sont tellement insupportables que j'ai déjà envisagé de l'étouffer avec un oreiller dans son sommeil… Ouais, j'étais un peu à bout ^^'  
C'est vrai que Kyoya me faisait vraiment penser à un petit chaton tout mignon quand Ryuga lui a caressé les cheveux ! C'est trop kawaii *v*  
J'ai été très en retard qu'une fois pour l'instant au lycée, et on regardait un film donc je m'en battais les couilles XD_**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commence, accompagnée de son insupportable lundi dont on se passerait bien. Quand mon téléphone sonne, je grogne et me retourne dans mon lit. J'ai passé un trop bon week-end, j'veux pas retourner en cours… Hier, mon frère est venu, comme d'habitude. Il était encore plus heureux que les autres fois, il s'était levé hyper tôt pour aller au skate-park avec Kakeru. C'est dingue ce qu'il lui fait faire le petit frère de Kyoya ! Il est…sûrement aussi persuasif que son grand frère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à me convaincre de me lever. Les lundis, c'est toujours aussi dur… Je mets les pieds hors de mon lit, m'étire et baille. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant eu pas envie de me lever. Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour bien me réveiller, j'enfile mon uniforme et me traine avec très peu de motivation vers ma cuisine. J'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'un café, et un fort !

- **Tout le café du monde ne suffira pas à te faire aimer les lundis, mon cher,** ricane Skull. **Il n'y a que Kyoya pour réussir cet exploit !**

- **C'est p-pas faux, mais j-je crois que c'est juste pour se réveiller, pas p-pour aimer les lundis,** dit faiblement Sugar.

- **Tu me défonces mes blagues, crétin d'innocent de mes deux !** Grogne Skull.

Sugar gémit de terreur et Skull continue de râler de manière inintelligible. Eux sont en forme en tout cas, pas comme moi. Pendant que mon café coule dans mon mug, ouais là j'ai besoin d'une grosse dose sinon je vais m'endormir en cours, voire dans le bus, je récupère mes cachets dans le placard. Heureusement que le flacon est orange, il se voit bien. Encore faut-il que je n'oublie pas d'ouvrir le placard ! Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, et je fais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Il y a un post-it bien en évidence sur la porte du placard avec écrit en énorme par mon père « PRENDS TES MÉDOCS ! ». Merci papa, d'avoir mis ce post-it en douce chez moi. Non, je ne lui en veux vraiment pas, au contraire ! Il a fait ça en douce parce que je suis une tête de mule, et au début je pensais pouvoir tout gérer moi-même. J'étais un peu…dans le déni de ma maladie.

Rah, béni soit le café ! Ou au moins la caféine quoi… Mais bon, les seuls trucs dans lesquels il y a de la caféine c'est le café et les sodas, et le soda c'est pas supportable du matin. Ça fait mal au ventre… _(Hum…je bois souvent du soda le matin pour me tenir éveillée, parce que j'aime pas le café. Tout le monde dit que ça fait mal au ventre, mais moi ça me fait rien…XD)_

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, voir si j'ai le temps de prendre un gros petit déj. Heureusement, il se trouve que j'ai le temps. Je préfère bien manger le matin, c'est mieux pour mes pilules. Moins je mange, plus j'ai mal à la tête après… Au début, c'était horrible ces cachets pour moi. Une vraie punition ! Ça venait surtout du fait que je ne savais pas avaler les cachets, j'arrêtais pas de m'étouffer et de les recracher. Et comme ces médicaments sont importants, j'étais obligé d'insister jusqu'à arriver à les avaler. Une fois, je n'y arrivais vraiment pas et j'ai fini par vomir en essayant d'avaler ce foutu cachet du matin, c'est toujours le plus dur. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai l'habitude et j'y arrive sans problèmes !

Après avoir fini de manger, et avoir avalé mon cachet, je retourne dans ma chambre et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié en le faisant hier. Une fois bien sûr que tout y est, je glisse le flacon de mes médicaments dans la petit poche à l'avant de mon sac, comme toujours. Oh putain, on commence par histoire en plus, avec notre espèce de sergent instructeur de prof… Se faire hurler dessus dès le matin, un pur bonheur.

- **Boh t'as l'habitude non ?** Ricane Skull. **Je parle très fort !**

- **Et e-en plus t'en es fier…** soupire Sugar.

- **Exact !** Confirme Skull d'un ton victorieux.

- **Vraiment, t-tu es incorrigible S-Skull,** souffle Sugar, soucieux.

Ouaip, vraiment en forme les deux. Je chope mes clés dans l'entrée et sort de mon appart' en soupirant. Un bruit juste à côté de moi m'indique que Bao vient lui aussi de sortir sur le palier. Tant de synchronisation ! Je tourne la tête et voit mon voisin châtain en train de fermer la porte de son appartement en baillant comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il a peut-être fait une nuit blanche après tout, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu Aguma partir. Bao tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- **Salut Ryuga, ça va ?** Me demande-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- **Ouais, même si j'ai eu besoin de café pour éviter de me rendormir sur la table de cuisine,** ricane-je. **Toi aussi t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de café.**

- **M'en parle pas,** soupire-t-il. **J'ai fait mes devoirs hyper tard hier, parce que j'avais oublié de les faire, et quand je me suis ENFIN couché, Aguma avait pas l'air décidé à me laisser dormir… Je suis fatiguééééééé…**

- **Mais c'est qu'il va finir par te tuer celui-là !** M'exclame-je avec amusement.

- **Me tuer, je sais pas, mais me forcer à m'injecter du café en intraveineuse pour tenir une journée de cours, ça c'est bien parti pour…**

- **Mon pauvre ! Bon, c'est pas que je suis pressé de partir en cours, c'est même tout l'inverse, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix…**

- **Eh bah, on est deux à pas être motivé aujourd'hui !**

- **Totalement. Passe une bonne journée, et essaie de pas t'endormir en plein cours !**

- **Merci ! C'est pas garanti, mais je vais essayer…**

Bao se frotte le visage et baille encore une fois, pendant que je pars en trainant des pieds dans les escaliers. Vivement que j'arrive, simplement pour retrouver mes amis et Kyoya, il y a que ça pour me motiver un minimum… Assis dans le bus, je regarde le paysage défiler, comme je le fais tout le temps. J'ai mis de la musique, du metal précisément, très fort dans mes oreilles, pour éviter de me rendormir. A ce stade-là, je pense qu'il me faudrait des substances pas très légales pour tenir toute la journée…

En descendant du bus, je traine des pieds jusqu'au deuxième étage. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas à éviter une horde de zombies parce que je suis en avance. Enfin arrivé dans le couloir, j'aperçois du monde devant la classe. C'est que notre bande est plutôt grande maintenant, donc on est plus à squatter devant la porte le matin ! J'arrive à voir Chris, Dynamis, Kyoya, Damian et Jack. Ils ont l'air de bien rigoler tous les cinq. Je marche vite dans leur direction, je me sens enfin un peu plus motivé pour affronter cette journée ! En arrivant à leur hauteur, ils lèvent tous la tête vers moi. Kyoya me regarde et se relève en se collant au mur derrière lui pour ne pas se pencher. Il n'a plus son corset, mais il fait attention. Je l'attire doucement contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Ah, là ça va mieux !

- **Guimauve !** Ricane Skull.

- **T-t'es vraiment m-méchant Skull,** se plaint Sugar.

- **Nan, sans déc ? Merci pour cette analyse !** Se moque Skull.

C'est leur journée à ces deux-là ! Je m'assois, Kyoya s'installant contre moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a plus trop de cernes. Le changement de déco dans sa chambre réussit à mieux le faire dormir ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. On discute tous, tranquillement. Ça me fait bizarre de voir Jack sans maquillage, vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi, je le trouve mieux avec…je trouve que ça fait plus « lui » quoi ! Mais bon, il évite sûrement pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Quand la cloche sonne, Jack et Kyoya poussent un profond soupir commun. Eh ouais, faut retourner dans votre classe. Damian s'accroche de toutes ses forces à Jack pour l'empêcher de partir, mais vu sa taille il a bien du mal à le retenir.

- **Dami, on se revoit dans 2H !** Dit Jack en rigolant.

- **C'est trop long 2H…** grogne Damian.

Oui, Jack surnomme Damian « Dami », et je trouve ça plutôt mignon personnellement. La grande perche aux cheveux roses soulève son petit-ami dans ses bras et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Damian soupire mais sourit. Je le comprends, Kyoya et moi on est comme ça dès qu'on doit se séparer. En parlant de ça, il est toujours accroché à moi ! Il lève la tête vers moi et je l'embrasse passionnément avant de le pousser doucement pour qu'il aille jusqu'à sa classe. Il me jette un dernier regard puis part avec mauvaise volonté. Qu'il est mignon…

- **Plus le temps passssssse, plus vous me donnez envie de vomir,** siffle une voix froide en face de nous.

On sursaute tous et on se retourne vers la voix. Reiji… Mais depuis quand il est là lui ?! C'est pas possible ça, on l'entend jamais arriver. Je sais pas comment il fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

- **On t'a déjà qu'on se fout de ce que tu penses de nous,** grogne Chris.

- **Je vous le dis quand même, à titre informatif,** ricane le serpent.

- **Tu ferais mieux de te taire, taré,** lui dit froidement Damian.

- **Tu peux parler traître,** répond tout aussi froidement Reiji. **Toi et ton…mec, vous êtes franchement ridicules. Rien que votre différence de taille est hilarante.**

- **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en cogne,** ricane Damian avec mépris.

- **Tssssssss, je dois dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, finalement,** s'amuse Reiji en se balançant. **Tout ausssssssssi ridicules, l'un comme l'autre. Jack…et sssssssa peinture. D'ailleurs, t'es vraiment ssssssssûr que c'est un mec, vu sssssssson goût pour le maquillage et ssssssses longs cheveux roses ?**

- **T'as dit quoi ?!** S'énerve Damian.

- **Laisse Damian, il ne vaut pas le peine que tu t'énerves contre lui,** dit calmement mais froidement une voix sur le côté.

On se retourne tous pour voir Gingka, qui fixe Reiji avec dégoût. Il a l'air énervé… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, son dégoût était dirigé vers cette raclure de prof de maths remplaçant. Le prof d'histoire arrive juste derrière Gingka, dissuadant Reiji de répondre. Damian grogne et Dynamis lui frotte l'épaule pour le réconforter. Comme d'habitude, les autres élèves nous ont regardés nous engueuler avec ce taré, mais certains sont tellement habitués qu'ils s'en foutent. En rentrant dans la classe, je me demande quand même pourquoi Gingka a l'air aussi remonté contre Reiji…

* * *

C'est enfin l'heure de la pause ! Ça passe de plus en plus lentement les heures de cours ou c'est moi ? Damian et moi sommes les plus pressés de partir. Oui, nos moitiés nous manquent… C'est dans ces moments que je me dis que Dynamis et Chris ont vraiment du bol d'être dans la même classe. En arrivant sous l'arbre, on constate que Madoka, Jack et Kyoya sont déjà installés. Kyoya dessine encore sous l'œil pétillant de Jack, ce qui a l'air de bien amuser Madoka. Je me tourne vers Gingka, m'attendant à ce qu'il se jette à côté de sa copine avec son grand sourire niais…mais il a l'air ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Lui qui est toujours de bonne humeur, ça m'inquiète un peu… Mon petit-ami me tire par le bras pour me faire assoir ce qui me permet de voir ce qu'il dessine. C'est une espèce de moitié de masque vénitien, je dois dire que c'est cool. Ça a l'air de beaucoup intéresser Jack en tout cas.

- **C'est à moi,** me dit joyeusement Jack en suivant mon regard. **C'est mon masque ! J'ai juste montré une photo à Kyoya et ça l'a inspiré.**

- **Il t'en faut vraiment peu, mon cœur,** ricane-je, amusé.

- **Il y en a beaucoup qui aimeraient être comme moi,** me répond Kyoya en continuant de dessiner.

- **A commencer par moi,** soupire Jack en serrant Damian contre lui. **Il y a très peu de choses qui m'inspirent…**

- **Mais tes peintures et tes dessins sont magnifiques, donc ça en vaut la peine,** souffle gentiment Damian.

Jack le regarde avec attendrissement et lui embrasse le front. Vraiment, ils vont bien ensemble. Kyoya pose sa tête contre mon épaule et continue son dessin tandis que je tourne la tête vers Gingka. Malgré la présence de Madoka à ses côtés, il a toujours l'air renfrogné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a… ?

- **Gingka…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Demande Dynamis avec son visage soucieux.

Il m'a devancé, on dirait bien. C'est Dynamis après tout, c'est dans sa nature de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde et de savoir quand ça ne va pas. Le rouquin grogne et détourne les yeux. Vraiment, il n'est pas dans son état normal…

- **C'est à propos…d'un de mes amis,** soupire finalement Gingka.

- **Un ami ? Il a des problèmes ?** S'inquiète Madoka.

- **Oui…enfin, c'est compliqué,** dit le roux. **C'est…lié à Reiji…**

- **Reiji ?** Répète Damian en fronçant les sourcils. **Ton ami le connait ?**

- **Malheureusement, oui,** grogne Gingka. **C'est mon ami d'enfance, il s'appelle Hyoma, et il était dans le même collège que Reiji. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à hier…mais il se trouve que ce taré a une passion pour le stalking depuis longtemps.**

- **Comment ça… ?** Demande Dynamis avec appréhension.

- **Hyoma est quelqu'un de très calme, très gentil, mais Reiji semblait en avoir après lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi,** commence à expliquer Gingka. **Il évitait Reiji autant que possible. Mais une nuit…il s'est réveillé à cause d'une sensation de malaise. Il a remarqué que sa fenêtre était ouverte alors qu'elle était fermée quand il s'était endormi. Devinez qui était là, debout près de la porte à le fixer ?**

On perd tous les couleurs de notre visage et j'entends même la respiration de Dynamis se couper. J'ai l'impression que mon sang a quitté mon corps. Reiji…est vraiment fou ! Il est entré dans la chambre de ce garçon en pleine nuit… C'est quoi son putain de problème ?!

- **E-et ? Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Bafouille Chris.

- **Hyoma l'a vu, il s'est figé, Reiji a ricané et il est parti en courant par la fenêtre,** conclut Gingka. **Ça a marqué Hyoma, mais il ne me l'a jamais dit avant. Il avait peur… Hier, il est venu chez moi et il a craqué, il avait besoin de me raconter…**

Je n'imagine même pas à quel point il a dû avoir peur, cet ami d'enfance de Gingka. Et ça…ça m'angoisse, parce que ça m'amène à penser que je ne suis pas tant parano que ça, que Reiji est vraiment un stalker et que toutes les fois où j'ai cru le voir…il était vraiment là. Dynamis est devenu aussi blanc que mes cheveux, et il tremble légèrement. C'est vrai…que ça doit lui rappeler ce qu'avait dit Reiji à propos de Chris. Et c'est flippant, parce que du coup ça veut dire qu'il en serait vraiment capable. Va vraiment falloir le faire enfermer celui-là !

Quand la fin de la pause sonne, tout le monde soupire. L'ambiance a été un peu plombée, mais je préfère que Gingka nous ait racontés tout ça plutôt que de passer sa journée à ruminer sa colère. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si remonté tout à l'heure. Encore une fois, je suis contraint de quitter mon petit-ami pour deux nouvelles heures, et encore une fois, il m'embrasse aussi longtemps que possible avant de m'autoriser à rejoindre ma classe. En arrivant dans le couloir, on a cours de physique-chimie, j'entends des ricanements sifflés, mais impossible de dire d'où ils viennent. Mmh, ça ressemble bien à une crise de schizophrénie ça…enfin, de parano.

Soudain, je me prends un truc dans les pieds et me vautre assez violemment sur le carrelage du couloir de physique, mon sac partant assez loin en avant avec l'élan. Mais c'est lisse dans ce couloir, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai pris dans les pieds ?

- **Fais attention où tu marches enfin Ryuga,** ricane Reiji accroupi sur le côté. **Tu n'avais pas vu ma jambe ?**

- **T'en es réduit à ça, Reiji ?** Soupire-je en me relevant. **Me faire des croche-pieds comme un gamin de six ans ? Là, tu me déçois.**

Reiji siffle d'une manière contrariée et me balance mon sac qui avait glissé juste à côté de lui. Je crois qu'il voulait y mettre plus de force, mais c'est un gringalet, donc je rattrape mon sac sans problèmes. On rentre en classe juste après ça, Gingka toisant Reiji les poings serrés. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais mon ami à la joie de vivre perpétuel aussi énervé… Je m'assois à ma place, à côté de Chris, avec Dynamis et Gingka derrière nous et Damian devant, tout seul. Une fois le cours commencé, Chris se penche vers moi discrètement.

- **Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?** Me demande-t-il en chuchotant.

- **Je vais avoir des bleus sur les genoux, mais au moins ma mâchoire a pas heurté le carrelage,** réponds-je à voix basse.

- **Reiji est vraiment un connard, un taré, et il mérite pas de vivre…** fulmine le blond.

- **Je sais, et je suis d'accord, mais le meurtre n'est pas légal malheureusement,** soupire-je.

- **Pff, des fois les lois, c'est vraiment emmerdant,** grogne Chris.

- **Dis-donc les deux bavards, on peut savoir ce qui est plus intéressant que mon cours ?!** Hurle la prof à notre attention.

La prof de physique-chimie est une énervée, faut lui prescrire du XANAX je pense, ou au moins des tisanes relaxantes ! Damian, juste devant nous, sursaute tellement il était pris dans ses notes. Chris et moi soupirons tandis que certains ricanent dans la classe.

- **Rien m'dame, excusez-nous,** articule Chris d'une voix monocorde.

La prof lève les yeux au ciel et reprend ses explications. Vivement midi, j'ai du mal à suivre aujourd'hui et Reiji a l'air décidé à nous pourrir la vie, encore plus que d'habitude.

* * *

Au déjeuner, on se retrouve tous à table, au grand complet. Gingka a enfin retrouvé à peu près le sourire, en grande partie grâce à Madoka. J'aime pas spécialement être dans le self parce que c'est trop bruyant mais faut bien que je mange donc bon. A côté de moi, Kyoya est en train de dessiner sur sa serviette avec son critérium, qu'il garde accroché à la poche du haut de son uniforme. Il dessine beaucoup plus depuis quelques jours, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. Chris est lancé dans une grande discussion avec Damian à propos d'une série qu'ils suivent tous les deux, et on peut dire qu'ils sont à fond tous les deux, ce qui amuse Jack. Dynamis de son côté…eh bien il semble ailleurs. Je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis des révélations de Gingka. J'espère que Chris va réussir à lui changer les idées.

Quand vient le moment de retourner en cours un peu plus d'une heure après, c'est encore plus dur pour Gingka et moi parce que Kyoya et Madoka ont une heure de libre et qu'on aimerait bien rester avec eux. C'est dur l'amour des fois… Au bout de longues minutes de baisers et de « je veux pas y aller », j'arrive enfin à lâcher mon petit-ami et à rejoindre les autres qui m'attendent. Putain, les maths, l'horreur absolue ! Depuis les…évènements avec Mr. Doji, on a un nouveau prof…encore. Il est sympa mais assez strict, et c'est bien comme ça parce que ça empêche les relous du fond de la classe de discuter et de se lancer leurs stylos. Bon, ça veut pas dire que je comprends les cours mais on peut pas tout avoir…

Quelques minutes après le début du cours, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de prendre mon cachet ce midi. Je suis doué… Heureusement, j'ai une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac et j'ai encore le temps de le prendre.

- **Des fois, je me demande si tu le fais pas exprès,** soupire Skull, exaspéré.

- **T-tu sais très bien qu'il y p-peut rien,** proteste Sugar.

Je me penche sur mon sac et ouvre la poche avant pour le flacon de mes cachets. On est autorisés à boire en cours donc c'est surtout cacher mon médoc qui est important. Penché sur le côté, je cherche à l'aveuglette mon flacon mais ne le trouve pas. Bordel, il a encore dû glisser au fond ! Pourquoi les choses qu'on cherche glissent toujours au fond de notre trousse, de nos poches ou de notre sac ? Je grogne à voix basse et me décide à regarder la poche, même si je me tords le cou.

Mon sang se glace alors dans mes veines et je retiens un cri de panique. Mes-mes médicaments…ils ne sont plus là. C'est impossible ! Je me souviens très clairement de les avoir mis dans mon sac ce matin ! Non, non ça peut pas être vrai ! Où ils sont, où ils sont putain ?! Je vérifie au moins trois fois toutes les poches de mon sac, mais ils restent introuvables. C'est pas vrai… C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un putain de cauchemar ! Si je ne prends pas mon cachet…mon cerveau va complètement partir en couilles… Je relève la tête pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du prof et lance des regards paniqués dans la classe. Je panique totalement.

Je finis par croiser le regard perçant jaune de Reiji, à l'autre bout de la classe. Mon sang se glace encore plus et des sueurs froides parcourent mon dos. Je le vois mettre sa main dans sa trousse…et il en sort un flacon orange. Non…non c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Je veux mourir. Il m'a volé mes cachets ! Mais comment ? Comment il a réussi ?! A moins que…oh merde. Quand il m'a fait tomber…mon sac s'est retrouvé près de lui. Mais comment il pouvait ne serait-ce que connaître l'existence de mes cachets ? Pff…quelle question stupide. Il me stalke, depuis sûrement très longtemps. Il sait…il sait que je suis schizophrène. Et il va le faire éclater au grand jour. J'ai envie de pleurer…

- **Ouais, le monde entier va se rendre compte que tu es fou ! C'est un grand jour !** S'exclame Skull, sa voix plus forte que d'habitude.

- **C'est horrible ! Qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Panique Sugar.

- **On prend du popcorn et on regarde !** Ricane Skull.

- **S-si tu avais f-fait plus attention Ryuga, ça n-ne serait pas arrivé,** sanglote Sugar.

- **Ouaip, mais tu es trop con, et maintenant tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même,** siffle Skull, moqueur.

Leurs voix deviennent plus fortes, bien plus fortes, et s'entremêlent jusqu'à devenir incompréhensibles. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et regarde fixement ma table. Je vois des flammes sur mon cahier, dévorer les pages. Je sursaute en arrière, les mains toujours sur mes oreilles. Des hallucinations…je sais que ce sont des hallucinations, mais je me sens perdre le contrôle. Gingka se tourne vers moi, sorti de ses équations, et me regarde bizarrement.

- **Ryuga, ça ne va pas ?** S'inquiète-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, et de toute façon c'est comme si ma langue était paralysée. Le prof arrive derrière moi et vient se mettre dans mon champ de vision.

- **Kishatu ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ?** Me demande le prof.

Pourquoi j'ai la sensation qu'il veut me faire du mal ? Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tout le monde me veut du mal dans cette pièce ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! J'ai la sensation de sentir mon cerveau vibrer dans mon crâne ! Arrêtez ça ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA !

* * *

 _PDV Chris_

Je relève la tête, quittant mes équations pour regarder Ryuga devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Une migraine ? Le prof a l'air soucieux et Gingka aussi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Le prof tend la main vers Ryuga pour poser sa main sur son épaule et mon ami saute de sa chaise comme un ressort en reculant vers le fond de la salle.

- **Me touchez pas !** Hurle-t-il. **M'approchez pas, laissez-moi tranquille, tous autant que vous êtes !**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et…oh non… Ses yeux…ils sont exorbités et il y a cette lueur complètement instable et folle dedans. J'espérais ne plus jamais voir cette lueur. Il a oublié de prendre ses médocs et sa schizophrénie est en train de se manifester à son potentiel max. Ça m'étonne quand même, Ryuga a appris à faire très attention à ça depuis…la dernière fois… Tous les élèves se sont retournés évidemment et le prof regarde Ryuga sans comprendre ce qui lui prend. Le pire cauchemar de Ryuga est en train de se produire : son secret ne va plus en être un. Non, définitivement, je suis sûr que Ryuga n'a pas oublié ses médocs, c'est quelque chose d'autre…

- **Mais e-enfin Kishatu, calmez-vous,** lui dit le prof avec surprise. **Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal…**

- **C'est ça ouais, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ?!** Répond hargneusement mon ami aux cheveux blancs, le dos plaqué contre le mur du fond de la classe. **Je sais que vous mentez ! Vous me voulez tous du mal ! Je le sais !**

Oh c'est pas vrai, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça… La dernière fois, c'était aussi comme ça qu'on avait découvert sa schizophrénie mais il était encore à peu près lucide. Là…là il va devenir dangereux pour tout le monde mais surtout pour lui-même. Merde, faut qu'on agisse vite !

- **Gingka, chope ses médicaments,** dis-je au roux. **Ils sont dans la poche avant de son sac.**

- **Je crois…je crois que c'est inutile…** souffle Gingka soudain tout pâle. **Il fouillait son sac juste avant…e-et…je croyais qu'il cherchait sa calculette mais…**

Dites-moi que c'est une blague, pitié… C'est pour ça. Les médicaments de Ryuga ont disparu. Je suis sûr qu'il les avait ce matin, je les ai vus quand il cherchait sa calculette justement en cours de physique ! Ils ont pas pu s'envoler quand même ?! Je tourne la tête pour balayer la classe du regard et finit par voir Reiji jouer avec un flacon orange en ricanant. Espèce de sombre fils de pute… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il a dû les voler quand il a fait tomber Ryuga et que son sac a glissé vers lui. Ce mec me donne des envies de meurtre !

- **Kishatu, on se calme,** dit calmement le prof en mettant ses mains devant lui comme s'il avait peur que Ryuga lui saute dessus. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mais vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie…**

Ryuga a l'air sur le point de péter un câble, je le sens vraiment pas. Il faut qu'on récupère ses cachets et qu'on le force à les avaler ! Gingka se penche sur le sac de Ryuga et en sort une bouteille d'eau. Plus qu'à aller récupérer les cachetons. Je souhaite presque que Reiji ne veuille pas me les rendre, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour lui éclater la gueule sur sa table. Mais là, ça dérape… Le prof essaie de s'approcher de Ryuga et ce dernier le prend très mal. Il m'a déjà raconté qu'un schizophrène a l'impression que le monde entier en a après lui en pleine crise. Ryuga fonce donc sur le prof et lui met un grand coup d'épaule avant de s'enfuir en courant. Et merde, c'était pas prévu ça ! Faut qu'on le rattrape, on peut pas le laisser seul comme ça ! Mais les médocs… Faut qu'on se sépare !

- **Gingka, avec moi !** M'exclame-je en tirant le rouquin par son bras. **Dynamis, récupère les médocs de Ryuga, c'est Reiji qui les a.**

Et je me sauve en courant, suivi de Gingka. Il faut qu'on rattrape Ryuga.

* * *

 _PDV Dynamis_

Chris et Gingka partent à la poursuite de Ryuga, sous le regard médusé du prof et des autres élèves. Reiji… C'est lui qui a pris les médicaments de Ryuga. Je déteste ce…malade mental. Je dois vite récupérer les cachets de mon ami. Je me lève et vais vers Reiji, l'air passablement énervé. Je suis rarement énervé, mais quand je le suis, je ne fais pas semblant. Le prof est tellement choqué de ce qu'il vient de se passer qu'il est resté par terre, et les autres élèves me suivent du regard. Vraiment, cette journée s'annonce difficile…

- **Reiji, rend-les moi,** dis-je fermement en tendant la main une fois arrivé devant ce fou.

- **De quoi parles-tu Dynamisssssssssss ?** Demande-t-il innocemment, même si ça ne marche pas avec lui.

- **Je n'ai pas le temps, tu vas me les rendre tout de suite,** insiste-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Ssssssssssinon quoi ?** Ricane-t-il.

Je m'apprête à répondre mais quelqu'un se lève derrière moi et, avant que je n'aie le temps de me retourner pour voir qui c'est, un bras fouille la trousse de Reiji en extirpe un flacon orange. Les médicaments de Ryuga ! La personne qui vient de se lever, c'est Damian.

- **Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, tout le monde a vu que tu avais volé les médicaments de Ryuga,** dit-il froidement. **Tu vas te faire virer, et tu l'as pas volé.**

Reiji émet un sifflement clairement énervé et agressif mais Damian me tire par le bras et m'entraine dans le couloir. On doit rattraper Chris et Gingka ! J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à retenir Ryuga. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un dans sa panique, ou qu'il se fasse du mal tout seul…

* * *

 _PDV Chris_

En sortant dans la cour, on aperçoit Ryuga qui court vers l'arbre où sont Kyoya et Madoka. Qui sait de quoi il est capable dans cet état ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache différencier ses amis des gens qu'il considère comme ses « ennemis ». Il va passer près de son petit-ami et de la copine du rouquin qui court juste derrière moi. Je crois que j'ai un plan, mais faut que j'accélère ! Je cours aussi vite que je peux et finit par ne plus être trop loin de Ryuga et des autres. Je dois m'activer !

- **KYOYA !** Crie-je de toutes mes forces. **AIDE-MOI, FAUT QUE TU L'ARRÊTES !**

Je vois Kyoya tourner la tête vers nous et écarquiller les yeux. Surprenant comme scène, c'est sûr. Il se relève aussi vite qu'il peut alors que Ryuga s'apprête à lui passer devant en l'ignorant complètement. Kyoya ferme les yeux, comme s'il était dégoûté par ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, puis colle une balayette monumentale dans les jambes de son mec. Ryuga roule un peu plus loin, emporté par son élan, mais ne se relève pas, sonné par la chute. Ça me laisse le temps de le rattraper ! J'arrive enfin à rattraper mon ami et me jette sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est qu'il se débat et qu'il a de la force ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! Gingka et Kyoya arrivent juste après moi et m'aident à maintenir Ryuga au sol. Plus qu'à attendre que Dynamis arrive avec les médocs.

- **Je voulais pas faire ça, mais j'ai pas eu le choix,** grogne Kyoya, contrarié. **Avec mes côtes, je pouvais pas faire autrement… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au fait ?!**

- **En gros, Reiji a volé les médocs de Ryuga ce matin mais Ryuga n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte à temps…et on en est là,** soupire-je.

Les yeux bleus de Kyoya se mettent à lancer des éclairs et il serre les dents. Réaction normale. Madoka nous regarde, la bouteille d'eau dans les mains et très inquiète. J'espère que Dynamis va plus tarder ! Ryuga se débat vraiment avec beaucoup de force, même à trois on galère ! Il tourne la tête pour nous regarder et il a l'air à la fois paniqué et énervé. En fait, c'est le cas et c'est normal…enfin pour un schizophrène qui fait une crise.

- **Comment vous pouvez oser me faire ça ?!** S'écrie-t-il avec sa voix qui vrille d'une manière très étrange et flippante. **Je croyiez que vous étiez mes amis, mais en fait vous êtes comme tous les autres !**

- **C'est parce qu'on est tes amis qu'on fait ça !** Lui répond Gingka. **On t'empêche de te faire du mal ou d'en faire aux autres !**

- **Ryuga…** soupire tristement Kyoya.

- **Ne m'adresse pas la parole,** grogne Ryuga très méchamment. **Je pensais que tu m'aimais… Je te hais ! Tu m'entends ?! JE TE HAIS !**

Bordel…c'est violent ça. Dynamis, je t'en prie chéri, dépêche ! Kyoya doit être horriblement blessé, j'ai de la peine pour lui… Je tourne la tête vers lui, prêt à lui glisser un mot gentil, mais à mon grand étonnement il n'a pas l'air blessé ou même juste choqué par ce que son petit-ami vient de lui balancer.

- **Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de me dire, Ryuga,** répond-il simplement. **Tu m'as dit que je n'devais jamais te croire si tu me disais quelque chose de ce genre. C'est de la contradiction affective.**

Ah, je comprends mieux. Ryuga a été prévoyant, tant mieux. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière nous. Enfin ! Je me retourne comme je peux et vois mon cher et tendre courir vers nous suivi par Damian. Il me lance le flacon avec les cachets, je l'attrape et en extrait un avant de lui rendre le flacon. Et là, ça va être compliqué pour lui faire avaler ce putain de cachet ! Faut qu'on le retourne sur le dos, qu'on lui tienne les mains et qu'on le force à ouvrir la bouche. Quelle galère…

- **Kyoya, Gingka, tenez-lui les mains s'il vous plait,** dis-je. **Damian, va falloir que tu me files un coup de main.**

Difficilement, on arrive à faire tourner Ryuga sur le dos. C'est qu'il est vraiment résistant celui-là ! On a pas intérêt à le lâcher. Kyoya et Gingka lui coincent les mains pendant que Damian se met à genoux derrière sa tête. Ryuga nous regarde avec des yeux tellement exorbités que je me demande si ses globes oculaires ne vont pas finir par s'échapper de leurs orbites… Le truc chiant, c'est surtout qu'il serre les dents pour m'empêcher de lui foutre son cachet dans la gorge.

- **Damian, faut que tu lui pinces le nez pour l'obliger à respirer par la bouche,** ajoute-je en restant aussi calme que possible.

Damian hoche la tête et s'exécute aussitôt. Il pince le nez de Ryuga et ce dernier essaie de bouger pour le faire lâcher mais Damian a l'air déterminé à continuer ce qu'il fait. Ryuga devient rouge comme sa mèche mais garde les dents serrées à fond. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par craquer et ouvre grand la bouche pour prendre une profonde inspiration. C'est le moment ! Je jette vite le cachet dans la bouche de Ryuga et y verse tout aussi vite de l'eau avant de lui refermer de force la bouche pour l'empêcher de recracher. Ryuga essaie encore de se débattre mais finit par avaler pour éviter de s'étouffer. Il rouvre la bouche pour crier de rage, et je constate avec soulagement qu'il a avalé le cachet. Merci mon Dieu, plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes que ça fasse effet… Au bout de cinq minutes, Ryuga arrête enfin de s'agiter dans tous les sens et se calme…en fait il s'est évanoui. Putain, quelle journée de merde…

Kyoya se penche sur son petit-ami et laisse tomber sa tête sur son torse. Je dois avouer que je suis…triste pour eux. Est-ce que ce serait trop demander de les laisser s'aimer tranquille ? Pourquoi ils subissent autant ? Vraiment, la vie est une pute des fois… Kyoya redresse Ryuga en essayant de ne pas se faire mal et regarde l'arbre un peu plus loin derrière nous. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire : il veut le tirer jusqu'à l'arbre pour le laisser sur ses genoux et faire simplement comme s'il dormait. Je l'y aide et reste près de lui avec Madoka. Gingka, Dynamis et Damian repartent en classe, et je sens qu'ils vont avoir des trucs à expliquer… Attendons maintenant que Ryuga se réveille. Kyoya lui caresse les cheveux tendrement et soupire en s'empêchant de verser les larmes qu'il a pourtant aux coins des yeux. Je vois tellement…que leur amour est si fort. Vraiment, je pense que rien ne pourra jamais les séparer.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'on approche de la fin. Dans quelque chose comme deux ou trois chapitres…TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah enfin ! Elle est longue cette fic !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est ma plus longue pour l'instant, mais UnderBey sera plus longue n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *en train de manger des chocolats* Cool, UnderBey c'est sympa.  
_**

 ** _Moi : Hé, mais laisse-moi des chocolats quand même é_è_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oups, pardon…_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est moi ou tu manges tout le temps en ce moment ? Enfin, tu grignotes._**

 ** _Kyoya : J'sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai la dalle tout le temps…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah t'es enceinte ou quoi ? XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ha ha, très drôle. Si ça se voit pas, je suis mort de rire -_-_**

 ** _Moi : Rooh, t'as pas d'humour…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Vous comptez vous chamaillez longtemps ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oh là là, mais vous êtes tendus les deux ! Pas drôle…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Bon, laissez des reviews et à mercredi._**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut. Dis, t'as pas des fraises ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et moi : …_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je commence à sérieusement me poser des questions là…_**

 ** _Kyoya : -_-'_**


	18. Secret révélé

**_Moi : Salut ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi je sens une espèce de contradiction dans le ton de ta voix ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je suis contente de vous retrouver chers lecteurs…mais c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah je comprends mieux._**

 ** _Moi : C'est ma plus longue fic, ça me fait quelque chose dans mon cœur de me dire que je l'ai bientôt fini._**

 ** _Ryuga : Comme à chaque fois que tu termines une fic._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, pas faux ! Mais…il est où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'en ai aucune idée…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *avec un verre d'eau dans les mains* J'suis là, j'étais dans la salle de bain et après je suis descendu dans la cuisine._**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais Kyo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout blanc !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai envie de vomir depuis ce matin, je crois que je mange un peu trop de fraises et que je suis parti pour une indigestion si je ralentis pas un peu…_**

 ** _Moi : T'es en train de me dire…que tu as des nausées ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu peux appeler ça comme ça si tu veux…_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo…tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus ! O_o_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais t'as pas bientôt fini oui avec tes sous-entendus chelous ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, calme-toi…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon euh, disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'ai envie de vomir mais j'ai aussi envie de manger des fraises…je fais quoi du coup ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu vas chez le médecin, parce que moi aussi tu m'inquiètes._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre Ryu ?!_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Moi j'aime bien Muffet, surtout son thème musical que j'ai complètement oublié de mettre parce que je suis distraite ! C'est « Spider Dance », et il est cool n_n  
Je ne regarde/lis pas non plus My Hero Academia, j'ai pas le temps… Mais je regarde des conneries dessus et je me tiens au courant, pour pas être trop larguée quand on m'en parle ! Accessoirement j'ai sombré dans les ships aussi, je fangirl depuis presque une semaine XD  
P.S : (Law : Tu fais quoi, Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : Oh, j'attends de voir Kiddou débarquer ! J'ai sorti mes meilleurs alcools pour l'occasion ! ^^ Law : Cool. Ah au fait, j'ai croisé l'algue et le cuistot ! Moi : Ils vont bien ? Law : Ils se lâchent plus. Moi : R I.P Marius XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : T'inquiète Bao, moi aussi je carbure à la caféine en ce moment, je dors pas beaucoup ! Mais moi c'est la caféine de mes sodas XD  
J'avais totalement zappé le combat contre Mettaton à ce moment-là, je me rappelais plus du tout XD  
P.S : Comment tu fais pour pas connaître My Hero Academia ? Tout le monde en parle tout le temps, même par accident tu devrais en avoir entendu parler ! Mais bref, c'est un manga/anime où la majorité de la population développe des superpouvoirs appelés « alter » et où superhéros est devenu un métier ! Du coup, on suit les aventures des étudiants de l'académie des superhéros ! C'est vachement cool n_n_**

 ** _yadonushies : (En rap français, j'aime pas grand monde, mais en rap américain ça va ! J'adore Macklemore et Eminem ! Mais oui, longue vie au rock et au metal \^o^/)  
J'ai déjà vu une vidéo d'une grosse araignée, genre mygale, en train de muer...c'était dégueulasse, j'ai pas réussi à regarder plus de trois secondes TT_TT  
Oui, Kyoya va recroiser Ryuga, mais pas avant un moment si je me souviens bien. T'inquiète, le fameux baiser sera magique n_n_**

* * *

Mes yeux se rouvrent avec beaucoup de peine, comme si mes paupières étaient bien trop lourdes ou que mes yeux étaient restés fermés trop longtemps. Je vois le ciel nuageux au-dessus de moi et les branches de l'arbre que je connais si bien se balancer doucement dans la brise. Ma tête cogne tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été heurté de plein fouet par un camion de plusieurs tonnes. Je me sens fatigué… Une main vient alors caresser ma joue et un visage passe devant mes yeux. Kyoya… Il a les yeux rouges et il est tout blanc, comme s'il était malade. Je ne me souviens presque pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir envie de m'enfuir en courant.

- **Comment tu te sens ?** Me demande-t-il simplement et avec une sincère inquiétude dans sa voix.

- **J'ai…mal à la tête,** réponds-je faiblement. **Et je suis fatigué…**

Ma voix ne porte pas et elle est rugueuse, comme si j'avais crié à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je n'en ai pourtant pas le souvenir…

- **Tu…tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Hésite Kyoya.

- **Pas…pas très bien,** soupire-je. **Je…j'ai des bribes. Je me souviens…que j'ai cherché mes pilules sans les trouver… J'ai vu…j'ai vu que c'était Reiji qui les avait. J'ai commencé à paniquer…et après c'est flou. J'ai couru…Sugar et Skull parlaient trop fort et…je comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient…et je…**

- **Stop, stop, doucement chéri,** me dit doucement mon petit-ami. **Tu viens de te réveiller, ce n'est pas la peine de t'agiter.**

- **Tout le monde…sait, pas vrai ?** Demande-je avec ma voix faible cassée par l'angoisse. **J'étais en plein cours…**

Je cherche les yeux de Kyoya et lis dans son regard qu'il ne peut pas m'apporter de réponse. Évidemment, il a dû rester près de moi, et il n'est pas dans ma classe en plus. J'essaie de me redresser mais tout mon corps est engourdi et j'ai mal à la poitrine et aux jambes. J'ai tout de même le temps d'apercevoir Chris, sur son téléphone.

- **N'essaie pas de te relever Ryuga,** me dit le blond en s'approchant.

Je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu me réveiller. Kyoya me garde contre lui et je sens son cœur battre vite…mais faiblement. Il y a peu de temps, c'est moi qui étais dans cet état pour lui, mais maintenant les rôles sont inversés. J'ai besoin de lui…

- **Kyoya…** lui dis-je faiblement, ma voix toujours douloureuse.

- **Oui ?** Répond-il en écartant des mèches qui me tombent dans les yeux.

Je lui souris et il laisse échapper un petit soupir à la fois mélancolique et soulagé. Je pense qu'il n'a pas pleuré, mais là il craque. Les larmes qu'il retient depuis sans doute un moment perlent de ses yeux en silence, doucement. Il les essuie d'un revers de la manche et se penche pour m'embrasser. En sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me sens revivre. Toute la fatigue que je ressentais depuis mon réveil s'évanouit soudain. En revanche, la douleur dans mon crâne persiste, ainsi que celle dans mes jambes et ma poitrine.

- **Chris…toi, tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ?** Demande-je une fois mon baiser rompu.

- **Ouais…je sais ouais,** soupire-t-il.

- **Alors… ?** Soupire-je à mon tour.

- **Tu as…paniqué. Crise de paranoïa,** explique le blond. **Tu t'es enfui en courant au bout de quelques minutes, en bousculant le prof. Je t'ai poursuivi avec Gingka, et on a fini par te rattraper et à te faire avaler ton cachet.**

- **Vous avez récupéré mes médocs ?**

- **Dynamis et Damian les ont récupérés, oui. On a eu du mal à te rattraper, tu cours vite. Kyoya…hum…a dû te faire tomber pour qu'on puisse te choper.**

- **Ah…c'est pour ça que j'ai mal aux jambes et au torse…**

- **Je suis désolé,** s'excuse Kyoya après un grognement agacé. **J'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'aurais préféré simplement me mettre sur ta trajectoire et te retenir avec tout mon poids…mais j'ai toujours les côtes fragiles.**

- **T'as pas à t'excuser mon cœur, t'as fait ce qu'il fallait,** lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **Si tu le dis,** souffle mon petit-ami.

- **Je…je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?** Demande-je en me redressant, ayant enfin récupéré des forces.

- **Je crois que ça fait un peu moins d'une demi-heure,** me répond le blond. **Dynamis, Gingka et Damian sont retournés en cours, mais moi je suis resté.**

La réalité me revient soudain. J'ai fait une crise de schizophrénie en cours et tout le monde l'a vu. Le prof, les élèves… Le secret que je me suis efforcé de garder depuis tant d'années…vient de s'effondrer de la pire des manières. Est-ce que je vais être renvoyé pour avoir caché ma maladie ? Tout le monde…va me juger. Les profs comme les élèves. Tout mon monde vient de voler en éclats… Mes yeux deviennent piquants, je commence à voir flou et mes joues sont soudainement humides. Je suis en train de pleurer, et pas comme quand Kyoya était à l'hôpital. Non, à ce moment-là, j'étais juste angoissé. Là, c'est largement au-dessus. Je ne suis pas silencieux, je sanglote…comme un enfant. Kyoya me serre contre lui et Chris me regarde tristement. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais Madoka est là elle aussi. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant qu'elle s'est agenouillé près de moi pour me prendre la main, des larmes plein les yeux elle aussi.

- **T'as rien fait de mal Ryuga, rien,** me dit fermement Chris. **S'il y en a qui devrait s'inquiéter de ce qu'il va lui arriver, c'est cette espèce de bâtard de Reiji ! Il va être viré, c'est sûr.**

Un peu calmé, j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnerie retentit dans la cour. Les élèves sortent des bâtiments en courant pour profiter de la pause, et certains pour aller fumer devant le portail. Je respire profondément pour arrêter de pleurer, et à mon grand étonnement ça fonctionne. Kyoya essuie mes larmes avec ses mains toujours aussi froides mais aussi douces que d'habitude. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, et laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Ses yeux ne sont plus très rouges et il a repris des couleurs, mais surtout son sourire malicieux est de retour. Ce simple sourire me redonne…assez de courage pour affronter ce qu'il va se passer après. Les conséquences… Je peux y faire face. Chris a raison : je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai caché ma maladie mentale, mais ce n'est pas contre le règlement du lycée. En revanche…Reiji a volé mes cachets dans le but de me provoquer une crise, et ça c'est grave.

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par l'arrivée de Dynamis, Damian et Gingka, et juste après celle de Jack. Les nouvelles vont apparemment très vite puisqu'il est au courant de ma crise. Dynamis…a l'air différent de d'habitude. Comme toujours, il affiche son expression inquiète, mais je vois dans ses yeux une espèce…de colère silencieuse et froide. Si c'est à cause de Reiji, c'est très fort. Dynamis est très difficile à énerver. De son côté, Damian a l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur, tout comme Gingka. Et moi, j'ai besoin de savoir des choses que je n'ai pourtant pas spécialement envie d'entendre. Il le faut bien…

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?** Demande-je dans un soupir.

- **Bah…on a été obligés de tout dire au prof,** grogne Gingka. **Il avait l'air un peu choqué, mais ça allait encore, et il a traîné Reiji chez le proviseur. Je crois que tu vas être convoqué, et nous aussi. Je pense que cette fois, on va en être débarrassé de cet enfoiré.**

- **J'espère que ça va aller avec le proviseur pour ta schizophrénie,** souffle Madoka.

- **C'est pas contre le règlement de cacher une maladie, surtout quand on est sous traitement,** réplique Chris.

- **Je verrai bien,** dis-je en serrant Kyoya contre moi pour me sentir mieux.

Pendant la pause, on discute pour se changer les idées. Je suis très partagé. D'un côté, je ressens comme…comme une espèce de soulagement de savoir que je n'aurais plus à cacher ma schizophrénie, mais de l'autre…je flippe. J'ai peur qu'on me voit comme un monstre… Que ce soit des élèves qui se foutent de moi, je m'en branle, je peux me défendre contre eux et j'ai mes amis ! Mais des profs…qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Je serais obligé d'encaisser si ça arrivait…

Quand la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, on rassemble nos affaires. Dynamis a ramené mon sac, avec mes affaires bien rangées dedans. Alors que je m'apprête à embrasser Kyoya avant qu'on retourne en cours, un pion vient vers nous. Je sens que c'est pour moi…

- **Kishatu, dans le bureau du proviseur s'il te plait !** Me dit-il. **Tout…tout va bien ou tu veux passer à l'infirmerie pour faire un petit check-up avant ?**

- **Non, non merci c'est bon,** réponds-je avec un mince sourire.

- **Tant mieux !** S'exclame-t-il avec un réel soulagement. **Allez, viens.**

Je suis le surveillant avec étonnement. Il…il est vraiment content que j'aille bien ? Quand il l'a dit, j'ai senti quelque chose se réchauffer dans mon cœur. Il ne me juge pas… Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas être comme lui, mais ça me fait du bien de me sentir soutenu. Sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, je croise des élèves. Les nouvelles vont VRAIMENT très vite, tout le monde a l'air au courant puisque tout le monde me regarde. Je m'attends à voir du mépris, du dégoût ou de la peur…mais je ne vois que de l'inquiétude et de la compassion dans le regard des gens. Woh…j-je ne m'y attendais pas…

En entrant dans le bureau, le proviseur se lève et j'aperçois Reiji assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais tout dans son attitude montre qu'il est agacé. Le proviseur me fait signe de m'assoir et je me laisse tomber sur la chaise face à lui avec un peu d'appréhension.

- **Alors, Kishatu,** commence-t-il. **Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

- **Bien…enfin mieux, même si j'ai un peu mal à la tête,** réponds-je.

- **Bien. J'aimerais savoir de quelle maladie mentale vous souffrez,** me dit-il calmement. **J'ai demandé à Mizuchi…mais disons que ça n'a pas été très concluant.**

Il darde un regard sévère et plein de jugement sur Reiji qui siffle en reculant sur son siège.

- **Je suis…schizophrène, monsieur. Mon psychiatre dit que je peux vivre normalement tant que je suis mon traitement. Un cachet matin, midi et soir,** explique-je.

- **Je vois. Cela veut dire que vous preniez vos cachets le midi au self ?**

- **Oui monsieur. Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on est censés alerter les surveillants si on doit prendre un traitement mais comme je cachais ma maladie…**

- **Je comprends Kishatu. Vous aviez peur du regard des autres, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui monsieur…**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer pour ça. Je vais avertir vos professeurs, afin qu'ils soient plus cléments avec vous. Il me faudra simplement quelques papiers, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre psychiatre, il saura quoi faire.**

- **Bien monsieur.**

C'est…si simple que ça ? Je n'en reviens pas… Je me sens tellement plus léger ! Tout va être plus simple. Les profs vont enfin arrêter de m'engueuler parce que j'oublie de faire mes devoirs assez souvent, je vais…je vais pouvoir arrêter de me cacher ! Je me sens tellement soulagé…

- **Quant à vous, Mizuchi, vous êtes renvoyé, de manière définitive,** dit froidement le proviseur. **Voler les médicaments de Kishatu pour lui provoquer une crise… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre tête ?! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous auriez pu provoquer ?!**

- **Ce n'est pas de ma faute sssssss'il est fou,** siffle Reiji.

- **Je commence à croire que vous êtes plus fou que lui, si vous me permettez,** réplique-t-il avec un dégoût palpable.

Reiji siffle encore, visiblement très contrarié. Bah en même temps, il vient de se faire virer et il l'a bien mérité. Le proviseur sort une espèce de dossier que je suppose être le dossier de Reiji et applique un gros tampon « RENVOYÉ » dessus. Il remplit ensuite quelques cases au stylo, le referme et le range avant de se lever et de me faire signe de me lever aussi.

- **Très bien, passez une bonne fin de journée Kishatu,** dit-il en souriant et en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

- **Merci monsieur,** réponds-je en prenant la main tendue face à moi.

- **Oh, et si jamais quelqu'un vous…harcèle avec votre maladie, que ce soit un élève, un professeur ou un surveillant, venez me voir ! Je ne tolérerai pas de telles choses dans mon établissement.**

- **Compris monsieur, merci.**

Le proviseur me fait un mouvement de tête et je sors de son bureau en jetant un dernier regard haineux à Reiji. Ça va faire du bien de plus voir sa gueule flippante au lycée ! Je cours pour rejoindre ma salle de classe pour ma dernière heure et m'assois rapidement. Tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage et je vois plein de bouts de papier sur ma table, juste à côté de Dynamis. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- **C'est de la part d'élèves de la classe,** me chuchote Dynamis. **Lis, ça va te faire plaisir je pense.**

Tout en sortant mes affaires, je déplie les bouts de papier. Ce…ce ne sont que des mots ou des petits dessins d'encouragements. De simples phrases, ou même juste un mot, signés ou non. Dans l'ensemble, on me dit que je suis courageux de venir au lycée alors que je suis « malade », qu'il m'a fallu de la volonté pour cacher ça, et que je n'ai pas à en avoir honte. Tout…tout le monde me soutient dans la classe ? Putain, mais c'est qu'ils vont finir par me faire chialer… Je range les papiers dans mon sac et suis le cours comme je peux. En y repensant, c'est presque drôle comme situation. Reiji voulait m'humilier, me transformer en danger public et briser mon secret pour que tout le monde me haïsse, mais il s'est complètement planté ! Il m'a juste rendu service, d'une certaine manière.

Quand le cours se termine, les gens de la classe viennent me voir avant de partir. Ils compatissent tous… J'ai l'impression de rêver. Toutes mes peurs se sont envolées. Pour la première fois, je ne vis plus ma maladie mentale comme une malédiction. En sortant, je tombe sur Kyoya, adossé contre le mur avec Madoka et Jack. Mon petit-ami me saute au cou et m'embrasse passionnément, comme si souvent. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui rend son baiser, au comble du bonheur. J'ai enfin la paix ! Je vais pouvoir vivre tranquillement ma vie au lycée. Quand Kyoya se recule, à bout de souffle, il sourit malicieusement.

- **Alors, le serpent a dégagé ?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Il est viré, définitivement !** Ricane-je.

- **Dieu merci !** S'exclame Kyoya. **Il y a une justice dans ce monde.**

- **J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Kyoya,** lui glisse-je à l'oreille.

- **Mmh, quoi chéri ?**

- **Pas ici. Il y a encore trop d'élèves qui pourraient nous entendre.**

Kyoya hoche la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il a compris et me prend par la main. Ce que je compte lui proposer n'est pas très très légal, mais il faut que je le fasse. Qu'on le fasse. C'est le seul moyen pour que Reiji nous foute définitivement la paix à tous, ce putain de stalker. Arrivés devant le portail, on s'assoit sur un banc. Maintenant je peux lui dire.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors ?** Me demande mon petit-ami.

- **Je veux être sûr que Reiji ne nous fera plus jamais du mal, à aucun d'entre nous,** explique-je. **Et pour ça…va falloir quelques accrocs à la loi.**

- **Mmh, tu m'intéresses ! Je meurs d'envie de lui faire payer,** ricane-t-il.

- **Quand j'étais dans le bureau du proviseur, il a sorti le dossier de Reiji,** commence-je. **J'ai vu l'adresse du taré, je l'ai noté pour pas oublier. Ça te dirait d'aller lui rendre une petite visite ?**

- **Je vais pouvoir me défouler. On y va quand ?**

- **Maintenant. Je viens de voir Reiji partir.**

Reiji vient effectivement de sortir. Kyoya tourne la tête et sourit de manière carnassière. On va lui apprendre le respect à celui-là. Kyoya connait le coin où Reiji habite, il faut prendre le bus pas très longtemps. On attend un moment, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve dans le même bus que ce taré quand même, on se ferait grillés. Quelques minutes plus tard, on descend du bus et Kyoya me guide puisque lui connait le coin. On finit par arriver devant une maison…à l'aspect étrange. Elle n'est pas délabrée…mais elle a l'air abandonné. Tout est sombre, les rideaux sont tirés, on dirait vraiment que personne ne vit ici. C'est flippant… Maintenant, plus qu'à toquer. Et dès qu'il ouvrira la porte, même juste quand il l'aura déverrouillée avec ses clés, je mets un grand coup de pied dedans. Je sens qu'on va rigoler. Kyoya s'avance et toque à la porte en bois sombre assez fort. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que j'entende un bruit de clé qui tourne dans la serrure. Je n'hésite pas et flanque un grand coup de pompe dans la porte. Elle s'ouvre avec fracas, jetant Reiji en arrière qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Kyoya se précipite à l'intérieur et attrape Reiji par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur tandis que j'entre tranquillement et referme la porte. Reiji s'est déjà changé et il porte une espèce de chemise avec des écailles et un slim en cuir qui le fait paraitre encore plus maigrichon. Kyoya a l'air ravi de faire du mal au serpent, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Reiji semble pour la première fois de sa vie très effrayé ! Mmh, plaisir sadique que j'éprouve actuellement.

- **Vous…** siffle-t-il entre ses dents. **Ssssssssssssortez de chez moi !**

- **T'es gonflé toi, stalker,** ricane Kyoya. **Gingka nous a racontés, pour son ami Hyoma. C'est ton kiffe de rentrer chez des gens la nuit ?**

- **…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Demande-t-il après un moment.

- **Drôle de question. On veut te faire payer ce que tu nous as fait à tous,** grogne mon petit-ami. **Quand tu as rendu Dynamis limite malade en menaçant de tuer Chris dans son sommeil, quand tu m'as distrait pour permettre à Damian de m'éclater le crâne quand il était encore contre nous, quand tu as presque traumatisé le meilleur ami d'enfance de Gingka, et clou du spectacle…quand tu as provoqué la crise de Ryuga pour le rendre dangereux et briser son secret. Pour tout ça, on va te faire payer.**

- **Et vous allez me faire quoi ? Me tabassssssssser ?** Ricane-t-il en sifflant toujours.

Kyoya esquisse un grand sourire assez effrayant et Reiji semble soudain déchanter. C'est exactement ce qu'on a prévu de faire, serpent de mes deux.

- **Tu sais Reiji, après avoir vécu pendant des années avec un père violent, je sais exactement où et comment taper pour briser des os,** dit Kyoya avec un regard froid comme le zéro absolu.

- **Et ssssssssssi je vais voir les flics ? C'est pas très légal ce que vous comptez me faire,** souffle Reiji, pas aussi serein qu'il aimerait être.

- **Je ne suis pas assez con pour laisser des empreintes digitales partout tu sais,** rétorque mon petit-ami. **Pas de preuves, pas de délit.**

Reiji a définitivement perdu son amusement malsain. Kyoya lâche sa chemise, et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il tenait le col de Reiji à travers la manche de son uniforme. Il ne laissera aucune trace de notre passage. Avant que Reiji ait le temps de réagir, Kyoya lui met un immense coup de pied retourné dans le visage en prenant soin de ne pas taper avec sa semelle, parce que c'est traçable. Reiji part à l'autre bout de la pièce et heurte le mur en crachant quelques gouttes de sang. C'est tellement un gringalet, lui faire mal est simple. Sonné, le taré reste par terre en toussant. Kyoya s'approche alors en regardant ses jambes et se tourne vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il lève le pied et frappe de toutes ses forces le mollet de la jambe gauche de Reiji. Le craquement de l'os est sec et net, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Il vient de lui briser la jambe. Le hurlement de Reiji résonne dans la maison à peine meublée, clair et net comme le bruit de son os brisé. Kyoya se sert ensuite d'un vieux bout de miroir brisé qui trainait pour déchirer le pantalon du serpent, là où il a tapé. Il ne veut pas qu'on puisse reconnaître la trace de sa semelle. Reiji fait crisser ses ongles sur le parquet, se retenant de pleurer de douleur. Mine de rien, ça fait mal un os brisé. Kyoya se penche ensuite au-dessus de Reiji et le regarde avec une haine froide et calme. Je devrais trouver ça carrément flippant…mais je le trouve surtout terriblement canon là. J'ai des problèmes…

- **Si jamais tu refais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime, je te brise tous les autres membres de ton pathétique corps maigrelet,** dit mon petit-ami avec un sérieux qui impose le respect.

Reiji ne répond pas, que pourrait-il répondre de toute façon ? Il griffe le sol, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur atroce qui doit envahir son corps. Kyoya lâche le bout de miroir qu'il tenait à travers sa manche et vient vers moi avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ouais, ce qu'on fait c'est mal même s'il l'a mérité, mais ça défoule tellement. Et sérieusement, ce type ne mérite même pas de vivre. Mon petit-ami me montre Reiji d'un mouvement de tête et ricane.

- **Vas-y, je t'en prie,** souffle-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ouais, à mon tour de me lâcher. Je fais toujours tous les efforts du monde pour me contenir, mais là…j'ai besoin de me défouler. A tout contenir en soi, on finit par exploser, et ça fait mal. Je m'approche du gringalet qui essaie de tâter sa jambe pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et prends une profonde inspiration. Lui faire du mal…j'attends ça depuis une éternité ! C'est mal, mais ça fait du bien. Il est tellement pathétique sur le sol, ça m'amuse comme ça me dégoûte. Reiji regarde mes chaussures, pile devant son visage, et ferme les yeux. Ouais, ne regarde pas ce qu'il va t'arriver. Je shoot le visage de Reiji, plus précisément son nez. Mes bottes sont coqués sur l'avant, autant dire que ça fait très mal et que je viens de lui casser le nez. Reiji s'étouffe dans son propre sang et crache des litres d'hémoglobine. Mmh, tellement satisfaisant. Bon en vrai il crache pas des litres, mais on dirait. Je me retourne et fais signe à Kyoya qu'on en a terminé ici. Maintenant, on rentre, et je vais boire la meilleure limonade de toute ma vie.

En sortant de la maison de Reiji, Kyoya et moi prenons une grande inspiration. A l'intérieur, ça sent maintenant la pourriture et l'odeur métallique du sang. L'air frais, ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être un psychopathe quand je dis ça…

- **Alors mon cœur, tu as le temps de passer boire un verre à l'appart' ?** Demande-je à mon petit-ami en le prenant par la taille.

- **J'ai toujours le temps pour toi,** me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, on est chez moi. Enfin, devant l'immeuble pour l'instant. Maintenant que je sais que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher et que je n'ai plus à avoir peur de Reiji, je me sens flotter sur un petit nuage. En arrivant sur le palier, comme souvent, je vois Bao discuter avec quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il est plutôt grand, avec des très longs cheveux bruns et des espèces de mèches blondes près des oreilles, sur lesquelles il a des piercings d'ailleurs. Bao me remarque et me fait coucou, ce qui fait se retourner ce mec inconnu qui est sûrement son ami.

- **Ryuga, Kyoya ! Comment ça va ?** Demande mon voisin châtain.

- **Salut Bao,** réponds-je. **Ça va, merci. Tu…nous présentes ton ami ?**

- **Oh, oui pardon, j'suis vraiment distrait,** s'excuse Bao en se grattant la nuque. **Je vous présente Dashan ! On se connait depuis un bail. Dashan, je te présente mon voisin, Ryuga, et son petit-ami, Kyoya.**

- **Ravi de vous rencontrer,** nous dit Dashan en inclinant poliment la tête.

- **Bao m'a déjà parlé de toi, Dashan,** ricane-je sans aucune méchanceté. **C'est chez toi qu'il squattait quand Aguma n'était plus là, non ?**

- **Exact, c'est chez moi qu'il venait chouiner,** soupire Dashan.

- **Hé !** S'indigne Bao.

- **Hum…Bao…je pourrais te parler ?** Demande-je, légèrement hésitant. **Seul à seul.**

- **Bien sûr ! Dashan, fais comme chez toi !** S'exclame joyeusement mon voisin tandis que son ami rentre dans son appartement.

- **Va m'attendre mon cœur, tu sais où trouver à boire et à manger,** dis-je à Kyoya en lui embrassant le front.

Kyoya me sourit et rentre tranquillement dans mon appart' en s'étirant. Il ne reste plus que Bao et moi sur le palier. Si je veux lui parler, c'est parce que je veux lui dire…pour moi. Il a le droit de savoir, on se connait depuis un moment et je n'ai plus l'envie de cacher ma schizophrénie.

- **En fait…je dois te dire quelque chose Bao,** commence-je. **C'est…à propos de moi.**

- **Toi ? Rassure-moi, tout va bien ?** S'inquiète le châtain.

- **Oh oui, oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas,** le rassure-je. **C'est juste…on se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi, et je te considère comme mon ami…alors je me dois d'être honnête avec toi.**

- **Honnête ?** S'étonne Bao.

- **Je…j'ai un secret qui n'a plus vraiment besoin d'en être un. Tu vois Bao…tu m'as souvent trouvé distrait, tête en l'air et fatigué… C'est parce qu'en fait…je suis schizophrène.**

- **Tu es…schizophrène ? Woh…je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Mais ça me touche que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me dire ça.**

- **Je te l'ai dit : tu es mon ami.**

- **Tu devrais pas t'éterniser, j'en connais un qui va s'impatienter !**

Bao me fait un clin d'œil et désigne ma porte d'un mouvement de tête. Il a pas tort, Kyoya n'est pas spécialement patient ! Je lui dis au revoir et rentre enfin dans mon appart', trouvant mon petit-ami vautré dans le canapé avec une limonade près de lui sur la table basse. Je souris et le rejoins tranquillement.

- **Tu voulais lui dire quoi à ton voisin ?** Me demande Kyoya en se blottissant contre moi.

- **Je lui ai dit pour ma schizophrénie,** réponds-je.

- **Tu lui fais confiance, à ce que je vois,** ricane mon petit-ami.

- **C'est mon voisin depuis longtemps, et mon ami ! Alors oui, je lui fais confiance,** réplique-je.

- **Je suis heureux…que ta schizophrénie ne soit plus un problème pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre ta vie tranquille.**

- **Rectification : ON va pouvoir vivre tranquilles.**

Kyoya lève la tête vers moi et ricane en blottissant sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'enlace et laisse ma main gauche se perdre dans ses cheveux verts. Kyoya a raison sur toute la ligne. Maintenant que ma schizophrénie n'est plus un secret au lycée, elle n'a plus à être un secret nulle part. Je vais pouvoir vivre libre. Enfin, aussi libre que je peux, je suis toujours schizophrène. J'ai un petit-ami formidable, des amis sur qui je peux compter, des parents qui m'aiment et un petit frère qui est un véritable rayon de soleil. Ma schizophrénie n'est plus qu'un détail maintenant. Rien qu'un insignifiant détail. Pour moi…la vie commence à cet instant précis. Ouais, une vie auprès de mon petit-ami et de tous ceux que j'aime, et je ne l'ai pas volé.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ça va aller Wonder, ça va aller._**

 ** _Moi : Snif…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *mange des fraises au sucre* Tu t'en remettras._**

 ** _Moi : Tiens, t'as plus de nausées toi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non, c'est passé tout seul. Je t'avais dit que c'était rien !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui oui, bien sûr…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait…je vais poster demain ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Demain ? Mais on est lundi demain, tu postes pas le lundi normalement…_**

 ** _Moi : Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, bah laissez des reviews et à demain du coup._**

 ** _Moi : Boiiii ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *toujours avec ses fraises* Si t'en veux Neko, tu peux te brosser ! J'en ai trop envie, et toutes celles que j'ai sont pour moi ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle je les mange en plus. J'ai l'impression de bouffer pour deux._**

 ** _Ryuga : Pitié, dis pas des trucs comme ça…_**


	19. Epilogue

**_Moi : *en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps* TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Allez Wonder, c'est pas si horrible de finir une fic !_**

 ** _Moi : Non mais ça pique un peu quand même TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il est court en tout cas le chapitre._**

 ** _Moi : C'est normal, c'est un épilogue !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Aaaaah, après tu nous fiches un peu la paix ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je vais passer à deux chapitres par semaine, et je vais pouvoir reprendre un peu mon recueil d'OS !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, c'est mieux pour nous._**

 ** _Moi : Il va bien Chris ? ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : …_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu, si tu l'as tué tu sais que tu vas devoir aller vivre quelque part très loin d'ici ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je l'ai pas tué. Il a juste un cocard sur son si beau visage de séducteur de fangirls maintenant._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu joues avec ta vie, Ryu._**

 ** _Moi : Oui oui, je le pense aussi n_n'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais bah il avait qu'à pas me provoquer._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon épilogue…TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Roooh, Wonder ! Reste digne un peu !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais je suis diiiiiiiiiigne TT_TT_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Et dans le jeu, faut supporter Alphys qui te casse les couilles toutes les deux secondes ! T'as juste envie de lui dire « MAIS TA GUEULE ! » XD  
P.S : Si tu lis des fics KiriBaku sans vraiment connaître My Hero Academia, effectivement tu dois avoir un peu de mal ! Mais moi aussi je fais un scandale s'ils terminent pas tous les deux. BEST SHIP PUTAIN *v*  
Re P.S : (Kidd : Moi j'tiens pas l'alcool ?! MOI J'TIENS PAS L'ALCOOL ?! Viens me dire ça en face ! Moi : C'est pas qu'ils tiennent pas l'alcool, c'est que ce con de Marimo a mis des somnifères dans leur verre, rien que pour les faire chier ! Me demande encore comment il a fait… Law : Dès que je retrouve l'algue, je lui enfonce un de ses sabres dans le rectum. Moi : Aouch pour lui ! Cours Marimo, cours pour tes fesses ! XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Non mais il y a de l'argent qui traine partout dans Undertale, ça n'a aucune logique XD  
Oui, le monstre random 3 dit bien « Metta-vide » et « Metta-cœur » n_n  
P.S : Moi : Euh, par contre Mélanie, je te conseille de pas tuer Bao. Alyssa s'est attachée à lui… Alyssa : C'est mon petit bébé, okay ?! Et un élève très attentif à mes cours de répartie. Je ne laisserai pas sa bouille de petit démon mignon être abîmée ! Moi : …À peine dans l'excès ^^'_**

 ** _yadonushies : (On voit Kyoya manger de la viande dans Metal Fury, dans l'épisode juste après celui où Ryuga a battu Gingka et Yuki, sur l'île avec le volcan ! Non, je connais pas du tout tous les épisodes par cœur, c'est même pas vrai...^^')  
Oui, je connais la vidéo du harcèlement téléphonique avec Kyoya, je m'étais tapé une grosse barre dessus XD  
Non mais laisse tomber, King c'est une diva ! Et de toute façon, dans le rôle de Mettaton, j'avais que deux options : lui ou Jack ! Comme j'avais décidé que Napstablook ce serait Masamune et que je voulais caser du Metablook, j'ai vite fait mon choix XD  
Je crois que tu te poses trop de question sur l'intangibilité de Chris, tu vas te faire une entorse au cerveau ^^'  
_**

* * *

- **Hé… Hé ho ? La Belle au bois dormant ?** Ricane doucement une voix.

Mes paupières refusent de se soulever et je grogne, pas vraiment enclin à me lever. La voix est douce et moqueuse et je sens des mains partir à l'assaut de mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Ah mais c'est pas vrai qu'il va encore faire ça ?! Si, il va le refaire… Je me tords de rire tandis que des mains douces et froides me chatouillent avec entrain. Cette fois bien réveillé, j'attrape les mains pour les repousser et ouvre les yeux avec un mélange de tendresse et d'agacement.

- **Kyoya, est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me réveiller comme ça ?** Soupire-je.

- **C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives jamais à te lever le matin,** répond-il en me regardant avec amusement.

Ses cheveux sont détachés et ébouriffés, comme tous les matins, et ses yeux bleus pétillent déjà alors qu'il n'est que 8H. Il va finir par avoir ma mort… Je devrais être habitué maintenant, mais je suis pas fait pour me réveiller à des heures pareilles !

- **Sept ans que tu me réveilles comme ça,** marmonne-je en laissant ma tête retomber dans les oreillers. **Tu te lasses pas ?**

- **Mmh…non !** Rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Ouais, en sept ans, il n'a pas changé du tout, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Maintenant, on est adultes tous les deux, mais il agit encore comme quand on avait 17 ans des fois ! Après tout, ça ne me dérange pas : je l'aime comme ça. Des fois, j'ai le vertige quand je pense que ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble. Pour moi, c'était encore hier qu'il débarquait dans ma bande de potes, qu'il perçait à jour ma schizophrénie en à peine quelques heures… Voilà que je suis nostalgique !

- **Niais !** S'exclame Skull avec un rire.

- **S-Skull ! Arrête ça s'il te p-plait…** proteste timidement Sugar.

- **Et si je dis non, tu vas faire quoi ?** Ricane Skull.

Comme toujours, en forme dès le matin. Non, en sept ans ils n'ont pas disparu. Je suis toujours schizophrène et eux sont toujours comme au premier jour de leur existence : insupportables. Cependant, je les entends moins qu'avant. Ça, c'est grâce à mon nouveau traitement. Depuis que j'ai terminé le lycée, il y a cinq ans, mon psychiatre m'a prescrit des médicaments un peu plus puissants pour que je puisse entrer tranquillement dans mes études supérieures et dans la vie active. Je dois avouer que cette idée m'angoissait comme pas possible, mais heureusement que j'avais mes amis et mon fiancé.

Ah oui, je vous l'ai pas dit ? Kyoya et moi sommes fiancés, oui, même si à l'époque à laquelle je fais référence, on ne l'était pas encore. On est fiancés depuis deux ans, mais pas encore mariés, principalement parce que Kyoya est trop occupé avec ses études. À l'étonnement général, mon petit-ami a décidé de reprendre l'entreprise de son saleté de géniteur, qui coule des jours heureux en prison. L'affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit, ce n'est pas rien un directeur d'une entreprise qui brasse des millions qui bat son fils aîné. Finalement, Kyoya a décidé qu'il allait laver l'honneur de l'entreprise paternel, mais pas pour lui, plutôt pour sa mère. Elle avait l'air si fier que Kyoya aille de l'avant, et elle l'était. Elle l'est toujours !

- **Bon, tu comptes rester au lit longtemps ?** Me demande-t-il en me collant une pichenette sur le front. **On doit aller étudier je te rappelle !**

- **Oui ça va, je sais,** souffle-je. **Et d'abord TU dois aller étudier ! Moi je bosse je te signale.**

- **Douce ironie du sort,** ricane Kyoya en sortant du lit. **J'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies décidé d'être surveillant dans notre ancien lycée.**

- **J'aime bien ce que je fais, et ma schizophrénie n'est pas gênante pour ce boulot,** réplique-je. **Je dois beaucoup au proviseur, et il est très content de me voir travailler normalement.**

- **Oui oui, je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit plein de fois ! Et moi je suis coincé dans mes longues études…**

- **C'est toi qui as décidé hein !**

- **Ouais, je sais pas que ce qu'il m'a pris…**

Il dit ça à chaque fois qu'on en parle, mais je sais qu'en vrai il ne regrette pas. En fait, il regrette seulement que ça nous oblige à repousser le mariage. C'est qu'on est quand même presque les derniers de notre bande à ne pas encore être mariés ! Gingka et Madoka, c'est fait, et Chris et Dynamis aussi. Il reste plus que nous, et Damian et Jack.

Kyoya me fait signe de me lever et je m'arrache de notre grand lit avec un grognement. Je vais devoir encore me bourrer de café, si je me perds pas en allant à la cuisine… Vivre dans un manoir, c'est pas évident tous les jours quand on est schizo. Eh oui, je ne vis plus dans mon petit appartement ! Ça me manque souvent de ne plus être le voisin de Bao, mais on se voit souvent donc ça va finalement. Aguma habite avec lui maintenant, définitivement, et je suis content pour eux ! Je suis parti de mon appart' depuis quatre ans, depuis que je suis majeur en fait, et vivre avec Kyoya tous les jours de ma vie est la meilleure des choses. Au début, je me disais que ce serait bizarre de vivre sous le même toit que son petit frère et sa mère, mais le manoir est tellement immense que j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on ne vit que tous les deux. Impression d'autant plus renforcée depuis que Kakeru est parti à l'université et qu'il vit à l'internat.

Enfin lavés et habillés, et en train de boire deux litres de café chacun, Kyoya et moi lisons à table, comme tous les matins. Sauf que lui lit le journal, et moi des bouquins d'horreur…chacun ses goûts ! Kyoya doit travailler plus que moi, c'est ça les études supérieures, et en plus je suis de congé aujourd'hui. La journée est banalisée au lycée aujourd'hui, du coup le proviseur m'a dit de prendre ma journée et de me reposer. Je sens que je vais plutôt aller squatter chez Chris et Dynamis, mon pote blond ne bosse pas jusqu'à ce soir. Chris est devenu barman, il bosse le soir et passe son temps à faire des cocktails. Autant dire qu'on l'invite à toutes nos soirées ! Ça lui plait, ça l'amuse et comme Dynamis passe son temps à étudier le soir, ce n'est pas trop dur. Puis c'est pas comme s'il rentrait très tard de son boulot.

- **J'ai pas envie d'aller étudier aujourd'hui, les cours d'économie c'est pas passionnant tous les jours,** soupire Kyoya en terminant son café.

- **Allez, t'as pas trop de cours non plus aujourd'hui, tu finis tôt,** dis-je en me levant. **Tu me rejoindras après chez Chris et Dynamis !**

- **Ouais ouais…** râle mon fiancé.

- **Me fais pas cette tête Kyoya,** ricane-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Tes études sont bientôt finies, et après tu auras plus de temps même en travaillant.**

- **Bon, faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard. Et tu as raison, mais c'est quand même difficile…**

Kyoya se lève et attrape son sac en bandoulière avec son ordinateur dedans, puis revient vers moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Ça non plus, en sept ans ça n'a pas changé !

- **À ce soir mon amour,** me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

- **Tu essaies de me tuer ou de me faire crever d'impatience de te revoir ?** Lui réponds-je avec un ricanement.

- **Les deux, peut-être ?** Me répond-il en feignant l'innocence.

Je ricane et l'embrasse encore une fois avant de le pousser vers la porte de la cuisine. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, mais on ne prend pas le même bus. Toutes les universités du coin sont dans la même zone, et Chris et Dynamis habitent presque à l'opposé. Après avoir entendu la porte du manoir, je commence à ranger la cuisine. Des bruits de talons se font entendre derrière moi et je tourne la tête pour voir la mère de Kyoya arriver dans la cuisine. Elle porte toujours son éternel tailleur, et ses cheveux sont encore ramenés sur l'une de ses épaules. En sept ans, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, je la trouve toujours aussi belle et douce. Elle me demande toujours de l'appeler par son prénom, Rena, mais je l'appelle « madame » par réflexe.

- **Encore en train de ranger la cuisine ?** Me demande-t-elle en riant. **Ryuga, quand est-ce que tu retiendras que tu vis dans un manoir avec des domestiques ?**

- **Désolé madame, j'ai encore mes vieilles habitudes de quand j'habitais tout seul,** ricane-je.

- **Pour la énième fois Ryuga, arrête de m'appeler « madame » !** S'exclame-t-elle en venant vers moi pour me mettre une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne. **Tu me fais me sentir vieille ! Appelle-moi Rena, ou à la limite belle-maman, je préfère.**

- **D'accord…belle-maman,** réponds-je avec un sourire.

Elle rigole de sa belle voix cristalline et m'ébouriffe les cheveux tout en me faisant signe de m'en aller. Elle sait que je vais quelque part. Je remonte dans notre chambre, récupère mon téléphone puis sort du manoir pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. J'ai hâte de voir Chris, on ne s'est plus vu depuis un petit bout de temps !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je descends du bus et je marche à peine quelques secondes pour arriver devant la maison du blond et de son mari. Je m'y fais toujours pas quand je dis ça… Leur maison est très jolie, simple…moderne et chaleureuse. Ouais, je l'aime bien. J'ouvre le portail et sonne. Derrière la porte, j'entends les pas de Chris se rapprocher et je le vois ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Il est toujours le même !

- **Ryuga ! Putain, comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir !** S'exclame-t-il en me checkant.

- **Pareil blondinet !** Lui réponds-je avec un grand sourire.

- **Vas-y, rentre je t'en prie, reste pas dehors !**

Le blond s'écarte et je rentre pour aller directement m'affaler sur le canapé. J'ai mes habitudes quand je viens chez lui. Pendant qu'il prépare deux Artères, oui le nom est bizarre mais ce sont des cocktails bien évidemment, je laisse mon regard traîner sur les étagères qui sont sur le côté. Comme toujours, mes yeux sont attirés par une photo encadrée. La photo du mariage de Chris et Dynamis. Ils étaient tellement radieux ce jour-là, c'était magnifique. Et c'était moi le témoin de Chris en plus ! Il m'a même pas laissé le choix en fait, il avait décidé que ce serait moi et c'était comme ça.

- **Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?** Me demande le blond en ramenant les deux cocktails.

- **Kyoya a hâte de terminer ses études,** ricane-je. **Et Dynamis, ça va ?**

- **Ses études de psycho lui prennent du temps, mais ça le passionne ! C'est pas toujours évident de vivre avec un futur psy, je peux rien planquer, mais je l'aime comme ça,** soupire Chris.

- **C'est pas étonnant que Dynamis ait voulu devenir psy, il a toujours passé son temps à écouter les problèmes des autres,** reconnais-je.

- **Et les autres, ils vont comment ? Je sais que Gingka travaille avec son père maintenant et qu'il est content de ça, et qu'il est encore plus niais qu'avant depuis qu'il a épousé Madoka !**

- **Exact, et Madoka fait des études de mécano. C'est rare pour une fille, mais si elle aime ça, grand bien lui fasse ! Non sinon…bah Jack est dans ses études d'Art. D'après Damian, il est comme un poisson dans l'eau !**

- **Évidemment ! Il fait quoi déjà Damian comme études ?**

- **Médecine, il veut devenir médecin légiste.**

- **C'est un glauque, mais faut bien des gens pour faire ce métier.**

- **Oh tu sais, c'est comme chirurgien, sauf que tu risques pas de tuer le patient !**

On éclate tous les deux de rire et on continue de parler pendant des heures et des heures. Décidément, Chris a bien fait de devenir barman : c'est le roi des cocktails ! Vers 17H, Kyoya nous rejoint enfin avec l'air d'avoir dormi toute la journée en cours. Adorable.

- **Arrête d'être niais, nom de Dieu de bordel de merde,** grogne Skull.

- **L-Laisse-le tranquille !** Geint Sugar. **T'es insupportable…**

- **C'est fini la rébellion toi ?!** S'énerve Skull.

- **M-Me crie p-pas dessus !** Pleure Sugar.

Et le pire, c'est que s'ils n'existaient pas, je m'ennuierais… Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Kyoya boit son cocktail sans alcool, il est tellement crevé que s'il boit de l'alcool, même un tout petit peu, il se tape une cuite de ouf. Non, c'est pas du tout parce qu'on ne dort pas la nuit, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Une heure plus tard, Dynamis rentre à son tour et rejoint les bras de son blond. Une vraie soirée entre potes ! Il y a sept ans, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre comme ça…normalement je veux dire. Mais maintenant, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, un fiancé que j'adore, un job qui me plait… J'ai tout pour être heureux, et pourtant je reviens de loin. Vers 23H, alors qu'on commence tous à piquer du nez, Kyoya se blottit contre moi et me regarde avec ses yeux bleus à se damner.

- **Tu penses à quoi Ryuga ?** Me demande-t-il à voix basse.

- **Je pense à la chance que j'ai,** lui réponds-je avec un grand sourire.

- **Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?** Ricane-t-il en tirant sur mon col.

- **Mmh, c'est possible ouais,** rétorque-je.

Et il m'embrasse tendrement alors qu'en face de nous, Dynamis s'endort sur les genoux de Chris. Je l'aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir. Ma vie ne pourrait pas être meilleure. Je suis peut-être schizophrène, mais je suis le schizophrène le plus heureux de cette planète. Finalement, vivre avec une maladie mentale n'est pas une torture si on est bien entouré. Hé, moi du passé, j'ai un message pour toi : tu vis, et tu vis même très bien, alors tu n'as plus jamais à avoir honte de ce que tu es.

- **Nous aussi on vit bien dans ton crâne,** ricane Skull.

- **C'est vrai q-que c'est confortable,** admet Sugar.

Mmh…finalement, la colocation mentale, c'est pas si horrible. Je vous aime, voix à la con.

- **N-nous aussi,** murmure Sugar.

- **Ouais, je t'aime, connard !** S'amuse Skull.

Et je ricane tout en serrant Kyoya contre moi.

* * *

 ** _Moi : This is the end ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Faut t'en remettre, Wonder !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est dur ! Cette fic a été vraiment un plaisir à écrire, et c'était sans doute ma fic la plus…complète et complexe !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Mais c'est fini, faut tourner la page maintenant._**

 ** _Moi : Mais avant ça…émotion time !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pavé en approche…_**

 ** _Moi : Plus de 1 500 vues… Mais calmez-vous les gens, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Je suis ravie que cette fic ait plu à beaucoup, je sais que pour certains c'était votre préférée ! Vous me motivez toujours à écrire de plus en plus, grâce à vous je kiffe ma vie ! Alors comme d'hab, arigato du plus profond de mon kokoro :')_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi tu parles en mixant du japonais et du français ?_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que j'ai envie !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et pourquoi ma mère s'appelle Rena...?_**

 ** _Moi : C'est une référence à un anime qui s'appelle Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ! j'ai trouvé ça drôle parce que la fille qui s'appelle Rena, bah son nom de famille c'est Ryuuga n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : ..._**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon bref, laissez des reviews._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, plein de reviews de l'amour *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : À mercredi._**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye ! n_n_**


End file.
